


Suitors Without Shame

by Glass_Half_Full



Category: ATEEZ, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Choi San, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Art Student Jeon Jungkook, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Boys In Love, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Don't Judge Me, Drama, Fanfiction, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kim Honjoong is fiesty, Literature Student Kim Taehyung | V, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Fanfic, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Omega Jeong Yunho, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Please Don't Kill Me, Professor Kim Namjoon | RM, Professor Kim Seokjin, Relationship(s), Romance, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Song Mingi is Whipped, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 115,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Half_Full/pseuds/Glass_Half_Full
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 95
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1: Wooyoung Is San's Baby

Silence. Peaceful and warm, nothing could disturb the absolute beauty of sleep, that is until a shrill scream of an alarm clock rang through the dorm room at a volume that could be considered dangerous for human health. A groan echoed throughout the room before silence was had once again. The godforsaken sound gone from existence until the next morning.

“Noooo..” A whine sounded from the bed across from his and he looked over. Wooyoung sitting up in bed, hair mussed up from shifting around during sleep, eyes a tad puffy, the imprint of blanket wrinkles pressed into his soft cheeks.

“C’mon love, time to get up. We’ve got classes.” San ran his fingers through his own hair, feeling it quite disheveled. He got up and shivered at the slight coolness in the air, before turning on a lamp on his desk to illuminate a soft warm glow through the concrete box they were to live in for the next few years. A soft sigh escaped his pouted lips as warm arms entangled around his slim waist and a comfortable weight settled against his back. The relaxing scent of lavender invading his nose as Wooyoung cuddled up against his back.

“Do we have to go..?” Wooyoung spoke, voice still a tad sleep coated, as he rubbed his face into Sans shoulder blades. A soft purr leaving Wooyoung as he smelled his scent mixed with Sans own mint. San turned around and wrapped his arms around Wooyoungs slim shoulders and nuzzled his nose into his blonde hair, inhaling softly.

“Yes baby..now c’mon lets get dressed so we can head to the café before classes start to get some food, and maybe you can catch one of the others for some omega cuddles.”, With a kiss to Wooyoungs head, San let go of his omega and went about his morning to get changed and ready for todays lessons, giving the occasional kiss to Wooyoungs plush lips. They left the dorm relatively early to have enough time to get to the café and grab some food before lessons. Today was a relatively easy day for them with one class in the morning and then free time until around 4 p.m. when they had one last class of the day. Quite a ridiculous schedule but it had been Wooyoungs idea to have a big gap during the day to be able to take a nap or have some free time with his alpha. Once they entered the cafe and scanned their student cards they spotted Yeosang and Jongho sitting at a table and went to join them. After chatting for a bit they went to get their food and ate, sharing a few more stories and such with their friends before they left the café and headed to class.

“I’ll see you after class baby..”, San said softly, placing a kiss to Wooyoungs forehead, before letting him go into his lecture hall, and then heading to his own. He entered and found a seat in the back row, sitting down and taking his stuff out waiting for the professor to show so the lecture could begin. While he was waiting he took out his phone to entertain himself before he saw the notification on his screen alerting him that he had a message from Wooyoung. Smiling to himself he opened his messages and read what his darling omega had to say.

**Woo-Baby:** Alphaaa..Miss you ☹

San chuckled to himself at how needy his baby was, but couldn’t help the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth at just how cute he was.

**San:** I know baby..class will go by soon and then we can have some time to hangout. And then the last class. Think you can make it baby? <3

**Woo-Baby:** Nooo that’s too long..need you.. ☹ please alpha..

San was so close to saying ‘fuck all’ and going to snatch his precious omega, locking them in their dorm for the rest of the day, but he’s done that too many times already and needed to actually attend class for once. Though Wooyoung’s desperate plea for his alpha sparked something close to concern in him, that maybe his omega was close to his heat. He only ever got whiny like this when he was nearing pre-heat. Of course this did not bode well for Sans alpha, having his omega nearing pre-heat with all those horny alphas that could just push themselves on him. A growl slipped through his lips and he fought the urge to crush his phone in his iron-like grip.

**San:** Are you feeling okay baby?

**Woo-Baby:** I’m tired..and crampy. I think I’m nearing my pre-heat..I can make it through the day though. I think it shouldn’t be starting until tomorrow..

**San:** Oh my sweet omega..You call me if things get bad. I’ll be there as fast as I can. Regardless of what it is.

**Woo-Baby:** Okay Alpha..Love you <3

San typed out a quick reply just as the professor entered and greeted everyone, class beginning smoothly and effortlessly. He sat there for 2 hours, copying notes and listening along to the monotone drawl of his professor, trying to tolerate it knowing in the back of his mind his omega could go into pre-heat at any moment. He was getting restless and anxious, his alpha going stir crazy at the thought of his omega being vulnerable like that surrounded by hormone driven alphas who only saw omegas as objects rather than people.

Finally, after what felt like forever, his professor ended the lecture and he packed his stuff, sprinting out of the room in record time to get to Wooyoungs class to meet him as he left. He only waited there for a few moments before he saw his blonde omega stumble out, looking absolutely exhausted and in a slight bit of pain, if the way he had his arms wrapped around his stomach was any indication. He snatched him out of the crowd before anyone could potentially bump into him and pulled him into his chest, hearing a soft sigh of content as Woo nuzzled his face into the fabric of his shirt.

“C’mon baby..Lets get you back to the dorms so you can rest..” He whispered softly into Woo’s ear and picked him up swiftly, the only complaint being a soft whine before his omega wrapped around him like a koala, accepting his fate. San swiftly made his way to their shared room and growled at anyone who came a little too close to him and his precious cargo. On his way he passed Yeosang who watched him go by with a confused look before he was out of the alphas line of sight. He maneuvered Woo just enough to be able to scan his I.D. card to allow access into the building, and made his way to their room. Barely managing to not break down the door as he walked in, laying the omega down on his bed watching as he let out a purr, and snuggled into the alphas sheets.

He smiled to himself and took care of their things, tossing them in some offhand direction and climbed into bed with Wooyoung petting his hair. The omega sighed in content and moved closer to the alphas touch, eyes closed and a small sweat starting to build on his tanned skin. His lavender scent increasing just a bit more, filling the room and San felt a small growl build in the back of his throat and moved away from the omega to the other side of the room. Wooyoung was officially in pre-heat now and San needed to make sure his omega has everything he needs to get through his heat. Taking a moment to clear his head he managed to email their professors and let them know what the situation was. Tossing his phone on the bed once he was finished and went about his normal pre-heat routine. Grabbing water bottles he placed them on his desk and moved over to get extra blankets, and some of his clothes from his closet. He went over and dumped them on his bed on top of the omega and watched his head pop up through the mound of fabrics like a prairie dog, eyes wide like a baby.

“Go on baby..Make your nest. I’ll wait until you have it perfect.”, He spoke softly to Wooyoung. Wooyoung was usually a very sensitive omega during pre-heat, any shift in tone could make him turn into a crying mess. He always wanted to nest very early on in his heat and had to have it absolutely perfect otherwise he’d burst into tears about how ‘ _nothing is right_ ’ and San would give him cuddles and try to make it all better. Wooyoung was particular in making sure his nest was perfect and San never entered unless invited by the omega. He made that mistake once and received a lovely smack to the face as Wooyoung screeched about how his nest was ruined, and demanded San leave him alone until the end of his heat. Safe to say it was not pretty and San has never made that mistake ever again, always making sure to ask permission or wait until the omega said he could enter. While his darling omega made his nest, San made sure they had enough snacks in their room to suffice the omega until the end of his heat. Wooyoung was lucky to not have excruciating pain during his heats, he benefitted from having cramps normally being the worst thing, though he was normally pretty emotional. Though that was a normal thing with the omega, always sensitive to what people had to say, even if he was quite loud and reckless he still took almost everything to heart.

Once San finished getting all his stuff done he looked back over at his bed to check on his omega and nearly melted into a puddle at the sight. He was meticulously moving things into place to make things as perfect as possible, his cheeks puffed out a tad in concentration, tongue poking through his pink lips as he focused. He chuckled and leaned up against the post of Wooyoungs bed across the room and just watched him. The omega had a bed that was much like the top of a bunk bed, just no lower bed, using the extra space below to house his desk for studying.

Before they had started dating they were just neighbors living in rooms beside one another,deciding to get one room and not share a bed after they got together. Wooyoung often sometimes liked to have his space, despite how much he loves his alpha, he cant always stand sharing a bed with him. San tends to move around a lot and overheat, due to his alphaness he has a higher body temperature to appeal to omegas, except Wooyoung doesn’t always like it. Though when the omega has his heats he likes to spend them in San’s bed because it has more of the alphas scent.

“Alpha!” The omegas head poked out from his nest looking at the alpha with a smile, making grabby hands at him.

“All done baby? You ready for alpha?” San spoke softly, moving towards the omegas nest on his bed. The omega nodded and pulled the alpha into his nest keeping a watchful eye to make sure he didn’t mess anything up.

They situated themselves so they were cuddling comfortably before the omega started to tug on the alphas shirt and whined loudly. San chuckles and sat up, with a whimper of protest from the omega, which he shushed by giving him a soft peck on the lips. The alpha swiftly took his shirt off and laid back down, letting the omega lay half on top of him, basking in the alphas body heat, despite the temperature of his own skin. San closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Wooyoungs hair gently, letting him do as he pleased until his heat hits fully.

The alpha had learned restraint quickly after having one particularly messy incident when he was newly presented. Most kids don’t present until around 16 or so, but San, being the overachiever that he is, presented at 13. The doctors had no clue as to why he presented so early, but had given him suppressants to make things more tolerable, assuming they’d work the same as a newly presented 16 year old. It wasn’t the case. San had been out with his older friends, Seonghwa and Hongjoong, when the latter had started to exhibit early pre-heat symptoms, causing his scent to spike. San having no idea what was going on had thought nothing of his hyung becoming more clingy to his alpha, seeming as they had been dating for so long. However, once Hongjoongs sweet strawberry scent had invaded San’s nose, all hell broke loose. San had pinned Hongjoong down to the floor of the mall they were in and had his nose shoved into his neck, inhaling as much of the sweet scent as he could. His teeth had barely managed to graze the skin of the whimpering omegas neck before Seonghwa tackled San with a predatory growl leaving his throat in warning. San being newly presented thought he was tough and decided to challenge the older alpha, which had been a serious mistake, seeming as he was already pinned under the older. Seonghwa had wrapped his hand around his throat and growled deeply.

“Submit!” The olders usually chipper voice was lowered by several octaves as he used his Alpha voice to show dominance over the youngster. San growled pitifully, trying to resist the Alpha call, before tilting his head to the side, baring his neck to the older alpha, effectively submitting. Before Seonghwa could retaliate, San’s parents had rushed to their side cautiously, having been called by Hongjoong while the two alphas were having a moment, not wanting to make things worse. Seonghwa let the young alpha go, rushing to his omegas side and snatched him up, leaving pretty quickly after that. San burst into tears, feeling incredibly guilty having just challenged his senior for his omega on accident without knowing. After that San made an appointment with his doctor and they took him off suppressants and recommended he attend a class about controlling ones alpha. After that San was careful and had in turn apologized millions of times to Seonghwa about what happened, and the older had told him it wasn’t his fault, that he wasn’t mad. As an alpha he understood what it was like to be newly presented, having been there once before, and San and his relationship never suffered from that one little incident, easily forgiven and long forgotten.

Wooyoung fell into a comfortable slumber against San’s chest and the alpha smiled to himself, gently removing himself from the carefully constructed nest, going to retrieve his phone. He sent a quick text to the group chat with all their friends, assuming Yeosang had guessed earlier what was going on and had informed them a bit.

**Pack Babes <3**

**San:** Hiii. So Wooyoung is in pre-heat early. Won’t see you guys for a little while ☹ I LOVE YOU.

While he waited for a reply he set his phone on his desk, going over to shut off the lights and hit the bathroom which was connected to their room. Once he was done, he came out and checked his phone to see a couple messages from his pack mates.

 **Yeosang:** I was wondering what had you going so crazy earlier. Take care!

**Hongjoongie:** Take care of him! We’ll see you later pup <3

**Hwa:** If you need anything don’t hesitate to let one of us know pup.

**San:** Heh heh..Thanks! I will. <3

Knowing he wouldn’t be using his phone for a few days, San plugged his phone into the charger, took off his jeans and switched into some sweatpants, and stripping the omega of his clothes except just a t-shirt and his boxers on. With a content sigh the alpha climbed back into the nest carefully and cuddled his omega, closing his eyes to catch some sleep before the omegas heat hit full swing.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Too Hot

Seonghwa put his phone in his pocket after texting San and went in search of his mate in the busy café. Spotting a head of fiery red hair, he made his way over and sat down beside him placing a kiss to his cheek.

“Hwaaaa..” The omega whined, a small blush on his cheeks. The alpha chuckled and nuzzled his hair gently, breathing in his intoxicating strawberry scent, ironically so fitting with his bright red hair.

“How are you today?” Seonghwa whispered into Hongjoong’s ear. Exaggerated retching and gagging sounds were heard across the table and Seonghwa looked up to see Jongho, Yunho, and Mingi. He rolled his eyes and chuckled leaning away from his omega to admire his pack, though missing a few members.

“In front of the baby Hwa? Really?” Yunho pointed at Jongho, who had a bright red blush across his squishy cheeks. The older laughed and apologized to the young alpha, slinging his arm around his mate.

“I’m okay. Classes are dragging and I’m trying to get some stuff done during my break before I have to go back to class..” Hongjoong sighed leaning into his alpha. Seonghwa frowned, the omega always taking tough courses and filling his schedule up to the point of insanity, staying up until god knows when to complete homework or doing who knows what while the alpha slept. He worried for the omegas health, having had to bring him to the emergency room a few times for dehydration. Seonghwa sighed, leaning in to kiss the omegas head before going to get himself some food.

On his way back with his tray of food he saw someone sitting at the table with his packmates, and walked faster, eager to get back to his mate.

Sitting down beside his omega he saw another young alpha at the table conversing with Jongho and Mingi. His facial expression must’ve given away what he was thinking as he eyed the newcomer, as Mingi spoke to him.

“Seonghwa, this is Jungkook. He’s in my Alpha Ed class. His pack actually has a couple of the professors in it. Isn’t that cool?” Mingi spoke excitedly. Seonghwa nodded not bothering to exchange a greeting, pulling his omega a bit closer to him by the leg of his chair, digging into his food letting the three young alphas chatter away. Seonghwa wasn’t normally a possessive alpha unless provoked, but having this young unfamiliar alpha around was making him jittery. Yunho had moved over to Seonghwa’s other side without him realizing, until he almost jumped out of his skin feeling something lean against his shoulder. The omega leaning on him for comfort as his alpha was busy talking away. Seonghwa smiled to himself and gently rubbed his cheek against the omegas head, lightly scenting him so he had some extra comfort, letting the omega do as he pleased while his alpha chattered away acting much like an animated cartoon character.

There was never any jealously with platonic scenting in their pack, as the omegas and alphas were all good friends and often had cuddle piles. Everyone in the pack respected each others mates and relationships, never overstepping. As pack alpha Seonghwa was highly respected and Joon being his pack omega, they were like parents to their pack, often calling them pups and babying them in parental love, though the members never seemed to mind. Seonghwa was a natural source of comfort for the omega’s when their alphas were busy, with his scent usually being on all of them as a sign to other alphas that they were his pack. The omegas would flock to Seonghwa time to time seeking the pack alphas comfort, and Hongjoong never complained or felt jealous, he just joined in whenever the omegas wanted a pack alpha snuggle.

A soft yelp pulled him out of his head as he snapped his head up and saw Hongjoong wrapped up in another omega with bright blue hair. His alpha senses going frantic at someone touching his mate, he growled loudly, causing the blue haired omega to whimper and let go of his mate and bare his neck in submission. Seonghwa snatched his mate into his lap and held him against his chest glaring darkly at the unfamiliar omega.

“Taehyung!” His eyes were pulled away as a growl sounded from the other side of the table and his eyes met Jungkook’s, who got up rushing over to the blue haired omega and stood in front of him protectively.

“Did you just growl at _my_ omega? Who the fuck do you think you are?” The young alpha growled, a dark glare cast in Seonghwa’s direction.

“He touched my mate! We have no idea who you two are, and it would be kindly welcomed if you knew your place.” Seonghwa spoke darky, a rumble in his chest as he bit back a snarl. Jungkook’s eyes widened having realized his mistake at being so disrespectful to an alpha of Seonghwa’s status. Seonghwa snarled, getting Jungkook’s attention once again, causing the other to focus on his glowing red eyes, a trait mated alphas possessed. Mated omegas possessed blue eyes, whereas unmated omegas possessed silver eyes. Betas, however, didn’t change color depending on mate status, always a strong yellow, and unmated alphas eyes didn’t glow.

“Oh shit..I didn’t realize he was your mate!” The blue haired omega whimpered. Seonghwa spared him a glance over Jungkooks shoulder before returning his attention to the alpha in front of him.

“Leave. And the next time I see you, you better be apologizing for your own stupidity.” Seonghwa dismissed him with a huff, turning his attention to his mate to fret over him, making sure the omega had not been injured. He was subconsciously aware that most omegas flocked together, despite being in a pack or not, it was just a normal instinct. Omegas were comforting and soft, something alphas were not, and it was common for unknown omegas to get cuddly after a few moments of being near one another, it was just a sense of feeling drawn to one another due to status.

“Hwa..I’m okay. He just surprised me is all. You didn’t have to scare the poor pups..” Hongjoong’s soft voice drifted into his ears, as he nuzzled into the alphas neck, breathing in his mouthwatering scent of dark chocolate. Seonghwa knew he was being a tad irrational but the instinct to protect was more primal for a mate than just a boyfriend. Mate’s were for life, forever until death, and a boyfriend can be dismissed easily, and with Hongjoong being pack omega, the alpha was more protective than an average mated alpha. Pack alphas can receive challenges from other packs for their omegas, if the omegas in their pack are unmated or not taken. Seonghwa had been dealing with a particular nasty alpha who had his sights set on Yeosang, but he knew that Jongho would man up soon and ask the omega to be his.

“I know..I feel a little bit bad over it but..I mean..Can you blame me?” He smiled sheepishly at his omega who giggled, placing sweet kisses on his cheeks as he pulled the omega into his lap.

“No I guess not. I am pretty nice to look at.” He winked at the alpha, sticking his tongue out a tad as he smiled devilishly. The alpha let out a playful growl and nipped at his cheek.

“But you’re only mine to look at.” Seonghwa purred, causing the omega to blush and hide in his chest.

“Dad. Again? IN FRONT OF THE BABY!” Yunho chastised. Seonghwa looked up and Jongho was once again blushing as he hid in Yunho’s chest. He laughed and shook his head at how adorable the young alpha was.

“Sorry pup. But you know I can’t control myself when it comes to your mother.” He grinned, hearing the omega in his lap whine at the endearment. Their lunch resumed back to the peace it had once before and Seonghwa sighed in content, finally relaxing, letting the leftover tension melt from his shoulders.

______________________________________________________________

San woke up to a slight pain in his neck, taking a moment to figure out what was going on, until he felt a tongue lave over the spot where pain was just coming from. He bit back a moan, realizing all too late that his omega was giving him a hickey while he slept. He growled softly and grabbed the omegas hips, which were currently straddling his waist and flipped them, so the omega was underneath him.

“And just what do you think you’re doing baby?” He purred, his voice deeper due to the sleep having not quite been shaken from his vocal chords. The omega whined, biting on his lip.

“Need you alpha..” Wooyoung spoke so softly, as if trying to feign innocence, only driving the alpha crazy. He could feel his eyes dilate, and he inhaled deeply, the scent of his omega’s lavender thick in the air of their small dorm room.

“Well..”, He leaned down giving his omega a quick kiss, moving to his neck and licking over his scent gland, “It’s a good thing you have me hm?”

His boyfriend moaned at the affection, eyes rolling back, hips twitching slightly as he whined for more.

“Don’t tease alpha..Please..” The whimper that followed was pitiful, begging, pleading for his alpha to give him what he wanted. San knew he wasn’t exactly in heat yet, but was close as he leaned down capturing the omegas plush lips in a deep kiss. Their lips moved together in sync with bruising force, pulling away just enough for them to take a few gasps of air before locking lips again. San flattened his body against Wooyoungs, moving to prop himself up on his elbows instead of his hands, and pulled away from the omegas lips, moving to his neck. The omega tilted his neck, baring all the unmarked skin for the alpha to do with as he pleases, and he lost it. He sucked hickeys into the tanned skin, leaving lovebites in his wake, licking over the bruises and kissing any patch of unmarked skin. The omega was a whining, moaning mess under the alpha, losing himself to the pleasure the alpha was bestowing upon him.

After a few moments the alpha pulled back, sitting up, straddling the omega panting softly. The omega looked up with glassy eyes unable to take his eyes away from his boyfriend, watching as he pushed his hair back from his forehead and smirked down at him with a devilish grin, catlike eyes keeping his gaze captive.

“You are going to be the death of me Woo..” San spoke evenly, despite the shallow breaths he was currently taking. The omega keened upon hearing his words, pleased by the information spoken from such sinful lips.

“C’mon baby lets get you a shower and some food.” San leaned down and placed a sweet kiss to the omega forehead, before attacking his sides in tickles, causing the omega to squeal and thrash around to get free. San could’ve died happy in this moment in time, his beautiful omega a smiling giggling mess under him as he tickled him. He couldn’t help the smile that broke out as he watched his omega giggle.

“St-stop! Aha! A-Alpha! AHAHAHAH!!! Please S-Sannie!!!” The omega pleaded, unable to catch much of a breath, and the alpha finally relented, letting his boyfriend get some much needed air as he climbed out of the nest carefully. Wooyoung followed suit after a few moments of catching his breath, and they walked into the bathroom connected to their dorm room to have a shower.

San started the water and let it run a bit so the water could heat up, and while they waited San stripped his omega, making sure as he pulled the shirt up his boyfriends body to brush his fingers against the skin of his torso. Wooyoung shivered at the contact and bit his lip trying to keep quiet, which was never easy as he was usually porn star loud. The soft sound of the shirt hitting the floor sounded in the bathroom, before Wooyoung yelped getting hit with a burst of cold as his boxers were pulled down swiftly, pooling at his ankles. The omega blushed and stepped out of them and helped the alpha out of his sweatpants and boxers. They both stepped into the shower, the alpha letting the omega stand under the hot water first, ever the gentleman.

“I love you.” Wooyoung said, hugging the alpha. San smiled and wrapped his arms around the omega kissing his head.

“I love you too. Now lets get cleaned up before you get out of control and aren’t yourself.” The alpha moved the omega under the warm water drenching his hair before grabbing the shampoo and starting to lather it into his boyfriends hair. He took his time, making sure to give the omega a nice head massage while he was at it, scratching over his scalp and making sure every inch of his head was covered in the fragranced suds. Wooyoung sighed, his body relaxing as a purr sounded from his throat in absolute bliss at the attention his alpha was giving him. San chuckled and moved the omega under the spray, washing all the soap out. The omega was enjoying himself as his alpha pampered him, taking his time to wash his body with the loofah and his favorite body wash, before getting his hair conditioned. It’s not that San never pampered the omega, the alpha always doted on him hand and foot every day, always wanting to make sure his omega was happy, healthy, and taken care of. The alpha just made sure to spoil him rotten while he was in heat, the omega barely having to do as much as lift a bottle of water to his lips.

Once the omega was all nice and clean, San quickly washed up and turned off the water, stepping out first and wrapping a towel around his waist before opening the curtain and swaddling his baby in a big fluffy towel.

“Sannie..”, The omega pouted, giving puppy dog eyes to the alpha, “Its too hot..”

San chuckled and dried off the omega, giving him a sweet kiss to his forehead, before helping him get changed into a new pair of boxers. Wooyoungs skin was hot to the touch as the heat was catching up with him, and San shooed him off to his nest, so that he could get himself changed. Once he was all done and situated he went to the nest where his omega was pouting, and he laughed, kissing the pout off his beautiful plump lips. The omega purred in happiness, wrapping his arms around the alphas neck, pulling him down. San smiled against the omegas lips, pulling away just enough to look into the his eyes, seeing the silver sheen that had taken over his normal brown.

The alphas chest rumbled as a growl built up in his throat, pleased to see that his omega was almost in heat. He dove back in capturing the omegas willing lips against his in a bruising kiss, propping himself up on one hand as the over roamed over Wooyoungs exposed stomach. The omega keened under the touch of his alpha, pleased with the touch, and broke the kiss, tilting his neck in invitation to the alpha. San nearly lost it, trying to hold his composure, not wanting to do anything rash. They had talked about mating before but Wooyoung had never explicitly expressed his _want_ for San to do it, just joking about it from time to time. It never bothered the alpha, he would wait as long as he had to, wanting nothing more than the omega to be _certain_.

“Alpha..Please..M-mate me..M-mark me! Make me y-yours Sannie..” Wooyoung begged, looking into the alphas eyes pleadingly, begging for the alpha to claim. San felt his body seize up at the omegas pleading, trying to remain calm, but his breath was coming out rapidly as his brain short circuited with the information. His omega, beautiful and splayed out underneath him ready, wanting, was begging for him to claim him, _mate him_. He knew Wooyoung was still in control during this early stage of the heat, and knew it wasn’t just heat driven desperateness begging for the alpha.

“M-mate me..R-right now. M-mark me..B-before it gets worse..w-wanna savor it..”, Wooyoung babbled, trying his best not to let the hormones cloud his mind. San stiffened, his omega wanted him to _mark him before the heat hit fully_.

“Who am I to deny you?” He smirked down at the wanting omega, feigning composure when he was so close to losing it any second, leaning in again to kiss him full force. Cherishing his mouth, before nipping at the full lower lip, causing the omega to gasp, parting just enough for San’s sinful tongue to dart into the wet warm heat of the omegas mouth. Wooyoung moaned at the intrusion, tangling his tongue with the alphas, letting him explore. Sans free hand moved to his hip, squeezing it, making the omega arch into him a bit, a broken sound falling out of his intruded mouth. San growled low, moving from the omegas mouth to kiss his way to his boyfriends jaw, sucking a new hickey into an already fading one. Wooyoung let out a cry, grabbing a fistful of the alphas dark hair, tugging on it slightly, causing him to groan. San moved down lower, licking over the omegas scent gland, releasing more of the intoxicating lavender, before placing a soft kiss at the juncture of his neck. A whimper sounded from the omega, eager and waiting impatiently for his alpha to claim him.

“Please..A-alpha please..!” Wooyoung begged, starting to wriggle around with the heat building in his stomach. San, never one to deny his omega anything, scraped his teeth gently against the tanned skin, laving his tongue over the unmarred area. His omega moaned, hand still tangled in the alphas hair, San placed his teeth on the damp skin, and bit down swiftly.

A pornographic moan fell from the omegas plush lip as his hips twitched, release finding him at the alpha breaking skin on his mating spot. San tasted blood, before his senses were overwhelmed with everything the omega was feeling. Bliss, relief, euphoria, pain, elation. It was a rush of emotions all at once and San pulled back, gasping as his chest heaved with the newfound emotions, blood dripping from his mouth and coating his teeth. The omega shuddered at the after affects of his orgasm, and San leaned down cleaning the wound, tilting his now head, and exposing his neck for the omega. It wasn’t common for an omega to place a mating claim on an alpha, but San wanted to show everyone he was claimed, taken by his beautiful omega, his mate. Wooyoung leaned forward kissing the alphas mating spot, licking it tenderly just as San had, before biting down. Tears filled his eyes as the alphas emotions flooded him, resembling everything he felt moments ago when San had done the same to him, except immense pride plowing its way through. He pulled back, gasping just as San had, and cleaned the wound, mouth coated with the alphas blood. His alpha was proud to have him as his mate.

“M-Mate..” San panted, unable to shake the feeling of the heat pooling in his groin as Wooyoung licked over his mating mark. The omega sucked on the mark, causing San to moan loudly, his orgasm finding him at the pure raw pleasure that was given to him by the simple act.

Chest heaving as he came down slowly, he looked into the smiling omegas bright blue eyes, knowing his own were red, and laughed. He was ecstatic, they were finally mated, after years of jokes and contemplations. Wooyoung was his mate, and he couldn’t be more proud, though it didn’t last long as the scent of an omega in heat sprouted almost immediately. Wooyoung starting to pant and burn up, his heat fully upon him due to the rush from mating. The omegas whimpers and whines ringing in the alphas ears, and who was San to deny his mate the pleasure he so craved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I appreciate any comments you have to say :) Thank you for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Patience Is Virtue

The alpha ripped off the omegas underwear swiftly, the satisfying sound of the fabric tearing at the stitching being heard. The omega gasped as the article of clothing was removed from his body animalistically. San couldn’t hold out for much longer, the scent of his omega in heat permeating his senses heavily.

He leaned down, licking at the omeags nipple, his other hand paying attention to the neglected one. He sucked and bit, creating a dark hickey over the body part, pinching and rolling the other one between his fingers. The omega was a mess under the alpha, whimpering and whining, moaning and panting. He was lost in the pleasure, drool starting to leak out of the corner of his mouth. San moved to the other nipple, giving it the same abuse the other one suffered, and running his hand down the omegas body.

“S-Sannie..P-please..need..need y-you..” The omega gasped out, unable to form a coherent sentence without interruption. San chuckled against the omegas skin, goosebumps rippling the surface as the omega twitched. Patience was not the omegas friend, in or out of heat, but the alpha complied. He moved from the omegas nipples, kissing and nipping his way down his slim torso, all while being serenaded by the moans falling from the omegas beautiful mouth. He dipped his tongue into the omegas belly button, laughing softly against the unblemished skin as the omega yelped in shock.

“How bad do you need me baby?” San looked up from his position with a smirk teasing at his lips, hovering over the omegas stomach, staring into the omegas glowing blue eyes. The omega bit his lower lip, averting his eyes for a moment at the intensity in the alphas own red ones. San watched in awe as he nipped at the omegas hip, seeing the pretty blue fade from sight as Wooyoungs eyes rolled back into his head, a cry of pleasure falling from his parted lips. The omega never answered San’s question, because just as he managed to get one single syllable out, a moan tore through his throat as the alphas wicked mouth engulfed the head of his cock in a warm wet heat. The alphas tongue flattening against his length as he lowered himself to the base, not a single ounce of hesitation, keeping his eyes on the omega breaking before his eyes. He hollowed his cheeks before pulling up to the head and letting go with a ‘pop’, giving the omega only a second before engulfing his length once again.

The sounds echoing off the walls of their dorm were scandalous, pornographic moans falling from the blissed out omegas mouth, soft squelches as the alpha bobbed his head on his boyfriends cock, spit dribbling from the corners of his mouth. High pitched moans ringing through the alphas ears as his boyfriend expressed how good he felt. San almost felt bad for the people on either side of their room, almost.

San pulled off just as the omega lost control of his hips, bucking up every now and then into the alphas mouth, close to release. He smirked at his omega with a wicked idea in his head. He nipped at the head of the omegas cock and grabbed his balls applying just the right amount of pressure. The omega just about screamed, his orgasm ripping through him in record time, thick ropes of cum spilling over the head, onto his stomach and the alphas hand. The alpha grinned, licking up the mess, the omega whimpering from oversensitivity as Sans expert tongue laved over his cock. The smell of the slick coating the omegas thighs at the arousal he just experienced hit San’s nose like a punch to the chest. He growled and moved down, spreading the omegas legs wide, giving him enough space to lay between them, his shoulders brushing against the soft skin of his omegas inner thigh.

“A-Alpha..P-please..”

The plea hit San’s ears and he dove right in, licking the slick from those delicious thighs, toned from years of dance and working out, reveling in the twitches of the muscles under his tongue. As the alpha cleaned up the mess from the omegas thighs, more dribbled out from his hole, desperate for something to fill it, and San was more than happy to oblige. He dove in, licking over the twitching muscle, the omegas fingers in his hair tugging, unable to function at the treatment he was being given. The alpha continued to tease the omegas hole, licking over and around it, but never going as far as to enter just yet, pleased with the amount of slick being produced from such little effort. A strange sense of pride swelled in his chest at his omegas readiness, he groaned at a particularly hard tug on his hair, and slipped his tongue past the tight ring of muscles. A moan shook him as he felt how wet the omega was, despite the tight ring of his hole, he was quite loose, allowing San easy access.

The alpha curled his tongue inside the omega, moans unable to stop tumbling from his mouth, his alpha treating him so well. Eyes rolling back continuously, mouth opened in a frozen picture of pleasure, fingers tangled in long dark locks, nailed scratching at the scalp. It was all too much really, but at the same time not enough, never enough. Wooyoungs body felt as if he was burning from the inside out, unable to find enough relief from the heat that consumed him to his very core.

He couldn’t help the twitches that shook through his legs as the alpha devoured him from the inside, large hands curled around his thighs with bruising force, sure to leave finger shaped bruises. He couldn’t stop himself from grinding down on the alphas tongue as he licked into him. He almost cried as the alpha removed his tongue, but screamed as it was replaced with two of the alphas long fingers. They pumped into him at a deadly speed, his hips bucking rapidly trying to follow the tempo of the alphas fingers, his own fingers tugging hard on Sans hair. He almost blacked out as San swallowed his cock once again, fingers still punishing him at a rapid speed. He could feel his second orgasm coming to the surface at lightning speed, and his vision whited out as it reached the surface, cum spilling into the alphas warm wet mouth.

San removed his fingers from the omega, slick coating them thickly and spilling onto the omegas nest, pulling his mouth off the softening cock after swallowing. He looked directly into the omegas eyes, sticking his slick coated fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking them clean.

Wooyoungs eyes were the size of saucers as he stared at his mate cleaning off his fingers from his slick. It was incredibly hot and San was dangerous, eyeing him with cat-like glowing red eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing to the omega and he worked it well, always putting on a show. Not once did he break eye contact as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, moving to quickly finish pulling his clothes off. The omegas once flaccid cock, rising to the occasion as he saw his mate naked in all his glory, toned and refined body on display for his hungry eyes. Breaking eye contact with the alpha, he followed the path of his hand moving to grip his cock, lining up against the omegas hole, head red and thick member fully erect.

Impatient as ever during his heat Wooyoung flipped them, with a little bit of resistance from the alpha who playfully nipped at his cheek. The omega was now straddling the alpha who was laying beneath him with a Cheshire grin. He lifted up just enough, hand reaching to grab the alphas member and line it up, before looking at the alpha with a smirk, sinking down straight to the base in one swift movement. The alpha broke, back arching a bit, mouth open as a moan surfaced from his vocal chords, eyes rolling back as his hands scrambled for purchase on the omegas hips. Wooyoung moaned at the feeling of being so full so fast, it was heaven and he wanted more of it, so he set a steady rhythm. Bouncing up and down on the alpha, chasing the high that he knew would soon come, he braced his hands on the alphas chest. The alpha was mesmerized by the omega taking as much as he wanted and he was more than willing to give it to him without an ounce of hesitation. He would thrust up into the omega from time to time, causing his spine to arch beautifully, mouth open as a cry of pleasure surfaced.

“Alpha! A-Alpha! Alpha please! San! S-Sannie!” Desperate whimpers babbled from the blissed out omegas lips as he lost himself. San knew the omega was close, if the way his hips would stutter every now and then were any indication. The alpha smirked and flipped them, pulling out and flipping the omega on his stomach. Within seconds the omega was face down on the bed, ass up, presenting to the alpha, even going as far as to wiggle his ass tauntingly after he processed what had happened. San growled, lining up and thrusting in, hard enough to cause the omega to move up a couple inches on the bed, knees probably a little irritated from the friction. The alpha drilled into him unable to take his eyes off his cock thrusting into the omegas hole, the steady slap of skin echoing noisily, coupled with desperate cries and possessive growls. The alpha just about snarled as the omegas hole clenched around him tightly, orgasm shaking him to his core, face buried into the bed, sobs and cries of ecstasy like music to San’s ears. He continued to fuck into the oversensitive omega, chasing his own orgasm, the beginnings of his knot forming, and with a few unsteady thrusts, locked into place inside the omega. Wooyoung screamed, oversensitive nerves stimulated wonderfully, a second orgasm ripping through him, piggybacking onto the one he just barely rode out. The alphas knot stretching him gloriously, hitting his prostate dead on like a target, it was maddening.

The only sound being heard in the otherwise quiet room was their heavy breathing, air filling their lungs in gulps and pants. San maneuvered them to lay on their sides, still connected by his knot, forcing the alpha to spoon the omega, who had no complaints. As long as he was touching him in any way the alpha was content, despite the mess all over the nest from previous orgasms. Wooyoung sighed happily, first wave of the heat calming just enough, skin cooling off slightly.

“That was amazing..” Wooyong giggled, a smile pulling at his lips. The alpha chuckled and nuzzled his neck, placing his nose at the omegas scent gland, inhaling greedily. Still as in love with the omegas lavender scent as he was the first moment they met, noting how the room smelt of lavender and mint, a beautiful combination, as intoxicating as alcohol. San felt as if he could get drunk off their mixed scents, it was so soothing and calming, lulling them to sleep after the rigorous activities they just performed.

“Baby?” The alpha nudged the omega gently, not a single sound emitting from the omega. San peeked around just enough, without jostling the omega too much, seeing his eyes closed, mouth parted slightly as small puffs of air released themselves. He chuckled softly to himself, getting himself comfy against the omegas back, sleep consuming him rather quickly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh my god! I swear once his heat is done I’m going to personally murder them myself!” Yeosang ranted to Jongho, who sat on his bed with a deep blush. The omega had the unfortunate luxury of having a room directly beside the pair of new mates, though unaware of that specific detail. He didn’t have a roommate, as this campus was big enough for every person to have a single, only sharing rooms once in a committed relationships if one so wished to do so. The omega paced around his room, unable to focus or concentrate, and it was already quite late so the library and any rec rooms on campus that could be used for studying were closed. The young alpha had come over about an hour ago to help him study for an exam he was to have the next day, but thanks to the porn stars he lived beside he wasn’t getting anywhere.

“Th-they are q-quite loud..” The alpha spoke up meekly, unable to process that some of his closest friends, as well as packmates were doing such dirty things. He would never be able to get the sounds out of his head, mentally scarred for life thanks to the dynamic duo. Though he knew if he voiced any complaints to Seonghwa or Hongjoong that they would likely bust down the door and maim the pair themselves. He was the baby of the group so he was often spoiled rotten, doted on hand and foot, though the omega he was crushing on always gave him a hard time. He had been planning on asking the omega to be his boyfriend for quite a while, though he could never work up the courage to ask the sarcastic hellion of an omega to be his. Yeosang was his own person and gave shit to anyone despite status, he wasn’t technically an omega who fit being an omega, but that’s what the alpha loved about him. He only ever saw Yeosang exude omega behavior when he truly felt uncomfortable around a new person, and that was quite rare even.

“I’m definitely gonna kill them. Oh my god. They’re like this every time one of them goes into heat or rut. It’s like they need the whole building to know exactly what they’re doing.”, The omega crossed his arms, eyes rolling in annoyance, causing the alpha to chuckle at his attitude.

“Well maybe you can come stay in my room?” Jongho offered shyly, barely able to look the omega in the eye. Out of his peripheral view he saw the omega snap his head in his direction, eyes boring a hole into the side of his head. It was a tense few moments before he worked up the courage to face the befuddled omega.

Upon looking directly at the omega he was startled to see a blush coating his cheeks, head titled down for his just long enough brunette bangs to shield his eyes from the alphas gaze. His hands balled into tiny little fists, as his arms were circled around his mid-section in a self hug and the alpha wanted to tackle him in a hug. He was weak for the omegas cuteness, though he rarely ever showed it. He got up, moving to cross the few feet that split the two apart, and stood directly in front of the omega, lifting his hand to gently brush his fingers against a pink cheek. He tilted the omegas head up to look him directly in the eye, wanting to see for himself just what the omega was portraying in his irises. His nostrils flared, inhaling the omegas scent, so much stronger now that he was closest to the source, rather than in the air around the room.

Yeosang, normally quite the savage with quick witted insults and sarcasm, was utterly speechless that the alpha he had a crush on for years was touching him so affectionately, let alone inviting him to his room. Every emotion he was feeling on display for the alphas viewing eyes, embarrassment, shyness, joy. The omega nodded shyly, words eluding him at the moment, turning his head away from the touch, heart clenching as the contact was broken. With the alpha having been so close to him Yeosang was able to bask in his mouthwatering fresh baked bread scent. He grabbed the few things he’d need to spend the night, as well as his class materials for the next day. He turned around after gathering his stuff, seeing the alpha ready and waiting, having packed his stuff while his own back was turned.

Its not that they never spent the night together, though it was usually with more people than just the two of them, normally the entire pack or San and Wooyoung barging in and demanding a cuddle pile. Yeosang, always one to try to keep up his reputation, would say something snarky, though he was undeniably soft for his pack mates, and with dramatic faked resistance would eventually give in. The omega had never been into the alphas room, always mindful of an alphas territory, never wanting to intrude, always normally inviting the alpha to his room. He felt safer and more comfortable in his own room, and the alpha never seemed to mind being surround by Yeosangs warm honey scent.

“C’mon then.” The alpha jerked his head to the door, leading the way. Yeosang followed suit, noting the quiet from San and Wooyoungs shared dorm, and banged on the door as he passed, smiling evilly. Jongho shook his head, chuckling at the wild omegas antics, knowing he was unable to help himself from invoking some sore of revenge on the pair.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wooyoung and San awoke at the sudden loud banging on their door, hearts beating erratically.

“What the fuck! Someone must’ve banged on the door.” The omega pouted, obviously unimpressed that his sleep was disturbed. The alpha chuckled, before realizing his knot had gone down, pulling out, watching his seed flow out of the omega, a shiver ripping through the latter’s body.

“How you feeling baby?” San reached over, feeling the omegas forehead, warm but not feverish yet. He got up, pulling on his sweatpants that had been thrown on the floor from their earlier antics, and grabbing a clean pair of boxers for the omega, tossing them in his direction.

“I’m okay for now..Just a little hungry..” He pulled on the boxers, sitting up with a pout. San chuckled and grabbed a water bottle tossing it to the omega, and started going about preparing some microwave ramen for his beloved mate. The alpha almost melted realizing his beautiful omega was now his mate, this beautiful omega with his sass, thick full thighs, and as ass that didn’t quit. When the microwave beeped, San took out the ramen, grabbing a pair of chopsticks from his desk drawer, and mixed in the seasoning. Once he was done he brought it over to the omega who was practically vibrating with how excited he was for his ramen. San chuckled, kissing the omegas temple, cheek, and turning his head to capture his lips in a kiss that lasted only a few seconds, before pulling away and letting him eat. He went to the microwave again, repeating the process and when his own ramen was done, he dug in, wolfing it all down in a matter of minutes. He was absolutely famished, but as always wanted to make sure his omega was taken care of first before he took care of himself.

He took care of their empty containers once they were both finished, making sure the omega drank plenty of water. With that taken care of he climbed back into the nest with his mate, pulling him close to his body and placing kisses all over his beautiful face. Giggles rang in his ears as he showered his omega with affection, unable to stop himself from wanting to hear more of that melodious sound, though Wooyoung was not having it.

“No no no no! You stop that right now!”, Wooyoung scolded him, though in the most adorable baby voice ever, playfully smacking his chest. The alpha played along, feigning hurt as he clutched at the spot the omega hit, falling back into the nest dramatically.

“Ah! I’ve been hit! Tell……my parents…...I love……them…..”, Pretending to feint he closed his eyes, arms falling limply by his sides. An offended screech caused him to open one of his eyes and smirk at the omega, who looked at him with mock hurt.

“You would rather tell Seonghwa and Hongjoong you love them instead of your own _mate_?! You dick!”, The omega grabbed a pillow and swiftly clocked the alpha in the face with it. San stared with a poker face at his mate after the hit, letting the tension build for a few seconds before he sat up and licked the omegas cheek.

“OH MY GOD NO! EW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU SICK FUCK?!”

San clutched his stomach as laughter consumed him at his omegas disgusted face. He couldn’t help it, the omega _hated_ when San would lick his face anywhere. He cackled away as the omega rubbed furiously at his cheek to get the spit off his skin before it soaked in. The omega whined and hit the alpha over the head again with the pillow, laughing as the alpha blinked turning his head slowly to look at him.

“Oh it’s so on.” San grabbed his own pillow and so began the great alpha and omega pillow war. Hitting each other mercilessly with the cotton filled rectangles, laughing at each other as they messed up one another’s hair. It was a nice change in mood, the air feeling lighter and not as thick with hormone driven scents and pheromones. At some point they ditched the pillows and started to wrestle each other, the alpha letting the omega win, who cried out in triumphant victory. They smiled dopily at one another, unable to shake the happiness that they felt deep in their souls, emotions each their own, yet the others as well. It was exciting and new, something they wanted to explore more, to figure out the dynamics of mating together.

After some time they settled back down, basking in the joy that emanated from their previous fun. Wooyoung was still doing okay, but opted to take yet another nap, having tired himself out again with all the rough housing. The alpha could never say no to his mate, always happy to please him, and so he cuddled up with the omega who buried his face in the alphas chest. They both let out a sigh as they felt sleep start to overtake them, falling asleep once again, though their heartbeats synced to one another in a peaceful inner lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :) Leave a comment <3


	4. Chapter 4: Soft But Deadly

The alphas dorm was in the building beside Yeosangs, on the third floor. Jongho opened the door to his room, allowing the omega to enter first, following after and shutting the door. He had a small lamp on his desk that illuminated the room with a soft warm glow, having turned it on before he went to Yeosangs. The omega dropped his bag on the floor, sighing loudly as he took off his jacket and shoes.

“Thank you for doing this Jongho..You really didn’t have to. I know how alphas are about having people in their territory. I really appreciate it though.”, He turned around to look the alpha in the eye, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Jongho chuckled, setting his own stuff down and taking the omegas and his own jacket to hang up, taking off his own shoes in the process. He grabbed a couple drinks out of his mini fridge and handed Yeosang one, and flopped down on the couch. He had a fairly neat room, a desk, bed, mini fridge, and a couch. Photos hung on the wall here and there, a bookshelf holding his books and school textbooks. A couple knickknacks here and there on his desk or the shelf. His room was sparse, as he wasn’t much of a decorator, but it felt homey and inviting in a way.

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind letting you in here, if it were Mingi or San or someone else with such a strong scent then I might have more of an issue.” He lounged comfortably on his couch, watching at the omega tentatively moved to the bed, sitting down just barely on the edge.

“You mean another alpha?” Yeosang snickered, he knew alphas didn’t like sharing space with other alphas. Except Seonghwa seemed to be the exception when he invited everyone over to his and Hongjoongs shared room, which was substantially bigger than the rest of the packs. He suspected it was because they were the pack heads, and the school knowing that packs liked to gather often, made it so the leaders had bigger rooms to invite the rest of their pack over.

“Yeah I guess you could say that.”, Jongho smiled at the omega, “Did you wanna try to keep studying or something else? It’s already 10:00 so it’s a bit late.”

The omega thought for a moment, taking a drink of his water, before sighing. He thought he had most of the material down, he’d been studying it all week. He was confident he could pass the test but as usual just wanted to be sure he had a handle on it.

“No I think I’ve crammed enough of this shit in my brain for now. Besides when am I ever gonna use it again from now until finals?” The omega ran his fingers through his hair and tilted his head to the side. Jongho swallowed, the omega was unintentionally presenting his neck to the alpha, and he couldn’t help but grab the couch in an iron grip. He could smell his scent mixing with the omegas already, even without him being in the room for very long, it was intoxicating.

“You have a point. We learn this stuff for a section and then test on it, then move onto something else. And the only time previous stuff comes up again is during finals.” Jongho agreed with the omega.

“We should get to sleep. It’s late. Here let me just get off your bed,” Yeosang stood up, going to get some clothes from his bag to change, “I’ll sleep on the couch. It’s your room and your bed, you should be able to sleep on it.”

“Absolutely not. I would be a terrible alpha if I let an omega and pretty as you sleep on the couch.” Upon realizing what he had just confessed to the omega, his eyes widened and he blushed madly. Yeosangs mouth dropped open in shock, his clothes falling from their previous perch in the omegas hands, his own face turning red.

“D-Did..you just..c-call me..p-pretty…?”, Yeosang stuttered horribly, unable to fully look the alpha in the eye, processing the information. Jongho coughed, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, unable to believe he just said that. 

“Yeah..Um. Yeosang I have to tell you something..”, The alpha swallowed nervously, taking a moment to brace himself. “I..I’ve had a crush on you for quite a while now. I haven’t been able to work up the courage to say anything because I mean, you’re you. You’re beautiful and as I just said, pretty..Heh uh..anyway. I want you to be my omega, my boyfriend, and hopefully in the future, my mate. I love you Yeosang.”

The alpha spoke from his heart, eyes getting a tad misty as his palms grew sweaty. Silence rang loudly, deafening really, as he waited for Yeosang to reply. He shifted around nervously where he was seated on the couch, leg bouncing with anxiety, and wringing his fingers together, eyes glued to the floor.

“Jongho…”, It was soft, almost inaudible, the alpha almost didn’t hear it, “ I don’t know what to say…”

The alpha looked up and was surprised to find the omega about a foot away from him, their feet almost touching on the floor. He stood up and the omega didn’t even hesitate, he tackled the alpha back onto the couch and kissed him. Jonghos eyes widened comically, his hands hovered above the omegas body, and just as soon as it happened, Yeosang removed his mouth from his own.

“Well are you going to kiss me back or keep laying frozen like a statue?” Yeosang spoke stoically, a smirk pulling at his mouth. Jongho laughed and grabbed the back of the omegas head, connecting their lips once again, as his other hand found a home on the omegas lower back. The kiss lasted a few moments before they each pulled away, a dopey smile on their lips, cheeks singed red.

“About fucking time Jongho. God! I was wondering if you were ever gonna say something!” Yeosang sassed, getting up off the alpha, making his way back to his forgotten clothes on the floor. He swiftly changed clothes, in front of the alpha, who despite had seen his body before, couldn’t help the lust that built up in his groin at seeing the omega practically naked in front of him. Time caught up to him after his staring, realizing exactly what the omega had just said, and he blinked baffled.

“What?! You _knew?!_ ” He screeched.

“Oh course I knew! You were very obvious, though this was the only time you actually ever let anything slip. I was surprised you actually called me pretty. Not beautiful or handsome, or hot.” Yeosang smirked, winking at the alpha. “Even though I am obviously all of the above.”

Jongho couldn’t help it, he laughed. He laughed until his stomach hurt, clutching at it as he settled down, little chuckles slipping out. This omega was honestly the most perfect person he had ever met. Always surprising him and keeping him on his toes with his attitude.

“You are the devil.” Jongho chuckled, standing up, making his way to his closet, and grabbing new clothes for the night, turning off his desk lamp in the process. He swiftly exchanged his pants for shorts, and turned to looks at the omega before he could pull his shirt on. Yeosang was starting, at him, with his mouth open.

“You see something you like?” Jongho smirked at the omega, finally giving him a taste of his own medicine. Yeosang squeaked as Jongho called him out, turning away, letting the alpha pull his shirt on with a laugh.

“You are not _nearly_ as innocent as everyone makes you out to be.” The omega muttered with a pout.

“I gotta play to my strengths. It gets me things.”, The alpha laughed, moving to stand beside the omega, planting a kiss on his cheek. “You’re not sleeping on the couch. You’ll sleep in my bed, with me. No way I’m letting you sleep across from me after all that. And by the way..I’ll accept that kiss as an agreement to being mine”

Yeosang blushed a fabulous shade of red, and the alpha smirked in victory at having rendered the omega speechless. The omega buried his face in the alphas firm chest, a whine emitting from his throat pitifully. Jonghos chest rumbled with a purr at having the omega pressed up against him, and he nuzzled his nose against the omegas hair. It’s not that alphas can’t purr, its more of a common thing for omegas, but alphas typically only purred to comfort omegas when they were in distress. In this case the alphas was purring because he was content at having the omega seek his comfort.

“Y-yeah..I’m youre omega..” It was soft spoken, as the words whispered against the alphas chest, the timber of the omegas voice barely audible. The alpha growled and scooped up the omega tossing him on the bed, and was hovering over him in a matter of seconds. He rubbed his nose again the omegas cheek, before moving to the omegas neck and rubbing his cheek against his neck, effectively scenting him. The omega purred, head tilted to allow the alpha easy access, hands placing themselves in the alphas hair and on his bicep.

After a few minutes of the alpha covering the omega in his scent he was happy, pride blooming in his chest at the watched the omega stare off into space in a scent drunk trance. He noticed the omega shirt had gotten pushed up during the scenting and reached down placing his hand on the omegas soft flat stomach.

Yeosang purred happily, eyes shut in bliss as the heat radiated from the alphas palm across his stomach. He was surrounded by his alphas scent, his hand on his stomach was warm and he couldn’t be more happy. He opened his eyes after a few savoring moments, looking at the alpha pouting, and made grabby hands like a toddler. Jongho melted, giving in to the omega and flopped down beside him, pulling him into his side. Yeosang snuggled right up against him happily and Jongho couldn’t be more happy, he was ecstatic. This delightfully sassy omega was his now, and nobody could have him now, the alpha would protect him at all costs.

Within a few minutes they both fell asleep, cuddling up against one another, blankets long forgotten. The only warmth they needed was from each other, the scent of honey on warm fresh baked bread permeating the air as their scents mingled with one another. Soft purrs reverberating in the dorm as the omega made them unknowingly. Yeosang had the best nights sleep in his life, held in his alphas strong arms, face pressed against his solid chest.

When the pair woke the next morning to the awful banshee like cry of the alarm clock they smiled at one another, sleep still heavy in their eyes. The alpha and omega left the bed, one of them turning off the alarm, and they went about getting ready for classes in a few hours. Yeosang had his first class at 9am and it was currently 7, while Jongho had his first class at 10am. They quickly dressed, brushed their teeth and hair, and headed to the café to get some much needed sustenance for the long day ahead.

At the table the alpha pulled out his phone to check the group chat named by San and Wooyoung long ago, the name never being changed. It was just normal to them now, but at first they had hated it, complaints rattled off every few seconds. Though now nobody had the energy to change the name, just leaving it as is.

**Pack Babes <3**

**Seonghwa:** How are my pups doing today?

 **Yunho:** It’s too early dad ☹

**Seonghwa:** My bad pup, go back to bed. You don’t have classes today anyway.

 **Yunho:** <3

**Mingles:** He’s already asleep, such a cute little puppy. <3

 **Hongjoong:** He deserves the rest after working hard during his dance class for the past few weeks. Anyway, you have class soon, get going Min-baby. Have a good day!

**Mingles:** Thanks mom <3

 **Seonghwa:** Jongho and Yeosang, have a good day at classes today. 😊

 **Jongho:** Thank you. Oh by the way Yeosang is my omega now. Okay byeeee 😊

The alpha exited out of the group chat, placing his phone on the table so he could eat a little and spend time with his omega before he had to leave for classes. Time passed quickly and the omega had to leave, the alpha giving him a sweet kiss before he left. He sighed happily and went to take care of his and Yeosangs things, having told the omega to leave it and head to class. He came back to his table and grabbed his stuff, heading towards the building his class was in.

He still had some time before his class began, and luckily there was a lounge area in the building so we went and made himself comfortable while he waited. Pulling out his phone seeing the onslaught of notifications from the group he chuckled to himself opening the messages.

**Hongjoong:** WHAT?! OH MY GOD MY BABIES GOT TOGETHER FINALLY! I’m so proud of you son *sniffle sniffle* I’m such a proud mom <3 I knew you could do it!

**Seonghwa:** Congratulations pup. I know you’ll treat him well. I’m proud of you.

 **Mingles:** Wait you guys weren’t together? I thought you were all this time with all the pining and staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

 **Yunho:** You guys are so annoying can’t you just let me sleep. BTW Mingi I’m going to kill you for using the last of the coffee.

 **Mingles:** I’m sorry babe ☹ I love you

**Yunho:** No you don’t deserve my love anymore after what you’ve done!

 **Mingles:** Baby come back! You can blame it all on me!

**Yunho:** I already did dumbass! Because _you_ did it!

 **Seonghwa:** You kids are exhausting.

**Hongjoong:** You’re such an old man.

 **Seonghwa:** I’ll have you know my bedtime is 10:30.

**Hongjoong:** Says the one who fell asleep on the couch last night at 7 watching TV.

 **Yunho:** Burned. Mom’s a savage.

**Yeosang:** Wow. Such a rebel. Do you brush and floss your teeth every morning and night too or did you skip a day, y’know since you’re such a bad boy.

 **Seonghwa:** I’ll have you know I haven’t skipped a day since I was 8.

 **Mingles:** I’m disappointed in having you as a father.

 **Seonghwa:** You just lost cuddle privileges with your mother.

 **Mingles:** Oh so scary. You gonna change my bedtime too?

 **Jongho:** Moooom dad’s being mean againnnnn

**Hongjoong:** Seonghwa you leave the kids alone. Besides they’re like this because of you.

 **Seonghwa:** You’re supposed to be on my side ;-;

**Hongjoong:** I pick the kids over you in a fight. Deal with it. Besides the baby ratted on you. Blame him.

**Seonghwa:** Jongho ☹ After everything we’ve been through

 **Jongho:** *rolls eyes*

**Yunho:** The baby evolved into _TEENAGER_

 **Yeosang:** A muscular one at that

**Mingles:** He’ll ground _you_ , not the other way around

 **Seonghwa:** OH NO

**Hongjoong:** HE’S YOURS TO DEAL WITH THIS TIME. WE HAD A DEAL!

 **Seonghwa:** I thought you loved me ;-;

Jongho couldn’t help but laugh, his pack was wild and they just couldn’t control themselves with the sass they gave the pack alpha. He made it too easy anyway, it was hilarious the amount of trouble they could get in over one little thing Seonghwa would say. He saw the time and his lecture start in 10 minutes, the previous class having already left the lecture hall. He sighed and made his way in, taking a seat and pulling out the necessary things to get through class. It was gonna be a long tiring day but he knew he’d see his omega sooner than later and things would be okay. He’d just have to get through classes until they’d meet for lunch around 2pm, where they both had a free period. His professor walked in, called roll, and then jumped into today lesson, and the alpha focused on the content. Jotting down notes here and there, ever the perfect student, he blended in with the sea of students, just another head in the crowd as the minutes ticked by.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend

Yeosang met his alpha in the café during their break period, and flopped down in the seat beside the alpha who already monopolized a table. He sighed, a groan falling from his lips as he all but smashed his head against the table, hoping it’d swallow him whole. He just finished taking the exam he so dreaded, feeling like he bombed the whole test, when in reality he probably was top 3 in the class.

“You okay?” Jongho asked, looking at the omega worriedly. He turned his head, still keeping it on the table, but looking at the alpha.

“Yeah, my brain is just melted from that exam.”, He sighed, sitting back up after a moment. “I’m gonna go get some food, I’ll be right back.”

He got up and went into the actual “kitchen” and looked at the sections trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to eat. As he was wandering around he see what looked good someone bumped into him.

“Ah! Jimin you’re as clumsy as ever!” He turned just in time to see the pink haired omega on the floor, a mint haired alpha by his side helping him up.

“Are you okay?” Yeosang asked tentatively, not wanting to alarm the alpha.

“Yeah, I just wasn’t paying attention. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” The omega asked him, a sweet smile on his face, cheeks plump and eyes nearly invisible. He was quite beautiful Yeosang noted, and as the pair stood beside one another he saw how short they were as well. Somewhat unusual to see and alpha so small, though Yunho was quite tall for an omega so it seemed there were oddities on both ends of the spectrum.

“Oh! No no I’m perfectly fine. I’m glad you aren’t hurt. I’m Yeosang.” He introduced himself, smiling politely. He tried to hold his composure at the small alpha staring him down, as if sizing him up.

“I’m Jimin, this is my alpha, Yoongi. Hey stop that! You’re gonna freak him out!” Jimin smacked the alpha in the chest.

“Sorry, you just reek of alpha.” Yoongi spoke, voice deep yet uncaring, as if he had no intent to say it. They exchanged a few more words before Jimin and Yoongi excused themselves, allowing Yeosang to get himself some food and hurry back to the table where the alpha was waiting.

“What took you so long? Are you okay?” Jongho inspected him, making sure nothing had happened while he was out of sight. He knew the omega could handle himself, but it didn’t stop him from being worried. He could smell a couple unfamiliar scents on the omega, Lemon and Blackberry.

“An omega bumped into my by accident, his alpha was with him. We talked for a few minutes, exchanged names and we both made sure we were okay. Apparently I ‘reek’ of you or so that alpha claimed. Wouldn’t stop glaring at me.” Yeosang spoke, taking bites of his food here and there to fill the spaces. Jongho nodded, but otherwise said nothing else, moving his chair closer to his omega, and kissing him on the cheek. They ate together in silence after that, both doing their own respective tasks. Yeosang was reading up on the material for his next class in case he was called on by his professor and Jongho was writing down answers to some of his homework for tomorrow.

After a about 10 minutes of this Jongho started packing up his stuff into his back, putting all his stuff back on his tray. He made sure nothing was left on the table and used his napkin to pick up some water that had dropped onto the table from his drink.

“Well looks like it’s time for me to get back to class. I’ll see you later?” Jongho asked, standing up with his tray of dishes, bag all packed. Yeosang nodded and smiled at the alpha shyly.

“Text me if you need me please. I’ll come as fast as I can. Be safe.” Jongho ruffled the omegas hair, placing a kiss on his head once he removed his hand, and was on his way.

Yeosang stayed at the table a little while longer so he could finish his food. He took care of the tray with his trash and came back to the table to pack up his stuff. Once finished he made his way to the lecture hall, his last class of the day.

He sighed taking a seat, pulling out the necessary materials and took out his phone while he had free time before class started.

**Jongho** **😊**

 **Yeosang:** Hey.

**Jongho:** Is everything okay?

Yeosang smiled at the concern the alpha resonated through text.

 **Yeosang:** Yeah, I just have some free time before my class starts. Prof not here yet.

**Jongho:** Oh good. So…

 **Yeosang:** So?

**Jongho:** Did you want me to go to housing and tell them we’re together?

Yeosang took a few minute to think, they weren’t mated but they were familiar with one another since they were in the same pack. The alpha didn’t seem too bothered by having him over last night and they could always do what San and Wooyoung did. Separate beds wasn’t a bad idea incase the alpha wanted to have his bed all too himself, but he wasn’t sure. They didn’t really talk it out and such, so maybe it’d be best if they waited.

**Yeosang:** Lets wait a little bit, we just started dating and we should really talk to iron things out. Besides we need to decide if we’re going to help one another through a heat or rut.

**Jongho:** Phew. I wanted to wait too, I just wanted to ask incase you thought we should do it sooner.

**Jongho:** Gotta put my phone away now love, have a good class 😊 <3

 **Yeosang:** Have a good class alpha 😊

Yeosang put his phone away, going back to reading what he had been in the café, waiting for the professor to show. A few moments later he heard footsteps in the room, coming towards him, but he kept his eyes on his book. A body sat down beside him and he glanced over, before his jumped staring with wide eyes.

“You.” Yeosang spoke, eyes showing disbelief as he stared at the person who sat beside him.

“I don’t know whether to be offended or not. We’ve had this class together for almost the whole semester I can’t believe you didn’t recognize me.” Jimin pouted after finishing his sentence. Yeosang blushed, because he never really paid much attention to the people in his class, only focusing on the professor and the things he wrote on the board.

“I’m sorry..Heh I don’t exactly pay attention to people in the classes with me unless they’re my pack mates or lab partners.”

The pair chatted with one another until the professor came in, each of them sharing their contact information before they focused on the lesson. They chose to remain seated beside one another, occasionally the omega would lean his head on Yeosangs shoulder. His blackberry scent sweet, like sugared berries, Yeosang couldn’t help but rub his cheek against the omegas pink hair. Omega bonding was very common, always cuddling and mutual scenting, it was normal. Omegas could find a different type of comfort than they could with an alpha or beta, and there were even some situations where omegas would help other omegas during heats. Though nothing sexual would happen, just having another omega with you while in heat was calming and could reduce the pain by half. When Yeosang would go into heat Hongjoong would often bring over some of his, Yunho, and Wooyoungs clothes for him to nest with. It was lovely, and he didn’t know how things would be now that he had Jongho, but that was another battle for another day.

Once the lesson was over the omegas hugged, scenting one another before making their way in separate directions. He made his way back to his own room, a disgusted look crossing his face as he passed San and Wooyoungs room, moans echoing through the door. He rolled his eyes going into his room, trying to ignore the way the hallway smelled of the two, closing the door to lock himself in his sanctuary. He dumped his bag on the floor stretching his back after the long day of classes, his brain feeling like mush.

He took out his phone, seeing notifications plaguing his lock screen and groaned at the onslaught of messages.

**Pack Babes <3**

17 unread messages

**Jongho**

6 unread messages

**Jiminie**

3 unread messages

He decided to pick the lesser of the evils and opened Jimin’s messages.

**Jiminie:** Hiiiii

**Jiminie:** Me and a couple of the omegas from my pack are gonna hang out at the coffee shop on campus at 5

**Jiminie:** Did you wanna come? I can introduce you to them 😊 Oh there’s also going to be 1 beta with us and 1 alpha, but he works at the coffee shop

Yeosang thought for a minute, biting his lip. He could ask if he could invite someone with him, but he didn’t wanna intrude on their get together. Though the other omega was inviting him and that could mean that he wouldn’t say no if Yeosang asked to bring someone.

**Yeosang:** Yeah. I’ll meet you guys there 😊

He smiled to himself before checking Jongho’s messages next.

**Jongho:** This class if so boring

**Jongho:** How’s your class going?

**Jongho:** I would rather be back in my room with you than listening to Professor Seokjin ramble away about English.

**Jongho:** Did you get back to your room okay?

**Jongho:** This is kinda clingy. I apologize ☹

**Jongho:** Text me?

Yeosang laughed at the alphas messages, he was worrying himself too much. If the omega was being honest he didn’t mind the clinginess, he found it endearing.

**Jongho**

 **Yeosang:** I got back to my room okay. I made a new friend in my class. Well actually it was the omega who bumped into me today in the café, turns out we have classes together.

 **Yeosang:** He invited me out with some omegas in his back to the coffee shop. He said there’s going to be 1 beta and 1 alpha but he works at the coffee shop.

 **Jongho:** That’s okay love, just text me if you need me. Have fun 😊

 **Yeosang:** Thanks alpha. I’ll call you later when I come back and I’ll text you when I leave. :)

The omega smiled to himself at the alphas response, Jongho wasn’t like most alphas. He wasn’t overly possessive or aggressive, he knew the omega could handle himself and gave him his freedom. Yeosang knew that the alpha was fighting his instincts to preserve the omegas feeling, he knew how much Yeosang hated alphas who told their omegas what they could and couldn’t do. The omega though, to help the alphas ego did what he could to appease him, wanting to keep him informed. He personally knew the alpha would worry himself sick if the omega never told him when he left or got back to his room.

He knew things would change between them now that Jongho was his alpha, though he could accept it. Jongho would never use his rank over his own, and would never use his alpha voice on him. He trusted the alpha, and he knew that Jongho was a big old teddy bear, whipped for the omega. Yeosang closed out of his and the alphas messages, a sigh leaving his lips as he opened their group chat.

**Pack Babes <3**

 **Seonghwa:** Movie night next week?

**Hongjoong:** If any of you pups are going to have your cycles just inform us, I know with Wooyoungs coming early a few of you may get messed up.

 **Yunho:** I’m on suppressants for dance class.

**Mingi:** I’m not due for another 2 weeks. San is normally due around the same time as me.

 **Seonghwa:** Jongho?

**Jongho:** I’m due when Mingi and San are. Somehow we all synced.

 **Hongjoong:** My pups <3 Where’s Yeosang?

**Jongho:** He’s still in class.

 **Seonghwa:** Like you are?

**Jongho:** I’m learning! Just taking a few moments to myself?

 **Mingi:** You’re grounded.

**Yunho:** He’s too cute to ground.

 **Seonghwa:** Get back to class pup. We can talk later okay?

**Jongho:** Yes dad. <3

 **Hongjoong:** My baby <3 uwu

**Yunho:** I thought we were all your babies?

 **Hongjoong:** Error #404: Hongjoong not found

Yeosang laughed to himself at the other members expense, they were hilarious really. He wouldn’t trade them for anyone, as much as he sassed and give attitude to them he was secretly soft for them all. Yeosang sent a quick private message to the head omega, informing him his cycle wasn’t for another month and a half, and got dressed to go to the coffee shop. Alphas and omegas typically had their cycles every 3 months, but could take suppressants to delay the effects. Some programs required their students to take suppressants, mostly the production students, theater, dance, music.

Yeosang quickly messaged Jimin to let him know he was on his way after checking the time to see if was 4:45. He made sure he had his keys, wallet, and phone, leaving the room and locking the door behind him. 

**Jongho**

 **Yeosang:** I’m headed to the coffee shop now alpha.

**Jongho:** Have a good time love. Let me know if you need me.

He saw the coffee shop a few feet away and pocketed his phone, going inside. He was a few minutes early, always making sure to be early instead of on time. The omega liked to be prepared in case he had anything that could happen to cause him to be late. He was always punctual, very rarely, if never late.

“Yeosang! Over here!”

He turned his head seeing the pink haired omega, with another blue haired one, and a brunette beta in a booth. He made his way over to them, taking a seat.

“This is Taehyung, and Hoseok.”, “Jimin introduced the two to him, a smile on his face.

“I’m Yeosang, but you probably heard this gum drop yell it across the coffee shop.” Yeosang sassed. Jimin gawked at him while the other two laughed.

“Here’s your drinks guys. Oh! You’re new, what can I get you to drink?”

Yeosang looked up, seeing a very pretty alpha. He was shocked really, he knew that omegas were usually soft featured, and since male omegas could have children they often had more feminine features. The omega had never seen an alpha look so soft and adorable, baby doe eyes, bunny like teeth, slightly chubby cheeks, black hair slightly long and in the alphas face. He was quick to avert his eyes once the alpha locked eyes with him, a natural habit omegas possessed, never to look unfamiliar alphas in the eye.

“I’ll have a lemonade, please?” His eyes downcast, head down, his neck on display as an act of submission.

“I’ll be right back with that.” The alpha spoke softly, once he realized the omega was nervous, leaving to go get his drink.

“That’s Jungkook, he’s my alpha. I know he’s pretty, not very alpha like hm?” Taehyung spoke up, smiling kindly at Yeosang once he looked up after the alpha left.

“Sorry..”, Yeosang blushed, “I don’t typically converse with other alphas unless in my pack. But yes he looks more omega than alpha, he’s soft.”

“You can say that again. Jungkookie doesn’t typically get into fights. The other day he got in a spat with another alpha because Taehyung had hugged his omega unknowing that they were mated. The alpha was pissed, and Jungkook had to hold his ground against him.” Hoseok took a sip of his bright pink drink once he was done talking.

“Oh yeah! Jungkook said the alpha made _him_ want to submit. That alpha used his alpha voice on him, quite powerful I’m guessing.” Taehyung said, getting up and going over to take the drink from his alpha at the counter. He brought it back and handed it to Yeosang with a boxy grin. “He doesn’t wanna overwhelm you.”

“Thank you.” Yeosang accepted the drink, “You touched another alphas omega?”

“He had such pretty red hair! I couldn’t help it, and he smelt like strawberries! Can you blame me wanting to cuddle him?” Taehyung blushed as he spoke. Yeosang choked on his drink, staring.

“What is it? Are you okay?” Jimin patted his back, looking at him worriedly.

“I think you touched my pack omega.” Yeosang spoke, pulling out his phone bringing up a photo of Hongjoong and showing it to the 3.

“Yeah! That was him!” Tae pointed at the phone, staring.

“That’s you pack omega?” Hoseok gaped, pointing at the phone, “He’s beautiful!”

“You can see why the alpha reacted so poorly, that’s his mate. He’s pack alpha, very protective. He gets all kinds of challenges and requests from other packs for us unmated omegas.” Yeosang explained to the three, “He’s very protective of Hongjoong.”

“I feel so bad oh my god..” Tae dropped his face down on the table, groaning in embarrassment.

“That explains why Jungkookie wanted to submit, a head alpha using his alpha voice is very hard to resist unless you’re a beta. We’re resistant to all rank calls.” Hoseok said, rubbing the blue haired omegas back.

Yeosang stayed and talked with the 3 at the table for about another hour, still wary of the young alpha though saying a few words here and there. The gumdrop omegas scented with him when he said he was going to leave, and Hoseok even gave him a hug. He waved goodbye to them all as he left the coffee shop, turning at catching the eye of the young alpha and smiled softly, waving to him as well, before exiting.

**Jongho**

 **Yeosang:** I’m leaving the coffee shop now, I’m headed back to my room.

**Jongho:** Did you want me to meet you at your room?

 **Yeosang:** That would be nice.

 **Yeosang:** Can….you spend the night with me?

**Jongho:** Of course I can omega.

 **Yeosang:** Thanks alpha.

Yeosang pocketed his phone, keeping his hands in his pockets he walked admiring the sunset. It was around 7 or so the sun was starting to set, and he looked around the campus smiling. This place was really very nice, lots of grass so students can sit outside during nice weather, chairs and picnic tables scattered around. The omega scanned his key card at the door of the building, making his way to his room, seeing his alpha standing outside the door. He smiled, walking over and hugging him, nuzzling into his neck, a soft purr emitting from his throat in content.

Jongho chuckled, picking up the omega who yelped as his feet were no longer on the ground. He took the omegas keys opening the door and walking inside, kicking it shut behind him. The alpha set the omega down on his bed, placing a sweet kiss to his forehead, taking the jacket off him.

“Missed you..” Jongho whispered, nuzzling his nose into the omegas hair. Yeosang blushed smiling softly at the sweetness of the alphas voice.

“C’mon lets lay down, I’m kind of tired from all the socializing. Also I found out one of the omegas had touched Hongjoong in front of Seonghwa and his alpha, he worked at the coffee shop as a barista. Well the alpha stood his ground against Seonghwa as best he could, but Hwa used his alpha voice, and the poor boy had to try not to submit. You should’ve seen him Jongie, he’s so soft looking, like a baby, he doesn’t look like an alpha.” Yeosang shared with the alpha, as they laid down on the omegas bed comfortably. Shoes thrown somewhere on the floor, jackets beside them in a pile, Jongho’s bag somewhere in the room long forgotten.

“You’re not normally one for gossip, I’m surprised you paid attention.” The alpha laughed, inhaling the omegas scent, frowning in displeasure at the other scents that mingled with his. “Did they scent with you?”

“Oh..Uh..Yeah..I scented them too..” The omega blushed sheepishly, embarrassed for some reason, though it was a normal instinct.

“I’m not mad. It’s just rare for you to do it with someone you’ve only just met.” Jongho ran his fingers through the omegas hair, lulling him to sleep little by little. He watched as the omegas eyelids drooped, before shutting all the way, Yeosang turning to him. The omega buried his face in the alphas chest, inhaling his scent as purrs emitted from his throat, mouth just slightly open.

The alpha smiled getting up, hearing a sleepy whined protest from the omega. He chuckled and turned off the lights, changing into his clothes, and blushed bright red as he exchanged Yeosangs pants for shorts. He climbed back into bed with his omega, pulling the blankets over them and cuddled up to the sleeping body.

“You are just so perfect..” The alpha whispered to the sleeping boy beside him. He closed his eyes dozing off beside his omega, a smile on his lips as he held the omega close to his body. The omegas soft purrs mixing with his own deep rumbled purrs, the omegas nose pressed up against the alphas scent gland. Jonghos own nose in the omegas hair, arms wrapped around his petite waist. Within a few minutes he was fully asleep, unable to fight it any longer at the peace he was experiencing. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Other Pack

Jimin made his way back to the shared pack apartment with his friends. They all chose not to stay on campus, living in an apartment just a few minutes off campus, so they could all stay together instead of being split up. Jimin shared his room with Yoongi, Tae and Kookie shared a room, the heads shared a room together, and Hoseok got his own room. It was a nice set up really, the head omega always making sure to cook for them, teaching the younger ones every now and then. The head alpha was a clumsy one, but he wasn’t any less alpha than anyone else, he resonated pack leader anywhere he went. Though his dimples often made him a hit with the student, he was always getting confessions of admirations and love.

When all four of them entered they were greeted with a scolding from their head omega.

“And just where have you 4 been?” Jin scolded motherly, arms crossed as he looked at the quad. They blushed taking their shoes off, hanging jackets up and shutting the door.

“I told Yoongi I was going out with Tae and Hope..Kookie was working.” Jimin said, pouting slightly.

“Well that would be great if he was here or you know answered his phone?” Jin flicked the small omega on his forehead, making him wince. He looked at the other 3 after Jimin scampered off to his room. He sighed and shook his head looking like a mother who was so over dealing with her own kids.

“One of you couldn’t have said something? And Kook I thought you weren’t supposed to work today. It’s not on the calendar.”

“I was asked if I could pick up an extra because someone called out. I’m sorry mom.” Jungkook gave the omega his best puppy dog eyes. Jin was soft for the young alpha, and sighed waving him off.

“Our apologies. It wont happen again..” Tae hugged the omega, running off after his alpha before Jin could say another word. He looked at Hoseok in disbelief as if silently asking ‘ _Did he really just do that?’_

“We’re sorry Jin. Won’t happen again.” Hoseok patted him on the shoulder.

“I know, I was worried though. None of you answered your phones and Namjoon said he hasn’t seen any of you.” The omega went to sit down on the couch, the beta joining him.

“We met a new omega. Jimin actually invited him, said he bumped into him in the café today. His name was Yeosang, very nice.” The beta explained.

“Oh I know him. He’s a very good student.” The omega nodded, putting on his professor face.

“Oh. Remember when Kookie came home talking about he and Tae pissed off an alpha? Well it turns out Tae had touched his head omega. Yeosang showed a picture of him to Tae and he nearly died of embarrassment when he said it was his head.” Hoseok spoke enthusiastically. Jin stared with wide eyes, he couldn’t believe the luck that blue haired omega had.

“Makes sense why Kookie was so unnerved by the other alphas presence.” The omega shuddered, he had been on the receiving end of a pack alphas rank call before and to this day it still freaked him out.

The pair chatted for a few more minutes before he told the beta to head to bed. Jin sighed, rubbing his face as he put his feet up on the couch, resting his head back on the arm of the sofa. It had been a long day of classes and his mate was holed up in his office grading papers. Namjoon was a math teacher, with his IQ it made sense really, he was quite smart, and very patient when it came to teaching. Jin taught English, and had quite a reputation as a professor, he was particularly hard on his students always pushing them to their fullest potential. Jin wasn’t well liked by many, but he had a few students who really looked up to him and were close with him. He must have dozed off because he was shaken awake later, looking tiredly into the eyes of his mate.

“Hey love, you shouldn’t sleep on the couch..” Namjoons deep voice filled his ears. Jin sat up, eyes unfocused so he took a moment to rub them, blinking furiously.

“Wanted to wait for you..Pups came home around 8:30..they were at the coffee shop with an omega, and Kookie was asked to work.” He stood up, hugging his mate tiredly, nose tucked into the alphas neck inhaling his scent. Namjoon smelled like pine, it was nice and refreshing, like a walk through nature, and Jins scent was warm and welcoming. He smelled like apple crisp, fresh out of the oven on a cold winter day, mouthwatering and enough to make your stomach growl.

The alpha chuckled, scenting his omega lightly, and leading him in the direction of their shared bedroom. The pair shed their day clothes, exchanging them for some proper sleepwear, and climbing into their bed. Namjoon pulled the omega close to him once they were settled into bed.

“I’m sorry I got home so late..I had lots of papers to grade, and I was working on tomorrows lesson plan. Making adjustments, since people seem to be struggling with the material.” He pet the omegas hair, placing a kiss to his forehead.

“You’re too good to your students.” The omega huffed, closing his eyes. Namjoon laughed, he knew his mate was tough on his students, he felt that discipline made for great students. Namjoon liked to be kind, patient, and work with his students until they really felt like they knew they understood what he was teaching. He always had fairly incredible reviews when it came to teacher evaluation, though his mate never faired well in that department.

“I know. Anyway..How’s our little one doing today?” The alpha placed his hand delicately on the omegas still flat stomach. The pair recently were informed during a checkup that the omega was pregnant, and they were elated. Namjoon always felt his chest fill with pride as he remembered that day.

“Okay love. Not causing too much of a problem at the moment. But shouldn’t we tell the pups..they’re going to have a sibling soon.” Jin traced absentminded lines and shapes on the alphas firm chest. They had kept their precious little surprise a secret just between them for now, opting to wait to tell the rest of the pack. It wasn’t that they though they would react badly, it was that they knew they’d react happily. The kids were wild, always running and shouting, screaming and playing around, save for Yoongi, bless his soul. Yoongi was quite lazy if they had to be honest, he was a sloth in human form, always uncaring or unbothered by anything, except his precious omega.

“We can, I just want a little more time with them before we tell them.” Namjoon kissed the omega tenderly, pulling him closer to his own body. The didn’t speak much after that, just laying beside one another, basking in the others warmth. Silence ringing through the room, the only sound their soft breaths as they were lulled to sleep by the others warmth.

“Kookie that’s the last of the cereal! You already had 3 bowls! You don’t need anymore!” Jimin shrieked, trying to rip the box out of the alphas hands, who held on with a vice like grip.

“I’m a growing boy I need the food!” Jungkook fired back, tugging on the box.

“Will you two cut it out!” Jin screamed, walking into the kitchen, hair and clothes disheveled from sleep. The boys yelped, letting go of the box at the same time, though Tae caught it as he was walking by.

“Thanks.” He kissed Jimin on the cheek and got himself a bowl and a spoon, pouring the remaining cereal in, splashing milk over it, and digging in. The pair stared at him in shock, unable to process that that just happened.

“How’s my pups this morning?” Namjoon asked, walking into the kitchen. A chorus of inaudible groans and murmurs echoed through the kitchen and he chuckled. “So I was told you kids came home quite late last night. You know you aren’t supposed to be out after 7 on a school night.” 

“We lost track of time while hanging out with Yeosang..It was an accident.” Jimin answered, head down, not wanting to look the head alpha in the eye.

“Turns out Tae and Jungkook pissed of his head alpha because Tae touched his head omega.” Yoongi grumbled, sipping on his coffee.

“Tae just loves to be cuddly with omegas. It’s not his fault, though he should have asked first. Remember that next time Tae-Tae..ask permission to unfamiliar omegas.” Namjoon scolded lightly, still remembering when Tae came home in tears. The poor blue haired omega felt so bad, and Jungkook had quite a scare.

“They’ve learned their lesson Joonie, let the kids be.” Seokjin laughed softly, kissing the alpha sweetly. A chorus of gags and retching filled their ears and the pair of mates broke apart laughing at their pups. Always such a handful, but they loved them all.

“You kids should be getting ready for classes. Hoseok don’t forget to tell the dance students the dance rooms will be off limits next week okay. You too Jimin, anyone in your class too. Pass on the info incase the instructor forgets.” Namjoon reminded them, sending them off with a nod. Yoongi groaned and went to get ready for his classes, and Tae finished up his cereal putting the dishes in the sink.

“Kookie you getting your art portfolio ready? You have your exhibit soon.” Jin sat beside the young alpha, sipping on some coffee.

“Yeah, I’ve got a few more things to add but it should be done way before the exhibit is to debut.” Jungkook got up, taking care of his dishes, “See you guys at dinner.”

The pair of mates were left in the kitchen and they shook their heads chuckling. Their pack was crazy, but they were used to it by now, and they wouldn’t change it for anything, though they were excited to add to it. The pair finished up in the kitchen, going to get themselves ready and presentable for their long day of classes ahead. The mates left the apartment together, walking to campus, chatting idly, before sharing a sweet kiss and breaking apart. They headed to their own respective buildings to their offices to prepare for the day ahead of them.

“Do you think Yeosang would wanna hang out with us again?” Jimin asked Hoseok as they warmed up in the dance studio. This was their normal morning routine, they would walk to campus and head straight for the dance studio, ever the perfectionists wanting to make sure they had their routine down perfect.

“I think so, he seemed to like us.” Hoseok said, stretching out his muscles. The omega nodded and the two started to dance, bodies moving in very fluid motions as moved around the room.

A knock on the doorframe drew their attention and the pair looked in the mirrors that covered one of the walls, showing Yunho standing in the doorway. He was a fellow dancer, and a good friend of the beta and omega.

“Hey!” Jimin waved in the mirror at the other omega, a big smile on his face.

“You guys looked good this morning! I hope I can do that good.” Yunho said as he put his stuff down on the floor, stretching out his muscles.

“You’re always good.” Hoseok laughed, rolling his eyes playfully at the tall omega.

“So what’d you guys do last night?” Yunho asked, sitting down on the floor to stretch his legs some more.

“We went out with a new friend Jimin made.” Hoseok said wiping some sweat off his forehead. 

“I bumped into him on accident in the café. He didn’t recognize me from our shared class, so I sat next to him when it was time for class. He was shocked really, but we shared contact info and then I invited him to the coffee shop.” Jimin said, helping the other omega stretch.

“Clumsy as ever Jiminie.” Yunho shook his head, chuckling to himself.

“I didn’t mean to. At least I wasn’t Tae, I didn’t touch a head omega.” Jimin said.

“WAIT!” The tall omega stood up fast, looking at the smaller omega, “You know the omega who touched my head omega? The one who made my head alpha go apeshit?”

“Yeah? He’s in my pack? Yeosang showed Tae a picture of him yesterday. That’s how we found out why the alpha was so mad.” Jimin said, looking at the other curiously.

“YEOSANG?! He’s in my pack!” Yunho laughed, he couldn’t believe Yeosang actually went out with someone other than their pack. “That’s hilarious! We should all get together sometime! I can’t believe you got him to hang out with you. He hates going out with anyone other than the pack.”

“I’ll have you know I’m very likeable.” Jimin pouted, hands on his hips trying to act angry, and failing horribly. The tall omega and the beta falling over one another in a fit of laughter at the tiny omega.

“Hey! You two are such bullies!” Jimin whined, stomping his foot like a toddler, crossing his arms over his chest. The two laughed harder, Hoseok cackle echoing throughout the studio as Yunho choppy laugh synced with the betas. Jimin puffed out his cheek trying to stay angry and failing, doubling over with laughter as the watched the two on the floor.

“I cannot believe Yeosang hung out with you two boneheads.” Yunho chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

“You’re the one in his pack. I don’t know why he hasn’t buried you alive yet honestly.” Hoseok said with a smirk.

“Um. Yeosang is quite a savage honestly. He just about broke Mingis neck for eating all of his chicken by accident. It took 3 people to pry him off Mingi.” The omega shuddered recalling the memory.

“Honestly I can’t say I’m surprised really.” Jimin laughed. The three shared another laugh before starting to get on with their practice. They didn’t have a long time before they’d need to shower and head to their lessons, and they wanted to make sure they had it perfect.

Once they were in a good spot to stop the small group made their way to the showers cleaning themselves up. They dried off once they were done, changing into fresh clothes they brought with them and headed out of the studio together. They split up once they needed to go their own respective ways.

Jimin took out his phone while he say in a rec room, he didn’t have classes until 12 and it was only 9. The omega always waking up at 5, and leaving the apartment by 6:30-7 am. He didn’t like going back to the apartment alone and on days class started late once he was done with his dance practice he spent his free time in the rec rooms. These were like giant study halls, extra rooms used for students to occupy their free time with whatever they wanted to. He decided against sending a message in the group chat and texted Yoongi instead.

**Alpha <3 **

**Jimin:** Hiiii

**Alpha <3:** You done with your practice already pup?

 **Jimin:** Yeah. Turns out Yunho and Yeosang are in the same pack. Found that out this morning while practicing.

**Alpha <3:** What are the odds of that.

 **Jimin:** I know. I was surprised to. He said both our packs should hang out together sometime.

**Alpha <3:** Have to run that by the heads baby. They’d have to do the same.

 **Jimin:** I know..I’m just excited 😊

**Alpha <3:** I know. But get some studying done while you can. Catch up on stuff you didn’t do last night. You know Jin and Namjoon will have your ass if you fall behind.

 **Jimin:** The downside of having our heads as professors. ☹

**Alpha <3:** LOL. I know.

 **Jimin:** Have a good day <3 I’ll see you for lunch Yoongles. :D

**Alpha <3: **-.-

The omega giggled to himself quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone else, and took out his stuff, doing the homework he didn’t do last night. He scribbled away on the paper, answering questions for his Anatomy & Physiology homework. Jimin was a dance major, as was Hoseok, and they had general classes to take that everyone else did, but others were course specified. The omega however was subjected to an Omega Ed class, where the beta did not have to take this particular class. Alphas had their own classes as well, learning things about their own class as well as omegas, and omegas learning about alphas and their own class. It was just an informative class really, nothing they hadn’t learned before, but always a necessary precaution in schools.

Time flew by as the omega worked away on his homework, getting all of it done, and reading ahead in certain classes to be prepared. He checked the time, seeing it was 11:30 and packed away all his stuff, and heading out to his class. Jimin smiled politely to people he knew as he passed them on his way to class, and let out a sigh as he saw a couple students standing outside the door. Their professor must be running late, as he usually was early to unlock the door for students to enter and sit down before class began. He leaned up against the wall, staring at the floor boredly as he waited for the professor, though he was going to be a tad irritated if he was a no-show. If a professor didn’t show for class then class was obviously cancelled and they could all leave and do whatever it is they wanted to with their newfound free time. It had happened a few time already, and it had angered the omega, because he couldn’t do the right thing and email the class ahead of time?

It was a waste of his, and everyone elses time to be here waiting, when if he had emailed they could already be doing something else. Getting ahead for another class, sleeping, or whatever it is said person wanted to do. He sighed looking at the time seeing it was 12:01, a few people taking that as their cue and leaving, others choosing to wait a little while longer. After 10 more minutes of waiting, the professor was a no-show, and the omega grumbled leaving, heading in the direction of the café. He might as well get some food now with his new free period, shooting a text to Yoongi to let him know.

The omega entered the café, choosing an empty table in the corner and taking his bag off, placing it on the ground, and hanging his coat over his chair. He went and got himself some food, without bumping into anyone today, going back to his table to sit and eat. He pulled out his laptop while he ate, plugging in some headphones, and watching something on Netflix to pass the time.

While he was watching the show, an email notification popped up on his screen, from his professor for his 3 pm class stating class would be cancelled. The omega groaned, he could have slept in today, all his classes were cancelled for the day now and he had no idea what he was going to do. Everyone else was in class and he was all by himself, bored out of his mind, nobody could walk with him back home either. He sent Yoongi another message informing the alpha and sighed finishing his food, packing up his laptop, and taking care of his dished. He went to a lounge, seating himself in a comfy chair, taking his laptop out once again to watch Netflix again, until someone was done with classes. It was going to be a long day for the pink haired omega, who was quite unhappy.


	7. Chapter 7: Puppy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was long overdue and I know how much you all have been waiting! I finally got chapter 7 done and up to my standard! :) I hope you all like it and please feel free to leave comments! :)
> 
> I had just realized that I had settings in place that didn't allow non-AO3 users leave comments. I have disabled that so people who are not users on AO3 should now be able to leave comments. :) 
> 
> Thank you all for being patient with me! I really appreciate it!! 
> 
> Also what's your opinion on the text chats? Loving them? Hating them? Ways I can improve?

Mingi was awoken rudely by the door being thrown open quite loudly, if the sound of the door hitting the wall was any indication before it closed just as loud. He groaned sitting up in the bed with the blankets just as much a mess as his hair. A few moments later he was tackled back onto the bed by the 6’0 omega that so closely resembled a puppy. The alpha huffed out a breath at the sudden contact against his chest, and took a few moments to process what had happened, before wrapping his arms around the tall omega. Mingi benefitted by having no classes today and he often spent his off day by sleeping as much as possible, a partial hibernation if you would. Yunho normally respected the alphas wishes to wanting to sleep, never disturbing him when he came home from classes. Today, it seemed the omega didn’t quite care as he snuggled up with the alpha happily, his antics long forgotten.

“Hey babe..” The alphas low timber vibrated through his vocal chords, sleep still coating them like molasses. He kissed the omegas head that was resting comfortably on his chest and closed his eyes again.

“Mmmm…Hi. Missed you.” Yunho purred happily. He had a long day of boring classes and just needed to have the comfort of his alpha. “Did you know Yeosang went to hang out at the coffee shop with Jimin and Hoseok?”

“Yeosang went out with people that wasn’t pack? That’s odd.” The omega giggled at the sleepy alpha, he felt bad that he probably scared the life out of him but, if he was being honest he didn’t really care. 

“I know, its strange. But Jimin said he had fun with him there, and he got along well with them all, except Jungkook made him nervous.” Yunho traced his finger on the alphas chest, not specific shape or image in mind as he inklessly doodled. The alpha was aware of who Jimin and Hoseok were from the omega always having stories to tell from dance classes, or having hung out with them as well. Jungkook was in his Alpha Ed class and he knew of the young alphas omega as well, Taehyung got along well with Yunho.

“Well at least he’s making new friends. Can’t win all the battles.” The alpha cleared his throat for a moment and licked his lips, “Anyway, was that what you wanted to tell me so badly that you just had to bust down the door?”

Yunho couldn’t help himself, he started laughing into his alphas chest, unable to contain it. He was like a hyperactive toddler, a name that Seonghwa would never let him live down, but he had to agree with the head alpha. He could be quite reckless and wild at times, though he knew the alpha had a soft spot for it.

“Yeah, I also just really wanted to see you. Is that such a crime?” The omega propped himself up a little, just enough to be able to see the alphas face whose eyes were no longer closed. The alpha rolled his eyes and leaned up as much as he could to place a quick kiss to his omegas pretty lips.

“No, but it _is_ a crime to wake me up so rudely on my sleeping day.”

Yunho laughed at the alphas ridiculous pout, sitting up so he was straddling the alphas hips, hands braced on the broad chest below him. On instinct the alphas hands grabbed the omegas hips, holding him in place, a small sly smile on his face. The omega knew what this look meant and his eyes widened, though he didn’t react in time as his sides were attacked by speedy fingers. The alpha tickled the omega mercilessly, relishing in the omegas choppy laughter, a wide smile on his face. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he listened to his omegas laughter, it was just so adorable.

“Okay okay! I’m sorry! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I SUBMIT! AHHHAHAHAHA!” Yunho laughed out the statement, gulping in air every chance he got, lungs burning slightly from not getting enough oxygen. The alpha chuckled and finally relented, allowing the omega to drink up the oxygen he so desperately craved from his few moments without. Mingi grabbed the omega around the waist and sat up, maneuvering his way to the edge of the bed and standing up. Yunho koala’d around the alpha, holding on tightly, though he knew the alpha wouldn’t drop him.

Mingi ventured out of the bedroom and into the kitchen area, the pair chose to get an apartment off campus much like most couples did. Not everyone wanted to live in the dorms even if they were nice. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had a rather large dorm, but that was because the housing department knew they were pack heads and this required them to have a bigger place. It was fully equipped with enough space for all the members to sleep over and reside comfortably. Mingi and Yunho just felt that they liked living off campus much more, and were not barged in on like when they lived in single dorms before they got together.

The alpha sat the omega down on the countertop and cupped his cheeks, placing a kiss to his nose and smiling. Yunho was the best thing to ever have happened to him, and he was still surprised that this tall puppy like omega agreed to be his. Yunho was beautiful, despite him feeling insecure over his height, and the alpha always made sure to treasure him as much as possible. The alpha had dealt with some of the omegas insecurities on his height, and how he _‘wasn’t omega enough’_ , and so forth, though he always made sure to shut those feelings down. He thought his omega was the most perfect being on the planet, and never looked at anyone else like he did Yunho. They were a ‘fated pair’, as their parents so fondly liked to tease them, claiming they were born for once another and live for each other. It was the stuff of childhood stories and fairy tails, and there was not a single reported fated pair as having ever existed.

“So, you must be hungry after today, want me to make you anything?” The alpha asked, though he could barely manage pancakes without burning them. He couldn’t cook to save his life, yet the omega wasn’t much better. They had been learning, trying to get better but the only thing they could manage was ramen, and you can’t eat that every day no matter how much you want to. The pair opted to just get take out, it was a safer option for everyone involved.

The pair made themselves comfortable on the couch in the living room, putting on a movie while they waited for their food to arrive. The alpha lounged happily, still a tad tired from sleeping all day, though he didn’t understand how that could happen. Yunho cozied up with his alpha, cuddling close and watching the move with a childlike sense of awe. It was a movie that they watched often, and a personal favorite of the omegas, The Princess And The Frog. The omega said it was far more superior to other Disney movies, because the music was different from the rest, and that the plot line was just a cinematic masterpiece.

“Tiana doesn’t need no man! She is a true princess.” Yunho snapped in punctuation to his statement, sass radiating off of him, and the alpha laughed.

The movie was 15 minutes in when a knock on their door signaled that the delivery person was outside. The alpha got up, leaving his omega to watch his movie happily, and opened the door greeting the boy. He took the food and handed him the cash, with a generous tip, thanking the boy once again before shutting the door. Making his way to the kitchen he got plates and silverware, dishing up the food and carrying the plates into the living room, handing one to Yunho. He sat back down beside his boyfriend with his own plate of food, and dug into the delicious food, glancing at the tv here and there.

An hour later, their food long gone and plates discarded onto the coffee table, the pair sat snugly on the couch. The omega giggling excitedly as the ending played out, and stretched happily. It wasn’t too late and the omega turned off the tv when the credits rolled across the screen. Yunho told Mingi about his classes, and how they were boring and stupid, a waste of time really, and the alpha just laughed and nodded along to what his omega was saying.

“I mean I don’t have any homework because I got it all done during my free time between classes or during other classes, but its so stupid. I hate class.” Yunho whined, burying his face in the alphas neck, inhaling his coffee scent happily. The omega smelled like cinnamon, but not like the cinnamon scented candles you found around the holidays. He smelt like baking cinnamon, warm, mouthwatering, and delicious.

“I know babe, it’s not ideal but you need these stupid classes to graduate college.” Mingi chuckled, playing with the omegas hair.

“But whyyyy…who thought it’d be a good idea to spend a ridiculous amount of money, to learn things that you learned in high school, and then teach yourself half of your courses? Who woke up one day and decided that _“hey let’s make it so these kids live at this school, and pay lots of money”_. Like, that’s just inhumane. I disapprove.” Yunho ranted, playing with the alphas fingers on his free hand.

Mingi laughed, turning and planting a kiss on the omegas mouth. Yunho was thrown off by the sudden act of affection, before kissing his alpha back happily and wrapping his arms around Mingi’s neck. The alpha pulled the omega into his lap, effectively causing Yunho to straddle him, his hands holding firmly on his boyfriends hips. After what felt like hours, though was really just a couple of minutes, the pair broke apart, panting lightly from lack of breath, and smiled at one another.

“I love you.” Mingi confessed, though he made sure to always say it often, so the omega never forgot, and always knew just how much the alpha loved him.

“I love you too, Mingi.” Yunho placed a small kiss on the alphas nose, and giggled as he saw his boyfriends eyes cross.

They decided to play some video games together, opting to continue their war of Mario Kart. It was a favorite that they loved to play, and they’d play together as a pack when they were sick of movies and cuddle piles. As they played, swears and screams rung out, frustrations being made clear to one another as they raced around the colorful pixeled roads in the game. Laughs echoing as they enjoyed themselves, and the company of one another. The pair as happy as ever to have fun with each other, day in and day out. Seonghwa and Joon always referring to the pair as hyperactive adolescent kids, what with how much they’d game against one another like 10 year olds. Though they just liked to have fun, as much of the members did, and they’d continue to have fun forever.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**Pack Babes <3**

**Hwa:** How are my pups today?

 **Yeosang:** Dead.

**Jongho:** Pissed.

 **Mingi:** I slept all day so, I’m pretty good.

**Yunho:** Annoyed.

 **Hongjoong:** Tired.

**Hwa:** WHAT

 **Yeosang:** Tired?!

**Jongho:** Mom are you okay?!

 **Mingi:** OMG o.o

**Yunho:** Mom’s officially broken.

 **Hongjoong:** Yes I’m tired, is that such a big issue with all of you?!

**Hwa:** Baby, what’s up?

 **Hongjoong:** I failed my test and I have to retake it.

**Yunho:** Was it that language test you’ve been studying for day and night?

 **Hongjoong:** That’s the one.

**Mingi:** Did you feel ready?

 **Jongho:** New languages are hard.

**Yeosang:** Fuck that.

 **Hongjoong:** I’m not even gonna scold you for that Yeosang. But I did feel ready, and I thought I had a good handle on it. I guess fucking not because I got a 37/100. ME! A 37!

**Mingi:** Ouch

 **Yunho:** Yikes

 **Jongho:** Oh god..

 **Yeosang:** L

 **Hwa:** Kids be nice to your mother.

 **Mingi:** It’s okay you’ll do better on the retake.

 **Jongho:** We can help you study.

 **Yeosang:** Yeah but San is the best with language stuff, and he’s busy at the moment.

 **Hongjoong:** Thanks pups, but I’ll be okay.

 **San:** We’re at a breaking point rn. But damn that sucks, at least you tried. Next time you’ll do much better.

**Woo:** You suck.

 **Hwa:** WOOYOUNG!

**Yeosang:** He’s not wrong though.

 **Hwa:** YEOSANG!

**San:** I mean, he got a 37 Hwa.

 **Hwa:** SAN!

 **Hwa:** You 3 are grounded.

 **Hwa:** Apologize to your mother.

**Hongjoong:** It really be your own…

 **San:** BYEEE~

 **Woo:** Whoops gotta go! ILY. <3

 **Jongho:** Bitches.

**Yunho:** Yeosang has made too much of an impression on you. ._.

 **Yeosang:** I’ll have you know I can end your life in a matter of minutes. I will make whatever impression on my boyfriend that I want, got it bean pole?

**Mingi:** That is my beanpole, and you cannot call him that, only I can.

 **Yeosang:** You have literally never once called him that before and only did it because I said it first.

**Yunho:** Can we not call me beanpole? Thanks. ._.

 **Hwa:** You guys are exhausting.

**Jongho:** Babe you’re such a savage.

 **Hongjoong:** How did we get to here from my crisis?

**Yeosang:** You became irrelevant the moment San and Woo got involved.

 **Jongho:** L

**Yunho:** L

 **Mingi:** L

**Hwa:** I hate to say this but…roasted.

 **Hongjoong:** You can sleep on the couch tonight.

**Hwa:** NO! Forgive me! I love you ☹

 **Hongjoong:** Not enough.

**Yeosang:** Maybe it’s a choice.

 **Jongho:** OOF

**Yunho:** Shut the fuck up bitch. You love us.

 **Mingi:** No need to get graphic.

**Yunho:** I’ll do what I want.

 **Jongho:** Mingi, control your beanpole.

**Yunho:** BETRAYED

 **Jongho:** Whateverrrr.

**Yeosang:** Isn’t he great? :3

 **Mingi:** Told off by the baby. That’s cold.

**Yunho:** After everything I do for you!

 **Jongho:** You’re not my dad.

**Yunho:** L

 **Yeosang:** L

**Mingi:** L

 **Hwa:** L

**Hongjoong:** L

 **Jongho:** Try me bro.

**Yunho:** I don’t know who you are anymore.

 **Yeosang:** A savage

**Mingi:** Babe it’s a losing battle here.

 **Yunho:** I WANNA WIN!

**Hongjoong:** That’s enough kids.

 **Hwa:** Listen to your mother.

**Yunho:** FINEEEE

**Yunho:** But this isn’t over!

 **Mingi:** I’m going to be subject to him trying to find a way to destroy Jongho.

**Yeosang:** You come at my alpha, I end you.

 **Jongho:** And he will.

**Yunho:** I know. He’s a psycho.

 **Hwa:** ~Sigh~

**Hongjoong:** Who thought having kids was a good idea?

 **Hwa:** I believe it was your idea.

**Hongjoong:** Remind me to call all of your parents and tell them what little shit your are. I love having you pups but holy fuck.

 **Hwa:** I keep their numbers on speed dial.

**Yunho:** YOU WOULDN’T

 **Mingi:** NO PLEASE DON’T

**Jongho:** I ain’t scared.

 **Yeosang:** What have I done to you?

**Hongjoong:** I cannot believe I’m saying this but the only ones behaving are San and Wooyoung.

 **Hwa:** I never thought I’d see the day.

**Yunho:** I can’t take this anymore. I need Mingi cuddles from all the stress.

 **Mingi:** BET.

**Yeosang:** I’ll see my way out of this godforsaken chat.

 **Jongho:** You can see your way right into my arms.

**Yeosang:** Relationship status: Single

 **Hwa:** I hate to say it Jongho but you had it coming.

**Hongjoong:** Yeosang dear, give the boy a redo.

 **Yeosang:** I’m waiting.

**Jongho:** Forgive me…

 **Yeosang:** Relationship status: Complicated

**Jongho:** I mean...I guess I have to take that.

 **Hwa:** Such a handful you pups are.

**Hongjoong:** You can say that again…

 **Yeosang:** K. Bye.

**Jongho:** Bye mom. Bye dad. Wish me luck.

 **Hongjoong:** My baby…Poor thing. You have a handful with Yeosang. But I know hes soft for you. Use it to your advantage.

**Yeosang:** I can still see what you say y’know

 **Hongjoong:** It was intended. Now forgive the boy and make up.

**Yeosang:** Fine.

 **Jongho:** :D

**Hwa:** I’m exhausted from all this.

 **Hongjoong:** Sameeee. BED TIME SNUGS?!

**Hwa:** Well good thing I’m already in bed waiting for you. 😉

 **Hongjoong:** COMING!


	8. Chapter 8: Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning! :)  
> If you have a trigger of descriptive panic attacks proceed with caution. 
> 
> Otherwise enjoy the chapter!

Jungkook whined as he flopped onto the couch in the apartment building, covering his eyes with his arm. It had been a long day of class and he was really struggling to come up with the last few pieces to add to his exhibit for the debut. The alpha was a very talented and skilled artist, he was basically good at anything he did, even first try. He could sing, and dance, draw and he had incredible physique that allowed him to have complete control over his body. He could list himself up and twist himself around in inhumane ways that the rest of the pack were still as shocked as the first time they had seen it.

“Kookieeee..You have homework to do. And don’t you have to work tonight?” Jimin whined, having met up with the alpha after his class was over, and bribing him in to walking home with him.

“I asked someone else to take my shift because I’m exhausted and because I covered for them.” The alpha spoke, sitting up and rubbing at his face aggressively, as if to physically rub the tiredness from his facial muscles. “I’m waiting for Tae to tell me he’s done with his tutoring before I go back to school and pick him up.”

“I forgot Tae had tutoring today! We have a schedule on the fridge too, how did I miss that?” Jimin said, running his hand through his hair and flopping himself into the plush lovesac they had in their apartment. They had all saved up for it to buy it for the apartment for Christmas. Best investment they had ever made if Jimin was being honest, it was like laying on the belly of a cat, or a bed made of marshmallows.

“It’s no big deal, we can’t keep it up continuously, it’s hard with us having schedule changes and what not. I mean most of it stays where it is but others are moved around. It’s expected with 7 of us.” Jungkook stood up from the couch, making his way into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. The pack made fun of him for eating so much, but never gaining anything, though the alpha could thank his rigorous workout routine for that. Tae appreciated the alphas strong body as well, always happy to see his alpha shirtless, muscles on display for the omegas greedy viewing eyes.

“That’s true but...I wish there was a way to keep track of it all. Especially with the heads having to teach and Namjoon tutoring more often as well. Jin is lucky that Tae can tutor students for him.” Jimin spoke, tone a tad louder so it could carry to the kitchen where the young alpha was.

“Can I eat this last thing of sushi?” The alpha called, head buried in the fridge. The omega laughed, Jungkook was forever eating other peoples food, having forgotten to ask one too many times and ate something that was Yoongi’s once. Let’s just say things did not bode well, as the older alpha had physically managed to pin the much stronger youngster in a matter of seconds. It was quite a shock to everyone in the pack as Yoongi made sure to be as laid back as possible, never caring much about anything except Jimin of course.

“Does it have someone’s name on it?” Jimin giggled out. Jungkook bit his lip as he stared at the neatly printed letters of Seokjins name, taking a moment to ponder what he was going to do.

“How was Jins mood today?” Jungkook asked.

“He _was_ in a good mood, though I suspect that could change if _someone_ were to eat something of his.” Jimin smirked, playing on his phone.

“Yeah, good point. OKAY!” Jungkook stood up and closed the fridge, going to rummage in the cupboards to for something else. “Damn we need to get some more food soon, there’s barely any food!”

The omega laughed listening to the young alpha whine, and smiled with endearment. Their parents sent them money to a shared bank account so they could have the funds they needed to get food, school stuff, etc. If they chose to work they added their money into that bank account as well. It was one big joint account, but was broken up by their names, so each and every one of them had their own account.

“I’m sure Jin plans on going this weekend, just let him know you think theres no food in the house.” Jimin laughed.

Before the young alpha could say something once more his phone started to ring and he raced towards it, picking up.

“Hello?”

_“Hey Kookie I’m all done! Come get me? Walk me home?”_

The young alpha smiled hearing his omegas voice. Tae was such a little ball of energy in his life, and they were such a perfect match. It was just fun being with once another, and they always laughed, smiled, and joked around like a couple of boneheaded 10 year olds. Though Jin always made sure to tell them he couldn’t distinguish any differences between 10 year olds and them.

“I’ll be right there baby. Stay put. I love you.”

_“I love you! See you soon Alpha!”_

Jungkook smiled and hung up, telling Jimin where he was going, grabbing his jacket, and making his way out the door in record time. He still had his shoes on, having decided it best to leave them on as he knew Tae would be calling. It’s not that he didn’t trust Tae to walk home alone, it’s he didn’t trust everyone else. The omega was capable of handling himself but he was a sensitive being as well, it didn’t take much to hurt his feelings. Jimin and him had gotten into a fight over a dumpling not that long ago and it still caused a rift every now and then between the two. The alpha also knew the omega could get side tracked very easily, and often dealt with some forms of panic and abandonment.

Once Jungkook had been looking at something in a store they had been shopping in, and Tae had wandered off. The alpha nearly tore apart the whole store, trying to find the omega, and had even made a few omegas cry. Once he had found Tae the omega was huddled in a clothing rack, shaking and crying, not knowing where his alpha had gone. Since then the alpha made sure to make Taehyung call him so he wouldn’t go off on his own, or text him where he was.

The alpha made his way down the sidewalk in the direction of the college, hands in his pockets and looking around at the scenery every so often. It was a nice day out, warm but not too hot, and a slight soft breeze just enough to tickle the leaves on the trees. Jungkook was trying his best to ignore all the scents in the area, as he had quite a sensitive nose, and tried to focus on finding Taehyungs scent. He didn’t quite pick up on it until he was close to the building that his omega was standing in front of, playing on his phone boredly as he waited.

“Tae!” Jungkook called, one hand up to the side of his mouth. Taehyungs head snapped up, looking around to find the source of the voice before spotting Jungkook and a bright boxy smile took over his mouth. He pocketed his phone, jogging over to his alpha and hugged him tightly, the alpha chuckling and ruffling his hair.

“Missed you! So you took Jimin home?” Taehyung asked, grabbing one of Jungkooks hands and intertwining their fingers as they walked to the apartment.

“Missed you too baby.”, Jungkook placed a quick kiss to Taes cheek and chuckled as a soft blush took over his golden skin, “Yeah I was done class and figured I could walk him home before you finished up tutoring.”

“Why can’t we just go home by ourselves,” Tae whined, a pout jutting his lips out cutely, “I know you alphas worry but we’ll be fine!”

“Us alphas don’t let you guys walk home just because you’re omegas. It’s the other people baby, we don’t want anything to happen. And with your anxiety it only makes sense to have someone walk you home. Plus Chim does’t like walking home by himself anyway. You know Namjoon put this rule in place to prevent anything from happening to you guys. Even Jin walks home with someone!” Jungkook felt bad having to tell Tae this, but it was just how things were. He knew that Tae could most likely manage to walk home alone, but something just didn’t sit right with him at that thought.

The omega just huffed, puffing his cheeks out in an exaggerated pout, avoiding looking at the alpha. He knew what Kookie was saying was just what Namjoon had told them when school started, but he couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed. Tae knew how the alphas felt about having the omegas out by themselves and he just decided to let it go, knowing it was an alpha pride thing.

“Fine…” The blue haired omega kept his pout up all the way back to apartment, and even when they made it inside. Jimin took one look at the other omega and burst into a fit of giggled, causing Tae to follow suit, not being able to help himself. The alpha let out a silent breath of relief as his omega finally relented the pout to giggle with his soulmate. They were helpless against one another and it was just hilarious to watch them in general, always goofing around and causing trouble. The pack often told the two gum drop omegas that they were soulmates, always finishing one another’s sentences and knowing what each other was thinking. Yoongi liked to call it twin telepathy but obviously it wasn’t true, but they just all went along with it,

“What happened Tae-Tae?” The pink haired omega was still lounging in the lovesac, opening his arms in invitation to his blue haired counterpart. Jungkook watched with a smirk as his omega basically floated over to Jimin and curled up with him contentedly.

“I asked why we can’t walk home alone and Kookie was giving me the Joon speech. So I pout!” The omega made a big show of crossing his arms and pouting like a toddler that was just told they can’t eat a battery.

“Awwh Kookie! How could you do that to our precious little Tae-Tae?” Jimin giggled, hugging his friend closer. 

“Oh I must be a bad alpha then huh? Worrying for my omegas safety?” The alpha said it sarcastically, hands on his hips and acting the part. The omegas giggled at the alpha and he chuckled at the pair. “I’ll leave you two to cuddle. I’ll be doing homework.”

The alpha left the pair alone to cuddle in peace and smiles fondly, walking into his shared room with Tae. With a soft groan he pulled out his school stuff needed for homework, knowing Jin would be on his ass if he didn’t get some of his stuff done. He was still stuck debating on what he should be doing for his gallery, he had plenty of paintings, sketches, drawings, and had photos as well. It just left him with what he would need for the last bit to really draw the attention and capture the essence of his soul. He was passionate about art and he was skilled at about just anything he tried the first time, and Jimin as well as Hoseok were adamant to try to get him to perform a dance. Taehyung had other opinions, as he had heard Jungkook sing in their room but never in front of others, wanted the alpha to sing.

His gallery could consist of just about anything that related to art, and that included music and dance. The professor gave them complete freedom to include whatever forms of art they felt would best represent them for their gallery opening. It was a blessing and a sin, having infinite freedom but not knowing what to use for such a big project. Yoongi was in music and had a job with a recording artist, helping out in the studio with musical artists of all kinds. He could ask him to help compose a song, and he knew Joon was good with stuff that needed lots of thought put into it. Hoseok and Jimin could teach him a dance, and he knew Hoseok often helped with Yoongi when he was composing songs for artists, though he wasn’t part of the company. It wouldn’t be a bad idea to bring it up to everyone and see what they thought, and maybe just got their opinions. If he felt daring enough maybe he could sing and dance for his gallery opening, though he’s not sure if he’d be comfortable doing such a thing.

“Ugh this is too hard! I can’t decide!” The alpha rubbed his hands over his face irritated. He just couldn’t work around this, and he needed to make sure he got it done. He took out his phone and checked the time seeing it was almost time for Jin and Joon to be coming home from school. Pulling his phone out he sent a quick message to the group chat they had with the pack, wanting a “family meeting”.

**Family** **😊** **~**

 **Kookie:** I want a family meeting. If that’s what you could call it? Pack meeting? IDK. I just need help.

**Hope:** What’s wrong?

 **Suga:** Everything okay pup?

**Minnie:** Kook were literally in the living room you could have come to talk to us.

 **Tae:** We could’ve helped you with homework if you needed it.

**Kookie:** It’s not normal homework. Can we just talk about it when everyone is home? Please?

**Joon:** We’ll be home in 5 minutes pup.

 **Jin:** Everything okay kids? Nobody’s injured right?

**Kookie:** No we’re not hurt. It’s just my gallery.

 **Suga:** I’m on the way home with Hoseok, we should be getting there soon.

**Hope:** Hang in there Kookie! <3 :D

The young alpha smiled softly at the messages and decided to emerge from the bedroom finally. He made his way out in the living room where the pair of omegas were still cuddled up together on the giant round plush chair. He smiled at the two, though it wasn’t as big as normal, avoiding their concerned gazes. The alpha didn’t want to cause any distress to the two fragile omegas, knowing an omega in distress was not good for anyone. Sitting down on the couch, he had his head ducked so the omegas couldn’t see his face, hands linked together as his arms rested on his thighs. His shoulders felt entirely too tense for the situation and he desperately wished to relax.

Nearly jumping out of his skin as the door opened, he gained his composure quickly, only looking up to see the head alpha and omega walking through the door. Picking up another pair of footsteps coming in the direction of the door, he caught Hoseok and Yoongi barging through the door before Namjoon shut it. With everyone finally in the apartment he felt himself grow anxious, which was not normal for him, and he wished it to go away. It was just a silly school project after all, nothing worth causing so much stress.

Just a school project.

That would decide his entire fate.

And could potentially cause him not to graduate if he failed.

Just a…silly…school project…

All of a sudden the room started to spin and he felt sick to his stomach. Breath coming out unevenly and stomach flipping with each gulp of air he took. His heart raced in his chest, and he could hear the pounding in his ears as the blood thrummed in his veins wildly. The alpha felt his body shake, and suddenly his line of sight no longer showed his hands clasped together, but a blurred jumble of flesh tones. Someone was speaking to him but he couldn’t hear them, his mouth felt incredibly dry despite needing to swallow spit that produced at a rapid rate.

The alpha had absolutely no idea what was happening to him. Could this be a heart attack? Was he dying? It sure felt like it, his lungs burning as if he wasn’t getting enough air despite the amount of air being sucked into his body. Someone was yelling his name, and he looked up unfocused, unable to decipher just where the call had come from, or who said it. His nose flooding with the scents in the room, suddenly too much, and he wanted nothing more than to run. His body was taut and ready to flee at any moment, his fight or flight senses in overdrive as he couldn’t tell what was going on anymore. His throat felt like it was closing, and he felt panic consuming him to his core, the room seeming to be distant, as if he was watching himself go through this. Eyes growing wide, he suddenly couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he get any air? Breathe…Breathe…BREATHE…!

“JUNGKOOK!”

The alpha gasped, blinking a few times as the world returned to him, hands firm on his shoulders as he felt himself come back to earth. His eyes met Yoongis, which were a surprise to him, but he kept his eyes locked on to the others. It was if the other alpha was grounding him, causing him to actually focus, though he couldn’t see or hear anything other than the mint haired alpha.

“That’s it…Deep breaths. C’mon you can do it. Follow my lead.” He watched as the older demonstrated a deep breath, and did his best to copy. It took a few moments of choppy breathing before he finally managed one.

Once he completed the action it was if the rest of what was happening was finally visible to him. Everyone was looking at him, worry and concerned. Distress coated the air in a thick cloud as the omegas held onto one another, Namjoon trying to console the trio with Hoseok, though they kept glancing over at Jungkook. He finally felt like he was able to breath normal, the feeling of panic leaving his body as he was more concerned with his omega who was very near to tears at the moment.

“T-Tae..Baby c’mere..” He stood up, albeit with bambi legs, and opened his arms. Not even a second later he was met with the weight of his omega crashing into his body, locking his arms around him tight. “I’m okay..Shh..”

The omega whimpered into his chest, his heart breaking at the sound. He rubbed his boyfriends back, kissing his head and scenting him, willing the distress coating him to leave. He worried his precious omega, and he never wanted to do that.

“You had a panic attack Kookie!” Tae yelled into his chest, looking up with red rimmed eyes, glossy from holding back tears.

“I’m sorry baby..I let the stress of everything get to me and I guess..I panicked?” He didn’t know what else he was supposed to say, he had never had a panic attack before. It wasn’t something he ever had a problem with, normally having good control over his emotions. He looked around the room, Jin being comforted by Hoseok and Namjoon, Yoongi cooing to his pink haired omega who was curled up like a child in his arms on the couch. Jin looked over and caught the young alphas eyes, breaking away from the others and rushed to Jungkook hugging him and Tae tightly.

“I was so worried! Don’t ever scare me like that again!” Jin scolded firmly, though the alpha could hear the waver in his voice. The had omega scenting the pair heavily, motherly instincts to protect his pups from harm in overdrive. _He must’ve been really scared…_ Jungkook thought, and immediately he felt guilty for worrying everyone.

“I’m sorry everyone…I don’t know what happened.” He smiled sheepishly, soft laughs echoing around the room as everyone got settled into the living room.

“Why don’t you tell us what got you so freaked out to begin with?” Hoseok asked, sitting down on the floor, legs sprawled as he leaned back on his hands.

“It’s about my gallery as I said in the group chat. I don’t know what to do for my big show stopper piece. I have plenty of everything else, but Jimin and you want me to dance. Tae wants me to sing. And I can’t do either of those if I don’t have a dance to do or a song to sing! I would need help and I don’t even know if that would be good enough!” The words left his mouth quickly, as if it was a race to push them out.

“Well, if you wanna do both we can certainly help you.” Yoongi said nonchalantly, monotone as ever, despite yelling at him a moment ago.

“We’d love to help you compost a dance Kookie!” Jimin piped in, sharing a smile with Hoseok.

“All you had to do was come to us Jungkook. We could’ve helped you sooner.” Namjoon said, though it sounded like a father scolding him. He smiled guiltily and bowed his head.

“Anything we can do to help we will okay?” Jin said, supportive as ever.

“Kookie you can do anything. Literally. I have no doubt you won’t be able to do this.” Tae, bless his heart. He was his biggest supporter and it melted his heart every time. He was too good for the alpha.

“Thank you…I don’t know what I’d do without all of you.” He smiled, bunny teeth on display, dimples puckered. Everyone cooed at the young alpha, causing a rosy blush to coat his cheeks as he giggled. The result? A group tackle, though carefully for the head omega as nobody knew of his precious cargo, smothering the young alpha in praise and affection. Yoongi still planted on the couch not caring to join in on such things, supportive from a distance.

A couple minutes after their pile on the alpha, everyone got up, stomachs growling. Jin didn’t feel like cooking, so Namjoon ordered take-out. The pack settled into the couch putting on a movie in the time being as they waited for the food. It was nice, everyone snuggled up together, nobody excluded. Chatter ringing through quietly as the sounds of whatever was playing dampened the voices.

Doorbell alerting them to the food, Joon paying the delivery person and bringing their good to the living room. Seconds. That was all it took before the food was out of the bag and separated among everyone, chopsticks digging into the food, mouths stuffed. Namjoon laughed, smiling brightly at his pack as they stuffed their faced. It made him happy, seeing his pack happy and healthy, eating to their hearts content.

He settled into his spot beside his omega, eating much slower than the rest of him, hoping nobody would notice Jin had more food than normal, though everyone seemed too distracted. He sighed with relief placing a kiss to his mates cheek, chuckling at the squawk as Jin moved away, wiping his cheek of the residue Namjoon left on his cheek.

“I love you.” He whispered.

Jin looked at him out of the corner of his eye, lips pulling up just a little, though he never replied, continuing to eat his food. Namjoon settled back, and smirked a bit as his mate leaned on him a little heavier, as if silently saying _I love you_. It was nice. The alpha burning this moment into his brain, never wanting to forget it, though he knew he never would. He loved his pack too much to forget such perfect moments like these.


	9. Chapter 9: What Mom Wants, Mom Gets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back! My apologies for being gone so long!   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to be posting more regularly.   
> I had to get my head back on straight and back on track.   
> Thank you to everyone who has left Kudos so far and or bookmarked.   
> You are the reason I love to write and do what I do!   
> <3 Thank you all for the support!   
> I hope you all had/have a wonderful day/night wherever you are!

Hongjoong whined as a sudden weight was on top of him. What in the world was on him? It was incredibly heavy and he felt like he was going to pop like a balloon. He opened his eyes and squinted at the dark living room, he must’ve fallen asleep doing homework, as he saw his text book and stuff out of the corner of his eye.

“Seonghwaaaaaa…get _off_. You’re heavy.” The red headed omega whined. He heard the alpha chuckle before the weight was removed from him, and suddenly he was sad it was gone.

“You fell asleep doing homework again hm?” Seonghwa brushed the red bangs out of the omegas face, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

“I didn’t mean to, it just happened okay..I don’t wanna fall behind.” He was always the perfect student, top in all his classes, doing his work way head of time. Even going as far as to end up in the emergency room a couple times, due to dehydration and exhaustion. He felt bad about worrying his alpha obviously but he wanted to graduate and have a good job lined up. Seonghwa had told him time and time again that he’d take care of him and he wouldn’t have to work, but he didn’t want to have to depend on his alpha in a financial way. As is, most places didn’t want to hire omegas because they’d need time off for heats and what not but it was the same with alphas and ruts. It made no sense to Hongjoong as to why nobody wanted to hire him, he was a good worker and he just wanted to have some source of income.

The campus obviously had jobs and wouldn’t discriminate due to rank but he didn’t want to work on campus, he wanted to branch out and have a job that wasn’t simple. He wanted to do something other than being a barista, or a tutor, or even a teachers aid. He wanted to do something more, though it seemed that it would never happen. He was pulled out of his mental debate when the alpha flicked his nose. Blinking in disbelief he looked at the alpha as if he had three heads, unable to believe he just did that.

“What the fuck Hwa!” Hongjoong yelled, a glare coming across his features. The alpha raised his hands up in surrender, a guilty smile on his face. Hongjoong could tell he felt bad but it was probably warranted.

“I’m sorry baby but you were spaced out.” Seonghwa smiled soft, and leaned in giving the omega a sweet kiss as an apology. The omega still kept a pout on his lips, but otherwise snuggled into his alphas chest.

It had been a long week and if he was being honest he missed his pups. Normally he would get to see them all multiple times a week but its been so busy that they’ve been doing their own things. Not to mention with San helping Wooyoung with his heat, Jongho finally asking Yeosang to be his boyfriend, it was just chaos. Seonghwa had been studying a lot more because he wanted to be top in their class and graduate as Valedictorian. It was a goal of the alphas and the omega didn’t want to hinder his progress by telling the alpha he wanted his pups. He knew the alpha would drop anything and everything for whatever it was the omega wanted, and he just couldn’t jeopardize the alphas goal of being number one in their class.

“I’m sorry. How was class today?” The omega mumbled, face buried in his alphas strong chest.

“It was boring, though I got all my homework done early. I did it in the cafeteria during my lunch and then again in the library before I came home. Then I found you my sweet little omega.” Seonghwa placed a kiss to the cherry red head of hair and smiled. He knew Hongjoong only allowed him to call him little, if anyone else so much as dared to say it they found themselves kissing the ground.

“That’s good. I’m glad you got it out of the way.” Hongjoong winced at how sad his voice sounded. He didn’t want to worry the alpha, though it seemed it was already too late.

“What’s wrong?” The alpha tilted the omegas head up, looking him in the eye.

“I miss my pups..I miss everyone..” It was no use in lying to the alpha, he’d be able to pick up on what the real problem was anyway.

“Oh baby why don’t we invite them over?”

The omega immediately started to shake his head frantically, this is exactly what he didn’t want to have happen. He knew the alpha would insist they come over but it would cause problems for the alpha reaching his goal. Seonghwa looked at the omega who just continued to shake his head, a distraught look on his face.

“Why don’t you want to have them over?” He kept his eyes locked with the omegas, giving him no other choice but to stare him straight in the face.

“I don’t want them over..because it’ll be a distraction and you won’t be able to focus on your work and then you won’t be valedictorian and then it’ll be all my fault..”

The alpha was taken aback as the omega spit all the words out in a matter of seconds. It was quite fast and hard to catch everything but he understood what the omega what saying. His heart ached that his precious omega thought he’d be the reason if he didn’t make valedictorian.

“You won’t be the reason. It’d be my own fault love, don’t worry about me. I want you to have the comfort and love you need, so please don’t ever hesitate to tell me these things baby.” Seonghwa leaned in and placed a kiss to the omegas forehead, hugging him close. “Now, let me have our crazy bunch of pups make their way on over here hm?”

The smile that the omega gave him after he spoke was breathtaking, his heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest at just how beautiful the omega was. He’d gladly give his life to see that smile every single day, it was like looking into the sun itself.

“Thank you!” The omega hugged the alpha tightly, unable to contain his happiness.

**Pack Babes <3**

**Hwa:** Kids.

**Yunho:** Uh oh we’re in trouble

 **Jongho:** Nice knowing you all

**Yeosang:** He used a period. We’re really fucked.

 **Mingi:** Do I get out of trouble if I tattle that Yeosang swore?

**Hwa:** You’re not in trouble, though Yeosang no swearing.

 **Yunho:** So what is this about?

**Jongho:** This feels like a trap.

 **Mingi:** Daaaaad…I didn’t break anything at all this week!

**Yeosang:** Pfft…this week?

 **Hwa:** Good job. But no it’s not a trap. Your mother would like some cuddles. He is feeling sad and misses everyone, and you know having Wooyoung and San out of the picture sucks, because Wooyoung is always hanging off him. He just needs some love from you pups.

**Yunho:** COMING!

 **Jongho:** Be there as soon as I can I promise. Just finishing some stuff right now.

**Yeosang:** ~Sigh~ Can’t I be left out of this…

 **Mingi:** Shut the fuck up and go over to mom and dads. He barely asks for us.

**Yeosang:** …

 **Hwa:** Thank you! <3 Door is unlocked for you all.

**Hongjoong:** Yeosang…you can have the most cuddles if you come…

 **Yunho:** YEOSANG JUST RAN PAST ME????

**Hwa:** He’s always soft for his mom.

The alpha heard Hongjoong giggling at the chaos of the group chat and nearly died, it was the most beautiful sound ever. If he could make a ringtone out of the omegas giggle he would and listen to it for hours on end, it was one of his favorite sounds. He could die right now and he’d die happy, having heard his omega giggling, he didn’t do it often always embarrassed by it, but only in rare cases. He savored every one of them, burning them into his memory, never wanting to forget these moments.

“Yeosang acts all tough but he’s really whipped for you.” Seonghwa spoke, chuckling softly.

“All the pups are whipped for me.” Hongjoong smiled proudly and got to work building a big nest on the living room floor, the alpha going to get him plenty of blankets and pillows.

“I’M HERE!” The door was thrown open as Yeosang barged in, Yunho with him, both panting heavily as if they’d raced there together.

“DON’T COME IN THE LIVING ROOM YET!” Hongjoong screeched, the pair of omegas halting at the entrance of the living room. They both stared wide eyed at the giant nest the head omega was building, itching to help join in, bodies fidgeting against their will.

“Baby it’s Yeo and Yun.” Seonghwa spoke up. Hongjoong squealed and turned to see the pair of omegas and beckoned them to come join. Seonghwa chuckled as the two omegas raced to Hongjoong and helped build the nest excitedly. The alpha knew the omega was too focused on building the nest that he didn’t register whose voice or scent was in the apartment.

He watched the trio of omegas work happily, a warm fuzzy feeling filling him up as he watched them build a nest to provide a comfy lounge for everyone. Most omegas don’t like others building their nest with them, but for the omegas in their pack they always got along and were comfortable sharing nest spaces with one another. Yeosang would often have another omega nest with him during his heat for comfort, but that was before Jongho and he got together.

“We’re here!” Seonghwa heard Jongho and Mingi walk in and went to go greet them, giving them the memo not to enter the living room yet as the omegas were nesting. The alphas nodded and went to go stand in the doorway of the living room, fond smiles on their faces as they watched them work.

“I love seeing Yunho so happy…” Mingi was nearly exploding at the adorable smile that was on Yunhos face. He could tell how excited the other omega was to be able to nest with the others.

“Can someone find something of Wooyoungs?” Yeosang turned, staring at Jongho with pleading eyes. Jongho choked on his own spit, it was so unusual to see Yeosang so soft and gentle, despite always being the jokester and savage he was.

“We should have a sweatshirt or something left around here, I’ll find it Yeo.” Seonghwa pet the omegas head and went on his way in search of something of Wooyoungs. The only alpha allowed to walk around the living room freely was Seonghwa, as he was the head and the omegas were fine with him there, as he never disturbed their nest making. He was a sense of safety while they were busy and vulnerable, and they trusted him.

“Thank you!” Hongjoong called out, taking a moment to scent the other omegas, covering them in his strawberry scent, happy that he had them there. The pair of omegas began to purr in content, the scent of their head omega causing them to become a bit scent drunk and cuddly.

“Yeosang?” Jongho had never seen Yeosang so open and _SOFT_. It was doing things to his heart that he’d never be able to recover from. “He’s so…CUTE.”

“You’ve never really gotten to pay attention to them like this before huh?” Mingi chuckled, knowing that Jongho had never seen how soft Yeosang actually was.

“Are they always like this?” Jongho asked, looking at the older alpha.

“They are. You just hadn’t paid full attention to him before. You were always just giving him subtle glances or fucking around with San and Wooyoung. Isn’t it adorable?” Mingi smiled at the young alpha, patting his back.

“I swear if I see him like this any longer I’m going to die…” Jongho held a hand to his heart, nearly melting into a puddle as Yeosang giggled. He hoped Yeosang would be like this for him sometime, or he just might not be able to handle it.

“I found one of Wooyoungs shirts.” Seonghwa entered at that exact moment, shirt in hand. The omegas squealed and snatched the shirt adding it to the nest, it being the final touch. Seonghwa chuckled, ruffling the omegas hair as he passed by them all, a loud chorused purr erupting all at once at the affection. He smiled softly at the trio, looking at the two alphas in the doorway who looked as if they could burst into a thousand pieces. A chirp erupted from one of the omegas and Seonghwa’s head snapped back to look at them.

“Alpha!” Hongjoong was smiling at him so wide, a light blush on his cheeks as he made grabby hands for him. He melted, climbing into the nest, his beautiful omega finding his place in his lap.

“Very nice baby.” He kissed the omegas head, smiling at him happily. He heard the other omegas beckon their alphas into the nest and he smiled admiring his pack, though missing a couple.

“Are we gonna watch something?” Mingi questioned, Yunho’s face buried in his neck, inhaling his scent greedily.

“I vote we watch Inside Out!” Yunho shrieked, followed by a laugh as Mingi pet his hair.

“As you wish pup.” Hongjoong went their movie cabinet, it was the size of a normal pantry, but it was filled from floor to ceiling with DVD’s, CD’s, VCR’s, and their impressive video game collection. He searched through the titles before finding the one he wanted, snatching it off the shelf, making his way back to the room and popping it in the player, someone turning on the tv. Climbing back into the nest and snuggling up with Yeosang, ignoring the pout from his alpha, and giggling as he shoved Jongho out of the way as Yunho took up the other side.

“I have to say…I’m hurt.” Jongho sighed, unable to act mad, though laughing at just how absurd it was. “Betrayed by my own omega. How could you?”

Yeosang shrugged.

“I mean…he’s prettier than you…”

“OH SHIT!” Yunho burst out into laughter, Mingi following close behind. Seonghwa smiled painfully, trying to hide how done he was with their antics.

“Sorry pup. Mom always wins.” Hongjoong smirked at the baby of the group. Jongho sighed and turned towards the tv as the movie started. The group settled down as well, watching the movie start to play, cuddling happily, scenting and enjoying each others presence. Hongjoong smiled, admiring his pack happily, unable to be sad anymore, though he was missing San and Wooyoung, he was so thankful for his alpha.

He looked over to his alpha, only to blush as he was met with those electric brown eyes already staring at him. He smiled at his alpha shyly, giggling softly as the alpha winked at him before looking back at the tv. Yeosang tightened his arm around his waist and he settled back down on the young omegas chest.

“Thank you…” He spoke lowly, but knew everyone could hear him. He was so thankful to have such an understanding and loving pack, they were goofballs and a handful, but he wouldn’t change it for anything. Surrounded by the scents of his family, he couldn’t be happier, peace settling into his chest as the stress of school melted away in the air. Yeah…he was one lucky omega.


	10. Chapter 10: Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another chapter after not even 24 hours?!  
> I'm proud of myself honestly.   
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> What ever could happen with Jongho and Yeosang ;)   
> Stay tuned! <3   
> Thank you for all who have left comments   
> Thank you for all who has left Kudos  
> Thank you for the people who have bookmarked  
> I love you all <3   
> I appreciate your support on this story  
> :) Don't hesitate to leave any input  
> Also --- I know I have some real typos and such in here   
> I will go back through at SOME POINT and edit it to make sure it's not a jumbled up mess :)   
> Happy Reading!

Wooyoung woke up the next day much more coherent and put together than he had been for the past week. It was Saturday and he felt gross, sweat sticking to his skin, other unmentionables coating his thighs and butt, painting his stomach and what felt like dried drool on his chin. Rubbing his eyes and sitting up in his nest he looked down at his sleeping alpha and giggled, his face was smushed in the pillow face down, laying on his stomach. It was adorable really, and he knew his alpha was just as tired as he was, they had quite the experience during his heat. It had been early so he was a little pissed off at that, but otherwise glad it was over.

Clambering out of the nest, knocking down some of the blankets and such on his way, he stopped and stared at it, feeling tears already filling his eyes, as a soft whimper left his mouth.

San bolted up in a flash feeling the sadness overwhelm his heart, knowing these emotions were not his own as their bond tugged at the back of his skull. His eyes landing on his omega, tears threatening to spill and he quickly got up, carefully getting out and hugging him tightly.

“Woo…Baby what happened? Is everything okay? Are you in pain? Did I hurt you?” His fingers made their way through the omegas hair, holding him close to his chest as another whimper escaped his throat.

“I-I…N-n-nest!” As if on cue, the dam holding Wooyoungs tears broke and he burst into tears burying his face in the alphas chest. San blinked and turned his head to see some of the nest on the floor and his eyes widened. Even if he knew Wooyoung was no longer in heat right now, he was still on the last bit of high from it. The hormones clogging his brain and he bit his lip, picking the omega up. Wooyoung koala’d himself around his lithe frame and sobbed into his neck. Holding him up with one arm he knew the only thing that’d make the omega feel better would be Hongjoong. The head omega was a symbol of calm, peace, and home.

Making his way to his phone still keeping Wooyoung held with one arm, he opened up the chat, not bothering to send a personal message.

**Pack Babes <3**

 **Sannie:** Mom! Mom I have an emergency!

He grew more anxious as the time passed, though it had only been 2 minutes but Wooyoungs scent was starting to sour, distress coating the air thickly.

**Hongjoong:** Pup? What’s wrong? Is everything okay?!

 **Sannie:** No! Woo got out of the nest this morning and broke it, some fell on the floor and he’s been crying since and he’s getting distressed momma what do I do?!

**Hwa:** Relax pup, we’re coming. Try to calm him down if you can.

 **Yunho:** Woo ☹ Do you need us to come over too?

**Jongho:** This hasn’t happened before has it?

 **Yunho:** He’s usually very cautious of it. He was probably tired from everything and didn’t really pay attention.

San set his phone down and rubbed the crying omegas back, kissing his head and whispering to him.

“Baby hey hey..it’s okay. We can fix it love. It’s okay!” He tried to keep the panic out of his voice, though his heart felt like it would burst, feeling his own worry as well as Wooyoungs distress and heartbreak. The omega shook his head and if possible it seemed his cried got _louder_. He cringed and placed kisses to the omegas hair, and parts of his face he could reach that wasn’t hiding in his neck.

At that moment the door knob rattled, and he rushed over unlocking it swiftly, just having enough time to step back before it flung open. Seonghwa and Hongjoong standing on the other side of the threshold before the head omega crossed the line. San didn’t know what happened, but in the span of a few seconds he was crowded with the omega, before Wooyoung was missing from his arms.

His brain trying to process what just happened but his alpha was raging. Someone dared to touch his _mate_. A growl ripped through his throat and he stared down at the omegas huddled together on the floor by the fallen nest materials. Hongjoong eyes widened and he pulled the younger omega closer, protectively and stared at San, before seeing the mark on his neck.

“Hwa they mated!” The young alpha heard swearing before he was being grabbed by the shoulder and spun to see the head alpha. He glared, having another alpha in the room where his omega just had his heat was pissing him off. His teeth bared, but before he could snarl a warning to the other alpha he was forced into submission.

“Stop.” Seonghwa spoke darkly, clear and clipped. The command forcing the young newly mated alpha to come to his senses. Wide eyes stared at him before a string of apologies followed.

“I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me! Oh my god mom I’m so sorry!” The young alpha turned to see the omegas huddled together, the head still holding his mate protectively.

“Relax pup. It’s okay. You’re new to this. You just got mated, congratulations. And your mate just ended his heat and in distress. Your alpha was going wild hm?” Seonghwa spoke, ruffling his hair.

San turned to look back at the other alpha sheepishly.

“Is it always going to be like this…?” Seonghwa smiled softly at the young alpha and shook his head.

“No pup it’ll get easier. All alphas are like this when newly mated. You just followed your instincts. I was just as bad when Joong and I mated. It was horrible.” The head alpha pulled the young alpha into a hug. “Missed you pup…”

San whined at being smothered by the alpha, though closing his eyes in content as he was scented by the head. Normally alphas are repulsed by other alpha scents, but in their pack the head scented _everyone_. Seonghwa was just that way, he wanted people to know who was pack and though he constantly complained about they being rowdy and a handful, he loved his packmates. They really did feel like his own pups at times, and his heart was so full.

“There all better now baby.” Hongjoong spoke to Wooyoung, having convinced the omega that it was all okay and helped him mend the nest back to its former glory. Wooyoung gently tugged on the head omegas sweatshirt he was wearing in a silent question, and the head giggled swiftly taking it off and handing it to the omega. Wooyoung chirped happily and added it to his nest happily, his scent no longer distressed or tinged with sour.

The newly mated omega cuddled up with the head, having missed him dearly and purred loudly as he was covered in the familiar strawberry scent. His eyes glancing over to the alphas hugging before they broke apart. San smiling to his omega, with a light coating of a blush on his cheeks.

“You okay baby?” San spoke gently, worry still in his chest, though there was no more distress coming from the omega, he could still smell it in the room. The omega nodded happily and charged at Seonghwa burying his face in his chest happily. San tensed up at seeing the other alpha holding his omega but settled down, forcing himself to remain calm.

“Feeling better now pup?” Seonghwa rubbed the blond omegas back gently, chuckling as he peaked at his omega, who was fussing over San.

“Can I have this?” Seonghwa looked down, feeling the tug on his jacket and chuckled.

“Course you can pup.” He slipped off his jacket, handing it to Wooyoung and rubbed his cheek against the blonde hair. Wooyoung purred, feeling so content and warm finally having the scents of his parents after going so long without them. He missed having everyone’s scent on him though, and pouted before going to add the jacket to the mended nest.

“Alright babes…we gotta get going okay? Woo babe when you’re all done and the hormones are settled we’ll get everyone together okay?” Hongjoong said, sliding up beside Seonghwa. The newly mated omega nodded and smiled wide at the pair.

“Thank you for coming to help… I just didn’t know what to do.” San felt shame swirl in his gut.

“Hey. It’s alright to ask for help. I know you probably feel like a poor alpha for having to ask for help with your mate but you’re new to this. It’s going to take some time. And with Woo having never had this happen you were right to ask for us to come over. See now everything is better. He’s content and happy, you guys having the weekend to yourselves as well. Get plenty of rest and let us know if you need us again.” Seonghwa smiled at the young alpha, before saying goodbye the them and leading his omega out, the door shutting softly behind them. 

“Alpha?” San turned to his omega and melted seeing him standing there, his fingers all twisting together as he fidgeted.

“It’s okay baby. Alpha isn’t mad at you.” He walked over and hugged the omega close, squeezing him. A smile stretching his mouth as the omega giggled at the squeeze.

“I hate being so hormonal…nobody is as bad as I am with hormones. Except maybe Yeosang but he’s a bitch all the time.” The omega giggled.

San chuckled softly, shaking his head fondly, picking the omega up again swiftly and depositing him in his nest, careful not to disturb it. The omega squealed and rolled around in it happily. 

“As Hwa said we have the weekend and maybe the hormones will settle down. And mom said we can all get together when you’re truly all done okay?” San grabbed his laptop and climbed into the nest. He got an affirmation from his omega and he opened the laptop. They put on a movie to watch and cuddled happily, just basking in the scents of the head alpha and omega that were coating them like skin.

San looked at his omega while the movie played, unable to melt with how truly beautiful Wooyoung was. He was gorgeous and could shame any other omega with his angelic energy. The alpha felt so lucky to have this omega as his mate, for the rest of his life he’d get to hear that intoxicating laughter, smell his wonderfully calming scent, and maybe later on in the future they’d have their own pups. A deep rumble settled into his chest at the thought of pups and he felt the omega move close to him without really knowing he did it.

Settling back down he held the omega close, not really paying much attention to whatever was playing, just happy to have this omega in his arms. The bond buzzing comfortably in his chest and skull, content radiating throughout the whole room, chasing away the last of the distress that lingered.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later the newly mated pair decided to stop watching movies and actually function like humans. They showered and made something to eat, finishing off the last of the snacks that were prepared for the omegas heat. Thanks to the school’s rules they would have an extended amount of time to get the work they missed while they were out, completed and turned in without getting in trouble. A luxury to having dynamic rules in place so students didn’t fall into stress after their cycles were done.

The pair checked their emails to see if their teachers had sent over what they missed. San every the over achiever decided to start working on one of the assignments now, climbing up onto Wooyoungs bed as his was occupied.

“Babe?” Wooyoungs concerned voice flooded his ears, making him look over and meet the eyes of his omega.

“Oh! I’m just getting started on some school work. You keep watching movies baby. Just rest. Alphas right here. I’ll keep watch over you while I work okay? You just relax pup.” San smirked, knowing the omega loved it when he specifically called him pup. A blush coated those plush cheeks and his gaze shyly turned away as he settled into the nest on the alphas bed watching another movie. San chuckled to himself and shook his head fondly, getting to work, glancing up hear and there to check on the omega.

San figured that mating would be like what they taught in Alpha Ed classes, you would be inseparable and driven by your alpha. San didn’t feel the need to be right next to his omega at all hours of the day, he was content being able to see him. He didn’t need to constantly scent the omega like it stated in the textbook, though he supposed that was due to them being in their own room. He wondered if it’d change when they went back to class, and sighed deciding to email the counselors office later and let them know what had transpired during Wooyoungs heat. It was customary to let the counselors know about such things taking place, so they could inform the pairs professors and make accommodations in case of something happening. Now with them being mates San could feel the omegas emotions and that was sometimes challenging as it had stated in Alpha Ed class. About 10% of alphas had claimed it hard to be away from their omegas, opting to want to have them in their line of sight, and the 90% leftover said it wasn’t that bad as they were content feeling the bond. San hoped he wouldn’t need to always have Wooyoung in his line of sight, that would just be a disaster.

He was already fairly protective of his omega and just earlier having that feeling of rage when Hongjoong had taken Wooyoung, despite being another omega, was concerning. Not to mention, picking a fight with Seonghwa, _again_ , so idiotically, but as the head alpha had said, he was new to this and would learn to adjust.

Glancing up to take a look at Wooyoung he smiled stupidly seeing the omega passed out, mouth open slightly, and the faint sounds of whatever playing mulling around the room. He really was one lucky alpha, to have the perfect omega as his mate, though that was probably how _every_ alpha felt about their omegas. Setting his school stuff aside he climbed down from Wooyoungs bed and went over to the omega covering him up with a blanket. He shut the movie off, deciding to turn some soft music on so he could still work and Wooyoung would be content as well. Leaning over as best he could before ruining the nest, he kissed the omega on the forehead, relishing in the soft sound that escaped those pretty pink lips.

Climbing back up on the high bunk top bed, he played on his phone for a little bit, reading past messages and catching up with what happened while they were busy. He smiled seeing a couple more messages after his panic earlier.

**Pack Babes <3**

**Hwa:** Relax kids everything is taken care of now.

**Yunho:** Is Woo-Woo okay?

 **Hongjoong:** Yes puppy he’s okay now. Though I should wait for them to tell you I’m just too excited not to. MY BABIES MATED! <3

**Yunho:** WHAT?!

 **Mingles:** Damn! Lucky! Fuck you San! I wanted to be the first!

**Yeosang:** Mom and dad were the first dumbass.

 **Mingles:** Well…Besides them!

**Jongho:** With the way they were making sure everyone in the building knew what they were up to I’m surprised they weren’t mated long ago.

 **San:** Awwh was our homemade porno not good enough masturbating material? 😉 <3

**Jongho:** I’m gonna go throw up my stomach now. EW! And maybe boil my brain in bleach to never have to remember you saying that.

 **Yeosang:** Alright you filthy rabbit. I could do without your homemade pornos when I’m trying to STUDY!

**San:** You love us and you know it. 😉

 **Yeosang:** No actually I love Jongho.

**Yunho:** OMG OMG OMG OMG

 **Mingles:** He said it guys!

**Hwa:** Is Jongho alive?

 **Hongjoong:** YEO BABY YOU MELT MY HEART!

**San:** I can’t believe I gave him the perfect opening for that.

 **Yeosang:** What can I say, when someone opens a door for me, I just walk right through it.

**Hwa:** Again. Is Jongho alive?

 **Yunho:** Yeosang killed him with his ultimate softness.

**Mingles:** I think he’s usually at the gym. Maybe he dropped a weight on his foot.

 **San:** Jongho. I hope you survive the storm that is Yeosang.

**Hwa:** CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME MY PUP IS NOT DEAD.

 **Hongjoong:** Jongie baby are you alive?

**Jongho:** …

 **Hwa:** Oh thank god he answered.

**San:** Only for mom.

 **Yunho:** It’s already been established everyone loves mom more than dad.

**Hwa:** I’m right here?

 **Yeosang:** We know.

**Hwa:** You kids are the WORST.

 **Hongjoong:** Awwh my babies I love you!

**Mingles:** ^.^ <3

 **Yunho:** LOVE FOR MOM > LOVE FOR DAD

**Yeosang:** L

 **San:** L

**Hwa:** Fuck you all.

 **Mingles:** Dad SWORE!

**Hongjoong:** SEONGHWA WTF! BAD ALPHA!

 **Hwa:** But they were bullying me ☹

**Yunho:** It’s not hard to do

 **Yeosang:** After all, you usually walk into it

**Jongho:** Yeosang…

 **Yunho:** Oh shit he speaks.

**Mingles:** Jongie you good?

 **San:** I think he’s realizing how well and truly FUCKED he is now that Yeosang is his boyfriend.

**Yeosang:** Yes Jongie? :3

 **San:** WHO TF IS THAT AND WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO MY YEOSANG

**Yunho** : HE USED AN EMOJI

 **Mingles:** YEOSANG NEEDS TO GO THE HOSPITAL HE’S NOT RIGHT

**Yeosang:** If anyone isn’t right its this god forsaken pack that likes to claim it’s functional when it’s nothing more than overgrown toddlers who can’t do anything for themselves.

**San:** Nevermind.

 **Yunho:** He’s fine.

**Mingles:** RUDE.

 **Jongho:** My room.

 **Jongho:** Now.

**Hwa:** o.o

 **Hongjoong:** o.o

**San:** o.o use protection?

 **Yunho:** o.o I can't believe SAN of all people is telling someone to use protection

**Mingles:** o.o

 **Yunho:** OH SHIT I JUST SAW YEOSANG WALKING BY. LOL.

**Hwa:** I don’t know if I should be mad at him for that or proud?

 **San:** The baby is growing up! Get that ASS!

**Hongjoong:** NO HE NEEDS TO STAY MY PURE BABY! JONGHO NO! BE MY PURE BABY!

 **Jongho:** Sorry mom. You can blame Yeosang.


	11. Chapter 11: Angry Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is she?  
> 2 chapters in one day?   
> I don't think I've done since I first posted this story but I have the creative flow going! :)   
> I hope you all enjoy it!   
> Stay tuned for more! <3

Seokjin panted as he hurled in the toilet early Saturday morning, his stomach was especially unsettled this morning and he was quite unhappy. He had rushed as fast and as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake up his pack, knowing they’d fret over him. Namjoon especially would be freaking out, though he’d freak out anyway when he wakes up and he finds Jin missing from the bed.

“C’mon pup give me a break…” Jin groaned leaning against the wall by the toilet, sweat coating his skin from the efforts of vomiting. One of his hands resting on his stomach trying to ease the pup that was so hell bent on torturing their mother so early on in their young life. He was roused from his stupor as a knock sounded on the door and he tensed up.

“U-Um, occupied!” Jin tried to keep the nerves out of his voice, but it seemed that it was futile.

“Jin? Are you okay in there?” Namjoon. Bless his soul, of course he’d woken up already and had gone in search of his mate.

“It’s unlocked Joon..” Jin closed his eyes, tension melting from his shoulders as he rubbed circles into his slightly pudgy stomach. The door opened and closed, and the scent of his mate flooded his nose. Opening his eyes he looked into Joon’s worried warm brown ones and whimpered.

“Oh my sweet omega…is the pup causing you trouble?” Joon placed his hand on the omegas stomach and took over rubbing circles for the omega. He frowned as the omega nodded before lurching forward to throw up into the toilet again, an awful retch sounding into the bowl. The alphas heart constricted, feeling the pain and discomfort from it through the bond, and rubbed the omegas back.

“It h-hurts…” Jin spoke hoarsely when he finished. The alpha pushed the sweat ridden hair off his forehead and leaned in gently scenting the omega. Jin felt his stomach settle just a little at the scenting, sighing softly.

“I’m sorry love.” The alpha placed a kiss into the omegas hair, getting up and grabbing a small paper cup by the sink and filling it with cold water from the tap. He knelt back down by his omega and handed him the cup, smiling softly as the omega took it and gulped it down greedily. “Would you like some more?”

Jin nodded and closed his eyes again as the alpha refilled the small cup with cold water. Opening them just slightly to take the cup once more and drain it of its contents, throwing it away in the bin by the toilet. His stomach seemed to be settled for the moment and reached for the alpha to help him up, hiccupping once he was on his feet.

“Lets get you back in bed my sweet omega.” Joon said, picking him up easily and leaving the bathroom, only to be stopped seeing Yoongi and Taehyung on the couch in the living room. There was only one bathroom in the apartment, that was the downfall to it really, and you had to walk through the living room to get to it.

“Is everything okay?” Yoongi asked, eyebrow raised in question.

“Jinnie? You smell different…” Tae spoke up, eyes wide as he stared at the pair. Jin looked at the omega with his own wide eyes and then at Joon who was smiling softly at the pair.

“It’s okay pups. Momma is just sick because he’s got a pup growing in his tummy.” The alpha smiled sweetly before leaving the room quickly.

“WHAT?!” Yoongi shrieked, unusually loud.

“HE WHAT?! YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT! JOON COME BACK! WHAT THE FUCK! JIN’S PREGNANT?!” Tae all but screamed, it echoing in the apartment. Jin cringed looking at the smirk on the alphas beautifully dimpled face.

“You did that on purpose…” The omega pouted.

“Maybe. Kind of funny isn’t it?” Joon chuckled.

“DID I JUST HEAR SOMEONE SAY JIN IS PREGNANT?!” Jimin.

“WE’RE HAVING A PUP?!” Hoseok.

“MOM’S HAVING A WHAT NOW?!” Jungkook.

The pair of mated laughed as they entered their bedroom, unable to not be overcome with pride and joy as their family went crazy at the news. Just as Jin was settled into bed their bedroom door burst open, and low and behold their crazy pack of pups rushed in, save for Yoongi, bless his heart.

“Is it true!” Jimin asked, eyes sparkling as he climbed up onto the bed. Namjoon kept a watchful eye on his omega, sitting on the edge by him. Tae was next onto the bed, smiling with that adorable boxy grin.

“What the fuck Joon way to break the news.” Yoongi grumbled, walking into the room, but the head alpha could tell the other alpha was happy with the news. Joon couldn’t help but puff his chest out in pride, having such a perfect pack, only to have a sweet little pup added into the mix.

“Pup? Really?” Jungkook eyed the head alpha wearily, asking silent permission to climb onto the bed, only doing so when the alpha nodded his way. He smiled at the head omega with his adorable bunny teeth, excited at the news.

“I’m so excited oh my god! How long have you known?! This is amazing.” Hoseok hopped onto the bed and hugged the gumdrop colored omegas.

“We haven’t known for long. We were going to tell you I promise, but we just wanted to wait and have some time with them first. Sorry pups.” Jin smiled sheepishly at his pack members. They gushed at the head omega, cooing and cuddling up, save for Yoongi once again. Never Yoongi. Until.

“Yoongi get your pretentious ass over here and cuddle me.” Jin scolded, and not a second later the alpha was on the bed cuddled up in the pile of chaos. Namjoon chuckled watching everyone with happiness radiating in his chest, though he could feel just how at peace his omega was.

“Joon, get in here.” He smiled and laid beside his omega placing a hand on his stomach, though after he did that everyone wanted to touch and he just chuckled allowing them to do as they pleased.

“We sure have some crazy pups hm?” Joon whispered to his omega, only to be answered with a heart melting giggle.

“Sure seems that way. Just think we’ll be adding another one. He or she will have so much fun with all of them.” Jin smiled happily, looking at his pack. Jungkook seemed especially mesmerized as he touched the head omegas stomach, doe eyes wide and curious as he touched ever so gently, as if Seokjin would break.

“When they get big enough and they start to kick you know they’re gonna be _all over you_.” Joon chuckled. Jin laughed, knowing that it was very likely going to play out that way, but he was happy to let them do as they pleased. Besides not like he was going to deny any affection from the members.

“I can’t believe it still.” Jimin smiled warmly, touching Jin’s stomach gently.

“I know. It’s kind of amazing.” Tae giggled and put his hand on the omegas stomach as well.

Yoongi stared at his omega, his alpha fighting with him internally at the idea of filling him with his pups. Seeing his omega touching the pregnant head was doing things to his heart and he fought the urge to take the omega to their bedroom and have his way. It wasn’t the normal feeling like when in rut or the omega was in heat, begging for pups and a family, no this was different. He couldn’t stop picturing his omega waddling around with a nice bump, caressing it lovingly and smiling at him warmly with that pregnant glow surrounding him like a blanket.

Namjoon caught the mint haired alpha staring at his pink haired companion and smirked knowingly. He knew that ones inner alpha and omega would be going through it with the mention of a baby. He could only imagine what was going through the omegas heads as well, knowing that the alphas were more than likely contemplating.

“Now just because Jin is pregnant, I don’t need any of you pups suddenly ending up pregnant as well. Do I make myself clear?” Namjoon stared down the alphas threateningly, while the omegas giggled.

Jungkook blushed a deep shade of red at the alphas words but seeing that look on his omegas face, it was breathtaking. The wonder and joy, making him look as if he were glowing as well, the blue haired omega was clearly enthralled by the prospect of a pup. Jungkook had never given much though to it outside of his rut or hearing Tae beg during his heat, but now, seeing his omega like that, he wouldn’t be able to stop. He wanted to see a little pup with their mixed features running around happily, giggling and smiling with the same boxy smile the omega possessed. He felt a rumble in his chest and blushed furiously as he came to the realization that he was purring over the idea of having pups with his lovely omega.

“Joon is right pups, safe sex, and if one of you _does_ end up pregnant, I’ll personally cut the dick off your alpha.” Seokjin stared at the gumdrop omegas, trying to stay serious with the look of horror that was on their faces, before bursting into laughter. 

“I’m so glad I don’t have to deal with all of these threats.” Hoseok laughed, smacking Yoongi on the back, causing the mint haired alpha to cough. “I really lucked out if I’m being honest.”

“Alright lets give mom some time to rest. He had some serious morning sickness and needs to relax.” Joon spoke.

“No they can stay. I want a pack nap.” Seokjin pouted, and the alpha always weak to that face sighed.

“You heard him.” Namjoon chuckled, watching everyone settle into the bed for cuddling and a nap. He was glad they had a big enough bed for this, as it did happen quite often, and would probably be more frequent now that everyone knew about their secret.

Not long after everyone settled in for the nap, soft snores and purrs resonated through the room, a familial warmth filling the room as well as the contented scents. Everyone somehow touching the pregnant omega some way or other, even though a few seemed to be in very odd positions, it was comfortable, warm, safe, and most of all it was home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeosang walked a little faster from where he had been studying in a common area, passing the library knowing Yunho was more than likely studying with Mingi. Jongho was normally at the gym on Saturday morning, and to have the command resonate through the text message so simply it shook him to the core. He hadn’t really said he loved the young alpha, and to say it so casually over the group message and see the effect it had on his alpha, he was pleased. Quite proud of himself actually being able to rile him up so easily. Though he had to wonder why the alphas demeanor seemed to change with those few simple words, and he was lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit excited.

Entering the alpha dorm building and making his way to the room, he knocked on the door, gasping in surprise as it was wrenched open before his hand fell back to his side. He was grabbed and hauled into the room, door shut swiftly, and before he could even say anything he was pressed up against said door, lips on his. Brain finally catching up to the current events he melted, closing his eyes and kissing his alpha back, wrapping his arms around him.

“Fuck you do things to me.” The alpha panted out after pulling away from the heated kiss, admiring the starstruck omega staring at him blissed out. “Oh my bad pretty thing, did I blow your mind?”

Yeosang blinked, coming back to reality.

“I just…wow…” Words eluded him, and he really felt like he wouldn’t be able to speak more than a few words for the next several minutes without short circuiting.

“You just had to rile up my alpha by saying something so stupidly simple hm? I don’t even know why it happened but those words said so sassily and effortlessly…they made my alpha stir crazy.” Jongho stroked the omegas cheek, watching the way the omega fidgeted a little bit, Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“I was just saying the truth..” Yeosang spoke hoarsely, shocked by this side of Jongho. He’d never seem the young alpha act like this before and if he was being honest, he was more than a little turned on, especially after a kiss like that.

“Good.” The alpha smirked, moving his hand to the omegas throat, closing his fingers around it firmly, but not to hurt. Yeosang shivered, eyes rolling back as he bit his lip slightly, it was all so euphoric. Lips covered his again, kissing him passionately, as if trying to convey his words and thoughts through the contact. Yeosang let out a muffled moan as the alpha pressed his body against his, able to feel each and every muscle on the rugged alphas body.

Jongho pulled away breathless, breathing the air in greedily, mesmerized by the deep blush on Yeosangs cheeks.

“Y’know it makes me so angry that you can say that shit so easily, especially when you don’t know what it does to me,” The alpha put his mouth by the omegas ear, tone dropping dangerously low, “What _you_ do to me.”

Yeosang shivered, a soft whine leaving his mouth against his wishes, body heating up embarrassingly, already able to feel the slick coating his underwear. He was usually quite well put together but this alpha…could unravel him like a ball of yarn with such ease and grace it was terrifying.

“J-Jongho..” Yeosang licked his lips, shrinking in on himself as the alpha moved to stare down at him. A sweet smile broke out on the young alphas face, but the lust in those dark eyes was a promise.

“Are you okay?” There was a playful lilt to Jongho’s voice as he spoke to the omega, almost patronizing. He was thrilled to see the effect he had on his omega, smelling the omegas arousal clearly, and fighting the urge to just fuck one out on the door. He was more of a gentleman than that, and besides, he’d wait a little while before that was actually going to happen.

“D-Don’t tease…” Yeosang felt weak. His voice was softer than normal, he had no sass to give, and he was acting very omega which was totally unlike his usual self. He hated this feeling, wanting to submit and please the alpha, fighting the urge to bear his neck in invitation. Repulsed by his own thoughts and cringed inwardly at that thought. He loved the alpha sure but he didn’t think he’d want to give into his instincts that he’d been suppressing for so long.

The alpha raised an eyebrow at the words uttered from his omega, a smirk taking place over the smile on his lips. Yeosang whimpered, eyes wide and pleading as he looked up at his alpha from his place against the door, lip caught between his teeth.

In Jongho’s opinion the omega looked utterly wrecked, and _very_ omega, it was doing things to him. That thought caught up to him and he froze, staring down at his omega acting _omega_. This wasn’t right, Yeosang hated to feel like his secondary gender ruled his life and often felt disgusted by his instincts. The alpha new this and yet here he was, causing his beautifully perfect omega to act the way he despised.

“Oh baby..I’m sorry. I don’t know what the fuck just happened.” He pulled the omega into his chest, hugging him protectively. Yeosang melted into those strong arms, arms tucked between their chests, allowing himself to be held.

“It’s…” Yeosang hesitated, he didn’t feel fine after having been swept up in his omega instincts but he was also happy to be with his alpha, and cradled into his chest. “It’s fine, I’m okay…just…a shock I guess.”

“Baby I am so sorry. I’m so stupid, I think I lost control of my alpha…I know how you feel about your instincts and I’m so sorry for making you feel like that…” Jongho squeezed the omega, before picking him up and depositing him on his bed.

Yeosang bit his lip feeling the overwhelming need to nest all of a sudden, it was the only instinct he really allowed himself to give in to. The comfort brought by a nest was incredible and immeasurable, and he desperately wanted that right now. He suddenly wished he was back in his own dorm room, so he could just go see San and Wooyoung for comfort, which was _very_ rare of him to do.

“What is it baby? What can I do? What do you need?” Jongho’s hands on his cheek brought him back to the present as he listened to what the alpha was saying. He played with his fingers nervously, not meeting the others eyes. “What do you need Yeosang..?”

“C-Can…Can I...make a…nest? Please?” He finally looked up, pleading eyes drilling a hole into the alphas chest.

“Fuck of course you can! Use whatever you need baby. Anything. I promise.” He placed a kiss to the omegas forehead and moved away. The omega handed the alpha his jacket, bag that he had had with him at the time, and took off his shoes. He went to work rearranging the blankets and pillows on the alphas bed, getting up here and there to go to the alphas closet, stealing clothes off hangers, and grab extra blankets and some towels.

Jongho waited patiently on his couch, watching the omega work, and not wanting to crowd him or make things worse. He debated if he should step out into the hallway, but decided against that, wanting to keep the omega in his line of eyesight. He was on edge, having upset his omega unintentionally and he was really feeling it weigh on his chest. How stupid could he be? He _knew_ Yeosang hated being an omega, yet here he was, being all alpha on him and causing him to fall deeper into his omega standard that he hated. He knew that Yeosang hated the biology of being an omega, giving into ones instincts and feeling ‘weak’ as he would say. He felt like submission was a power play and told Jongho he was repulsed by that feeling he got when he felt the need to submit.

Jongho felt horrible.

Yeosang looked over seeing the young alpha in an internal debate, gaze unfocused, mouth set in a firm line, jaw locked. He cringed feeling like he was being a bad omega, he wanted to please his alpha.

“What the fuck is wrong with me…” Yeosang muttered to himself, eyes wide at that little piece of information that flooded his brain. He wanted to _please_ this alpha. He _wanted_ to act like an omega around him. It was weird but his omega was whining in his head about needing to comfort the alpha for being bad. It was all a mess to him really, but looking at Jongho one more time he bit his lip.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to give into his instincts with this alpha. Even if he had been repulsed by his actions earlier he felt safe with the alpha. He knew deep down the alpha would never _forcefully_ make him submit or act like that. Though maybe in his rut it might be different.

“Jongho?” He watched as the alpha snapped back to reality, looking at the omega. He beckoned him over to the nest made on his bed and smiled soft once the alpha stood before him. “Alpha…”

The alpha was stunned, this omega, his omega was still calling him alpha. Why? It didn’t make sense to him but his alpha whined deep in his chest, begging him to make this beautiful sweet omega his.

“Yeosang?”

The omega smiled softly and grabbed the alphas hand pulling him up and into the nest, glaring slightly when he accidently messed something up. Yeosang quickly righted the problem before looking at his alpha.

“I um…I saw you having a whole internal monologue over there and I realized something,” Yeosang fought the urge to coo as the alpha tilted his head like a curious puppy, “I don’t mind giving into my secondary gender if it’s you…I trust you. You make me feel safe and have _never_ given me reason to believe otherwise. It wasn’t _you_ that made me freak out…if I’m being honest it was myself. And…and I wouldn’t mind…submitting to you?”

Yeosang looked away, hiding his red cheeks from the alphas watchful eyes. He was embarrassed for admitting such a fact to the alpha, but he was also proud of himself for expressing the way he was feeling. He knew that this alpha would never hurt him in any way and would do everything to protect him, he trusted him deeply.

“You mean that?” Jongho stared awestruck at the omega, unable to believe that those words just came out of that beautiful mouth. Yeosang was still hiding his face but he nodded. Jongho was floored, unable to believe that even after all that Yeosang felt this way, and was willing to accept that part of himself. All for him.

“God I love you…” The words left his mouth as if he didn’t have any control over it, realizing all too late as he blushed deeply, eyes wide. Yeosang’s head snapped over to look at him, and he was sure that had to hurt, but the omega was gaping at him.

“You said it back. Indirectly, but it’s not like I said it _to_ you in the first place.” Yeosang was ecstatic that Jongho said it back.

“Yeah. It’s been crazy, c’mon lets cuddle in this lovely nest you made for us, and enjoy the rest of this Saturday, what do you say?” Jongho laid down, pulling the omega into his arms, kissing his temple.

“Mmm. I’ll allow it.” Yeosang smiled, reaching over to the little bookshelf by the bed and grabbing the tv remote and turning it on. He didn’t pay attention to what was playing, closing his eyes and cuddling up to the alpha.

Jongho wasn’t paying attention to the tv either, opting to play with the omegas soft hair, purring contentedly. Today did not go how he wanted at all by far, but he was glad that things had worked out and this beautifully perfect omega still wanted him. Though it still irritated his alpha that this perfect omega could say things so easily to rile him up.

It was illegal.

Unfair really.

But like hell if he didn’t love it either.

He really was lucky to have Yeosang was his, sure he’d still be pining silently while watching the omega cuddle with Yunho or one of the others during a Friday night slumber party. He smiled to himself, tugging the omega closer to his body, which was not much as they were practically pressed right up one another. That intoxicating honey scent filling his nostrils and mixing with his own scent.

“Mmmm…”

Hearing the sound he glanced down seeing the omega fast asleep, a small smile on his perfect lips. Jongho melted, desperately wanting to take a photo but his phone was across the room on his desk. San was right…he was well and truly fucked. Yeosang was going to ruin him and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to love every second of it.


	12. Chapter 12: Chaotic Characters

**Pack Babes <3**

**San:** Yeosang better not be pregnant!

**Yunho:** Uh shouldn’t you be worrying about Wooyoung? He just finished his heat and I can almost with complete certainty say that you did not wear a condom.

 **Woo:** FUCK

**Hongjoong:** I have extra pregnancy tests!

 **San:** Mom we’re coming over!

**Hwa:** LATER

 **Hongjoong:** Listen to your father kids 😉

**Mingi:** Are you…fucking while…texting us?!

 **Yunho:** OH MY GOD

**Hwa:** No we’re not.

 **Hongjoong:** I assure you pups we aren’t.

**San:** Then why tf can we not come over!

 **Mingi:** Joong is probably just having a moment

**Woo:** But mom! What if I’m pregnant?!

 **Jongho:** Yeosang isn’t pregnant.

 **Yeosang:** I’m offended you all think I’m that big of a whore. Wooyoung can’t keep his legs closed for San.

 **Woo:** BITCH

**Hwa:** Mom is indeed having a moment. OCD moment. He’s cleaning.

 **San:** Can’t we just come to the door? I can just grab it from you?

**Hwa:** Sure pup.

 **Woo:** I’M COMING

**San:** He left me ;-;

 **Jongho:** I would too

**Yeosang:** L

 **Yunho:** L

**Mingi:** L

 **San** : Wait but I thought mom only got OCD when he was nearing pre-heat?

**Yunho** : Is it possible going to see Woo yesterday and having all that heat scent in the air triggered him?

 **Hwa:** I mean…it’s possible but he doesn’t smell different. He’s just cleaning everything.

**Mingi:** Odd.

 **Yeosang:** Maybe it’s stress? I mean the other day when we all went over he was stressed

**Yunho:** Yeah just a cuddle session isn’t going to change that

 **Woo:** OPEN THE MF DOOR

**San:** HOW DID YOU GET THERE ALREADY

 **Woo:** Fuck off I have important matters to attend to

**Yunho:** LOL

 **Mingi:** OH MY GOD

**Yeosang:** Woo I’m actually impressed.

 **Jongho:** I didn’t think he had it in him

**Woo:** COMING BACK

 **Hwa:** Next time for the love of god practice safe sex

**San:** I love how you think I can just resist my omega in heat.

 **Mingi:** They ARE mates now so it’s harder to resist

**Yunho:** Ohh that gives me an idea

 **Mingi:** Are you suggesting mating to make me practically have no restraint towards you

**Yunho:** NOOOO

 **Yeosang:** Who’s the whore now

**Woo:** It’s so good Yun, it’ll blow your mind

 **Mingi:** I’ll be back in a couple hours

**Yunho:** HE LEFT ME?

**Yunho:** Oh shit he broke the door off the hinges

 **Jongho:** Duh. I know my alpha would go psycho hearing that

**Yeosang:** Mate me

**Yeosang:** SAN SAVE ME!

 **San:** WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED

**Yunho:** I bet he was in his room with Jongie or something and he saw that text and went psycho as he said would happen

 **San:** Yeosang like NEVER comes into my room

**Yeosang:** Jongho I’m sorry! I didn’t think you were serious!

 **San:** Do I need to kick your ass baby alpha

**Jongho:** No I’m good. Give me like an hour.

 **Yeosang:** Please don’t break anything in there!

**Jongho:** Yup.

 **Hwa:** You don’t just JOKE about mating! Besides pups, the alphas are due for their ruts in the coming week.

**Yunho:** Oh shit

 **Yeosang:** I forgot

**San:** AHAHA

 **Woo:** I’m in the bathroom by the welcome office on the ground floor! I’ll be up in a minute once this test is done!

**San:** Okay beautiful

 **Hongjoong:** Yunho. Yeosang. Please DO NOT intentionally rile up the alphas.

**Yeosang:** Yeah. I’ll never do that again.

 **Yunho:** I need a new DOOR

**San:** Well MAYBE YOU WOULDN’T NEED ONE IF YOU HADN’T SAID WHAT YOU SAID

 **Yunho:** I’m honestly a little turned on. It was hot.

**Yeosang:** I was nearly tackled! I ran out with like 3 inches to spare! He would’ve grabbed me and I would’ve been done for

 **Hwa:** Again what have we learned?

**Yeosang:** I’m never doing that again.

 **Yunho:** I’m definitely doing that again.

**Hwa:** Where did I go wrong…

______________________________________________________________________________

**Family** **😊** **~**

 **Suga:** Jin we need more coffee

**Jin:** So go get it yourself

 **Joon:** Jin isn’t gonna be doing the grocery shopping anymore now that you all know he has a pup on the way.

**Kookie:** WHO’S GOING TO GET US FOOD THEN! WE HAVE NOTHING! I’M STARVING

 **Jin:** You’re a big boy. You all have allowance money from your parents. Go do it yourself.

**Joon:** Since nobody is actually gonna listen to what he just said. Hoseok, Jimin, and Taehyung. You 3 go do the shopping.

 **Suga:** Without an alpha?

**Kookie:** Absolutely not! With Tae’s anxiety an alpha needs to go with them

 **Joon:** He’ll be fine with Hobi and Jimin. Kookie he’s only going down the street.

**Minnie:** He can call you if something happens. And I’ll be with him the whole time Kookie, I promise nothing will happen.

 **Hope:** Kookie I’ll make sure he doesn’t wander.

**Kookie:** I guess so…but please call me if he wanders off or starts to panic. Please.

 **Tae:** Kookie I’ll be okay. 😊 I’m feeling good today anyway.

**Jin:** See pup. It’s all okay.

 **Minnie:** Yoongles you’ve been real quiet about this.

**Suga:** I trust Hobi. Just be safe?

 **Hope:** I’ll return them safe and sound. Now you all need to give me a list of stuff before we go.

**Suga:** Coffee. Jimminie knows the one I like.

 **Kookie:** Tae baby you know what I like. I can give you money before you leave or when you come back.

**Tae:** I’ll get everything you like! 😊 I promise alpha!

 **Kookie:** Good omega.

**Jin:** You pups are adorable. ☹

 **Joon:** I have the list for Jin and I, though I’ll text you if Jin decides he HAS to have something specific. We haven’t hit the weird craving stage yet. And if I’m lucky hopefully never. I’m scared of the combinations that he could want.

**Hope:** Alright! Coming to get them all! Cards and or cash everyone!

 **Suga:** Gotcha.

**Minnie:** Alpha I’ve got it!

 **Tae:** Kookie I’ll take care of it!

**Kookie:** I’m giving you what I owe you when you come back. No buts.

 **Joon:** Put it all on my card pups. Besides its to feed all of us so no it’s problem.

**Jin:** I love you.

 **Kookie:** Best. Dad. Ever.

**Tae:** OMG THANK YOU

 **Suga:** That’s generous Joon. Thank you.

**Minnie:** AWH DAD WE LOVE YOU

 **Jin:** He’s blushing.

**Hope:** LOL. THANKS JOON. C’mon gumdrops lets go.

 **Kookie:** Be safe Tae.

**Suga:** Same with you Minnie. Be safe.

 **Hope:** WE’RE JUST GOING DOWN THE ROAD!

**Jin:** Jimin and Tae please listen to Hobi and stick close to him. Regardless if just going down the road. And for the love of god be on your best behavior. If I get one more phone call from the store owner about you two destroying a display I’m locking you out.

**Minnie:** YES MOM

 **Tae:** YES MOM

**Jin:** Good babies.

 **Hope:** Alright we’ll be back.

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Sannie <3 **

**Woo-Baby:** San.

**Sannie <3:** What’s wrong baby? You haven’t come back from the bathroom yet. Is everything okay?

 **Woo-Baby:** I’m scared…

**Sannie <3:** Baby why? Is it positive? If it is we can work something out love. Please don’t be afraid to come talk to me about anything.

 **Woo-Baby:** I’m scared…because it’s negative..

**Sannie <3:** Baby…Did you think I would be mad?

 **Woo-Baby:** My omega is telling me I’m bad because I couldn’t give you any pups…and we mated and I had my heat and we didn’t use protection…

**Sannie <3: **Baby! No no no. You’re not bad. I promise you love. I’m not mad. My alpha can be mad all he wants but I am not mad at you. It’s okay. My alpha will understand eventually. It’s not always going to happen. We used protection during all your other ones baby. But my alpha is also mad I couldn’t give you pups baby.

 **Woo-Baby:** I’m sorry alpha…I’m broken

**Sannie <3:** Baby come up here. You are not broken. It happens baby and not every omega is going to get pregnant from having unprotected sex during a heat. It’s okay. Relax baby. Now please come back up here.

 **Woo-Baby:** But Yeosang…

**Sannie <3: **He’s worried about you too. Come back.

 **Woo-Baby:** I guess so…Let me just throw it away…

**Sannie <3:** I love you.

 **Woo-Baby:** Love you alpha…

**Sannie <3: **☹ Wooyoung

 **Woo-Baby:** I’m coming up.

Yeosang looked up as Wooyoung entered the dorm he shared with San and he wanted nothing more than to smother him in a hug. That look of sadness on his face was so unlike the happy go lucky omega and he frowned watching him run into his alphas arms. San hugged his omega tight whispering to him sweetly, and Yeosang not wanting to intrude on their moment, turned his attention back to his phone.

**Jongie**

 **Yeo-baby:** Jongho? Are you okay?

**Jongie:** Yes and no.

 **Yeo-baby:** I’m sorry. I really am.

**Jongie:** No no no it’s okay baby I’m not mad at you.

 **Yeo-baby:** You promise?

**Jongie:** Yes love.

 **Yeo-baby:** I didn’t realize it’d have that big of an effect.

**Jongie:** It’s okay. Besides you’ve never dated an alpha before or anyone so you wouldn’t know what riles us up babe. I truly am sorry for chasing you.

**Jongie:** That was so unlike me ugh I’m sorry

 **Yeo-baby:** It’s okay. Do you think we can just go back to normal?

**Jongie:** Are you breaking up with me?

 **Yeo-baby:** Oh my god! No! Wow! I’m sorry! That was idiotic of me to say!

 **Yeo-baby:** I meant can we go back to not having to apologize all the time or be careful what we have to say in front of each other? I don’t want us to tip-toe around one another.

 **Yeo-baby:** We’ll learn each others way and whatnot okay? It’ll be okay! Just…I don’t want us to not act like ourselves.

**Jongie:** Of course baby. We can do that.

 **Yeo-baby:** Thank you. 😊

**Jongie:** Anything for you omega.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Mingles**

**Yunhoe:** Alpha?

**Mingles:** Yes pup.

 **Yunhoe:** I’m sorry.

**Mingles:** It’s okay. I’m sorry for being on edge.

 **Yunhoe:** No no! I was being bad! And I should have realized that your rut would be coming up soon…

**Mingles:** Yun babe. It’s not your fault. It’s okay.

 **Yunhoe:** Are you coming back soon…?

**Mingles:** I’m already on my way back babe. I’m sorry if I scared you. And I’ll make sure we get the door fixed.

 **Yunhoe:** So you knew that you broke the door?

**Mingles:** With as much force as I put on it yeah.

 **Yunhoe:** I’m sorry alpha ☹

**Mingles:** Stop apologizing. It’s going to be okay. I’m not mad.

 **Yunhoe:** I know I said I was turned on and whatever else in the group chat. But believe me I feel so bad doing that. ☹ I never want that to happen again. It scared me…

**Mingles:** I’m almost there baby. And we’re gonna cuddle and watch some movies.

 **Yunhoe:** I love you.

**Mingles:** I love you too my precious puppy.

 **Yunhoe:** 😊

**Mingles:** That’s more like it. Good omega.

 **Yunhoe:** Only for you alpha.

**Mingles:** Don’t.

 **Yunhoe:** Oh I uh…I’m sorry.

**Mingles:** Remember puppy. Rut.

 **Yunhoe:** I’ll be on my best behavior!

**Mingles:** As expected of the most perfect omega.

 **Yunhoe:** ^.^ :D <3

**Mingles:** I forget you have a praise kink…

 **Yunhoe:** Heh heh…What ever could you be talking about.

**Mingles:** Be a good little omega and have a nest ready when I get home yeah? Don’t wanna disappoint alpha. 😉

 **Yunhoe:** Yes alpha!!!! 😊

Mingi chuckled to himself, knowing that Yunho would never stop being so adorable. The most perfect omega really, and always wanted to please the alpha. He felt bad truly for scaring him with how angry he had been, but he had no other choice but to leave lest he pin the omega and mark him against his will. Usually he was quite subdued but those words did something to him, they lit a fire in his stomach and he had felt his canines elongating just from those words on the dimly lit screen. He was almost scared to find out what would happen during his rut, now knowing if he’d be able to control himself knowing that those words came from his omega. Joking or not his alpha didn’t care, and wanted to mate with his perfect omega.

Maybe he should think about telling the omega he couldn’t help him with his rut this time…it’d be safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)   
> I know not a lot of readers like the text-chat components of stories but I find it a nice refreshing break.  
> If there's any pairings you want to see more of don't hesitate to let me know :)   
> I'm always willing to accommodate my readers.   
> Have a great rest of your day/night wherever you maybe be reading from.   
> Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13: So, No Coffee?

Hoseok walked down the street with the omegas tailing him, a smile on his face just to get out and stop being lazy. It was Sunday so he had the excuse to be lazy of course but, he liked to be productive, and had already went to the dance studio to practice some choreography earlier.

“Hobi!” He turned his head just enough to see the pink haired omega smile at him. “Can we get something on the way back?”

“You know we have to go right back after Chim..” Taehyungs low voice rung in the air, hand clutching tight to the omegas.

“Tae’s right Chim, and Jungkook will have my ass if we don’t go back as soon as were done.” Hoseok studied Tae for a second seeing the omega was fidgeting more than he had before, and bit his lip nervously. He should probably text Kook and let him know that Tae seems anxious now, but he’d wait a little longer to see if it got worse.

“There it is!” Jimin skipped ahead, tugging his blue haired companion with him. Hoseok laughed and jogged after them, entering the store a few moments later with the gumdrops.

“I’ll grab a cart. You two go inside.” The beta ushered the two inside, went to the section where the carts were held, grabbing one and wheeling his way in as well, spotting the pair. As he approached he pulled out the shopping list to look at what they’d need.

“What do we need first?” Taehyung peeked to look at the list, hand still firmly held in Jimin’s.

“Some fruit and vegetables. Let’s hope they have everything, I don’t wanna upset Jin.” Hoseok chuckled, letting Jimin push the cart, who let go of Taehyungs hand to do so. A second later his hand was fisted in the back of Hoseok’s t-shirt and he smiled softly.

“You feeling okay still Tae?” Reaching around he wrapped his arm around those wide shoulders, holding him close. The omega swallowed, biting his lip as his eyes surveyed the store. It wasn’t incredibly crowded or filled with an obnoxious amount of scents, thanks to scent purifiers in all public spaces.

“Yeah.” A boxy smile took over the omegas face as he tried to assure the beta that everything was indeed okay.

Hoseok nodded, opting not to say anything and stress out the omega. They made their way to the produce section and searched for the needed items. Both the pink haired omega and beta making sure Taehyung kept some sort of contact with one of them at all times.

Things were going smoothly until they made it into one of the more crowded aisles, Taehyungs hand having to be let go to pass by a large group of people who were monopolizing the space.

Jimin turned around after they passed to grab Taehyungs hand once more and stared, the blue haired omega no where to be seen.

“TAE!”

Hoseok snapped around to look for the omega at the distress from Jimin’s voice, that familiar blue head of hair nowhere to be seen in their aisle. He felt his heart stop, the air punched out of his lungs, and his throat closing.

“No no no! Taehyung!” He didn’t care if he was being loud, he _needed_ to find Taehyung. He pushed back through the people they had to pass by a minute ago and looked around, with no such luck at finding the omega.

“Hobi…” Jimin’s broken voice rang through his ears and he turned back to see the distress in the omegas features. His hand reached into his pocket and he pressed a few buttons blindly, line ringing.

“Hoseok?” His heart constricted at the worry in the young alphas tone, desperately not wanting to relay the news.

“Kook…”

“I’m on my way.” The line went dead a second later and his hand fell from his ear, tears gathering in his eyes. He promised he wouldn’t let anything happen to the omega! He reassured them that nothing would happen, yet here they were, Taehyung was _missing!_

“I’m going to go to the front desk. You look around.” Jimin grabbed his arm firmly, smiling as best he could, but Hoseok could see the worry in those brown eyes. He nodded and turned back to go in search for the omega, running past the end of aisles in hopes to see that blue hair.

Sometime later while he was towards the front doors of the store searching, he caught a glimpse of Jungkook rushing in, sweat coating his skin as if he’d run here. Which he most likely had, and Hoseok didn’t blame him.

“ _What happened?!_ ” The growl resonated from the young alphas throat, and Hoseok cringed.

“There was a particularly crowded aisle and Jimin had to let his hand go so we could get through and he turned back around to grab his hand again and he was gone. Kookie I’m so sorry…” He felt like he was going to have a breakdown, he let everyone down.

“Never mind that now. We need to find him. _Now!_ ” Jungkook’s eyes were threatening as he looked around, scanning the area before he and the beta took off in search of the omega.

_“Excuse me shoppers! Can I have your attention? Would Kim Taehyung please report to the service desk to join your party? I repeat would Kim Taehyung please report to the service desk to join your party? Thank you!”_

The message rang loudly over the intercom speakers, and Jungkook grit his teeth. He should have come with them, he knew he should have come with them!

“Tae!” He yelled loudly through the store, not caring if he was disruptive. He needed to find his omega. His nose burning with the strength of the scent purifiers in the store, unable to pick up that delicious peach smell that made his heart sing.

The young alpha knew he wouldn’t be able to rely on his nose but he had to try to pick up his omegas scent. It was proving to be futile as there were so many other scents as well in the store, and he growled, scaring an elderly woman out of the way.

“Taehyung! Where are you?!” He ran through the store as fast as he could, checking every possible place he could to find the omega.

“…kie…”

The young alpha snapped his head around so fast he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Ignoring it for the moment he looked around where he was trying to pick up Taehyungs smell, and voice he heard just a moment ago.

“Tae!”

“K-Kookie!!!”

The alpha spun around seeing his beautiful omega running towards him with Jimin on his tail. The tension melted from his body so fast he felt he’d turn into jello, but it didn’t matter as his arms were full of golden tanned skin.

“Oh baby…Baby you’re okay! Thank god!” He squeezed the omega tightly, burying his face in that blue hair, inhaling the sweet scent of peaches.

“He came to the service desk after the announcement.” Jimin panted, finally reaching the pair.

“I-I’m sorry! I got lost! B-but I heard th-the voice on th-the speakers s-saying my name a-a-and I went to where i-it said and Chim w-was there! I-I was so s-s-scared!!!” Taehyung sobbed into his alphas chest, clutching the back of his shirt tightly.

Jungkook picked up his omega, letting him wrap his long legs around his waist and held him close. He was so relieved to know he was okay and that he had followed the direction over the speaker.

“Baby it’s okay. You did so well. I’m so proud of you. I love you. Alphas so proud. I’m so glad you’re safe…Oh thank god…” He released his vanilla scent in a thick cloud, covering him and the omega, reassuringly scenting him.

“You found him!” Hoseok jogged up, panting heavily. Relief flooded him heavily and he sighed. “Jungkook I’m sorry. I promised you nothing would happen…”

Said alpha shook his head and smiled at the beta. He felt bad that he had gotten angry at the beta when he heard the news.

“I’m sorry Hoseok. I shouldn’t have been such an asshole I was just worried about Tae…You did everything right and he came to the desk when the announcement rang out. He did so good and you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just glad he’s okay and that we found him and things didn’t get worse.” He squeezed the omega in his arms and nuzzled him gently, before leaning over to Hoseok and scenting the beta. It wasn’t like betas needed to be scented but it was definitely a nice feeling to have, as they had been told by the beta before.

The beta sighed as the young alphas vanilla scent wrapped around him, relaxing, the tension and nerves just melting off him like rain drops on hot tar. He always felt better when one of the members scented him, it was nice having the scent of his family on him. Though it would all be washed away when he took a shower at some point.

“Let’s just go home…” Jimin grabbed the betas hand and received collective nods in agreement. Grocery cart long forgotten in the abandoned aisle, they made their way back to their apartment together.

Jungkook keeping the omega in his arms, never setting him down, even when he whined that he could walk. Arms tightening around the slim waist, holding him impossibly closer.

The omega knew his alpha needed to have him close after that scare so he just let him have his way, and it wasn’t like he minded being carried anyway.

“Do you think everyone will be upset that we didn’t finish the groceries?” Hoseok asked, the pink haired omega tucked under his arm.

“I mean I’m sure Joon and Jin will understand. Especially with what happened. Probably have someone go out tomorrow or late tonight. I don’t know…” Jungkook sighed, he had left in such a hurry he didn’t even tell anyone where he was going. He had heard the way the betas voice sounded over the static in the phone line and he just knew that something had happened. Pretty certain he never closed the door fully either, though he couldn’t be bothered to care.

Their building came in their line of sight and collective sigh of relief sounded from the quartet. They were glad to be back home and away from the stress of what just happened.

They made their way into the building and the young alpha cringed seeing the door was still wide open, guessing that either nobody noticed or just didn’t bother to care.

Making their way inside, door closed properly this time, they toed off their shoes. The blue haired omega finally set down on the ground, who took his shoes off as well.

“Hey.” Four heads snapped in the direction of the head omega sitting on the couch in the living room.

“Uh…Hi.” Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck.

“So, who wants to tell me what happened hm?” A black eyebrow arched menacingly, though the worry was clear in those warm brown eyes that screamed motherly comfort.

The group made their way over all sitting down on the furniture or floor, Jungkook opting to take his omega and sit in the plush LoveSac. Jimin sat beside the head omega and cuddled into his side. Hoseok monopolizing an arm chair, legs pulled up to his chest, looking like a small frail child.

“Joon! Yoongi! Get your asses out here! The pups are back!” Jin shouted, voice echoing through the halls.

The mint haired alpha stumbled out from his shared room with his omega, looking like he had been sleeping, which was more than likely true. Namjoon came out from the kitchen, two bottles of water in hand, giving one to his omega as he sat on the other side of him. Yoongi flopped down on the floor not really caring at the moment if he was comfortable or not.

“So. Explain.” Jin spoke firmly, acting as if he was angry, though they could all tell he was quite worried.

“Why did Kook run out of here like the place was going to burn down?” Joon asked, eyeing the beta, before turning his gaze to the couple on the giant plush chair.

“Well uh you see…” Jimin started, fingers twisting together nervously.

“Look. We’re not going to get mad at you all. We just want to know what happened and an explanation as to why there are no groceries. Okay?” Jin pet the pink haired omegas head gently, smiling softly.

“We were doing good keeping Tae with us throughout the store but then we got to a really crowded aisle..” Hoseok explained.

“And I had to let go of his hand so we could get through, these people were being inconsiderate and blocking the whole path really. We had to walk through them.” Jimin spoke up next.

“A-And well when Jimin turned back around to have Tae take his hand again…he was uh…” Hoseok swallowed hard, avoiding eye contacts.

“I-I got lost? I had felt Jimminie let go and I started to panic and the crowd was scaring me so I ran out of the aisle and then I didn’t know where I was and started looking everywhere. At one point I think I was in the bathroom? I couldn’t really tell, it was like everything was a bunch of blobs and I couldn’t smell anyone and my hearing was dulled…” The blue haired omega piped up from his place in his alphas arms.

“Oh my…That explains Kook leaving.” Namjoon frowned.

“I called him and I didn’t get more than like one word out before he said he was coming and then Jimin went to the service desk to have them make an announcement.” The beta said, eyeing the head alpha cautiously.

“I heard them say my name…and I just followed what it said…” Tae spoke up once again, though he looked remorseful.

“And I was waiting there in case he _did_ show up. When he did I was so happy…We heard Kookie yelling his name.” Jimin leaned into Jin’s side.

“Then I heard Tae yelling for me and I turned around and he and Jimin were running towards me. He told me he went to the desk when they said his name. I was so proud of him…He did so well..” Jungkook nuzzled the omega, scenting him for what might’ve been the fifth time since he found him.

Jin stared at them all, eyes watery, and sighed out.

“I’m so glad you’re all okay. And that Tae is safe…I thought things would’ve been okay…”

“We left the cart and decided to just come back here…We’re sorry…” Hoseok said, running his fingers through his hair.

“No no you guys don’t need to be sorry. We’re just glad you’re okay and that nothing worse happened! From now on we’ll be sure to have an alpha go with you if Taehyung is going as well.” Namjoon smiled at them all, though he had to admit he was worried.

“So what you’re telling me…” Yoongi spoke up, low lazy timbre of his voice vibrating through the quiet in the air. “You didn’t get _anything_ …”

“Did you not just hear what we said? We had to leave everything, it was easier to just come home!” Jimin scolded the alpha.

“So, no coffee?” Yoongi groaned dramatically, flopping his face down into the carpeted floor.

“You’re the worst.” Jimin sighed, rubbing his face.

“Don’t get me wrong,” The alpha spoke up, lifting his head, “I’m glad Tae is okay but like…I _need_ my coffee babe.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes at the alpha and chuckled.

“Then you and I will go out in a couple hours to get everything then.” He smirked as a dramatic sigh heaved from the mint haired alpha. He knew Yoongi detested going out shopping, usually opting out when someone asked him to go, bribing another to go in his place.

“HAH!” Hoseok laughed at his friends pain.

“I’m just glad everyone is okay.” Jin smiled, nuzzling the omega huddled up to him once again, leaning into Namjoon’s strong body. The group started to chat idly, the earlier incident forgotten as the scent of home soaked into their skin.


	14. Chapter 14: Soft Hours Open

Yunho waited patiently in the nest, waiting for his alpha to walk into their apartment any time. Getting annoyed at having to wait he pulled out his phone and opened the group chat to kill time before getting an evil idea.

**Pack Babes <3**

**Yunho changed San’s name to _Sanshine_**

**Yunho changed Hongjoong’s name to _Mother_**

**Yunho changed Hwa’s name to _Toothless_**

**Yunho changed Woo’s name to _Wee-Woo_**

**Yunho changed Jongho’s name to _Strong-O_**

**Yunho changed Yeosang’s name to _Yeoshi_**

**Yunho changed their name to _Puppy_**

**Yunho changed Mingi’s name to _Mingles_**

**Yeoshi:** What are you? 5?

 **Puppy:** Yeah, 5 heads taller than you.

**Yeoshi:** …

 **Puppy:** …

**Strong-O:** …

 **Sanshine:** …

 **Wee-Woo:** …

 **Mother:** …

 **Toothless:** …

 **Puppy:** please don’t kill me

**Yeoshi:** You. Me. Next time, you golden retriever. You’re dead.

 **Puppy:** Oh would you look at the time! GOTTA BLAST~!

Quickly exiting the group chat and putting his phone down, he laughed to himself. Though he had no doubt that Yeosang would make good on his promise of killing him. However he couldn’t be bothered with that at the moment as the door opened to the apartment as best it could, it being broken and all, and coffee flooded his nose. Mingi was finally back home and he hopped up, dashing to him as fast as possible, tackling him in a tight hug.

“Whoa! Everything okay baby?” Mingi put his hand on the back of the omegas head, looking down at him worriedly.

“Yeah! Just happy you’re back home!” He looked up, though wasn’t very much he had to look up to, and smiled.

“I got you something..” Mingi chuckled, seeing those beautiful eyes he fell in love with sparkle. He held out a small bag that had a couple of the omegas favorite snacks in it. Yunho greedily grabbed the back and inspected the contents.

“Thank you alpha!!!” Yunho squealed and smiled happily, squeezing the life out of the alpha in happiness.

“Of course babe. I feel bad about earlier…” Mingi smiled nervously, kissing the omegas forehead, before they made their way together to the nest.

“I do too..I’m sorry. Is it..okay?” Yunho fidgeted standing outside the nest, waiting to see if it was to his alphas liking. Mingi smiled warmly at the puppy like omega and ruffled his hair.

“Of course it’s okay. It’s perfect! You made this for us, you always make the best nests my omega.” Mingi scented the omega heavily, a deep purr resonating from his broad chest, pleasantly content that this omega was covered in his scent. Usually when nearing his rut he got more moody and angry, a change from his usual carefree self. He was possessive in the sense that he had to have the omega in his line of sight at all times, which was normally a characteristic of mated couples. He had been told jokingly by his parents that it was his alpha reacting to his fated mate, but again there was no record of there being such a thing existing.

Though the stories he had been told as a child always came surfacing in times like this. Fated mates were every couples dream, to have a fated mate meant that your soul was complete. Mingi often felt like Yunho was the missing piece to himself, complementing the puzzle inside of him. Yunho just melted away all of his stress with a smile, or just his scent, _god his scent_ , Mingi often thought Yunho smelled like the inside of a bakery. It was intoxicating and mouthwatering, the alpha finding himself to feel scent drunk whenever the omega was in heat.

At the thought of the omegas heat the alpha snapped out of his head, looking at his bubbly puppy like omega, and bit his lip. He knew it was safer to have the omega not help him with his rut, but he knew deep down the omega would definitely throw a fit. Yunho had maybe helped the alpha with 4 or 5 ruts since they started dating a couple years ago, and to be asked so suddenly not to help, well. In short it would seem as if the alpha was rejecting the omega, especially after that outburst he’d had.

“Yun babe? I have to tell you something…” Mingi pulled the omega down into the nest, sitting with his legs crossed facing him.

“What’s wrong?” Yunho winced, feeling like something was wrong, his scent started to sour with distress. He was nervous, Mingi rarely ever said something along those lines.

“It’s okay baby. C’mere.” The alpha pulled the omega into his lap, Yunho’s back against his broad chest, wrapping his arms around that slim waist. “It’s just, with my rut coming up, and you know how I get, well…”

“You don’t want me to spend your rut with you…” The dejected tone in the omegas voice broke Mingi’s heart, cringing internally as the sharp sting of cinnamon filled his nose. Though he knew this was going to happen, and he was prepared for it.

“Baby…It’s just safer for you to be away from me okay? I can either stay here and you can go to Hwa and Joong’s place, or ask Hoseok to stay with him. I can also go to a hotel for the time being.”

“No! Stay here!” Yunho felt his omega panic at the thought of his alpha in a hotel for his rut, so far away, and others able to smell his scent. “I’ll ask someone to stay with them…just please. No hotel…”

Yunho twisted his face to see the alphas as best he could, eyes wide with terror. He didn’t want Mingi to go through his rut in a public place like that, anyone could just barge in…

“Okay baby, no hotel. No hotel puppy. I promise.” Mingi hugged the omega close to him, and kissed his hair.

“Thank you…” Yunho heaved a sigh and leaned into the alpha heavily, letting his body weight flop into the alpha.

“I just don’t want to hurt you…and I can barely ever contain myself from mating you. We agreed to wait until school was over and I would hate to disobey your wishes just because my alpha got too excited. It would kill me if I hurt you unintentionally Yun…Please understand where I’m coming from.”

The omega removed himself from the alphas lap, turning to face him, seeing that panic in the alphas eyes, and everything else vanished. Suddenly he wasn’t upset that he couldn’t be with his alpha during his rut, he didn’t care that he’d have to crash at someone’s place until it was over. He didn’t mind that he wouldn’t be able to be scented by that delicious coffee scent, or wrapped up in those long lanky arms at night. He just wanted his alpha to have what he needed and to not be worried about anything, especially his safety.

“Alright…I understand,” Yunho smiled at the alpha, “Though after its over you owe me big time!”

Mingi laughed, Yunho really was adorable, how could he have gotten so lucky? It was just as everyone said, the omega was a giant oversized toddler, and he’d be damned if he’d let someone else see this side of the omega. Yunho was normally a ball of fun and energy sure, but he never showed his true self around complete strangers, so only his closest friends saw him act like a child.

“You got it. Anything you want.”

“Anything huh?”

And oh fuck he was going to regret saying that…Why was he so weak for this beautiful tall golden retriever like man?

“Because I’m amazing, duh.” Yunho laughed.

“Did I say that out loud?!” Mingi’s eyes widened comically, which wasn’t all that much in reality.

“Yes, yes you did.” Yunho smirked as the alpha blushed a deep scarlet. He was thrilled that he was the only one who could do this to the alpha, and having that little bit of information was definitely a game changer. “So you’re weak for me huh?”

“Oh please don’t let it go to your head..” The alpha groaned, head in his hands. Yunho laughed loudly, unable to keep his joy hidden at the turmoil radiating from the alpha as if he shared a secret formula. It wasn’t anything new, he just liked being able to hear such sweet things, and then laugh at the disdain it caused the alpha.

“Too late babe. That ones in the vault.”

“Oh for fucks sake…”

“If Seonghwa were here he’d scold you for swearing.” Yunho poked the alphas head, giggling as the hands were removed from his face, and an exaggerated eye roll was the response.

“And? Seonghwa isn’t here.”

“Guess I need to punish you for it hm?” Yunho smirked, already crawling towards the alpha.

“Hmmm…I mean I guess so.” Mingi winked at the omega as he crawled over him, laying flat in the nest as his omega loomed over him.

“A shame really.”

The statement punctuated with a kiss as the pair relaxed into one another, words forgotten as they shared their feelings through tongues invading one another’s mouths. A rather frisky ending to such a tense start.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hongjoong felt jittery. To put it simply he felt like all of his nerves were on fire, each one snapping and popping with each passing second.

Everything felt _wrong_. He had been cleaning for close to 15 hours straight, which was a record of his if he was being honest. The alpha, usually notoriously tidy was the one who did the cleaning in their place, his OCD was quite compelling. Somewhere along the way the omega had adopted the need to clean when stressed as his own, normally it would show its head around his pre-heat.

He didn’t feel anything though.

“Baby! Baby whoa whoa!” Seonghwa snatched him off the counter he had been trying to climb like a child. “Hey I think you’ve done enough cleaning okay?”

“But..” The omega whimpered, being set on his feet, turning to look up at the alpha.

“What’s going on Joong? Talk to me please…” Seonghwa’s face gave away everything he was feeling, and their bond didn’t help that matter either.

“I just…I don’t know! After going to see Wooyoung and San yesterday I think their pheromones caused me to stress out?”

“It’s probably because of San’s alpha scent literally everywhere in the air of that small space, and Woo was just in heat love. You’re body was reacting to both, it’s no surprise you feel this way…” Seonghwa pulled the omega into his chest, brushing his fingers through that cherry red hair.

“I don’t feel like I’m going into heat, but all my nerves feel like they’re exploding.” Hongjoong looked up helplessly at the alpha, defeated.

“Alright you’re done cleaning. Let’s go.” As if to punctuate that fact even more, Hongjoong was picked up, and carried to their bathroom.

“What are we doing?” The omega looked at the bathroom curiously.

“Well. I said _you_ were all done cleaning. Nothing about me. So, I’m gonna clean you.” A sweet smile took over the alphas plush lips. “Now, strip.”

The omega blushed deeply at the soft order given by the alpha, shying away from the smirk that was slowly replacing the smile with each passing second.

Slowly he grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, letting it flutter down to the tiled floor. His eyes met the alphas, and he froze at the almost predatory look in those eyes of his.

“Uh-huh. Now the rest.” A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in question, as if the omega would obey him. Hongjoong whined under the watchful eye of the alpha, turning around so his back was to him before hooking his thumbs into the waist band of his sweatpants. Slowly he pulled them down, purposely wiggling his ass teasingly, knowing the alpha was watching his every move.

Seonghwa growled at the lewd display of the alpha shaking his ass, sweatpants sliding down slim thighs, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

“Such a naughty omega I have. Whatever shall I do?” Seonghwa sighed playfully, smacking the omegas ass firmly, a yelp following the action.

“Hwa!” Hongjoong looked over his shoulder, shock in his eyes, unable to believe he had just been spanked.

“Ah ah ah, now now be a good little omega and finish giving your alpha a show.” Seonghwa chuckled lowly, smirking to himself. He really did love riling up the omega, he was quite feisty, and full of sass. He was also known to mouth off to pretty much anyone and everything, which was hilarious due to him being so short.

Hongjoong blushed and stepped out of his sweatpants that pooled around his ankles, pulling the waistband of his briefs down as well, slowly peeling them off his skin. Though this time he didn’t give the alpha the delight of seeing him wiggle his ass once more, he just took them off normally, stepping out of them shyly.

“Awwh no fun.” Seonghwa pouted, before taking his shirt off, moving to wrap his arms around the omegas slim waist, chest pressed flush against the omegas back.

“H-Hwa…” The omega shivered as the alphas tongue laved over his scarred mating mark, a loud moan bouncing off the tiled walls of the bathroom.

“That’s more like it. Such pretty noises from such a pretty mouth.” Seonghwa whispered the words into the omegas ear, chuckling breathily. He could feel everything the omega was feeling through the bond, and if the way his body was pliantly leaning into him was any indication, he was more than positive that his omega wanted him. Badly.

“I’ll start the shower.” Untangling himself from the omega, he chuckled to himself hearing a loud needy whine pitch its way up the omegas throat. Fiddling with the knobs, water started to run and he held his hand under the water to make sure he got it to the right temperature.

Thin arms wound themselves around his waist and he smiled giddily, feeling his omega rub his cheek against his skin.

“You’re so mean…” The pout was heard clear as day and Seonghwa laughed. Hongjoong truly was adorable, and he just simply couldn’t resist teasing him.

“Go on babe, get in. I’ll be just a moment okay?” He turned around in the thin arms holding him hostage and kisses the omegas forehead. His mate nodded and released his waist, stepping into the shower, sighing as the hot water warmed his skin.

Seonghwa smiled to himself, stripping off his pants, boxers, and shedding his socks lastly, before stepping into the shower. He sidled up behind the omega who had his back turned, and placed his hands on those slim hips.

“I love you.” Seonghwa spoke softly into his mates ear, kissing the side of his head.

“I love you too.” Hongjoong already felt so much better just by being in the presence of his mate, the comfort he felt was immeasurable. “I really needed this…”

The hot water melted the tension and stress from the omegas body as if it were a coating of sweat. Sighing heavily, eyes falling shut as the alphas hands scrubbed soap into his skin, giving light massages to the more tense muscles.

“I know you did..which is why sometimes you just have to let me take care of you. I worry about you.” Seonghwa turned the omega around to face him, kissing his forehead and making sure to soap up his body completely. The sighs and soft moans that fell from those pretty lips made his heart soar, he was content to be able to care for his mate. His alpha was pleased that their omega was happy, no longer stressed at the moment.

“I know. I’m sorry Hwa…”

Seonghwa simply just shook his head, though the omega couldn’t see it as his eyes were closed, the alpha continuing to pamper him.

Once he was pleased that everything was covered in softly fragranced suds, he nudged the omega under the hot spray, washing it all off. Not long after he grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into the fiery locks of hair. 

“Oh god…” Hongjoong moaned shamelessly at how good it felt to have the alpha wash his hair. His omega was preening under all the attention, rolling around in his head happily. A loud purr erupted from his chest, unable to keep quiet about just how happy he was that his alpha was spoiling him rotten.

“You like it hm?” Seonghwa knew he didn’t have to ask, he could tell his omega was happy as a clam. Their bond was buzzing with happiness, and he could hear the purr over the running water, as if it were clear as day. The omega nodded to the question, body pliant and willing to the alphas wonderful fingers in his hair.

Seonghwa laughed to himself, moving the omega under the water to wash out the soap, before repeating the process with conditioner. By the end of it all, Hongjoong was a sated purring mess, leaning lazily against the shower wall. Seonghwa smiled, washing himself quickly, and tending to his hair, making sure he washed everything out before kissing his omegas forehead.

“You wanna get out or stay in here a little longer?” The alpha nuzzled the omega, kissing his features as if worshipping him, lightly placing kisses to his eyelids that remained closed.

“How could I ever want to leave…”

“Alright, lets get you out and dried off, then into bed.” The alpha shut off the water, moving the curtain aside and grabbed a towel off the rack, helping the omega out of the shower. He began to dry off his mate, smiling at how pliant the omegas body was, as if he were a doll. Once he was finished with his mate, he draped the towel over the omegas head like a veil, before repeating the process to himself, drying off swiftly.

When that was all good and done he wrapped his towel around his waist, tucking it in a bit to make sure it didn’t fall down and picked up his omega bridal style.

Normally such an action would have caused a whine or protest from the omega, but he looked like he was going to fall asleep. Seonghwa made his way to their shared bedroom, plopping his mate down on the bed he went in search of clothes.

“Do you just want boxers baby or full clothes?”

“…”

“Baby?” He peeked his head out from the walk in closet, seeing his mate sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. He cooed at how adorable his mate was and opted to just dress him in a t-shirt and boxers.

Making his way over with the clothes he dressed the omega, moving him to lay comfortably under the bed spread. Taking the towel he tossed it into the hamper along with his own, before pulling on his own boxers, and a pair of loose athletic shorts.

Exiting the closet he just stood there for a moment to admire the view of his mate, before going to grab his cell phone. He smirked wickedly and snapped a photo of the sleeping omega.

He admired the photo of his mate, the soft pout of his lips, the curve of his jaw, the slope of his cheekbones. Smiling to himself like a school girl with a crush on an animated character who got extra screen time, he made the photo his new background.

“I really do love you…” He set his phone down on the bedside table, and climbed into bed with his omega, wrapping him up in his arms, the omegas back against his chest.

“I know you’re sleeping, but I can’t wait for the day we have pups of our own…when we say “I do…” at the alter. I can’t wait for Sunday mornings filled with laughter as our pups run wild, and the pack chases them around out house. I love you so damn much Hongjoong..my perfect omega..my lovely mate. I can’t wait for those days.” Seonghwa kissed the omegas head lightly, burying his face in the omegas neck, breathing in the succulent strawberry scent, dozing lightly.

Hongjoong laid with his eyes wide open after hearing the alphas confession, eye misty as he tries to hold it together and not give away that he had been awake. This alpha was his everything, they shared hearts, and were basically two halves of the same person, but hearing how fond and in love the alpha sounded, he couldn’t help but be choked up. They didn’t talk much about their future, but they had mutually agreed on marriage and pups, but now after that, he couldn’t wait either, eager to start right away.


	15. Chapter 15: Unfortunate Turn Of Events

Monday morning rolled around and Yeosang groaned at the sharp scream of his alarm clock, shutting it off. Where had the weekend gone? He could have sworn it was just Saturday. Sighing he crawled out of bed and stretched, a few pops being heard as bones and joints rearranged themselves.

He decided that he’d shower tonight after his study session with Wooyoung, San, and Jongho. The omega was reluctant to admit he was happy to have Wooyoung and San back, he had missed them. Jongho was going to go over lines for his theater class with San, Wooyoung had said he needed help with something, and Yeosang had offered to help. Jongho is a Theater major, San’s major is Language, Wooyoung’s is Education, and Yeosang chose Chemistry, which he was strongly regretting.

Once he was finally dressed and ready for class, he snatched his phone off the charger and left his room, locking it behind him. Trudging his way to the café to get something to eat before class, having just enough time for something to eat and possibly a quick chat if someone were to show up. He set his stuff down at a table in the back, and went in search of something to saturate the cravings in his stomach.

Once he had acquired food, he went back to his table and sat down, putting his phone on the table, and digging into his food. A stack of pancakes, some eggs, bacon, and a glass of pink lemonade.

“YEO!”

“SANG!”

The omega barely had enough time to register what happened before he was engulfed in a WooSan sandwich. Both the alpha and omega aggressively scenting him, and he tried to fight it, but the purr forced its way up his throat.

“Oh my god…” Wooyoung stared at Yeosang with wide shining eyes, snuggling up to the other omega. “SO PRECIOUS!”

“My ears feel like they’re going to bleed.” Despite the snark in his statement, the omega had a blush on his face, and a small smile fighting to take over his mouth.

“I think he missed us even though he literally just saw us.” San smirked at the omegas, standing up from his previous spot hugging Yeosang, crossing his arms over his chest.

“He purred Sannie!”

“Please just kill me now..” Yeosang groaned, blush still present on his cheeks, trying to act mad, and failing miserably.

“You just too adorable. C’mon babe lets go get something to eat.” San smiled, dragging his mate away from Yeosang, heading into the kitchen area. 

Yeosang smiled to himself and shook his head fondly, looking at his phone as it lit up with a notification.

**Jongie~**

**Jongie:** Good morning. 😊

 **Yeo-baby:** Hey. Good morning.

 **Jongie:** Are you in your class already?

**Yeo-baby:** No I’m in the café. San and Woo decided I needed to smell like their lovechild I guess.

 **Jongie:** Awwh. ☹

**Yeo-baby:** You can scent me later

 **Jongie:** YAY

**Yeo-baby:** You really are a spoiled brat

 **Jongie:** You know it babe 😉

**Yeo-baby:** Ugh

 **Jongie:** I’ll be there in a few minutes.

**Yeo-baby:** Whatever

Yeosang smiled to himself at the stupid domesticity of his and the young alphas relationship. It was like something out of a fanfiction, grossly filled with too much fluff and emphasis on details. He rolled his eyes at the thought of it.

“So! Are you excited for the study session tonight?” San said, sitting down beside Yeosang, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Excited? To be in a confined space with you two?” A dramatic retch followed his question, smirking to himself as Wooyoung balked at him.

“After you were just so happy to see us?!”

“Wooyoung. We’re in public.” San lightly scolded.

“But! Did you not hear what he said?!” Wooyoung pointed at the other omega, his finger an inch away from the others nose.

“I think the whole café heard you.” Yeosang rolled his eyes, glaring at San as he tried to snatch a bite of his pancakes. “Do you want to lose a hand?”

“No I’ll keep both of them.” The alpha held his hands up in surrender.

“Hey. I heard Wooyoung yell?” Jongho sat down in the last empty chair at the small table, looking around at everyone, lingering on his omega.

“Told you.” Yeosang smirked.

“Bitch.” Wooyoung sneered, pouting as he ate his bowl of cereal. Jongho growled at the omega, causing everyone to jump, before San retaliated, growling at the young alpha in return.

“Wh-what the hell Jongho?!” Wooyoung stared in shock at the young alpha.

“Oh my god! I’m sorry!” Jongho felt horrified, unable to believe that that had just happened, “I don’t know what happened. I just…”

“Hey. Come with me.” San grabbed the young alpha by the shoulder hauling him away from the table to a secluded area, away from other students as well.

“What was that about..?” Wooyoung looked at Yeosang, confusion written on his face.

“I…I have no idea?” Yeosang looked after the two alphas, before looking back at the omega. “I know his rut is coming up, but he has to be on suppressant because of his major.”

“Maybe he missed a dosage? I know you gotta keep up with that stuff strictly. Even one missed day can send you spiraling out of control.” Wooyoung bit his lip looking at the pair of alphas chatting away. “I just hope he’ll be okay.”

Yeosang nodded, checking the time on his phone and sighed.

“I hate to do this, but I have to get going to class. I’ll see you later?” Yeosang stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder and pocketing his phone, picking up his tray and cup. Wooyoung nodded at the other omega, waving as he left to go take care of his dishes, before exiting the café.

San and Jongho made their way back to the table, sitting down rather quietly.

“Is uh…everything okay?” Wooyoung asked nervously.

“I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t mean to act like that.” Jongho spit everything out rather fast, head bowed just a tad, remorse radiating off of him.

“Its okay! All is forgiven baby.” Wooyoung smiled happily.

“Where’s Yeosang?” Jongho looked around the café, not seeing his omega anywhere, and noticed his stuff was missing too.

“He had to leave to go to class. So tell me, what’s up.” Wooyoung pushed his finished bowl of cereal away from him, leaning on his elbows as his head was propped up on his hands.

“He missed a dose of his suppressants. And that thing the other night too I guess didn’t help.” San explained, digging into his food.

“Oh when Yeosang said to mate him?”

Jongho choked on his water he had been drinking, coughing to get air into his lungs. Once he settled down he looked at Wooyoung exasperated, body rigid and tense, just those words being said again had his alpha stirring inside him, desperate to hunt down his omega.

“Shit, sorry.” Wooyoung blushed.

“Are you gonna be okay for the rest of the day? And what about studying?” San eyed the young alpha seriously, looking like Seonghwa in that very moment.

“I’ll be okay. I just need to calm down…I can control myself.” Jongho swallowed, biting his lip nervously, “Though uh…can one of you tell dad?”

“Sure thing babe.” Wooyoung smiled, leaning over to scent the young alpha happily. San tensed as his mate rubbed up against another alpha, but composed himself rather quickly, reminding himself that Wooyoung was his, and he just liked to scent with the pack members. It was a normal thing that the omega did, he loved to scent with people, and the alpha wasn’t going to take that away from him, even if his alpha was no pleased by it.

“Thanks. I gotta head to class too, I’ll see you guys later.” Jongho rubbed his cheek against Wooyoungs hair, standing up and leaving to go to his class.

“Do you think that’s gonna be okay?” Wooyoung pointed at the alphas retreating figure.

“I hope so…he’d feel like complete shit if he did anything to hurt Yeosang.” San sighed, really pitying the young alpha. When they had talked he had said that his alpha felt like Wooyoung was threatening his omega.

San could understand where the alpha was coming from, but told him that he needed to get a handle on his emotions. Asking if he had been taking his suppressants regularly like he was supposed to, being told the young alpha had missed a day when Yeosang had spent the night at his place when Wooyoung was in heat.

San told the alpha he had to be careful how things proceeded throughout the day, and to restrain himself from acting out, and if it got too bad to go home. Jongho had asked the alpha about something they learned in Alpha Ed class, if it was true that missing a day of suppressants could send you into a rut. San hadn’t really been on suppressants, as he was a Language major, and it wasn’t necessary, other than when he first presented, but told the alpha is was more than likely different for each person. San could tell that Jongho was terrified, he didn’t want to hurt Yeosang or Wooyoung, but his alpha just acted so fast, he didn’t have time to refrain from growling.

Wooyoung took out some of his course work, starting to work on it, tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. The alpha smiled at the adorable sight, pulling his phone out to let the head alpha know what’s happening.

**Seonghwa~**

**Sannie:** Hey dad 😊

**Seonghwa:** What did you do

 **Sannie:** Rude. Why would you think I did something

**Seonghwa:** Because you never just casually text me “Hey dad 😊” unless you did something. So what did you do

 **Sannie:** It’s more of what did someone else do?

**Seonghwa:** Explain

 **Sannie:** So. Jongho missed a dose of his suppressants and is already facing the consequences

**Seonghwa:** Where is he.

 **Sannie:** He said he’ll be fine for the day and I already talked to him. I told him to go home for the day if it got too much. But he growled at Wooyoung when he playfully insulted Yeosang?

**Seonghwa:** So it’s already happening

 **Sannie:** Yeah

**Seonghwa:** You did good for taking charge. I’ll find him later and check on him.

 **Sannie:** Do you think he’ll be okay?

**Seonghwa:** Seems to me like he’s gonna hit pre-rut either today or tomorrow.

 **Sannie:** Shit…

**Seonghwa:** You guys are supposed to have a study session tonight right?

 **Sannie:** Yeah, Jongho, me, Yeo, and Woo.

**Seonghwa:** It’d be wise to keep the omegas away from him.

 **Sannie:** Yeosang doesn’t know Hwa…

**Seonghwa:** Well shit. Can’t just keep him away now. He’ll get curious and find out for himself which could be dangerous. Just…keep an eye on Jongho when you’re all together if he doesn’t go home later, which I suspect he wont because you know how he is.

 **Sannie:** Yeah :/ I’ll try my best.

**Seonghwa:** You let me know if anything happens, got it?

 **Sannie:** Yes dad.

**Seonghwa:** Good. I’m counting on you pup. I’ll inform your mother too.

 **Sannie:** Thanks.

**Seonghwa:** Try to have a good day.

 **Sannie:** Thanks dad <3 Love ya :D

San put his phone away after the conversation ended, beckoning his omega to pack his things so they could get to class. Wooyoung nodded obediently and they took care of their dishes, heading to class, going in their separate directions, of course, not without San covering the omega head to toe in his scent first.

___________________________________________________

San sighed happily as the day was over, stretching in his seat, putting his things away. Rising from his seat he made his way to the meet up area, humming a light tune to himself as he walked.

They had all agreed beforehand to meet in one of the rec rooms after the day was done. It was 4 pm and the room would close at 7 pm so they had a good chunk of time to get things done, that is, if there were no complications.

He saw someone standing outside the building, and jogged up realizing it was Jongho, stopping about a foot from him.

“Hey, how are you?” San studied the young alpha, seeing no physical signs that he wasn’t okay, and he smelled normal. 

“I’m okay. I think I calmed down.” Jongho smiled genuinely, cheeks squishing as he did so. San cooed at the alpha and pinched his cheeks like a grandma, causing the alpha to whine and swat at his hands.

“Good. I’m glad. Now just keep it that way until we’re done.” San ruffled up the alphas hair, laughing at the playful growl as he tried to fix it back in place before the others showed up.

“I’ll do my best.” Jongho spoke quietly, hoping he could make good on that, getting increasingly more nervous with each passing second.

“Jeez calm down, you reek.” San wrinkled his nose as the nerves poured off the young alpha, invading his nose.

“Who reeks?” Yeosang questioned, walking up with Wooyoung, who was currently holding one of his arms hostage.

“Oh nothing. Let’s get to studying.” Jongho smiled warmly at his omega, walking inside the building and too an empty area, where there weren’t too many people. The group all sat down and pulled out their things, beginning to work, the alphas working together, and the omegas chattering away as Yeosang tried to explain something to the other omega.

Everything was going well, they were making good progress on their work and before they knew it, it was already 6:45. Time flew by as they worked hard to get their stuff down, but decided to just chat for the remaining time, Wooyoung whining about how hard his classes were today after coming back from his heat. Yeosang currently reading a book, making commentary every now and then, though he could care less about what was being said. They were the only ones left in the building, as usually nobody stayed so close to the time the rec rooms closed.

It wasn’t until Jongho started the fidget in his seat that Yeosang smelled it. His eyes widened and he dropped his book, staring at the alpha. The sharp smell of pre-rut filling his nostrils, his heart starting to beat faster, breath hitching in his throat.

“Yeosang? What’s wrong?” Wooyoung quickly looked at the omega, shaking him slightly, before seeing the omegas eyes dilate, and then he smelt it. He gasped and covered his mouth and nose with his hands, looking at Jongho sharply, a light sweat covering his skin.

Yeosangs body temperature started to rise, and a whine fell from his lips as he stared at his alpha, shivering as that lovely fresh baked bread smell wrapped around him like a blanket.

“Shit!” San grabbed the young alpha and hauled him up, with quite a struggle as the alpha had his eyes locked onto Yeosang, who was starting to pant. “Oh god…Wooyoung call Seonghwa! Jongho’s rut sent Yeosang into heat!”

Jongho growled loudly as San tried to drag him away from his omega, who was currently starting to smell absolutely heavenly, pre-heat filling the air. He fought against the other alpha, struggling to keep his focus on his omega who looked so beautiful, silver eyes staring him down.

He distantly heard someone talking rapidly, saying something about Yeosang and then his name, but he couldn’t really be bothered by that, his omega was right there, and he desperately wanted him. The growl that fell out of his mouth was vicious, aggressive and threatening, the other omega backing away from his omega, and he smirked. That’s right, nobody should be allowed near his omega, he was his, nobody else’s, omega, beta, alpha, it didn’t matter.

“Jongho!”

He turned with a snarl at the new alpha who entered the room, warning him to stay back from him and his omega. Jongho though he caught a whiff of dark chocolate, vaguely remembering the smell, but not bothering to recall who exactly it was.

“A-Alpha!” Yeosang whined, a whimper falling from his lips as he overheated, skin smoldering under that lustful predatory gaze of his alpha.

“Yeosang c’mon…Let’s get you out of here.” Wooyoung spoke to him, hauling him up onto his feet, shivering at the growl that Jongho let out.

“San you go with Wooyoung and Yeosang back to his room, Hongjoong should already be on his way there. I’ll handle Jongho. GO!” Seonghwa commanded the trio.

San jumped into action, herding the pair of omegas out of the room, opting to lift Yeosang and carry him the rest of the way to the dorm. Wooyoung hastily grabbed all of their stuff, rushing after them, glancing back to see Jongho struggling against Seonghwa.

“Yeosang!”

Wooyoung cringed at the pain in the call for the other omega, hearing the sadness, as if the alpha were being rejected. Yeosang whimpered from his hold in San’s arms, but otherwise did not speak, arms clutching his stomach as he no doubt had cramps building up.

“Jongho! Relax!” Seonghwa struggled against the young alpha, who tried to shove him out of the way to follow the retreating trio. He didn’t want to alpha command his pup, but if he had no other choice for the safety of his pack, he’d do so.

“ ** _RELAX!!!_** ”

The effect was almost immediate, the young alpha blinking a few times as he registered the command being issued to him. His gaze meeting the head alphas, and his eyes widened.

“S-Seonghwa?” Jongho’s confusion shone in his eyes, clear as day. Seonghwa knew then and there, that his alpha had taken control. “What…what happened? Where did everyone go?

“Relax pup. It’s all okay. You’re alpha was in control. You sent Yeosang into an early heat, San and Wooyoung are helping him back to his room.” He pulled the boy into his arms lightly, hugging him, rubbing his cheek against his hair to scent him with calm pheromones. Jongho sighed, relaxing into the olders hold, nodding slowly. “Let’s get you back to your room, you’re gonna be in full swing rut soon.”

With no further incident taking place, Seonghwa guided his pup to his building and to his room, helping him inside. Setting his bag down and sending a quick email to the young alphas teacher, he watched over the younger as he shuffled around.

Jongho moseyed around, pulling out supplies lethargically, exhausted from his alpha holding control so strongly.

“Will you be alright?” Seonghwa asked, raising an eyebrow at the young alpha, arms crossed over his chest. Jongho nodded, but otherwise didn’t say anything, sweat pouring off his forehead, causing his hair to stick to his skin.

“Yeosang…?” Jongho’s chest hurt at the mention of his omega, wanting nothing more than to have him here, fucking into him like a machine, and marking that beautiful throat with his teeth marks. He remembered seeing him being taken away, and the sting of rejection, his alpha howling pitifully in his head for his omega.

“I’m sure he’s back in his room by now.” Seonghwa walked over, running his fingers through the alphas hair, not caring that it was sweaty. Jongho nodded, starting to pant as his body temperature rose, stripping his shirt off.

“I’ll be going now.” Seonghwa chuckled softly, watching the younger flop onto his bed, and left quietly, locking the door behind him. The dorm rooms all locked from the outside, so that when people hit their cycles, they couldn’t leave, and nobody could enter unless they had that exact key. Jongho’s key was still in his pants pocket, Seonghwa just had an extra copy for his pack mates rooms, even Yunho and Mingi’s apartment, for cases like this.

The head alpha sighed, rubbing his face tiredly as he left the building, glad that things didn’t go worse. Thankful San had held the other alpha off until he got there, otherwise he might’ve walked into Yeosang being a mated omega, and fucked into right on the floor of the rec room.

He hoped that the trio made it back safely to the omegas room, though he knew Wooyoung would take care of the other omega if things got too bad. It was definitely going to be a long week, with the baby of the pack busy with his rut, and Yeosang being sent into an early heat, he just hoped his mate wouldn’t start to stress out again. Lord knows that his mate would worry himself sick, or kickstart his own heat from stress, which was the worst kind of heat to endure.

“I sure hope nothing else goes wrong…” The head alpha muttered to himself, entering his own building and climbing the stairs to his shared place with his lovely omega. “I don’t think I can take any more surprises.”


	16. Chapter 16: Chaos Ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, but I hope you enjoy it :)   
> I feel like it could be better but at the moment I don't know if I could make it any better :/  
> But anyways! Chapter 16 already, I can't believe it

Wooyoung woke up the next morning to Yeosang whining, and whimpering, body curled up into a tight ball, arms hugging his stomach. He opted to stay with the omega during his heat, telling his alpha to go back to their room, and call Hongjoong and Yunho, like Seonghwa instructed. Yeosang usually had rough heats, littered with cramps and a fever that required constant cold baths, and lots of water so he didn’t get dehydrated. Since Yeosang wasn’t with Jongho until now, the omega had the other omega care for him during his heat, as he was usually too out of it to think about taking care of himself.

“Yeosang..It’s okay..shh..” He ran his fingers through the omegas sweaty hair cringing at the feel of his. “Nasty motherfucker.”

“J-Jongho…” Yeosang panted out the alphas name, unfocused eyes looking all around the room.

“He’s okay Yeo…shh…” Wooyoung frowned worriedly at the omega, he wondered if the couple was closer than they gave off. Yunho and Mingi acted like this, as if they were two parts of the same person, but to have Yeosang calling for the alpha, it was strange.

“Yeosang..” He lightly tapped the omegas cheek to get him to focus. Once Yeosangs eyes met his and he seemed to be focused enough he asked, “Did you and Jongho ever talk about spending your heat or his rut together?”

“N-noo…n-no spend..t-t-together…” The other omega whimpered, clutching his stomach, body shaking as a cramp ripped through his innards.

“Okay…Okay. Good you’re doing so good Yeosang.” He pet the omegas hair, sighing internally, glad that he at least had that ironed out. Inspecting the youngers neck, he checked to make sure there were no bite marks on his neck, and upon finding none he frowned. Maybe his omega was just attached after spending so much time together?

Wooyoung truly felt stumped as to why Yeosang would be begging for the other alpha. That’s when the thought hit him, Yeosang called the other ‘alpha’ and the pain in the alphas voice when he called out to him as they were leaving. It made sense. Yeosangs omega had recognized the alpha as _his_ , and thus called to him as such, and the alpha felt like he was being rejected when the omega left, so the omega was reacting to that feeling. Yeosangs omega was pining for his alpha, it felt abandoned, especially after the alphas rut sent him into heat. He had to get something of Jongho’s if he didn’t already have something, knowing it would ease the pain.

“Shit do you have anything of his lying around here?” Wooyoung scanned the bedroom, not leaving the nest Yeosang had made last night, scowling as he didn’t see anything that he recognized as Jongho’s.

“N-None..” Yeosang managed to utter, teeth clenched tightly together as he tried to keep his pained sounds to a minimum. Wooyoung moved his hand to under the omegas chin and rubbed the tense muscles of his jaw, smiling softly as Yeosang relaxed into the touch. “Lemme text San and tell him to go get something of Jongho’s okay?”

Yeosang nodded with his eyes closed, breathing heavily due to his body feeling like it was liquifying in a pot of lava, sweat coating his skin. Cramps ripped through his stomach mercilessly, nausea swimming to the surface with each passing one.

“J-Jongho…” Yeosang whimpered, tears brimming in his eyes. He wanted his alpha here to make him feel better, why wasn’t he here? Everything hurt, he felt like he was melting into the nest he made, and it seemed like there wasn’t enough air getting into his lungs. Burying his face into a nearby pillow he let his tears fall, soaking the fabric of the pillow case, trying to focus on anything but the pain, but it just wasn’t working.

“Hold on Yeosang..It’s all gonna be okay.” Wooyoung climbed out of the nest, rifling through the omegas closet for a couple shirts before tossing them in the nest, sending a quick message to his mate. “Scent those baby, for Jongie okay? He’ll be happy to have something of yours too.”

A knock sounded on the door and Wooyoung eyed it suspiciously, San hadn’t even responded.

“Who is it?” Wooyoung called out.

“Yunho!”

A sigh escaped the omegas mouth, going to the door, and pulling it open, letting the taller into the room. Wooyoung hadn’t had the door locked, deeming it safe, especially with San so close, that if anything happened he’d be there. Shutting the door once more he rubbed his face, looking at his fellow omega helplessly.

“I don’t know what to do.” Wooyoung pouted, falling into Yunho’s chest. The taller chuckled at him, scenting him lightly, before wrinkling his nose at the strong honey smell in the room.

“Damn it reeks in here. This is just from overnight?” Yunho questioned, eyeing Yeosang crying into his pillow worriedly.

“Yeah, I guess it’s hitting really hard. I feel so bad, I wanna help make it better but I can’t do much. I have San going to Jongho’s to get some clothes of his.”

“That should help a bit. Whenever Mingi spends his rut away from me I take extra care to scent lots of stuff. Even though alphas don’t nest it’s nice to have so much stuff smelling like your omega.” Yunho smiled, letting Wooyoung go and toeing his shoes off. He climbed into the nest behind Yeosang, and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer as gently as possible, cuddling close to him.

“How is he? After the other night..” Wooyoung sat down on the floor, looking up at the pair on the bed.

“He’s…moody and trying to pretend like it’s okay, but if I’m being honest, I think he’s already in pre-rut. Seems the alphas have fallen out of sync.” Yunho giggled to himself, smiling softly.

“I’m sorry Yun it must be tough…”

“He said he wanted me to spend this one away from him, for my own safety. I just, when we’re apart I feel like my heart is being ripped to shreds, and it hurts to breath. That’s not normal, and it’s not like we’re even mated!” Yunho buried his face in Yeosang’s neck, breathing in the scent of honey, though due to his heat it had a sweeter aroma to it, and sighed.

“I know that San and I just mated but for some reason it’s not like how people would describe it. I mean in the moment yeah it was great, but I mean, I don’t feel the need to be by his side 24/7. I have the bond too, I can tell how he’s feeling, which is a huge plus, but I dunno, seems a little lackluster.” Wooyoung cooed at Yeosang, who looked up at him, eyes filled with exhaustion and pain.

“H-Hurts…” Yeosang cried, tears raking down his cheeks still.

Yunho rubbed the youngers stomach gently, scenting him lightly, trying to ease the pain for the omega as best he could. He had helped Yeosang a few times during his heat when Wooyoung had important things going on. The taller was glad he didn’t have cramps nearly half as bad as Yeosang did, because it looked like complete and utter hell.

“Mingi was contemplating going to a hotel for his rut. It scared the absolute shit out of me, because what if someone walked by and smelled him? Or broke in? I’d rather him stay in the safety of our apartment, especially with the security in place.” Yunho said to Wooyoung, drawing his attention.

“Yikes. I can understand that. I wouldn’t want San to go to a hotel. It’s such a public place.” Wooyoung crossed his arms, nodding with the other.

“He had said to ask Joong to stay over or Hoseok from my dance group, but I couldn’t intrude on them. Besides, I’d rather stay here with you and Yeosang to make sure he’s okay.” Yunho rubbed the omegas stomach lightly, scenting him to try to give him some semblance of comfort.

“Woo babe I’m here.” Sans voice sounded from outside the door, said omega getting up and opening the door. “I have a couple t-shirt, and a blanket. Is that enough?”

“I hope so.” Wooyoung took the items and went over to Yeosang, dumping them in the nest, and taking the clothes he had the omega scent, going back to his mate who was still standing at the door. He handed the clothes over to the alpha and smiled softly. “Thank you for doing this.”

The omega leaned in and kissed the alpha deeply, arms wrapping around his neck. San’s chest rumbled with a purr, using one hand to tug the omega as close to his body as he could.

“Alright I don’t need you two to fuck in the doorway.” Yunho laughed, petting Yeosang’s hair as the omega buried his face in the scent of his alpha. The mates pulled away, blushes coating their cheeks, San taking his leave with a nod to Yunho. Wooyoung closed the door and went back to his previous spot on the floor, blush still present.

“A-Alpha!” Yeosang cried happily, removing himself from Yunho’s hold, wrapping the alphas blanket around his body, despite being hot and sweaty. Yunho and Wooyoung watched the younger with fond smiles, worry easing as Yeosang seemed to relax finally.

Yeosang rubbed his cheek against the blanket happily, a loud purr echoing in the room, his stomach settling for now, comforted by the scent of his alpha. Sighing peacefully he was able to lay calmly, focusing just enough to meet the eyes of the others watching him, his blush hidden by the rosiness of his fever.

“Yeosang you’re adorable! Do you really like Jongho that much?!” Wooyoung screeched, clambering into the nest to cuddle the fevered omega. Yeosang whined, hiding his face in the blanket even more, pouting.

“I think he does.” Yunho giggled, following the other omegas lead and cuddling into the other side of the omega.

“Sh-Sh..Shut up!” Yeosang whined, keeping his face covered, blushing deeper as the others laughed good naturedly.

The omega was lucid enough thanks to the alphas scent, able to manage a few conversations and focusing on simples tasks like eating and drinking water. Subjecting himself to a cuddle pile, purring together with the other omegas, being wrapped in their scents as he snuggled into the alphas blanket.

A few hours later Yeosang started to whimper, shifting around in his blanket burrito, panting softly. The other omegas unwrapped him from the alphas blanket, not wanting him to overheat, getting out of the nest together. They had coaxed the omega out of his clothes earlier, letting him cuddle into the blanket naked.

Cringing as they smelled the scent of the omegas slick, his body reacting to the alphas scent, as well as the pain in his stomach being sated for the time being.

Yeosang moaned wantonly, humping the bed, and the other omegas busied themselves with putting headphones in and watching something on their laptops. They had been prepared for stuff like this, letting the omega do what he needed to do, it wasn’t any different than the other times they’d helped him.

“J-Jongho! A-Alpha!” Yeosang shuddered, reaching around to stick two fingers into his hole. There was little to no resistance as the slick poured out of him, ready and waiting for an alphas knot. He pushed back onto his fingers with each thrust he gave, crying out in frustration as his fingers weren’t long enough to reach where he needed them to. He pulled them out angrily, frustrated to no end, wanting to be filled, but lacking a certain baby faced alpha.

“N-Need alpha! P-Please..! H-Help me..! J-J…J-Jongho help m-meeeee…” Yeosang cried into the alphas blanket, whimpering and whining for his alpha. His stomach started to cramp again, curling up into a ball once more, crying for his alpha that wasn’t there.

Yunho and Wooyoung overheard the sobs, quickly taking out their headphones and rushing to Yeosangs side. They were worried that the omega would continue to ride his heat out like this. It wasn’t healthy for the young omega, and they knew if they told Hongjoong, the head omega would have an aneurism, and probably stress himself out to no end, even more so than usual.

_______________________________________________________________

Jongho was in hell.

He felt like his skin could just peel off like a band-aid. All of his nerves pulled tight and ready to snap like a livewire. His alpha was rampant, his sheet on his bed had been torn to shreds, fabric scraps littering the floor.

His alpha was crying out for his omega, hurt and lonely, wondering why he wasn’t here with him. Why he wasn’t currently pumping him full of his seed, filling him with his pups.

Jongho groaned loudly, clothes having been torn off ages ago as his body heated up, the material feeling scratchy. He laid on his bed naked, sprawled out in all his glory, fucking into his fist, drool cascading from the corner of his opened mouth slowly.

“Y-Yeosang…” The omegas name falling from his mouth in a broken moan, eyes rolled back slightly as pleasure took over his body, speeding up the movements of his hand. “Fuck..Yeosang..Mmf…oh god..Y-yeah…”

The young alpha had been imagining the omega’s perfect pretty pink mouth wrapped around his cock, taking him so well, not even gagging as he hit the back of the others throat. He knew it wasn’t necessarily _right_ to be imagining the omega doing such a lewd task, but he really couldn’t be bothered to care, hormones taking him by storm. His body tensed up, feeling that heat pool in his stomach, his balls tightening up, before he released with a growl. Thick cum volcanoed out of his head, waterfalling down the shaft, coating his hand as he kept stroking, shuddering with oversensitivity.

“F-Fuck…” The alpha panted, mind filled with fuzz as he road out the high of his orgasm, twitching and shivering every few seconds, hand still wrapped loosely around his cock that seemed sated for the moment.

A knock rang out on his door firmly and he growled, because who would be dumb enough to bother him in rut?

“Jongho I’m back! I’ve got some stuff for you. I’m coming in again.” San’s voice echoed in his ears. His body was still buzzing with the post orgasm fuzziness, and he made no effort to move from his place. A moment later he heard the sound of the lock turning, before the door swung open, footsteps being heard as they shuffled inside, the door closing a moment after.

“Damn you’ve been busy.” San wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell of cum, and tried not to look at the alpha sprawled on his bed. He had a pretty good idea what the alpha was doing before he showed up, shuddering at the thought of their pure little baby doing stuff like that. Why did Seonghwa have to give him the alphas room key after he met up with him after the head settled the younger into his room last night?

Jongho groaned, turning to roll onto his side, exposing his back to the other alpha, scowling. Another alpha was in his space, nobody usually dared to come into his room during his rut, but it seemed that things were going to be anything but normal this time around. The young alpha having totally forgot San was there earlier to take some of his stuff, too spaced out of it to realize what was going on around him.

He heard the sound of the other alpha coming closer, before he smelled it, sitting up fast, eyes dilated, barely showing the brown iris.

“Ah. You smelt him.” San snickered to himself, holding out the pile of shirts covered in Yeosang’s heat smell. Jongho snatched them out of his arms with a growl of possession, and San lifted his arms up in surrender, one moving the collar of his shirt to expose his mating mark.

“O-Oh..right…” Jongho meekly spoke up, eyes glued to the mating mark on Sans neck, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

“Relax,” San smiled warmly, backing away. “I’m taken pup. Your omega is being cared for by Yunho and Woo. I never entered the room, Wooyoung gave them to me.”

Jongho listened to the words as they were spoken, his alpha whining at the mention of his omega being cared for by someone other than him, though he was grateful he was being taken care of.

“Y-Yeosang..” Jongho shuddered at the mean mention of his omega, burying his nose in one of the shirts, purring loudly, rubbing it against his face.

San smiled softly at the young alpha, making his exit quietly, locking the door behind him.

Jongho never even noticed the other alpha leave, inhaling that addictive honey scent, moaning shamelessly. It was so much stronger than normal, and Jongho wanted to drown in it if he could.

“Yeosang…my omega…” Jongho rolled around on his tattered sheet, the omegas clothes spread out in various placed, coating himself in his favorite smell.

“Mmm…you smell so good my omega…so good for me..” Jongho spoke into the air, his alpha having control of him, no longer feeling the sting of rejection. The constant rumble in his chest sending his nerves buzzing, content filling his room.

The alpha shuddered as another wave hit him, grinding his hip down into his mattress, nose buried in one of the omegas shirts, moaning and crying out Yeosang’s name.


	17. Chapter 17: Oh No’s & I Love You’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone I'm sorry it's been a little while since I posted! I was on vacation for 2 weeks.   
> But I hope to get back into a good schedule! :) And this chapter is longer than the rest of the others, so I hope it makes up for it just a little hehe :) <3   
> As always leave a kudos or a comment and tell me what you think :)

Yoongi grumbled as the alarm clock screamed, causing his ears to ring. He had been up for almost the entire night working on stuff for his classes, and as any good music major, he really liked to get into his work.

Jimin whined, trying to drown out the offending noise, burying his face in the small alphas chest. Yoongi took pity on him, reaching over just enough to slam it off, smirking in satisfaction to himself, curling around his omega once more. Said omega purred, cuddling closer, nose angled to his scent gland, inhaling greedily.

“You gotta get up..” Yoongi mumbled, though he would be totally okay with going back to sleep. He had gone to bed around 3 am and it was currently 5 am, when the omega left to go to the dance studio.

“But it’s so warm…and comfy here…” Jimin whined, pouting as he opened his eyes finally.

“Hey, you’re the one who decided he would go to the studio every morning to practice at incredulous hours.” Yoongi’s fingers danced along the omegas spine, a shiver running through his body at the light touches.

“You make it so hard to leave…” Jimin mumbled, kissing the alphas collarbone that was exposed from his sleeping shirt at the moment.

“Good.” Yoongi smirked, his alpha preening at that. He rubbed his cheek against that adorable pink head of hair, a purr resonating from the small omega.

“Just stay…You don’t have class until 9 anyway…that’s 3 more hours you can stay with me before you need to get ready and leave…” Yoongi kissed the omegas head, praying to any and all gods above that the omega gave in just this once. He himself didn’t have class until 11:30, a fact he was grateful for, as he never went to bed on time, usually playing around with a keyboard or writing lyrics.

“You make a tempting offer...But I really should get up and get practicing. Still have so much to work on.” The omega mumbled, not making any effort to move.

“You? Please, you’re amazing and I know you already have the whole program down solid, so there’s no need for you to continue working on it.” Yoongi kissed the omegas head, a purr thrumming in his chest, trying to bait the omega into staying. Jimin whined, trying to move closer to the alpha, the purr enticing him to stay. He was just so comfy, and the bed was so warm, and Yoongi smelled so good, why wouldn’t he want to stay?

“I know but I have to make sure I’m in top condition.” Jimin pouted, kissing the alphas scent gland, pulling a shiver from the alpha.

“Alright alright, get going before you’re late.” Yoongi sighed, letting the omega go who lazily climbed out of bed.

“Well I’ll just be a little late.” The omega giggled and leaned down giving the alpha a kiss that stole the breath right out of his lungs, smiling brightly as he pulled away.

Yoongi stared at the omega, awestruck that he had the most perfect omega on the planet, able to still surprise him and leave him breathless. They had been together for quite a few years already, and they had always been close. The couple was quite different though, Yoongi was always quite lazy and sloth-like, though could mess around and act like a child. Jimin could be completely composed and radiate an energy that said ‘don’t mess with me’, and other times could be the shyest cutest little baby mochi on the planet, then there were times with Taehyung that he was just wild and crazy.

They got along well, and had so much fun together, and rarely every fought, which was a good thing, though the alpha loved the type of relationship they had. He watched the omega busy himself around the room to look presentable enough for the dance practice, and smiled to himself.

“You’re so beautiful.” Yoongi said lovingly. The omega squeaked and spluttered, turning to look at the sleepy alpha who was propped up on his elbow. A blush coated the squishy cheeks of the pink haired omega, a shy smile pulling at his mouth.

“Oh shh..I’ll see you later alpha.” The omega climbed onto the edge of the bed to kiss the alpha breathless once more before quickly making his escape from the room before the alpha could drag him back to bed.

“I love you!” Yoongi called out as the omega left.

“I love you!” He heard the omega call back, before the front door shut. The alpha smiled to himself and flopped back down into the pillows, sighing as he closed his eyes to go back to bed, he still had time to sleep before class thankfully.

Taehyung woke up bleary eyed and alone in the bed, pouting at that fact, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He didn’t wake up alone all that often, usually only when Jungkook had to leave for an early meeting with someone, or had to work early on weekends, but even so he usually told the omega. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think back if the alpha had said something to him earlier in the week, but he couldn’t remember anything.

“Where is he..?” Taehyung looked around their shared room, seeing the alphas bag where it usually is, and his phone on the charger next to his own. The omega yawned, stretching his arms over his head and climbing out of the bed, going in search of his alpha.

Taehyung, still clad in his boxer briefs, and one of the alphas oversized shirts, ventured out of the room and into the main area of the apartment. He hadn’t checked the time to see exactly how early or late it was but the sun was out so he knew it was early enough. Taehyung didn’t bother to worry about time since he didn’t have any lectures today, and nobody had asked for a tutoring session either.

Hearing some commotion in the kitchen he wandered in and was greeted with the sight of his alpha making something on the stove.

“There you are.” Taehyung spoke, voice still filled with sleep, and much lower than normal.

The squeak that came out of the alphas throat as he spun around to look at his omega was horribly girly, and he blushed in embarrassment.

“Here I am..” Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

“I woke up and you were gone.” Taehyung shuffled over to the alpha, hugging him, burying his nose in the alphas firm built chest.

“I’m sorry baby. I was just trying to make you something for breakfast.” Jungkook hugged the omega tightly, rubbing his cheek against the omegas blue hair, turning them to look at the stove. He quickly tended to the food on the stove, his darling omega still clinging to him, not wanting anything to burn.

“You didn’t have to do that..” Though the omega blushed as he said those words.

“Oh I know I didn’t have to, its more that I wanted to.” Jungkook smiled to himself, knowing his omega was incredibly touched at his actions.

“Thank you alpha.” Tae mumbled into the alphas chest, and was rewarded with a low growl of appreciation at the way he was addressed. There were some alphas that only wanted to be addressed as alpha and some alphas that would only address their omegas as omega only.

The couple only did it during heats and ruts, or to show appreciation. Ones inner alpha or omega would preen as being addressed in such a way, and it was a nice feeling. It could also be degrading if you’re only made out to be alpha or omega, no other pet names, not even the use of your own name.

There of course are always bad people in the world, and there are the ones that only mate with the intent to breed or degrade their existence, basically enslaving their mate. Taehyung hated those kinds of people most of all, and he had even been bullied before when he first presented, some kids saying omegas are nothing more than baby making house wives. Teased for his timidness at times, made to feel disgusting for having heats, and people even tried to force mate him before. It was why he had anxiety now, and panicked whenever he was alone away from the safety of his pack. He believed everything those mean kids said, that is until he met Jungkook, and the alpha had beat those nasty thoughts out of his head, replacing them with kind and caring sentiments just for his ears only.

“Of course babe. Anything for you. Now go sit.” Jungkook reached around grabbing the omegas ass one handed and chuckled to himself as he heard the yelp from the omega as he scurried out of his arms to go sit down. Smiling to himself the young alpha plated the pancakes, and eggs, grabbing some silverware, and carrying two plates over to the table where his beautiful omega sat.

“It looks delicious.” Taehyung smiled, eagerly waiting to dig in. The plate was set in front of him, silverware being given to him a moment later. “Did your classes get cancelled today?”

“As a matter of fact, yes they did. I woke up to a bunch of emails from my professors telling me classes were cancelled because they had personal things going on. But lectures are kind of a waste at the moment with the gallery openings coming up, they just want us to make sure everything is done, without the stress of classes.” Jungkook took his spot beside the omega, smiling at him as Tae shoved a mouthful of food in his mouth.

“Well that’s nice.” The omega spoke, cheeks puffed with food as he chewed. The alpha shook his head fondly, smiling at his omega, just admiring how perfect he was for a second, before digging into his own food.

“How is everything?” Jungkook questioned, swallowing his bite. The omega beamed at him, cheeks full once more, and the alpha laughed, taking it as a good sign.

“Really good!” Tae chirped, finishing the last bite of food on his plate. He smiled, leaning on his elbow, hand propping his head up, admiring his alpha. Jungkook was really quite pretty for an alpha, normally alphas were rougher around the edges, sharper, and giving off that intimidating air. Though the alphas were less than stereotypical in their pack, with Namjoon’s adorable dimples, Yoongi’s sweet gummy smile, and well, Jungkook looking like a baby.

“So what do you want to do today beautiful?” Jungkook spoke sweetly. Tae blushed horribly, trying to hide it by covering his face. “Awwh no no no baby don’t hide that gorgeous face of yours!”

“St-Stooooppp!” Tae whined, feeling his face heat up even more. He felt warm hands grab his wrists and gently tug his hands off his face, looking into the doe eyes of his alpha.

“You’re beautiful. Don’t hide those pretty cheeks from me.” The alpha winked, insinuating something dirty too, which flustered the omega even more.

“You’re so naughty!” Tae scolded, blush still coating his tanned skin, looking at the alpha shyly.

“Only for you omega.” Jungkook whispered in the omegas ear, voice deep and husky, causing a shiver to shudder up Tae’s spine.

“St-stoooopp…” Tae smacked the alphas chest lightly, taking care of the dishes and placing them in the sink. Jungkook laughed lightly, watching the omega walk back towards him, standing up to meet the blue haired beauty, and pulling him into a hug. Tae purred, cuddling in the alphas strong arms, before yelping as his feet left the ground, Jungkook holding him up easily as he walked somewhere. The omega recognized the familiarity of their bedroom and giggled as he was tossed onto the bed.

“Alright let’s cuddle and watch some movies. How’s that sound beautiful?” Jungkook turned on the tv, rifling through their small collection of movies, and popping one in the DVD player. Making his way back to the bed he was met with an adorable boxy smile, and shining eyes, climbing in beside the bubbly blue haired omega.

“Yay!” Tae snuggled right up to the alpha, smiling as the alpha clicked play on the movie, watching the pictures play across the tv screen, sighing happily in content, surrounded by their mixed scents of Peach and Vanilla.

“I love you Tae..” Jungkook mumbled into the omegas blue hair, rubbing his cheek against it after. Tae purred, eyes closing in happiness, snuggling closer to alpha.

“I love you Kookie.” He moved up, placing a kiss to the alphas jaw. Jungkook shivered, biting his lip to keep any sounds from escaping, tightening his hold on the omega, pulling him closer.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jimin sighed, after his shower from dancing this morning, ruffling his hair with a towel to dry it, before wrapping it around his waist and going to his bag to pull out clothes for school. He went about his routine, brushing his teeth, and hair, applying some moisturizer and a small bit of makeup.

Once he was sure he was dry enough, he threw his clothes on quickly, making sure he had all his stuff packed away nice and neat in his bag, he left the dance studio headed to class.

He pulled out his phone while he walked to class and texted his mint haired boyfriend, a small dopey smile on his face.

**Alpha <3**

 **Jiminnie:** Hey baby, I just finished up in the studio. Headed to class to now 😊

**Alpha <3:** Alright, please be careful. <3

 **Jiminnie:** Of course, aren’t I always?

**Alpha <3:** It’s not you I’m worried about, it’s what other people are capable of.

 **Jiminnie:** I know baby.

**Alpha <3:** I want to talk to you about something.

 **Jiminnie:** Um…? Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong alpha?

**Alpha <3:** Oh baby no, you’ve been such a good omega. It’s just about when we found out Jin was pregnant.

 **Jiminnie:** Oh! Did you want to get him a gift?

**Alpha <3:** More like…I couldn’t stop imagining you full of MY pups.

Jimin stopped walking, eyes wide, mouth slightly open as he stared at the message on his screen. Yoongi wanted to have pups…with HIM!? He felt like he was on cloud nine, his omega was preening at the information of his alpha wanting to have pups with him. It had already been a couple days too since they had found out, he wondered in the alpha had been thinking about this since they had found out.

_What am I supposed to do now? I’m so happy and my omega is going crazy!_ Jimin thought to himself, a wide smile breaking out over his mouth, replacing the shock he had just momentarily endured.

His phone vibrated, signaling he had another message from the alpha, blinking back to reality, and looking down at the small screen, and proceeded to continue walking again.

**Alpha <3**

 **Alpha <3:** Are you there baby? Did I scare you off?

**Jiminnie:** Nope! <3 😊 But I was a little shocked…

 **Alpha <3:** I’m sorry pup…I was debating if I should mention it or not but I couldn’t stop thinking about it and my alpha was going crazy at the thought.

**Jiminnie:** Well I didn’t say it was a bad thing. 😉

 **Alpha <3: **Don’t make me go all the way down there and drag you out of class now.

**Jiminnie:** You wouldn’t…

 **Alpha <3:** Oh you very much know I would.

Jimin did know. Yoongi had once walked in calmly during his dance class, proceeded to ignore everyone and grab Jimin around his waist, lift him up over his shoulder, and walk out. All because it was the first time the omega had called him alpha. He didn’t know it’d rile the small alpha up that much, but oh boy did it. When they got home Yoongi had silently walked to their room and thrown him on the bed, and then proceeded to demolish the omega to the point where he had to miss class for 3 days. He could barely walk, the alpha had fucked him boneless that day, and he didn’t regret it one bit. Of course the alpha felt bad after, having to help the omega get up to go to the bathroom or to bathe, and brought him food and doted on him like a prince.

**Alpha <3**

 **Jiminnie:** I do…

**Alpha <3:** But we agreed baby, no pups until you can have proper heats and me ruts. School is dumb for mandating suppressants for production programs.

 **Jimminie:** I know alpha. But it’s because of the productions and whatever we put on. Don’t want multiple people missing or having to shift the dates to work around peoples cycles.

**Alpha <3:** I know. :/

 **Jiminnie:** But it’s a nice thing to look forward to. I can’t help but imagine a little toddler that looks like us running around in our lovely house, laughing and giggling as he goes, with you chasing him around.

**Alpha <3:** He huh? You want a boy?

 **Jiminnie:** I uh..It was just a thought.

**Alpha <3:** Mmmmhhhmmmm. It sounds lovely.

 **Jiminnie:** How many pups would you want alpha? 

**Alpha <3:** How many do you want beautiful?

 **Jiminnie:** I’ll have however many you want. <3

**Alpha <3: **Ultimately you are the one that has to go through the process, it doesn’t matter how many I want, I want whatever you want as you’ll be going through that and I wont.

 **Jiminnie:** But..alpha..I’ll give you however many you want..

**Alpha <3:** If you’re done after 1 then that’s fine, I wont argue or be mad. It’s your choice. If you want a whole litter of 10 then so be it, I’ll give YOU as many as you want. That’s my job to give you pups, not the other way around got it babe?

 **Jiminnie:** <3 Omg you’re gonna make me cry..:(

**Alpha <3:** But it’s how I feel.

**Alpha <3:** Also. Turn around.

Jimin blinked, turning around slowly eyes widening as he sees his mint haired alpha standing there, clad in black skinny jeans and an oversized sweater.

“What are you doing here?!” Jimin asked incredulously, rushing up to the alpha with a smile.

“All this talk about pups is really driving me crazy and I just had to see you. So I got dressed and rushed all the way here. Now, you’re coming home with me. I can’t do classes today, my alpha is going wild.” Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s small hand, tugging him close to nose at his scent gland. Jimin purred, tilting his head a bit to allow the alpha as much as he needed, before blushing realizing they were doing this in public, and shoved the alpha away lightly.

Yoongi whined pitifully, causing Jimin’s eyes to widen, realizing just how riled up Yoongi’s alpha was.

“Alright let’s get you home. I wont leave your side.” Jimin kissed his boyfriends cheek softly, tugging on his hand as he led the way back through the campus and in the direction of their apartment.

“I’m sorry about having to cause you to miss class..” Yoongi sighed, squeezing the omegas hand gently, hanging his head slightly.

“It’s fine! I understand, and if I’m being honest my omega is going crazy too.” Jimin smiled warmly, nudging the alpha with his shoulder.

“I’m sorry in advance if I get too out of control.” Yoongi grumbled, releasing the omegas hand in favor of wrapping his arm around his waist, tugging his boyfriend closer to him.

“It’s okay baby. You don’t have to keep apologizing to me Yoongi…I love you and I trust you remember? You’re my everything.” Jimin leaned in, rubbing his cheek against the alphas shoulder as best he could while they were walking. Seeing their apartment coming into view, the alpha tugged the omega along, walking a little faster eager to get inside.

“I love you Minnie..” Yoongi whispered in the omegas ear as he unlocked the front door. Jimin whimpered softly, shivering in anticipation of whatever might happen, the alpha finally getting the door open and quickly pulling the omega inside, shutting the door a little aggressively.

“Relax baby..” Jimin gently scratched the hair at the nape of the alphas neck, giggling to himself as the alpha all but turned into a puddle, a purr sounding loudly from the alphas throat.

“Mmf…c’mere.” Jimin yelped as his legs were snatched from the safety of the floor, Yoongi carrying him to their bedroom and placing him on the bed gently. The omega laughed, moving to take his shoes off, and place his bag safely on the floor, only having a few seconds before the alpha kissed him.

Jimin purred loudly at the loving affection, laying himself back on the bed, the alpha following his lead and crawling over him, lips never leaving the omegas in the process. Yoongi slid one of his hands up the omegas shirt, feeling the expanse of toned and well built muscles on the omegas fair skin, finally pulling away as the need for air made itself known.

“Damn..” Jimin breathed out, tangling his fingers in the soft mint hair on the alphas head. Yoongi’s eyes fluttered closed as the omega played with his hair, completely weak at the soft touches, moving to lay his body on Jimin’s. He tucked his face into the omega neck, growling in appreciation as Jimin tilted his head to expose more of his neck. He nipped at the soft skin, licking over the omegas scent gland, moaning as the delicious taste of blackberry coated his tongue.

“Alpha..F-Fuck me..” Jimin whined, slick already gathering in his underwear from the alpha just licking at his scent gland. Not to mention the earlier bliss of thinking about their pup running around their house, his omega was ready and willing to give anything to his alpha.

In a matter of seconds, Jimin felt cold as his shirt was missing from his body, Yoongi propped up over him, a feral look in his eyes, tongue darting out to lick across those pink lips slowly. Jimin couldn’t take his eyes off the alpha, body responding already to the simplest of actions from the alpha.

“You ask and you shall receive…precious omega.” Yoongi growled, flipping the omega onto his stomach, and tugging those tight pants off the omegas plump ass. Jimin moaned, moving his body to arch his back beautifully, hips raised in the perfect presentation for the alpha.

“Oh fuck..!” Yoongi just about drooled, staring at his omega presenting to him, licking up his spine languidly, savoring the taste of the omegas skin. Smirking at the whimpers falling from the omegas mouth, he sat back on his knees, admiring the damp spot on the omegas underwear as the slick soaked through. “So ready and wanting already.”

“Please alpha..fuck me!” Jimin begged wantonly, no longer thinking anything, the want to be filled with the alphas cock and seed far too strong.

Yoongi growled, quickly stripping himself of his clothes, not bothering to care that he more than likely ripped them a bit. Kneeling behind the omega completely naked, he tore the omegas underwear off him in one swift movement. Jimin cried out at the feeling of his underwear shredding against his skin, left bare before the alpha still presenting, hole clenching as the air hit it.

“Look at you..So wet already…You want me that badly don’t you?” Yoongi smirked, leaning forward to nip one of the plump ass cheeks, growling as he got a whiff of the omegas slick. Unable to resist he kissed a trail to that needy hole, licking a long slow stripe over it, savoring the taste of the omegas slick. Jimin moaned shamelessly, biting down on his lip to try to keep quiet, pressing his face down into the bed, muffling the sound.

Yoongi didn’t like that one bit and thrust his tongue past that tight ring of muscle, curling it to lick into the omega. Jimin cried out, head tossing back as he was unable to stay quiet, his alphas tongue feeling so good inside of him.

All too soon that tongue was removed from his hole, and he was being moved, blushing furiously as he saw his reflection in the big mirror that was on the wall opposite their bed. He looked up a little more, seeing his alpha smirking behind him, and bit his lip. It was always incredibly hot whenever Yoongi wanted to use the mirror, they had originally installed it so the omega could practice in front of it, but one day the alpha used it to his advantage and told the omega to watch him be fucked into like a dog in heat.

It was incredibly hot, and Jimin would be lying if he said he hated it. Though he may be embarrassed, he loved being able to look up and see his alpha behind him, making such lewd expressions, or growling at him.

Jimin’s eyes widened as he felt two fingers slip inside of him with ease, scissoring him open and he moaned, laying his head back down on the bed.

The alpha made quick work to loosen him up, alternating between using his fingers and slipping his tongue in to have a taste every now and then. Once he was satisfied with the amount of slick that was pouring out of the omega, he lined up his cock with the omegas wanting hole.

“O-Oh alpha please..” Jimin tried to push back onto the alphas cock, groaning in frustration as Yoongi held his hips firmly, not allowing him the satisfaction of impaling himself on the alphas cock.

“As you wish omega.” Yoongi growled, thrusting in all the way to the hilt, sheathing his dick in the omegas hole, leaning over that beautiful back, caging the pink haired omega in his arms.

Jimin moaned loudly, head tossed back exposing his throat as he savored the pain and intense pleasure of the alpha filling him so suddenly. The alpha was practically lying on top of him, holding his hips still as he licked at the exposed column of his boyfriends throat.

After about a minute Yoongi began to thrust, growling with each thrust, his ears pleased as they were filled with Jimin’s high pitched moans.

“Look how pretty you look…” Yoongi spoke huskily in his boyfriends ear, reaching around with one hand to close around that beautiful neck, making the omega look at himself in the mirror. Not once did he stop fucking into the omega as he spoke again. “I’d bet you’d look even prettier moaning my name…”

“A-Alpha!!! Y-Yoongi!!! O-Oh god! P-please Y-Yoongi oh!” Jimin’s cries were like music to his ears. He thrust mercilessly into the omega, feeling himself grow closer to climax, and his omega was too, if the way his moans were getting louder was any indication.

He let go of the omega throat, though his eyes stayed locked on the scent gland, leaning in to lick is lazily, teasingly slow as he drilled into the omega. With once last thrust his knot swelled and spilled, catching on the omegas rim as he moaned, teeth sinking into the omegas skin easily, as Jimin all but screamed in ecstasy as he came. The alpha collapsed onto the omega, breathing heavily, not realizing what he just did.

“Y-Yoongi..” Jimin’s panicked whimper rang in his ears.

“What? Baby what’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh my god I hurt you didn’t I?” Yoongi pushed himself up before seeing the clean set of teeth marks on the omegas neck.

“Oh, fuck! I mated you..” The alpha quickly maneuvered them, still connected by his knot, and exposed his neck to his omega. They had both agreed to wait to mate until after they graduated, and that Jimin would mark the alpha as well. Jimin sniffled, whimpering softly as he leaned forward and placed his teeth against the alphas neck, taking a teeth breath before biting down into the pale skin. Yoongi cried out, eyes rolling back at the wave of pleasure that slammed into his body, causing more cum to spill into the omega.

Jimin pulled away eyes glassy as he looked up at the alpha.

“It’s okay Yoong.i..I’m not mad…” Jimin smiled softly at the alpha. Yoongi was beating himself up on the inside, he accidentally mated Jimin. He didn’t regret it obviously, because he loves Jimin with his entire being, but they had agreed to wait, and just because he was too careless he mated the omega.

“I’m so sorry baby…” Yoongi wrapped the omega up in his arms, holding him close, Jimin too exhausted to talk anymore, fell asleep rather quickly.

Yoongi felt awful, he couldn’t imagine what was going through Jimin’s mind, but he’d have to wait until his precious gumdrop omega woke up to talk to him about it all. Deciding to just sleep for now he rubbed his face, closing his eyes, and tucking the omega into his neck near his scent gland, before drifting off into a restless terror filled sleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Royal Fuck Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too chaotic to follow and that you all like it :) This is another long chapter :D  
> Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment!   
> I love reading your comments <3   
> And thank you to everyone who has BOOKMARKED :) <3 I feel so happy to know that some of you just love my story that much :D  
> I hope to have at least one more chapter up by the end of the day :D If not then by early tomorrow <3  
> Happy reading!!!!

Jimin woke up a few hours later still wrapped up in the alphas arms. He was still naked and could feel some of the alphas cum leaking out of his hole, fighting the urge to whimper at that fact.

The omega knew he couldn’t get pregnant anyway, the suppressants were also a form of birth control, and getting pregnant outside of a heat was already difficult, so he was safe to say the least. Although so much had happened, the alpha had mated him, albeit accidentally, he was still a mated omega, and mates were for life.

“Hey…” Yoongi mumbled sleepily, more than likely having just woken up. The alphas hand rubbed along the omegas spine, soothing some of the tension, placing a soft kiss to the omegas forehead.

“Hi.” Jimin purred, burying his face in the alphas neck, breathing in that refreshing lemon scent. He felt a lot better already, stress just melting from his bones, tension easing from his muscles, it was nice.

“I’m glad you think so.” Yoongi chuckled softly, nuzzling the omegas hair. Jimin blinked, had he said that out loud?

“We’re mated baby…It’s the bond.” Yoongi smiled softly, feeling the omegas confusion melt away with shock.

“Oh yeah. That’s right…it’d kind of…weird?” Jimin inhaled that lovely lemon scent, before kissing the alphas chest. Yoongi hummed along in agreement, still rubbing the omegas back gently.

“We need to talk about this babyboy…” Yoongi murmured, remorse still filling him at how careless he was.

“What’s there to talk about Yoongi? It happened, we can’t do anything about it. So we agreed to mate until after graduation, and I understand your instincts were wild, mine were too. It’s okay alpha. I love you, there’s no way I’d regret being mated earlier, it’s just going to take some getting used to. Do you understand?” Jimin moved, looking up to make eye contact with the alpha. The omega felt how upset the alpha was with himself, and he wanted to make sure the alpha knew he wasn’t mad at him, and he’d never regret this happening earlier than expected.

“I just…I feel like a bad alpha. I was careless and I mated you for fucks sake Minnie…I mean what pigheaded alpha would be so careless?” Yoongi sighed, petting the pink head of hair.

“But you’re not a bad alpha! We can work through this. There’s no need to feel this way anymore Alpha…You are a good alpha. Don’t feel bad about this.” Jimin kissed the alpha sweetly, melting all the worries and stress away. Yoongi would never understand how the omega did it, but he loved it.

“Okay baby. You must be tired still hm..?” Yoongi removed himself from the omega, shuddering as his limp cock slid out of his mates hole, Jimin whining softly. Yoongi shushed him, quickly grabbing a pair of underwear and throwing them on and running to the bathroom to wet a wash cloth. He made his way back and quickly cleaned off the omega, drying him with a spare towel he had laying around their room. Jimin smiled gratefully, and got up throwing on a pair of the alphas underwear, and one of his oversized hoodies.

“Yeah..I feel like I could still sleep..” As if on cue, the omega yawned, and rubbed his eye. Yoongi chuckled and kissed the omega on his adorable nose, coaxing him back into bed. “I’ll take care of emailing the teachers and whatever okay? You just get some sleep. And I’ll be the one to tell Joon and Jin, so don’t worry about that precious.”

The alpha covered his omega up in the blankets on the bed, smiling as he watched the omega burrow into the bed, purring contentedly. Yoongi sat beside the omega, running his fingers through the soft pink hair, lulling his omega deeper into sleep by the second. Once he was sure Jimin was sound asleep again he leaned in, scenting him heavily, before going to the desk nestled into one of the corners of the bedroom.

With a huff he pulled out some of his school stuff from his Alpha Ed class, flipping through the textbook, trying to find the thing he needed.

“Ah here it is.” Yoongi sighed, resting his head on his hand propped up by his elbow, reading the passage in the book.

**_Newly Mated & Mated Couples_ **

_Mates are for life, even if it was accidental, that is why we urge greatly that omegas wear scent neutralizer or be accompanied by a trusted friend. There is no know way to remove a mating mark, even if done accidentally or with malicious intent._

_Newly mated couples need to spend a great deal of time together, otherwise the couple will suffer repercussions. The omega will go through a drop, requiring medical attention depending on how hard the omega is taking it. An alpha could go into a rut induced haze, but not experience the sexual emotions usually associated with such events. The alpha will in turn be plagued by intense rage and anger, only to be sated by their mate, if alpha is too unstable they can cause harm to their omega, not recognizing them._

_In some cases sedation may be required to deal with such circumstances, and the aid of 911. If a couple has become so unstable by being separated for far too long, hospitalization is required and the couple to be reintroduced to one another in a controlled environment._

_If a newly mated omega drops, they need to be kept in a safe environment, as a drop is almost like a coma, and if an omega is in such a state too long they will need medical attention._

_To help an omega in a drop these are the following steps:_

  1. _Make sure the mated omega is with their alpha_
  2. _Make sure the omega is scented heavily by their alpha_
  3. _Keep your omega close to you, skin to skin contact has proven to be quite effective in this situation, as well as the omega being able to feel their alphas heart beat_
  4. _Talk to your omega. It’s not actually proven that they can hear in such a state, but some have said they were brought out of a drop by hearing their mates voice_
  5. _If a drop has lasted more than 2 hours, seek medical attention_
  6. _If your omega is pregnant while they drop – **do not wait the allotted time period, immediately seek medical attention.** _



_If an alpha is in a rut induced haze:_

  1. _Make sure the alpha has their omega – if you are a pregnant omega do not attempt the following steps. Keep your distance and call the authorities to have your mate brought to the hospital._
  2. _Scent your alpha_
  3. _Make sure to get your alpha to focus on your – tap into your instincts and act submissive_
  4. _If your alpha becomes aggressive – immediately remove yourself from the situation if possible and seek help_
  5. _If you cannot remove yourself from the situation – do not provoke the alpha. Rather try to reach into their human side, as their alpha is in control of their body and mind._
  6. _If an alpha is not calming down after 2 hours – call the authorities. Your alpha will be sedated and brought to the hospital for rehabilitation._



The alpha sighed closing the book and looked over at his omega with sad eyes, he still felt horrible, and the only way to help his mind clear was to head to the studio. His chest was aching at the mere idea of leaving his omega, but he knew Jimin would understand, the omega knew how much music meant to the alpha. He quickly threw on some pants, a sweatshirt, and socks, brushing his hair out.

With one last longing look at the omega he grabbed his bag he normally brought with him to the studio, and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him quietly. He slipped on his shoes that were left by the door from their earlier entrance and left the apartment, head bowed in thought as he walked to the studio. Yoongi couldn’t help the feeling of guilt as he got further away from his mate, who was sound asleep in their bed, his heart felt like it was going to rip.

“No…I just need some time to come to terms with being such an awful alpha…” Yoongi mumbled to himself. He had a hard time believe what the omega was so desperately trying to say to him earlier, he just didn’t see it the way the omega did, and felt like it would just be easier if he left, but after reading that section in the book, it was less likely to be the winning option. So just spending a little bit of time in the studio would have to do, a few hours shouldn’t hurt, and the omega wasn’t home alone, he knew Tae and Jungkook had today off, so they’d be there if anything happened.

That thought alone caused a whine to release itself from the alphas throat, the thought of the omega needing him and him not being there was painful, but he had to do this. His hand came up to clutch at the fabric covering his chest and he bit his lip to keep another whine from escaping his mouth.

Thankfully the studio came into view and he breathed a sigh of relief, able to find some comfort and peace in the sound board, and recording booth.

It was going to be hard to focus with this constant ache of leaving his omega behind, but he just had to do this, welcoming the pain as a punishment for being a bad alpha. He just hoped that Jimin didn’t suffer the same consequence…

______________________________________________________________________________

Taehyung sprinted into Jimin and Yoongi’s shared room as he heard a sobbed scream, bursting the door open to see Jimin curled up in a ball, sobbing, clutching at his chest.

“Minnie what happened?!” Tae rushed to the bed and sat down beside the other omega, he rubbed Jimin’s back desperately wanting to make whatever was making Jimin hurt go away.

“Y-Yoongi!!!!” Jimin cried, horrible sobs wracking his throat, his chest hurt so bad. His heart felt like it was being squeezed and repeatedly stabbed over and over again, his lungs felt like they were going to burst, and his mating mark **_burned_**. He was in **_hell_**.

“What about Yoongi? Where the hell is he?” Tae panicked, eyesight getting glossy as he tried to keep the tears at bay. Jimin turned over on his other side and that’s when the blue haired omega caught a glimpse of the perfect set of teeth marks on the omegas neck.

“Since when are you _mated?!_ ” Tae shrieked, trying to think back to everything he had learned so far about mates, and what to do in this situation.

“T-To…t-tod..ay…” The pink haired omega managed to choke out, sobs ripping through his throat, tears pouring down his face.

“O…o-okay well..I’m gonna…I’m gonna make it all better. Okay? Hang on Minnie..” Tae grabbed Jimin’s phone that was on the floor in a pile of clothes, wrinkling his nose slightly, and quickly called the only person he knew would have any idea what to do.

He just hoped they’d be able to get here in time before anything bad happened.

______________________________________________________________________________

* ** _RING*_**

****

**_*RING*_ **

****

**_*RING*_ **

****

**_*RING*_ **

****

**_*CLICK*_ **

****

“Hello? Jimin?”

_“Jin! I need help!”_ Tae cried into the phone, Jimin’s sobs more than likely echoing through the line.

“Tae? What’s wrong pup? Is that Jimin crying? Hold on I’ll be right there. Stay on the line with me pup, tell me what happened.” Jin spoke frantically, quickly packing up his things and rushing out of the teachers lounge. He scribbled on a piece of paper and taped it to the door where he’d be lecturing next saying class was cancelled and went in search of the room Namjoon would currently be in.

_“Well I heard the front door shut cause Kookie and I had today to ourselves and we were watching movies, and then maybe 10 minutes later Jimin screamed and I ran to see what was wrong, and Kookie was asleep. And Jimin was curled up, well he still is, crying! And Jin he has a mating mark on his neck! He said Yoongi and him mated today! And I can’t find Yoongi!”_ Tae whimpered into the speaker, rubbing Jimin’s back and scenting the omega to try to get him to calm down.

“Okay okay. I understand. Relax pup it’s all okay, you did so well. I’m getting your father and we’re gonna be home as soon as possible, wake up Kookie if he already isn’t and have him call Yoongi okay? You just keep trying to get Minnie to calm down. It’s gonna be okay. Don’t panic baby.” Jin encouraged to the young omega, his heart clenching as Jimin’s cries rang in the background, knocking on Joon’s classroom door. Hearing a noise to enter, he opened the door, phone still pressed to his ear, and scanned the room before his eyes met his mates.

“Jin?” Namjoon quickly stood up from his seat, his teachers aid looking to the alpha from where they were currently helping a student. Jin didn’t even have to say anything, it was all there in the way the omega was stood in the door way, panic splayed across his facial features, and tears gathering in his eyes, ears picking up on crying over the phone line.

“Please take over for the remainder of class. I really appreciate it!” Joon grabbed his phone off his desk and jacket that was hung over the back of his chair, waving to the teachers aid. He quickly crossed the room, meeting his omega at the door, and they quickly left, heading down the hall.

“Tae I just grabbed Joon and we’re headed home. Do what I said okay? We’ll be home soon okay. I love you pup.” Jin spoke into the phone, before hanging up.

“What’s going on?” Joon asked, guiding his omega through the halls and out an exit. Jin grabbed one of his hands and held it tightly, the alpha squeezing back in reassurance.

“These pups are going to be the death of me I swear Joon. Yoongi and Jimin mated today, and Tae said he heard Minnie scream. Upon further investigation he saw the mark, but Yoongi isn’t there. He _left_ Joon and now Tae is trying his best not to freak out. My pup…Joon his cries were heartbreaking.” The tall omega whimpered, biting on his lip with a thousand scenarios running through his head at what could happen.

“It’s going to be okay Jin. We’re almost there.” Joon leaned in and placed a sweet kiss to the omegas cheek.

“Not soon enough..” Jin muttered, heart beating rapidly.

Joon tugged the omega along gently, making sure to keep him on the far side of the sidewalk to he was beside the cars and Jin wasn’t.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tae was currently wrapped around his fellow omega on the bed, scenting him heavily, and speaking softly to try to calm him down. Jungkook was repeatedly trying to get ahold of Yoongi, pacing around the bedroom.

“C’mon pick up! God!” Jungkook growled, hanging up for what seemed like the fifteenth time, redialing as he looked at the pair of omegas on the bed.

“A-Alphaaa..!!!” Jimin cried, his sobs never dying down since the moment Tae found him.

Jungkook growled in frustration at the automated message that played, Yoongi not answering his call. He went over and sat down on the bed beside the pair of omegas, and reached out to move the hair from Jimin’s forehead, but before he could Jimin hissed at him. His eyes widened, and he quickly scrambled to get off the bed, falling down in the process and scooting back on his butt.

“M-M-Minnie?!” Tae squeaked and stared at his alpha that currently looked terrified. Jungkook look genuinely afraid of the pink haired omega, and that was startling. Usually Jimin didn’t care if someone went to touch him, but for whatever reason he didn’t want another alpha to touch him.

The trio heard a bang, before the sound of footsteps echoed through the hall moments before the head alpha and omega rushed into the room.

“Jungkook what’s wrong?” Joon kneeled down next to the young alpha while his mate rushed to the gumdrop twins on the bed.

“M-Mooom!” Jimin sobbed, falling into the tall omegas embrace, crying into his neck.

“I’ve got you pup shh…it’s all okay…we’re going to make everything all better.” Jin rubbed Jimin’s back gently and looked at Tae who seemed close to tears. “TaeTae…did you guys get ahold of Yoongi?”

“N-No..not once.” Tae whimpered, looking at his best friend wrapped in his arms, before climbing off the bed to go to his alpha who looked shaken.

“What happened to Kookie?” Jin spoke up, still holding the sobbing omega.

“Jimin hissed at him.” Joon said, making his way over to the pair of omegas on the bed, leaving Tae to tend to his alpha.

Jimin sensed the presence of another alpha and looked up to meet the eyes of the head alpha, teeth bared. Namjoon narrowed his eyes, instincts rising to the surface to protect his pregnant mate, but also knowing that his pup was just scared.

“Joon…they haven’t gotten ahold of Yoongi…” Jin said softly, looking at his mate. Joon sighed, rubbing his face, moving closer to sit on the bed, ignoring the soft growl from the pink haired omega, and sticking his wrist to Jimin’s nose.

Jimin blinked, inhaling the scent of pine, whimpering pitifully as the tears slowly came to a stop, focusing enough to look at the head alpha and omega.

Jin rubbed the back of the omegas neck and sighed, looking at Tae and Kook on the floor watching nervously.

“Yoongi is gonna have hell to pay when he come back.” Jin muttered.

“For now…let’s get Minnie comfortable and something to eat. Unfortunately, we can’t do anything to help this situation but try to prevent a drop as much as possible. You guys okay?” Joon looked at Tae and Kook, receiving nods of confirmation that they were indeed okay.

Taehyung got up and shuffled over to the bed, climbing on it and cuddled up to his best friend and the head omega, sniffling.

“I-I’m okay..T-Tae..” Jimin managed to stutter out, sitting up slowly. Jin helped him up, watching with motherly concern. Joon gently pulled the pink haired omega into his chest, purring softly as Jimin all but melted into his embrace, inhaling his scent.

“Normally a newly mated omega doesn’t want any other scent but their mates, but in this situation where I’m the pack leader, I’m the biggest source of comfort at the moment. Other alphas, like Kookie, can be seen as a threat, and the omega doesn’t want to be near anyone but their own, so Kookie you’re gonna have to keep your space…” Joon said to the room.

“Now someone call Hoseok, and tell him what’s happening and see if he can find Yoongi.” Jin said, getting up off the bed, followed by Taehyung, Jungkook standing up from his spot on the floor previously. The head omega led the young couple out of the room, Jungkook dialing the beta on his phone as he went.

“Joon…” Jimin sniffled, looking up at the head alpha sadly. “Did…he leave me…?”

Namjoon felt ready to track down the mint haired alpha and drag him back by his hair, because the look on the omegas face was heartbreaking.

“No pup...he didn’t…he’s just being the world biggest dumbass.” Namjoon sighed, helping the omega to lay back under the blankets comfortably. “We’ll find him Jiminnie..don’t worry. We’ll get him back. Just try to sleep okay? Do you want someone to stay with you?”

Jimin looked like he was contemplating the answer, before rubbing his eyes, which were quite puffy and already sore from crying so much.

“J-Jin..?” The omega looked nervous while he asked, not meeting the alphas gaze, fidgeting under the blankets.

“Of course! Don’t worry pup it’s all okay.” Joon leaned down and scented the omega, before leaving the room to go inform his mate.

“How is he?” Jin asked when he entered the kitchen, his mate making a small snack most likely for the newly mated omega.

“He asked if you could stay with him.” Joon hummed, walking up and wrapping his arms around the omegas slim waist, rubbing the small bump lightly. The omega purred, leaning back into his chest, and he chuckled softly placing a kiss to the omegas shoulder.

“I’m gonna kill Yoongi.” Jin sulked, grabbing the plate with some small snacks, pecking the alphas cheek, and heading to his pup who needed him.

“You and me both babe…” Joon rubbed his face and went to go check on Taehyung and Jungkook.

___________________________________________________________________

Yoongi groaned curled up on the floor of the studio, he felt sick, and like he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. His phone kept ringing, the sound piercing his skull, and he desperately tried to move to answer it.

“J-Jimin…” Yoongi grunted, his heart felt like it was bleeding out, his nerves were on fire, and his head was pounding. He just hoped his omega didn’t have any of this pain, he’d feel even worse if his omega were suffering like this.

His phone rang again, and he tried to slide across the floor to grab it where it was inside his bag. Almost crying out in success as he managed to reach it, he answered and brought it to his ear.

_“Yoongi! Where the fuck are you?!”_ Hoseok screeched through the phone line. The alpha groaned, shutting his eyes, willing away the sea of nausea that threatened to release itself.

“S-Studio…” He grunted out.

_“Fuck. Okay I’m on my way. I have to get you back home.”_ Hoseok said, though it sounded a little garbled, like the beta was running.

Yoongi didn’t reply, body slipping into unconsciousness, phone falling from his fingers, the betas voice falling on deaf ears.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Yoongi?!” Hoseok yelled into his phone, not hearing any sound. He swore and hung up, sprinting even faster towards the studio the alpha worked in.

This was all one big disaster, how in the hell could Yoongi be so stupid, he had to know what would happen. He just hoped when he made it to the studio that things weren’t too far gone.

Making it to the door, he threw it open, opting to take the stairs instead of the elevator, and took them two at a time. He eyed the numbers on the doors, looking for studio 11, breathing heavily.

Seeing the door he needed he threw it open and rushed in, seeing the alpha unconscious on the floor.

“Fuck!” He swore, checking for a pulse, before grabbing the alphas phone that was beside him, and dialed 911 fast. He spoke rapidly into the phone, informing the operator what happened, and hung up once he was told they were on their way.

“God dammit Yoongi how could you be so stupid!” Hoseok teared up, quickly going into the group chat to tell everyone.

**Family <3**

**Suga:** It’s Hobi. Yoongi was in the studio and he’s unconscious. I called 911. We’re going to the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19: Handcuffs & Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are!  
> 2 uploads before the day is over :)  
> I hope you all like this one <3  
> And what could happen between Yoongi and Jimin? We shall find out soon ;)  
> Leave a kudos or a comment to tell me what you think :D  
> Thank you to everyone who has bookmarked and left comments and kudos already  
> I adore reading you comments and I love seeing the notifications for kudos <3 You all make my days much better and without you there would be no story :)  
> Because after all I do this for you guys <3  
> So thank you so much for choosing to read my story, I really appreciate it! <3 :D :)

“How the fuck am I supposed to remain calm when two of my pups are in their cycles when they weren’t supposed to be?! Not to mention that Mingi is showing rut symptoms and Yunho didn’t want to come stay here!” Hongjoong raged, pacing around the dorm angrily.

Seonghwa bit his lip watching his mate rage around the dorm, not really knowing what to do to help him. Plus if he were being honest, seeing his mate so angry was stressing him out. He knew that his mate had to be struggling with all that was going on lately, San and Wooyoung being gone cause Woo had his heat, the pair mating. Now, it was Yeosang being thrown into a heat because Jongho had missed a dose of his suppressants and Mingi was bound to hit his rut anytime now. Yunho and Wooyoung were caring for Yeosang and San and himself were going to check on Jongho repeatedly, and his mate had to feel useless in this situation.

Hongjoong thrived on having his pack with him, he didn’t like being kept away from them for so long. Whenever the head omega had his heat, by the end of it he was crying and begging Seonghwa to see his pups, because he missed them so much, not being able to see them made him so upset.

“Joong baby it’s okay...You can go see Yeosang whenever you want babe.” Seonghwa tried to reason.

“It’s not that! I want _all of them!_ ” Hongjoong turned, glaring at the alpha, and Seonghwa knew it wasn’t personal but he felt a little sting in his chest.

Hongjoong blinked, feeling the way his alpha was feeling and calmed down, shoulders slouching, trudging over to his mate, and burrowing in his chest. Seonghwa instantly wrapped him up in a hug, scenting him lightly.

“I’m sorry…” Hongjoong murmured. He felt bad, making his alpha stress out and worry like he was, all because he was mad he couldn’t spend time with his pups.

“It’s okay Joong...” Hwa whispered into the omegas ear, placing a soft kiss to the shell of it. “I know how much you miss them.”

The omegas eyes widened, how could he have forgotten? He wasn’t the only one who missed his pups, the alpha was feeling similarly, and was no doubt stressed to the max because of them being in such a predicament.

Hongjoong stood up as best he could on his tip toes and kisses the alpha, tangling his fingers in the hair at the back of the alphas head. Seonghwa’s noise of surprise was muffled by the lips on his, melting into the kiss, pulling the omega closer. Hongjoong pressed himself against the alpha, leaving no space between them, hands sliding down to rest on either side of the alphas neck.

Seonghwa purred at the affection, pulling away from the kiss, and gazed down at his fiery haired omega with a dopey smile.

“What was that for?” The alpha said, voice slightly lower from the sudden arousal that had hit him from the kiss.

“Well, you’re stressed and I wanna make it all better. The kids are ultimately going to be fine and the pups would let us know if anything went wrong. You miss them just as much as I do, and it’s not fair for me to be acting so selfish.” The omega said, kissing the alphas throat.

“You don’t have to do anything baby. I’ll be okay.” The alpha tried to tell the omega, but Hongjoong was having none of it. He grabbed the alphas hand, dragging him to the living room, and pushing him back onto the couch, the alpha falling on it with a soft ‘oof’.

“I don’t care. Let me take care of you for once. You always take care of me.” The omega stated with finality, leaving no room for discussion. Seonghwa smirked, chuckling low and licked his lips.

“Well by all means, proceed.” The alpha spoke in a sultry tone, cause a shiver to rip down the omegas spine.

“That’s not fair.” His mate whined, climbing into his lap.

“Oh it’s fair alright, just gotta know how to play the game.” The alpha purred in his mates ear, large hands grabbing the omegas ass, eliciting a yelp.

Hongjoong quickly got off the alphas lap, glaring at the alpha who was lounging languidly, legs spread slightly, head rested against the back of the couch, throat exposed. His eyes were half lidded, watching the omega with a predatory gaze, and the omega would be lying if that look hadn’t gotten him wet already. Though the omega wanted to do something different this time, and he was no way in hell going to lose to his alpha.

“Hwa…” Hongjoong spoke timidly, putting on an act, eyeing the alpha with Bambi like eyes, hand curled up to his mouth, looking like a small frail child. Seonghwa was usually a sucker for anything related to omega submission, it was quite easy to make the alpha do whatever he wanted to.

He watched his mate swallow, smirking internally as he knew the alpha was trying to resist him, but he’d just have to make it harder. He tilted his head, baring the column of his throat, mating mark on display, looking at the alpha with puppy dog eyes.

“Alpha…how could you be so mean to me?” Hongjoong pouted his lips dramatically, letting out a small whine.

“N-Now…who’s not p-playing fair?” Seonghwa stuttered out, body rigid as he watched his omega display his neck so enticingly. He wanted nothing more than to go and sink his teeth into his mating mark, but he had to remain calm, after all he had told the omega he had to know how to play the game.

“But you said I gotta know how to play,” The omega giggled, stalking towards the alpha, placing his hands on the alphas spread knees, leaning in, just a few inches from his face, “Wont you teach me?”

Seonghwa threw his head back as best he could against the back of the couch, letting out a groan, dick throbbing as his pants tightened. His omega was truly sinful, he knew _exactly_ how to get him riled up, and he was doing it with such ease it was almost infuriating.

“I’ll be a good little omega for you alpha.” Hongjoong purred, leaning into the alphas exposed throat and licking up to his jaw, nipping it. Seonghwa moaned, eyes fluttering closed, hands gripping the edge of the sofa tightly, knuckles turning white with the force.

“F-Fuck…” He rasped out, trying to get his breathing under control, which was proving more difficult by the second as he got a whiff of his omegas arousal.

“Yes alpha…that’s exactly what I want.” Hongjoong purred into the alphas ear, gently sucking on the lobe, enticing a louder moan from the alpha.

“You’re b-being…ngh…hah…ohhh…god…b-bad…” Seonghwa struggled to speak around the sounds leaving his mouth, but what the omega was doing just felt so good.

“So? How do you deal with a bad omega, alpha? Fuck me… ** _hard_** into the bed…make sure I can still feel you even a day later.” The omega whispered, kissing his way down the alphas neck, sucking on his mating mark.

“D-Don’t make me…g-get the..hah mmf..c-cuffs…” The alpha shuddered, moaning louder as that sinful tongue licked over the most sensitive part of his body.

Mating marks were incredibly sensitive, and just a brush of fingers was enough to get someone aroused, though only if done by the persons mate, if done by someone else it burned. Mating marks knew when someone other than the mate touched them, and sent a warning to the brain that something wasn’t right if it was touched by someone else. It was quite incredible, but if you knew what you were doing with your mate you could get them to cum, without touching any genitals.

Hongjoong shivered with excitement at the mention of handcuffs, but he had other plans for them tonight. He growled playfully in the alphas ear, nipping the shell, and giggled as he made a mad dash to the bedroom quickly snatching the handcuffs out of the beside table drawer. He heard Seonghwa groan, before the sound of footsteps running on the floor, and moments later he was tackled to the bed by the owner of said footsteps.

“Oh you’re gonna get it.” Seonghwa growled into his ear, Hongjoong moaned, shivering at how sexy the alpha sounded when he growled.

“Oh I plan to…” Hongjoong used all his strength and flipped the alpha over closing one of the cuffs around the alphas slim wrist, looping it through the metal bar of the headboard, and closing the other wrist in the other cuff, securing the alpha in.

Seonghwa blinked in shock, hearing the last click of the cuff as it was locked in place, eyes moving up to meet that of his omegas, seeing a triumphant smirk on those pretty pink lips.

“You bitch…You’re in big trouble now.” Seonghwa growled lowly, tugging on the cuffs, snarling in frustration as there was no way he could get free now. The alpha was completely at the mercy of his omega, and it was more than a little daunting to not be the one in control, and as much as he didn’t want to be, his alpha was rightfully _pissed_.

Hongjoong smirked at the alpha, seating himself on his lap, purposefully grinding his ass on the alphas dick pressing tightly against those skinny jeans Hwa always insisted on wearing. The omega took pleasure in the moan that strangled its way out of the alphas mouth, those pretty brown eyes rolling back slightly.

“And how exactly do you plan to punish me when you’re at my mercy now?” A perfectly sculpted brow raised in question, smirk tugging at the omegas mouth. Seonghwa was ashamed to admit he was horribly turned on by seeing his omega take charge, but his alpha was not having it, wanting to show his mate who was the one in control.

“You planned this didn’t you?” Seonghwa scowled, looking at the omega as his jaw was grabbed more than a little rough.

“You could say that, but if I’m being honest I wanted to take your stress away. Plus it just seemed like soooo much fun to be the one to control you for a change.” Joong spoke against his lips lowly. Seonghwa tugged on the handcuffs again, growling against the omegas lips, wanting desperately to touch him. The omega was giddy, he never got the chance to do this, and right now he was all too happy to be the one on top.

Seonghwa eyes flashed red, staring at the omega with a scowl firmly planted on his face, but his omega seemed like it was the funniest thing on the planet as he giggled. He pushed up the alphas t-shirt, fingers dragging teasingly against his skin, causing the alpha to growl, yanking on the cuffs again.

“Careful. You might hurt your wrists.” Hongjoong scolded playfully, adjusting his position to places kisses down the alphas torso. Seonghwa shivered at the light touches of those velveteen lips, tugging on the cuffs again, a whine of contempt leaving his throat. He refused to be broken by this beautiful omega, who was hell bent on doing so apparently, as he nipped at one of the alphas nipples.

Seonghwa moaned quietly, biting his lower lip to keep quiet as the omega abused his nipple, biting and sucking, laving his tongue over it to soothe the momentary pain. His alpha was trying to fight the pleasure of being pampered by their omega, but it was proving to be quite a challenge, as Hongjoong hand slid over his clothed erection, rubbing firmly.

Seonghwa threw his head back, effectively slamming it against the metal of the headboard, blinking for a moment as his head processed the blow. He was sitting up loosely, and hadn’t made any effort to try to put himself in a more comfortable position, though he really should have, his skull throbbing with the after effects.

“Hwa?” The omegas small hands cupped his cheeks tenderly, looking at the alpha with concern, “Are you okay? Do you want me to let you out?”

The alpha shook his head.

“No, I’m alright, just lemme adjust my position.” The alpha said easily, Joong quickly removing himself from over top. Seonghwa maneuvered his way to lay down, arms dangling above him, being held by the cuffs, looking at the omega and nodding to signal it was okay to proceed.

Hongjoong wasted no time, unbuttoning his pants, pulling the zipper down, and tugging harshly on the fabric to pull it down his long legs. He helped to kick them off, though he moaned loudly as the omegas tongue licked up his thigh, pushing the leg of his boxers up as he went. Before he could even ask for more, the omega was pulling down his underwear as well, the alpha shivering as the air hit his hardened cock.

Seconds later the omegas mouth was wrapped around his dick, sucking him in greedily, swallowing with practiced ease. The alphas eyes rolled back in his head, mouth falling open in a silent moan, yanking harshly on the handcuffs, desperately wanting to tangle his fingers in that cherry red hair. He whimpered before he could stop himself, a strangled cry leaving his mouth as the omega’s nose brushed against his stomach, his cock fully sheathed in the omegas warm wet mouth. The alpha was fervently yanking on the cuffs, hoping he could just break the stupid things, but these were alpha grade cuffs, meant to keep an alpha from breaking them, and he cursed himself for getting these one instead of omega grade ones.

Hongjoong bobbed his head eagerly, taking great pleasure in being so in control, and it may or may not be going to his head a bit, hearing the clang of the cuffs on the metal of the headboard. Seonghwa’s hips were trying to buck up into the omegas mouth, to which he responded by pushing them down as best he could, wanting the alpha to fully submit to him, which would be a challenge, what with the alphas pride and all.

“J-Joong! F-Fuck c-c’mon! L-Lemme…AH!” Seonghwa moaned loudly, as the omega swallowed down to the base quickly, and held himself there for a moment. Pulling back up to the head the omega flattened his tongue against the nerves under the head as he went, causing the alpha to twitch, slowly licking the slit in the head. Seonghwa was going to go feral if this kept up, he’d never be able to last, it was just all too good.

“You wanna be let free?” Joong spoke against his hip, biting down just enough to cause the alpha to jerk.

 _“Yes!_ _God, please!”_ Seonghwa cried, yanking on the cuffs, looking down at the omega, eyes begging, pleading to be set free.

“Well too bad.” Hongjoong smirked, and moved, swallowing his dick all the way down to the base in one swift motion.

Seonghwa’s back arched, unable to control himself, yanking on the cuffs with a snarl, feeling like he was about to burst. The omega pulled himself up to the head, before repeating the process of swallowing him down to the base quickly. Seonghwa’s moans echoed off the walls of their bedroom, and the alpha was thankful they had soundproof walls. Heat pooled in his groin, that thin wire of restraint snapping as the omega swallowed him down to the hilt one last time, cumming deep inside that warm wet heat of the omegas pretty mouth.

Hongjoong swallowed it down best he could, but ultimately had to pull back for air, mouth open as he panted, cum still coating the inside. Seonghwa’s eyes zeroed in on it, shuddering as more cum spilled from his dick, groaning in oversensitivity. The omega’s eyebrow raised seeing the alphas reaction, and looked up at him, mouth open wide, tongue lolling out lewdly, cum coating it and dripping down his chin, letting out a moan of his own to tease the alpha.

Seonghwa growled and yanked at the cuffs repeatedly trying to set himself free, eyes never leaving the omegas cum coated mouth. It was doing things to him, seeing such a sight on his beautiful omega, and he wanted more of it, NOW.

“Let me go! **_NOW!_** ” Seonghwa snarled, pulling roughly, not caring as the metal cut into his skin. The omega sat up, putting his tongue back in his mouth, and swallowed, wiping his chin with his hand, and licking the residue off his fingers.

“No, I don’t think I will. Besides, I’m not done.” The omega leaned in, kissing the alpha deeply, moaning against his mouth. Stripping himself of his pants and underwear as well, never breaking their kiss, and straddling the alpha with his bare bottom. Seonghwa twitched, feeling his already hardening cock brush against the backside of his omega, pulling on the cuffs with fervor. Hongjoong was more than prepared for the alpha, slick having been pouring out of him since the beginning, and positioned the alphas dick with his hand to his entrance. Pulling away from the kiss for air, and to look directly in the alphas eyes as he lowered himself down on his cock, moaning shamelessly in the process.

Once he was fully seated on the alpha, he smirked, leaning in to kiss the alpha again, raising himself up on his knees a bit, to drop down hard, impaling himself on the alphas dick. Seonghwa felt like he was going to die, by the end of this he wouldn’t be able to move anymore, and would be a complete shell of who he usually was. His omega was _so_ going to get it when he was finally set free, and he couldn’t wait for it.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Namjoon!” Jin yelled as he came flying out of the bedroom, phone in hand, Jimin not far behind him, his phone clutched tightly to him, with pants on now.

The alpha sprinted out of their shared room, eyes wide from hearing his mates distress call.

“What is it?!” Joon asked, examining the omega for any sighs of injury, hand going directly to the bump to make sure nothing was wrong.

“Yoongi! He’s in the hospital! Hobi found him, we have to go, NOW! TAE! JUNGKOOK! LET’S GO!” Jin screeched, pulling Jimin along, pulling their shoes on frantically, waiting for the young couple to join them. The pair rushed out, meeting them and throwing their shoes on, Namjoon following suit, and the quintet left the apartment swiftly, door slamming shut behind them. They shuffled down the stairs rapidly, leaving out the main entrance, and rushing to find the car they had, piling in quickly. Namjoon slid into the driver seat, making sure everyone was buckled before starting the car, and pulling out of the space, leaving the parking lot.

Jin was clutching his phone like it was life or death matter, and Jimin was sandwiched between Taehyung and the door of the car, Jungkook keeping his distance from the omega.

“What if he’s not okay?” Jimin whimpered, hands shaking with anxiety, every possible bad outcome racing through his mind. The head omega turned in his seat the best he could, reaching to place his hand on the pink haired omegas knee, as Tae leaned on him, scenting him.

“Hey don’t think that way. It’s gonna be okay pup. He’s just a huge idiot. He should know better what _not_ to do when you first mate. He’s gonna be okay. And then I’m going to kill him.” Jin smiled warmly at the young omega.

Jimin stared at the head omega for a long moment, waiting for him to laugh and say he was joking but he could tell just how serious the head omega was about his statement, his eyes widening.

“Don’t worry Jimin I’m sure he wont _actually_ kill Yoongi..” Tae murmured, eyeing the head omega who turned back around in his seat.

“I hope so..” Jimin mumbled, biting his lip, leg bouncing in anticipation. Namjoon looked in the rearview mirror to get a glimpse of the omega before turning his eyes back to the road. They still had about 5 more minutes before the hospital came into view, and he just hoped that Jimin wouldn’t stress himself into a panic, and spark a chain reaction onto Taehyung.

“Almost there pups.” Namjoon said, turning on his blinker and waiting for the light he was currently at to turn green. Once it finally did, he turned onto the road, driving down it, leading him to the hospital.

“So I’ll go to the desk and ask where he is.” Jin said, reaching his hand over to place on the alphas thigh as he drove.

“You sure babe? I can do that if you want.” Joon glanced at the omega, dropping one of his hands from the wheel to hold his mates.

“Yeah I’m sure, plus it’d probably be best if you went in, in case he’s away and angry from being away from Jimin for so long.” Jin said, his other hand lifting to caress his growing bump gently, looking at the alphas profile.

“Good idea.” Namjoon lifted their hands up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss to the back of the omegas hand, resting them back down on his lap.

“Look there’s the hospital” Tae said, rubbing his best friends back. Jimin perked up at the mention of the hospital, looking out the window to see the large building coming into view.

Namjoon pulled into the parking area, pulling into a spot, parking, and shut off the car. He quickly unbuckled, and got out, going to the other side and opening his mates door, smiling sweetly at the tall omega.

Jimin and the other all piled out, Taehyung holding his hand close, the pair walked around to meet the heads, Jungkook tailing behind them. Jin led the way to the entrance, all while holding his mates hand, his other hand on his bump, it had become a nervous habit lately, as if to reassure the omega that the baby was still there. They all made their way into the hospital, walking up to the check in desk.

“Hello. How can I help you?” The secretary asked kindly once they walked up to the desk.

“Hello, we’re looking for one of our pack members? He should have been brought in already. Min Yoongi?” Jin asked politely, smiling soft. The woman nodded, and typed something on her keyboard, fixing her glasses as she read something.

“Ah yes, here he is. He has been admitted to room 314.” She said, looking back towards the tall omega.

“Thank you so very much!” Jin replied, turning back to his pack.

Jimin quickly took off in the direction of the elevators, Taehyung following behind, Namjoon kissed his omega on the cheek, ushering Jungkook along with him and his mate. They piled into the elevator, punching the number in for the third floor, the pink haired omega fidgeting from foot to foot as the floors went by.

Once the doors opened, Jimin was on the move again, tugging along his blue haired counterpart, the young alpha tailing them. Jin and Namjoon took their time, following behind at a normal pace, not wanting to crowd the hall too much, as 5 people was a little much.

“310…311…312…313…314!” Jimin cried, looking at his best friend nervously, they couldn’t see inside the room, as there was a curtain pulled in front of the glass door from the inside. The light by the door indicated that there was nobody in with the alpha at the time, and that visitors were welcome.

“It’s gonna be okay Minnie, relax. C’mon go in.” Tae urged, a warm smile on his face.

Namjoon quickly sidled up beside the pink haired omega, nodding to him to open the door. Jimin nodded, licking his lips in anticipation, pulling the sliding glass door open, curtain moving with it. Tae, Jin, and Jungkook opting to stay in the hall at the moment, letting the head alpha, and the newly mated omega enter.

Namjoon shut the door behind them, Jimin stood frozen in the doorway, looking at his alpha laying on the hospital bed, pale as ever, as if he were sleeping. He timidly made his way over to the alpha, stopping when he was beside the bed, lower lip trembling, eyes tearing up. Namjoon didn’t see the beta anywhere in the room, so he must have left to go somewhere, though his jacket was draped over the back of one of the chairs, so he didn’t go far, most likely to get food or something.

“Y-Yoongi…” The omega whimpered, reaching and gently clasping the delicate hand in his own. Crimson eyes opened to stare into his own, though he knew they would be blue right now in reaction to the alphas.

“Minnie…baby…” Yoongi rasped, as if his throat was incredibly dry, slowly moving to sit up. “God baby I’m so sorry…are you okay?”

“You idiot! You’re asking _me_ if _I’m_ okay?! You’re the one in the hospital! What did you think you were doing?! _Leaving me alone?!_ ” Jimin chastised, tears falling freely from his eyes, “You’re sorry? You should be! Do you have _any_ idea what the hell I went through while you were off galivanting in the studio?!”

Yoongi winced looking away, no longer having the courage to look at his mate, he knew he deserved this, but he never thought it would happen so soon.

“I’m sorry…I just felt so shitty for being so careless and I needed some time away to process it all and I read in my Alpha Ed text book about new mates and it said they need to spend a lot of time together but I thought it’d be okay to just leave for a few hours.” The alpha word vomited, desperation leaking into his voice.

“Jin had to leave school early with Joon because I was in so much pain I could barely breath! Why on earth did you think that you could just _leave_?! As if you’re any different than all the other alphas that are newly mated?! Did you want me to be forced into a drop? What about you being thrown into a rut induced haze? God Yoongi how stupid can you be?!” Jimin raged, letting go of the alphas hand, and backing away, betrayal in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry…I don’t know what else I can do to make up for what I did…” Yoongi hung his head, kicking himself mentally for being such an idiot. His mate was right, he wasn’t any different than all the other alphas that were newly mated, he was not stronger than the bond. He couldn’t handle that type of pain ever again, and even if he wanted to though, he couldn’t redo it and make it all better the second time around.

“You’re lucky Jin didn’t come in here. He’s ready to commit murder.” Namjoon spoke up from his place on the far side of the room, having taken a seat in one of the chairs.

“Maybe I should let him. I’m glad you’re okay, really.” Jimin’s voice was anything but glad, instead it was filled with contempt, and hurt. Yoongi finally lifted his gaze to look at his omega, tears cascading down that beautiful face, they didn’t belong there, yet he was the cause of them. He could feel in his chest just how betrayed and upset his mate was, and he wanted to do anything he could to make it up to him, but he was sure that no matter what he did now wouldn’t be good enough.

“Jimin…What can I do to make it up to you…?” Yoongi asked, tears gathering in his own eyes, the pain of causing so much grief for his beloved omega was eating him alive.

“I can’t give you the answer to that. You’re the one who fucked up, now you get to figure out how to fix it. We could’ve avoided this whole mess if you had just _talked_ to me about how you felt!” Jimin stated, turning on his heel and walking to the door, pausing before he pulled it open, “Why couldn’t you just talk to me…”

The omega pulled open the door and stepped out, shutting it firmly behind him, and Yoongi broke down, tears flowing freely, heart feeling like it was being ripped in half, sobs choking out of his mouth. Namjoon watched plainly, before he took pity on the alpha, and got up going to sit beside him, rubbing his back.

“You could have come to talk to us Yoongi, we could’ve helped you. We could’ve prevented all of this if you just came to talk to us. All you had to do was ask for help…” Namjoon said softly, lightly scenting the alpha. If he were being honest, he couldn’t recall a time when he had seen the small alpha shed tears, it was quite daunting to see the calmly composed alpha breaking like a mirror, shattering before him.

“I-I couldn’t…b-because I felt s-so awful! I-I was careless a-and I didn’t w-w…w-want to disappoint y-you b-both…I-I tried s-so hard f-for so long to b-be so good…a-and I fucked u-up…a-and I almost l-lost him i-in the process!” Yoongi choked out, tears falling rapidly down his face, breath catching in his throat, causing him to cough. The head alpha quickly got him some water from the small sink in the corner of the room, going back to hand the cup to the mint haired alpha. He gratefully accepted it, swallowing the contents in a matter of seconds, letting out a strangled breath of relief.

“You wouldn’t have disappointed up Yoongs…we’re more disappointed _now_ because of everything that happened, but we would have understood and tried to help you in any way we could. We care about you both, and I never want to see Jimin that way again, or see a message that you were unconscious and rushed to the hospital again.” Namjoon pinched the bridge of his nose, looking much like an irritated father, but he sighed and looked at the alpha, leaning in to hug him tightly.

Yoongi was taken aback, eyes widening before wrapping his arms around the head alpha, and sobbing into his shoulder. He really did make everything so much worse than it needed to be, and now he had to make it up to his omega, but he had no idea how in the hell he was going to do that.

So Yoongi sat there in the hospital bed, sobbing in Namjoon’s shoulder, letting all the pain of what had happened today flow through him, before he cried himself into exhaustion. The head alpha eased him back on the bed, with the promise of still being here when he awoke, and with that the alpha fell into a fitful and restless sleep, plagued with nightmares.


	20. Chapter 20: Disgraceful Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA TIME  
> I hope you all like it :)  
> Took me a little bit to write this, wanted to make sure it was at the best it could be before I posted it, though I never seem to escape typos. :/  
> Anyway please enjoy!  
> Leave a comment or a kudos  
> Thanks for all the love on this work so far :)  
> All you bookmarkers I hope you love it <3

Yeosang writhed around in his nest as cramps ripped through his abdomen harshly, never easing up, and the scent of Jongho had already faded from the fabrics, replaced with his own. Wooyoung and Yunho had left him alone for a bit, as he had cried out the plea in agony, though they were hesitant to leave. He could understand why, he looked like he were dying, the way his body was convulsing with the pain of the cramps and longing for his alpha.

Where was he anyway? Had Jongho abandoned him? Did he not want him anymore? He didn’t know, but all he knew was he wanted the alpha, or more of his delicious scent.

“J-Jongho! A-Alpha! Alpha _help me!”_ He knew that nobody could hear him, but he still wanted the alpha. Tears raced down his cheeks as he curled up on his side in a fetal position, tucking his head down, closing his eyes.

If he remembered Wooyoung said he was just going back to his room, so if he really needed him all he had to do was call out for him. His door was unlocked anyway, as it was relatively safe to do so in an omega dorm. The pain wasn’t anywhere close to as bad as it could get, so he’d be okay for the time being right now.

So Yeosang laid there in his nest, curled up in a ball as small as he could get, and let the cramps ride their course through his abdomen at a nauseating pace. Though his heart cried out for his mate, just as his inner omega did, sobbing the name of his alpha he so desperately wanted to have beside him.

____________________________________________________

Jongho jolted out of his sleep, feeling something stirring in his chest, his alpha urging him to get up. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, surveying the room to see if there was a threat, though finding none.

“Wh-What the hell..” Jongho grunted, putting a hand to his head as his alpha fought for control, wincing at the force of it. He didn’t know what got his alpha rampant all of a sudden, but he had to try to control it fast, or something bad may happen. Just because the door locked, didn’t mean they couldn’t be broken by brute alpha strength, and security wouldn’t be able to do much if an alpha _did_ break out. 

Usually there was little to no incident in the alpha dorm, but on occasion there have been time where and alpha went berserk. It didn’t really make a whole lot of sense, but security had said before they technically can’t intervene when an alpha is too wild, instead they said they just insist on calling 911. It wasn’t a great system, but they’d rather deal with an omega than a berserk alpha, since they could get incredibly violent, and most of security were betas in the alpha dorm. The omega dorm had mostly alphas, with a couple betas as there could be some alphas living in the omega dorm with their mates.

Jongho panted, sweat coating his skin as his alpha growled in his head, making his chest vibrate with the sheer force of it. He shuddered grabbing one of Yeosang’s shirts, putting it too his nose to inhale the faint scent of honey for comfort, faded now with a couple days having gone by. As the scent of his omega, his alpha clawed at his chest, snarling to get control, and that’s when he knew, Yeosang was the reason for his alpha going crazy. He didn’t know how this all started, as he couldn’t remember dreaming of the omega, or smelling him at the time, but he didn’t want it to continue.

“Relax…relax…c’mon you gotta relax…” He tried to control his breathing, which was proving futile. Breath puffing out rapidly, body overheating, trembling with the force of trying to stay calm.

That’s when his control snapped. He was pushed aside as his alpha gained control, a snarl pushing past his lips, getting off his bed. Thankfully, he had been able to put on underwear and shorts before he went to bed, the fabric not feeling so scratchy since he had been lucid.

His hand tried the doorknob, feeling it locked, and another snarl came from him, before his leg pulled back and he kicked the door down in one swift kick. His chest heaved, and he stalked out of his dorm, before breaking off into a sprint down the hall, and towards the main exit. He passed through it easily, as it was later in the day, and most everyone were in their respective classes.

When his alpha was in control it was like he was seeing himself through his own eyes, but wasn’t able to do what _he_ wanted as opposed to what his alpha wanted to do. He had a bad feeling about this and even if he wanted to stop this, his alpha was in control, he’d have a hell of a time gaining control like this.

Seeing the omega dorm come into view as he ran through campus, he fought to gain control quickly, struggling. He knew where this was going now, and he didn’t want to do this. He struggled, fighting with the control his alpha had. In this state it was a mental battle of strength, usually alpha and human were one, but in the case of a rut, the animal inside would often take over. Fighting mentally was Jongho’s weakness, he relied on his own strength most of the time, well more like all of the time, as he didn’t usually have issues with his alpha. Seems it’d be different this time, now that he had something precious to keep safe and protect, and he’d be damned if he’d be the one to hurt them.

Jongho’s rut was usually rough due to him being violently angry, and having little to no control of his actual alpha. It seemed though that the target for his alpha was the one he’d been pining for all along, and was now lucky enough to have obtained.

Yeosang.

___________________________________________

The omega laid in his bed, sweating, panting, crying, sobbing, and most of all being absolutely miserable. He was in so much pain, and nothing was easing it anymore, the scent he wanted more than anything faded from the clothing and blanket, covered in his own.

Wooyoung had talked to him through the door a few minutes ago, saying he and San were going out for lunch and should be back in an hour or so, and that Yunho would be out as well. He assured his friend that he’d be okay, and Wooyoung wished him luck and left him alone again.

It wasn’t abnormal for him to be alone, and nothing ever happened anyway in the dorm, so he knew he’d be fine.

He whimpered as tears fell from his eyes, arms wrapped around his mid-section in an almost protective gesture, as if he were trying to cease a beating.

“J-Jongho…A-Alpha…help me…pl…ease…” Yeosang hiccupped, causing his throat to close momentarily, coughing harshly to try to clear it. He sat up, one hand leaving his stomach to move to his throat, hacking to try to get some air.

One last cough and he was finally able to breath easily, though his throat was irritated now, and he pondered the idea of getting some water. Though he didn’t have much time to think on that as his door was throw open roughly, and the scent of fresh baked bread invaded his nose.

“Yeosang!” That sweet voice flooded his ears, and he turned his head to meet the eyes of his alpha.

“A-Alpha!” He croaked, tears pouring out of his eyes, voice hoarse from coughing so harshly, hands reaching out like a child. Seconds later he was enveloped in strong muscled arms, nose tucked into the alphas neck, sobbing softly.

“Yeosang, baby I’m here. It’s all okay now omega…” Jongho pet his hair gently, scenting the omega heavily. Yeosang smelled _incredible._ He couldn’t get enough of the delicious scent of his omega, and he wanted more. He managed to gain control over his alpha when he’d laid eyes on his boyfriend finally, heart feeling whole as he felt that comforting weight of the omega in his arms.

“J-Jongho..A-Alpha!” Yeosang cried, pulling the alpha closer, clinging to him as his cramps finally settled down. The pain melted away from his body, gaining peace at last, safe in his alphas arms.

“I’m here Yeo baby…Finally here…I’ve got you…” Jongho whispered in the omegas ear, feeling his alpha settle down at last. He pulled back a bit from Yeosang to see his face, heart just about shattering to pieces seeing those gorgeous brown eyes glassy with tears. He wiped at the tears on the pale skin, thumb brushing over the faint purplish hue of the omegas birthmark. “Why are you crying baby?”

“I-It hurt…so much...a-alpha…I-I missed you…” Yeosang mumbled. Jongho frowned at the hoarseness of the omegas voice, and released his hold, shushing the sob that erupted out of the omegas mouth. He quickly made his way over to the omegas fridge and grabbed a water out of it, going back to the shaking boy on the bed, uncapping the water and handing it to him.

Yeosang sniffled, taking the water, and quickly downed the bottle in a minute or so, Jongho’s alpha purring with pride at providing for his omega.

“Do you want more baby?” Jongho pushed the hair back off of the omegas forehead, leaning in to kiss the exposed skin. He took the empty bottle out of Yeosangs lithe fingers, smiling softly as he nodded his head, going to grab another bottle of water for his precious omega. Making his way back, he repeated the process, uncapping the bottle and handing it to his omega, watching pridefully as he drank greedily, as if he had been dehydrated.

“Thank you.” Yeosang sighed, throat soothed from the cold liquid of the water. Jongho shook his head and grabbed the bottle from his boyfriends hands again, placing it aside for now, tugging the omega down to cuddle. He thanked the heavens they both seemed to be lucid, and he was fully aware Yeosang was still in heat, and he was still in rut, but it was as if he could barely feel anything. Everything melted away the moment he caught a glimpse of the omega, and speaking of, he quickly got up to shut the door and lock it. He climbed back on the bed, resuming his position of cuddling the omega, melting as he was surrounded by the scent of honey and the sound of his omegas purrs.

“I’m here now baby…” He buried his face in the omegas neck, purring, “Alpha’s gonna make it all better now.”

“Please alpha…It hurt so bad without you…” Yeosang whimpered, tilting his head more, allowing more room for the alpha as best he could in the spooning position they were in. Jongho growled at the display of the omegas neck, laving his tongue over it, savoring the taste of Yeosang’s skin on his tongue.

The moan that left Yeosang’s mouth was anything but shameless, but he didn’t care, that simple touch of the alphas tongue on his neck was driving him crazy, and now with the pain long gone, he could feel pleasure pooling in his abdomen. Jongho growled against his throat, sending shivers down his spine at how sexy he sounded, how _alpha_ he sounded, and he wanted more of it.

The alpha took his time, kissing lazily up that lovely column of skin, nibbling here and there, taking mental note as to what spots made the omega feel good. The scent of slick invaded his nostrils as he worshipped the omegas neck, riling up his own alpha, and causing him to struggle to keep the reign on his control. His body warmed up as a wave of rut worked its way over him, groin feeling hot as his dick hardened pressed up against the omegas ass. He was thankful they had clothes on, and that Yeosang couldn’t see his face in their current position, and placed his teeth against the omegas neck, sending him into a frenzy.

Yeosang internally panicked as he felt the teeth against his neck, he and Jongho had only just started dating not that long ago, and this was all too soon. He whimpered as the alpha scraped them against his neck lightly, teasing, but almost like a threat that he could so easily mate the omega in an instant. The omega couldn’t even do anything about it if he wanted to, his omega pushing him out of the way and forcing control over his body, tilting his head further for the alpha, whining. Yeosang fought to gain control over himself again, but it seemed his omega was hell bent on holding the reigns, refusing to let him take over.

Yeosang’s hand moved back behind him, running his fingers through the alphas hair, tugging lightly, causing him to growl and press his teeth into the skin on his neck. The omega moaned, shivering as the feel of the growl vibrated through him, tugging on the alphas hair again.

“You are mine! Nobody else’s!” Jongho snarled, licking over his exposed nape, blowing on the wet skin lightly, causing goosebumps to rise on his flesh. Hearing the alpha say he was his did something to him, he went lax, no longer fighting his omega for control, purring satiated by the single thought that he was Jongho’s, brain fuzzy with his heat taking over full swing.

“A-All yours alpha! Only yours! Show everyone how much I’m yours.” The omega purred, pulling the alpha closer to his neck by his hair.

Jongho growled again, teeth placed oh so perfectly on the omegas neck that he could just easily sink them in and claim him as his, forever. The alphas rut kicking up ten-fold as another punch in the face hit him of the omegas slick, and that seemed to drive him over the edge.

The alpha moaned against the omegas neck, sinking his teeth into the soft skin easily, like biting into a cupcake, shuddering at the wave of emotions that flooded him. His body trembled, and he heard Yeosang nearly scream, writhing around in his hold, hand coming up to lightly wrap around the rest of his throat, lightly choking. The omega moaned almost pornographically, putting even Wooyoung to shame, then he smelt the saltiness of cum, and his dick pressed up against wet athletic shorts.

That was really all it took for his own orgasm to rip through him at the speed of light, cumming hard in his underwear, grinding up against the omegas ass, pulling his teeth out. His chest heaved with the effort it took to breathe, the omega had a dazed look on his face as he panted, cheeks flushed, sweat beading on his forehead, but he looked so beautiful like this.

“Y-You’re…mine. Got it, om…ega…” Jongho panted around the words, tongue languidly licking over the pretty set of teeth marked into the omegas beautiful skin, cleaning the wound. Yeosang trembled, pleasure crashing through him again, crying out as he came untouched for a second time, eyes rolling back at the intense feeling. It was euphoric, and he wanted more of it, though it seemed the alpha had other ideas as he pulled away, taking that sinful tongue with him.

“A-Alpha!” Yeosang shuddered, moving around in the alphas hold to look at him, staring with wide eyes as he saw the alphas glowing red ones.

“Hm..? What is it my precious omega?” Having caught his breath finally he smirked at the omega, running his fingers through the hair on the back of Yeosang’s head. This beautiful omega was now his mate for life, and he was ecstatic, leaning in the place a kiss on the omegas birthmark.

“I-I…” Yeosang’s head ducked a little so Jongho couldn’t see his face, “I love you…”

Though it was mumbled, the alpha heard him clear as day and his heart soared, swearing he’d never get used to being told something so simple.

“I love you too, my beautiful _mate_.” Jongho purred, pulling the omega impossibly closer, and nuzzling his face into his hair. There was a lull in their cycle hormones at the moment, and though they weren’t entirely aware of it, they were incredibly thankful for this moment.

Until reality would have a chance to catch up to them in a couple days, or a matter of hours.

____________________________________________________________________

Wooyoung giggled as he held hands with San, walking back from their lunch. He had so much fun, the alpha was a true gentleman as always, pulling out his chair, and though some people hated other ordering for them, Wooyoung loved it. They went and got some milkshakes, having sat on a bench, and just chatted, it was lovely.

“Did you have a good time beautiful?” San whispered in his ears, causing a shiver to rip through his skin, goosebumps popping up.

“Y-Yes alpha.” Wooyoung giggled, blushing shyly. The alpha hummed in response, squeezing his hand lightly, and opened the door for the dorm. Wooyoung entered in first, San following quickly after him, and they made their way up the stairs, a comfortable silence surrounding them.

“I should check on Yeosang, make sure he’s okay.” Wooyoung said as they got closer to their room.

“Poor baby. I hate that he’s in so much pain.” San sighed, placing a kiss on Wooyoung’s temple, “I’d hate if you had to go through something like that all by yourself.”

“I know, but he and Jongho didn’t discuss heats or ruts, and not to mention, it’s very early in their relationship.” Wooyoung said, rounding the turn of the hallway. “Well I’m gonna go check on him and then be back in our room okay?”

San nodded, though as they got closer to their room, and the omegas he smelled something that made him stand on high alert, though he couldn’t place it at the moment. A moan echoed from behind Yeosang’s door, and Wooyoung gagged, shuddering in disgust.

“I guess he’s doing just fine.” Wooyoung stepped towards the door and tried to turn the knob, though unable to, hearing it click. “Locked? I didn’t lock his door.”

San walked over and stood behind the omega curiously before a loud snarl echoed in the room as well. San quickly pushed Wooyoung behind him, and growled, hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

“What the hell was that! Th-that couldn’t have been Y-Yeosang!” Wooyoung squeaked, peeking over San’s shoulder.

“Woo baby call Seonghwa. He has the key to Yeosang’s room. I think Jongho got out…I need to check. Please go back to our room and stay put until I come back, do you understand?” San turned to the omega, and cupped his cheeks in his hands, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

The omega nodded, and scurried into their dorm, shutting the door behind him, and the alpha smiled hearing the lock turn. Good omega.

“Jongho?” San called through the door, hearing another growl, and a whimper. He could smell them through the door, and he wanted to gag with how strong the scent was. It shouldn’t be this strong, the only reason it should be this strong would be…

“JONGHO!” San shouted, banging on the door growling. “DID YOU MATE YEOSANG?!”

His alpha was furious, multiple scenarios running through his head at what the alpha had done to the young omega.

“LEAVE!” The snarl vibrated through his nerves as the other alpha yelled through the door. His eye twitched and he banged on the door again, watched it shake on the hinges.

“Jongho you bastard! I’ll kill you!” San put all his force into his fists, hearing the metallic clang as the door was broken off the hinges. He growled seeing the young alpha covering the omega in a protective yet predatory stance, like he was going to devour him, red eyes staring at him only confirming his earlier assumption.

“A-Alpha?” Yeosang whimpered, eyes wide as he stared up at Jongho, eyes turning to see the other alpha in his room.

“Jongho I need you to let him go! I need you to leave!” San glared at the alpha, trying to keep his own alpha under control. He felt incredibly protective over Yeosang since the omega was best friends with Wooyoung, and had always felt like a younger sibling to him. Not to mention as much as a savage that Yeosang could be, he was incredibly shy and timid at times.

Jongho couldn’t even recognize his fellow pack mate, only seeing another alpha, labelling them as a threat. His omega whimpering under him was making him even more on edge, wanting to rid this threat as soon as possible.

“San!”

The alpha turned upon hearing his name seeing Hongjoong round the curve of the hallway and making a beeline for him, Seonghwa on his heels.

“What the hell happened?!” Seonghwa asked, eyes wide as he saw the predicament the young alpha and omega were in.

“Jongho broke out and by the smell of it….he mated Yeosang.” San gritted out, watching the alpha darkly. Seonghwa tensed hearing those words, but watched as his mate entered the room without any hesitation.

“I have to check. Jongho, baby c’mon…Get off Yeosang.” Hongjoong cooed, stepping closer. Jongho growled in warning, though didn’t do anything to insinuate the omega couldn’t proceed. “Jongho…C’mon pup…get off Yeo…Let me see him.”

“M-Mum?” Yeosang whimpered, eyes turning to look at the head omega, blinking to focus around the cloud of pheromones in his room.

Seonghwa and San stood in the doorway, not making a single move to enter, but the head alpha was tense, ready to spring to action if need be. Jongho eyed the alphas darkly, but slowly moved to get off his mate, growling softly at the omega who was persistent on getting closer to them.

“Jongie it’s me baby. Relax.” Hongjoong held his hand out for Yeosang, staring at those red eyes that were in place of doe like brown ones. Yeosang reached for the head omegas hand, grabbing hold of it, and whimpered, looking at his alpha.

Jongho nodded to the omega, not recognizing them as the pack mom and head omega, watching their every move like a hawk.

Hongjoong quickly closed the last of the distance and turned Yeosangs head seeing the fresh set of teeth marks on the young omegas neck. He growled and turned to the young alpha and grabbed him by the back of the neck and yanked him down to make eye contact.

“YOU MATED HIM?!” Hongjoong screeched, blue eyes blazing.

Jongho bared his teeth at the omega, but whimpered as he was suddenly slammed against the floor, knee on one of his arms, hand on the back of his neck. He tried to break free but it seemed this omega was hell bent on keeping him subdued.

“Against his will! He probably couldn’t even consent! My pup or not I’m so disappointed in you!” Hongjoong spoke darkly, leaning down to growl at the alpha. He straddled himself over the alphas back, one of Jongho’s arms bent back behind his back held by Hongjoong’s free hand.

Seonghwa stared in shock at his mate as he took Jongho down in one swift movement, though he smirked internally, chest filling with pride. That was his mate, and he was damn strong, and that made his alpha purr inside his head, though he kept his composure on the outside.

“A-Alpha…” Yeosang whimpered, and Seonghwa frowned, finally crossing the threshold to go check on his pup, only to be pushed aside as San raced past him.

“Yeosang..” San hugged the omega close, whose eyes were wide, staring at the scene on the floor as he clung to the other alpha.

“Yeosang!” Jongho cried, thrashing against the head omega, finally coming to his senses, red fading from his eyes. “L-Let him go!”

“Yeosang?” San cooed gaining the omegas attention. The omega turned to face the alpha, blinking as San leaning in, examining him, and leaned down to sniff his scent gland. Though the room smelled like heat and rut mixed together, and fresh mates, Yeosang didn’t smell like he was in heat anymore.

“Is he okay?” Seonghwa came up behind the pair, petting the omegas hair.

“I think the stress of what just went down shocked him out of heat. He smells normal now..” San sighed, rubbing his cheek against the omegas shoulder, avoiding the mating mark.

“I-I’m sorry!” Jongho cried, pinned beneath the head omega still.

“You should be! I taught you better than this! What the hell happened Jongho?!” Hongjoong snarled, glaring down at his pup. “You’re a disgraceful alpha!”

Jongho whined hearing the words he so dreaded hearing for his entire life, the chilled him to the core. He submitted to the pack mom, laying limp against the floor of his mates dorm, whimpering. He was a disgrace. He mated his precious omega against his will without any consent…Sure it was implied but it wasn’t lucid consent…

“I’m so sorry…” A single tear leaked out of his eye, sliding down his cheek and disappearing onto the floor.

“I-It’s okay! D-Don’t call him that!” Yeosang cried, trying to remove himself from San’s iron grip. “H-He’s not a bad alpha! I-It’s okay!”

“He mated you Yeosang…” Seonghwa sighed, “And you guys just started dating. He was supposed to be locked away in his room. He broke out and came all the way here. He gave control up and let his instincts take over and he mated you pup. It’s not okay.”

“Y-Yes it is! People m-mess up sometimes! I-It’s okay! Besides! It’s not _you_ who has to d-deal with i-it! I-I’m okay! H-He didn’t e-even have s-sex with m-me! H-He didn’t force himself o-on me! H-He even took c-care of me a-and g-gave me w-water! H-HE ISN’T A DISGRACEFUL ALPHA!” Yeosang shouted, causing everyone to stare at him with wide eyes. He never raised his voice, but to hear them saying such awful things about his mate that wasn’t true, it was hurting him too, not to mention he could feel how the alpha felt.

“J-just leave him alone! I’m sure you g-guys have messed u-up before too! S-So don’t act all innocent!” Yeosang panted, finally freeing himself from San’s grip, kneeling down by the alphas head. He gently cupped Jongho’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb, smiling sadly.

“As much as I don’t want to, we should respect Yeosang’s wishes…” Hongjoong muttered, getting off the alpha.

“Still pissed about it though…” San grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, thankful he told Wooyoung to stay in there room. He would be heartbroken to have seen his friends like this…

Jongho sat up and looked at Yeosang pitifully, feeling all the words he spoke slice him open like a knife. He felt incredibly guilty even if the omega said it was okay, and he didn’t have the heart to argue with him.

Seonghwa shook his head, staying quiet on this matter, and fixing the door as best he could, San assisting him. Hongjoong watched his pups with an air of disappointment, but he melted, hugging them close.

“I-I’m so sorry mom…” Jongho whimpered into Hongjoongs neck. It broke his heart, hearing his pup sound so sad, but he had said some awful things to him…

“No baby…” Hongjoong lifted his face, kissing his forehead. “ _I’m_ sorry…I said some pretty terrible things to you in the heat of the moment. You’re not a disgrace…I still love you. Never forget it. I may not agree with Yeo on the matter but ultimately it _is_ your relationship…and I don’t have a right to interject.”

Yeosang smiled weakly, watching the head omega and his new mate, though he felt worn out, wanting to just sleep, or to take a shower. He felt disgusting.

He looked around his room to survey it, lasering in on a couple of fallen materials from his nest, chest tightening. He whimpered, eyes tearing up, and Jongho quickly whipped his head to check on his omega, feeling emotions that weren’t his in his chest. Hongjoong blinked, watching as Jongho engulfed the omega in his muscular arms, cooing to him, and scenting him, trying to figure out what got the omega so upset.

With a shaking hand Yeosang pointed at the fallen materials of his nest, and the alpha quickly shushed the omega with a kiss to his wobbly lips. He pulled away and quickly went to the pieces of clothes on the floor, picking them up and weaving them back into the nest on the omegas bed. Once finished and satisfied he picked up the omega off the floor, planting him in the nest, where he sniffled, looking at the alpha helplessly.

Jongho pet Yeosang’s hair lightly, kissing his forehead, whispering, “It’s all okay..see it’s fixed now. Alpha took care of it, not tears no baby, it’s alright.”

“C’mon babe…Let’s go. We’ll leave them to it.” Seonghwa called out for Hongjoong, who snapped his attention away from the altercation that just took place, heart melting at the sweet sentiment of what Jongho did for Yeosang. The head mates took their leave, San in front of them, and they shut the door as best they could, leaving the building, as San went back to his omega.


	21. Chapter 21: Alpha’s May Vary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are~   
> I hope you all enjoy it :)   
> Let me know what you think   
> I have also posted this fic on Wattpad :) <3

Mingi groaned lying in bed, blankets thrown on the floor in random spots, body feeling as if it were on fire, sweat coating him like a second skin. His breathing came sharply, trying to cool his temperature down or to regulate it, he didn’t know. He had long since shed his clothing, the material feeling scratchy and uncomfortable, only adding more heat to his already fevered skin.

He was completely miserable, and he longed for his omega, but it wasn’t safe for him here, he didn’t trust himself to not do something he’d regret later on. Sure, he could hold himself back, having practiced control on his alpha ever since he’d presented all those years ago, but he was still nervous. There was always the question of ‘what could go wrong?’, but he’d never wanted the find out, deeming the safety of his precious boyfriend more important than his own comfort.

No matter how much he missed Yunho he’d never endanger him, and he’d stick true to that for as long as he lived. He’d rather die than hurt Yunho during his rut, and his omega was entirely aware of that fact.

When the omega had first started helping him with his ruts, Mingi insisted on a safe word for the omega if he ever got too rough. Thankful the omega has only used it a handful of times, but he felt better knowing that it was there for the safety of his boyfriend. No matter how much his alpha would hate to stop in the middle of sex, climax just bordering on the edge, he’d stop in an instant if the omega uttered that word.

________________________________________

Yunho wandered around the store picking up things he imagined the alpha would be running low on midway through his rut. Mingi usually didn’t eat a whole lot during his ruts, so the omega always made sure to have a good supply of protein bars and water on hand for when he was lucid. He missed his alpha terribly, and he guessed that the alpha would be around day 3 or 4 so far, he didn’t know. He knew the alpha was also prone to abnormal ruts, they could end just as fast as they started, sometimes lasting only 2 days or going longer than a week’s time.

“I hope he’s okay…” Yunho mumbled, looking at the rows of protein bars lining the shelves, just grabbing a few generic ones like vanilla and chocolate, and plopping them in his basket. Mingi wouldn’t care about flavor at the moment anyway and went in search of the water aisle.

Once there he grabbed a few good-sized bottles off the shelf, and put them in the basket, hoping they’d last the alpha until the end, if he wasn’t already done. But the omega knew if the alpha was done the first thing he’d do is let Yunho know, since Mingi did not favor being away from him for such long periods of time.

He smiled to himself as he thought back to when he and the omegas had had a sleep over months ago, though it had only been a whole weekend affair, the alpha claimed it was too long without the omega. It was quite adorable.

He scanned the items through the self-checkout, making sure to bag them securely, paying quickly, and taking his leave. Yunho was antsy to head back home, hoping it wasn’t bad, and praying that nothing was broken. Mingi could get really violent while in his ruts, though he was quite docile and sweet normally, his alpha side was a complete 180.

The walk from the grocery store wasn’t long from their apartment, and it was actually a nice day out, not too hot and not too cold. He checked his phone, seeing no new messages from the time he’d told Wooyoung he’d be out and couldn’t check on Yeosang, and pocketed the device again. At the thought of his fellow omega he bit his lip in worry, the poor omega had been in a startling amount of pain that last time he’d seen him, and he truly hoped he was alright.

He greeted the security guard that was in the check in office by the front door of the building, receiving a wave. Making his way to the elevator, too lazy for stairs today he pressed the button for the 4th floor, and rode up humming quietly to himself. The elevator dinged as he reached his destination, stepping off the platform and into the hallway, he walked in the direction of their shared apartment.

He smiled to himself, body relaxing as he saw the familiar door come into view, looking at their names on the door. The omega pulled out his keys, and inserted them into the new door, thankful it had been replaced, though they kept the lock the same, and stepped inside, door shutting behind him.

Yunho finally turned to see his apartment, and nearly dropped the bags he had in hand, mouth dropping open, eyes wide. The couch was shredded to oblivion and broken in a few places, there were remnants of broken plates and cups all over the floor of the kitchen. The ceiling fan was somehow missing 3 of it’s blades, and the countertop looked cracked in several places, the handle of the fridge was torn off and there was a dent in the door of the freezer which resembled the shape of the alphas head.

He set the bags down on the floor and went to survey the rest of the place, seeing their dining room table in a heap of crumbled wood, splinters littering the floor, chairs sharing the same fate, smashed to bits. The wall had a few hand sized holes in it, and he bit his lip, wondering if he was truly safe here for a moment. This place was a disaster.

Yunho made his way to their bedroom, glad to see the door was intact there at least, having caught a glimpse of the bathroom and seen the carnage inside. The sink countertop had a corner broken off it, the shower curtain rod was ripped from the wall and bent up into a weird pretzel like shape and tossed on the ground. The mirror had been torn from the wall and was discarded in the tub, glass littering the floor, and the towel drying racks were either hanging by a leg or torn from the wall as well.

“What the hell happened here…” The omega mumbled to himself. He couldn’t believe the state of his apartment, and knew it’d be a nightmare to fix and or replace all of this stuff.

“Mingi!? I’m here to drop some things off!” He called on the other side of their bedroom door. He heard a whine, followed by shuffling then a thud, and heard a yelp. He shook his head fondly wondering what in the world his alpha was doing in the first place. Some more rustling, which sounded like clothing and then the door was yanked open and he was met with the side of his alpha leaning with one of his arms on the door frame, sweaty, and shirtless. His hair was a complete mess, and his lips were chapped, but he still looked sexy as all hell to the omega, a wide smile breaking out on his lips as their eyes locked onto one another. 

“Babe! I’ve missed you so much.” Mingi smiled at his omega, body _finally_ cooling down at the sight of his omega.

“I missed you too. Can I…touch?” Yunho asked cautiously. The alpha had told him when this all first started happening and they’d been together, that if the omega came to see him during rut, to always ask permission to touch him first. It was another safety measure the alpha made sure to put into place, and Yunho thought it to be second nature by now, not in the slightest bit bothered by it.

“Course puppy, c’mere.” Mingi reached out with his free arm, pulling the omega closer, wrapping him up in his arms, scenting him heavily. Yunho purred, nestling into that warm strong embrace, rubbing his cheek against the alphas broad chest. Mingi was exceptionally good at keeping control over his alpha for times like this, when his darling omega came to check up on him.

“C’mon I left the bags by the door.” Yunho gently grabbed the alphas hand, and led him out to the kitchen/entry way, letting his hand go long enough to grab the bags and rummage through them. He pulled out a bottle of water and a protein bar, handing them to the alpha who took them gratefully.

“Thank you puppy.” Mingi leaned down and kissed the omegas forehead, uncapping the water and downing half of it in one go. He sighed in relief as his throat was soothed by the liquid, setting it down on the destroyed counter, and opening the protein bar and quickly wolfing it down.

“Better?” Yunho smiled, watching his alpha with a small smile. Mingi nodded, grunting slightly as he swallowed the last bite of the protein bar.

“Much better. Um…Do you have more?” He mumbled. Yunho giggled, and grabbed another one from the box he’d opened handing it to his boyfriend, smiling as he dug right in.

“So, I don’t suppose you can tell me what happened here, hm?” Yunho crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrow raising as he stared the alpha down. Mingi blushed, looking away to try and avoid the look in the omegas eyes. He really had no explanation as to why, other than his alpha had been particularly rampant without the presence of his omega around to steady him. He knew the omega would accept that answer but he himself didn’t deem it good enough to make up for pretty much destroying the whole place.

“Well…I have no good explanation other than my alpha missed you.” Mingi sighed, turning to his boyfriend and cupped his cheek, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. The tall omega melted at the feel of his alphas lips on his own, purring happily as he grabbed the alphas hips to pull him closer.

Mingi quickly backed off at that, panting slightly as he took a few steps away from his boyfriend, closing his eyes shut tightly. Yunho bit his lip, realizing his mistake, his alpha was still in rut, and though he was acting like himself, he could still snap at any second and that small action was more than enough to drive the others alpha crazy.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t thinking…” Yunho bowed his head, hands fisted together in front of him like a child.

“Shh puppy it’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Mingi still felt on edge, but he moved closer to his omega, lifting his head to look at those adorable brown eyes.

“But I touched without asking…” Yunho muttered, looking to the side, though his head stayed still.

“Ah ah ah…none of that now. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Mingi leaned in, rubbing his nose against the omegas, heart melting at the soft giggle that escaped the beautiful boy in front of him.

“Okay alpha..” Yunho smiled at his boyfriend, a soft blush on his pale cheeks. Mingi nearly exploded by how adorable his omega was, it was infatuating and every day he spent with him, he just fell deeper into love.

“Now…You should get going puppy. I love you so very much, and I promise the second this is over I will let you know. I can’t wait until I can have you back in my arms again.” Mingi purred to his omega, leaning in to steal a chaste kiss before scenting the omega heavily. Yunho purred at the affection, nearly ready to take a nap as the alphas scent wrapped around him like a warm blanket fresh from the dryer.

“I love you alpha. I’m gonna miss you.” Yunho pouted, turning towards the door.

“I’ll miss you more than you could ever know. Now, get going baby. I’ll see you soon.” Mingi smacked the tall omegas ass, smirking at the yelp that sprung out of him, knowing the omega had to be blushing.

“Perv.” Yunho scolded, looking at the alpha over his shoulder, cheeks a fiery red. Mingi chuckled and winked at the omega, who quickly turned to hide his growing blush, and left the apartment. Mingi sighed, tension melting from his shoulders from keeping his alpha at bay for so long, though he would do it countless times over for the sake of seeing that breathtaking smile he had seen on the omegas face. He already missed the omega, and growled, hands clenching into the shapes of fists at the thought that he wouldn’t see the omega for a few more days.

His looked at the bags of water and food the omega had dropped off, and sighed going to inspect them himself, to see if there was anything else. Upon further inspection he saw a t-shirt folded neatly beside the boxes of protein bars, and a long low whine fell from his lips as he pulled it out. Bringing the fabric to his nose his chest rumbled with a purr at that intoxicating scent of cinnamon, it was addicting, and though he’d just had it so close in his grasp, this was almost better.

“Yunho…” Mingi mumbled, rubbing his cheek against the shirt, coating himself in more of the omegas lovely scent. God how he loved the smell of Yunho…

Their bed no longer smelled like the omega, taken over by the sharp smell of coffee from his rut, and he hated it. That was really what had caused him to rampage so badly earlier, it was that the apartment no longer smelled like the omega, but he could smell him so clearly in the air now. The omega must have wandered around and inspected everything while he’d been here.

He stalked back to the bedroom, ripping his shorts off, and flopped down on the bed with the omegas shirt pressed to his nose. His hand wrapped around his already hardening cock, and he grunted as he stroked it. Mingi closed his eyes, just inhaling the scent of his omega, imagining Yunho’s hand wrapped around his dick instead of his own, moaning.

He kept his pace slow and firm, taking his time to tease the slit in the head with his thumb. Tightening his fist as it passed over the head, imagining he was thrusting into the omegas perfectly plump round ass, nearly cumming at that. The alpha kept this up for a few minutes, before he couldn’t last any longer, hot cum spilling out over the top as he kept stroking, milking his dick for all it was worth. Body twitching in oversensitivity, moans and gasps falling from his mouth, he grunted letting his hand fall beside him on the bed. His body was thrumming with the pleasure of post orgasm, basking in his afterglow.

Oh how he missed the omega.

He made a mental note for when he had him back that he’d fuck him into the bed, and purposely make it so he couldn’t walk for a few days. Mingi smirked at that thought, licking his slightly chapped lips.

Oh yeah, he couldn’t _wait_ to have the omega back in his grasp. He’d show him everything he missed while he was gone, and make sure to have the omega scream his name in the process. With that in mind, the alpha fell into the rest of his rut, with his end goal on his mind the whole time. Yunho definitely wouldn’t know what he had coming to him, though he knew the omega would love it all the same.

_______________________________________

Jongho woke up the next morning beside Yeosang, wrapped in various items from the nest. He sighed, gently rubbing his cheek against the omegas hair, kissing his forehead. Yeosang purred at the affection, still asleep, and nestled closer to the alpha as if it were possible due to them being practically glued together.

His cycle had ended abruptly yesterday and he knew the omega shared the same fate as well. The young alpha remembered the omega talked him down last night when he started to apologize for being such a bad alpha. Yeosang of course was having none of it, and had reassured him countless times that he was anything but a bad alpha, and coaxed him to sleep by playing with his hair.

Now, looking at the sleeping omega in front of him, he felt even worse. It was exactly as Seonghwa and Hongjoong had said, he had mated the omega against his will, and without proper lucid consent. He shook his head, and maneuvered his way out from the omegas hold, climbing over his sleeping form carefully and off the bed. He stood beside the bed and watched his new mate sleep for a few minutes, before turning away and making his way to the door. He had to get away, he wasn’t worthy of being this beautiful and pure omegas mate. He wasn’t a worthy alpha for Yeosang. He had even promised the omega countless times that he’d never hurt him, and had even promise himself he’d never hurt the omega.

He left quietly, shutting the door as lightly as he could, avoiding making too much sound. Swiftly making his way down the hallway and to the stairs, he left the building and headed back to his own dorm room. He felt guilt pool in his gut at leaving Yeosang all alone, but he truly had to get away, he wouldn’t be able to look the omega in the eye.

This went against everything he had been taught up until now, but he couldn’t really give a damn, and quickly went inside his building. He jogged up the stairs, taking two at a time, and headed to his room, which now had a new door. That had to be Seonghwa’s doing.

He went inside and locked the door, undressing swiftly and headed for his shower to wash off the scent of his rut, Yeosang’s heat, and stress. The young alpha didn’t linger in the shower very long, finishing up and shutting the water off in a matter of 5 minutes. Jongho didn’t care if he showered in cold water anyway, so he never let it have a chance to run so it could warm up, opting to just get in and start it right away.

He swiftly toweled off, and strolled back into his room, throwing on some clothes. Jongho groaned rubbing a hand over his face, sitting down on his floor.

“What the hell am I going to do?” Jongho sighed. He eyed the weights in the corner of his room, and shrugged getting up to grab them, humming a random tune, and doing some bicep curls. This would have to do, as he didn’t feel like going all the way to the gym at the moment.

Whatever happened from this point on with him and Yeosang, he wanted it to be good, and he was desperate to start off the right way by taking time to make sure he was a proper alpha.

__________________________________

Yeosang woke up alone, and it took him all of five seconds before he started crying. His alpha left him all alone! He was a bad omega, his alpha didn’t want him anymore!

“WOOYOUNG!” Yeosang screamed, having no other idea who to call for, and just wanting his friend. His alpha left him…he didn’t want him anymore…

“Yeosang!” Wooyoung screeched, barging into the omegas room in just his underwear, eyes falling on the sobbing omega. “What happened?”

“J-Jongho l-left me!” Yeosang cried. Wooyoung felt his heart stop, and his breathing cease for a moment, staring at his friend before he ran over and engulfed him in a tight hug. When San went back to their room last night he had explained everything that happened, and he had been shocked that the baby of the group had lost control like that. He couldn’t imagine being Yeosang’s position, and not to mention now, having his alpha gone?

“Left? Where did he go?” Wooyoung asked, squeezing Yeosang tightly.

“I-I don’t kn-know but h-he wasn’t here when I-I woke up! H-He’s gone! H-He left me!!” Yeosang sobbed, feeling like he was shattering to pieces.

“SAN!” Wooyoung yelled, not really caring if anyone was woken up by his yelling, besides it was normal for him to yell. He heard footsteps and in a matter of seconds the alpha was in the doorway of Yeosangs room, looking quite disheveled, though he actually had clothes on despite Wooyoung’s current dress.

“Wha-’’ San caught himself before he could finish it, staring at the omegas on the bed, but not seeing a certain alpha in the room. “Jongho.”

Wooyoung nodded, looking back to Yeosang worriedly, feeling his skin start to get cold, eyes widenening.

“No no no! Yeosang no no! It’s okay! He’s gonna come back! It’s all gonna be okay Yeosang, stay with me c’mon please!” Wooyoung whimpered, gently tapping on the other omegas cheek as his eyes clouded up, looking distant. “S-San he’s dropping!”

“Fuck! Give him to me.” San quickly rid himself of his shirt, rushing to the bed and climbing up beside the pair, taking Yeosang from his mate, who kept one of Yeosangs hands in his own. He scented the omega heavily, growling as Yeosang shivered, instinctually cringing from the touch of another alpha.

“He’s newly mated. Why the fuck would Jongho do this?” Wooyoung stared at his alpha in dismay.

“Probably because mom and dad said some really convincing things yesterday to make him feel like a complete moron for being such a fuckhead.” San grumbled, holding Yeosang close to his body, hoping the heat of his own body would help him. Realistically it wasn’t supposed to be him doing this, it should be Jongho, but since the young alpha was decidedly more idiotic than he thought, he was tasked with it.

“Yeosang it’s okay. He’s gonna come back. Please listen to me! It’s gonna be okay! He didn’t leave you. You’re such a good omega.” Wooyoung cooed to his friend, trying to bring him out of the drop as best he could, but if he were being honest he wanted to curl up and cry. Hopefully having San as a personal heater and him here would help Yeosang come back and they could avoid a hospital trip…

“Yeo…it’s okay. I know you miss him but it’s gonna be okay. He’s being an idiot. Your alpha would _never_ abandon you like this. It’s okay. You’re gonna be alright. He’d gonna come back Yeosang.” San spoke, brushing the omegas bangs from his forehead.

“He’d getting warmer!” Wooyoung cheered, feeling the fingers clasped in his own lose the chill they had had for a couple of minutes now. He studied Yeosang’s eyes, seeing the life coming back to them, and whimpered, diving in and cuddling up as best he could to the omega, scenting him.

“It’s okay Yeosang…You’re safe here. He’s gonna come back. You’re gonna be okay. He’s an idiot.” San said reassuringly, and that was all it took before Yeosang blinked, reality coming back to him. He didn’t remember what had happened, but he heard voices speaking to him, and felt the comforting warmth of family around him, and he had never felt so safe.

“Wh-where…?” Yeosang whimpered, trying to look around his room, Jongho’s missing absence still present in the forefront of his mind.

“Shh..shh…none of that okay? Don’t worry about him. You have us.” Wooyoung said, cupping Yeosang’s face in his hands, making direct eye contact with his friend. Yeosang nodded slowly, comprehending what the other omega was saying, looking up at San, receiving a warm and friendly smile from the alpha.

“See it’s all okay Yeosang. We’ve got you. It’s alright.” San reassured. He nodded again, swallowing thickly, trying to ignore the small pang in his chest that his alpha was not here.

“I will never understand how Mingi is so calm when he sees Yunho during his rut, he always says he acts like nothing is even happening. I would have thought Jongho would be the same, since he was always so calm and collected. I didn’t think this would happen to you of all people Yeosang…” Wooyoung sighed softly, rubbing his nose against the other omegas cheek.

“Well. Alphas may vary in character babe. We’re not all the same y’know.” San said, smiling at the two omegas who looked at him with interest. “We’re totally different people when our alphas take control of us, and it seemed to me like Jongho doesn’t have very good control over his.”

“Yeah I think you’re right…” Wooyoung nodded.

“Whatever the case may be….he’s still my alpha…” Yeosang spoke up quietly, playing with Wooyoungs fingers. The pair of mates nodded, coaxing the omega to their dorm room for a change, settling into bed, and cuddling together. Yeosang may or may not have used Wooyoung as a barrier between him and San, but the alpha understood and assured the omega it was totally okay.

The trio finally settled down, and went back to sleep, as it was quite early in the morning still, well if early was considered 8 am. Though it was to the college students, they just decided it best to sleep, not bothering to go to any classes they might’ve had, rather wanting to make it up another time.


	22. Chapter 22: Poor Omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all who watched 365 know what I'm talking about at the end ;)  
> And if you don't, bless your innocent souls. <3

**Group Chat To: Wooyoung, Mingi, Yunho, San, Hongjoong, You**

**Seonghwa:** Has anyone spoken to Jongho…? Or even seen him?

**Hongjoong:** When we go to his room the door is always locked, and he doesn’t speak to us…I hope he’s alright.

 **Mingi:** He’s an idiot for doing this. His mate suffered a drop while he was off doing who the hell knows what, and now he’s avoiding all of us!

**Wooyoung:** We haven’t gotten any replies to any of the messaged we’ve sent him. We even told him about Yeosang’s drop…

 **Yunho:** Anyone else want to kill the baby?

**Mingi:** You know we can’t do that…but when Yunho came to tell me after my rut was over the other day I was so ready to do it.

 **San:** Hwa this is getting ridiculous don’t you think? Should we call the authorities to do a checkup?

**Seonghwa:** I’d rather not…he’s just shut himself away. He’ll come out eventually…

 **Hongjoong:** He should already be out! His mate is all alone and suffering because of him!

**Wooyoung:** He hasn’t been able to sleep in his room since…

 **Mingi:** He’s stayed here a couple times too.

**Yunho:** He doesn’t even talk about him anymore. It’s been 5 days already. Yet he’s attending classes and acting as if Jongho never existed!

 **Hongjoong:** He wont talk to any of us about it either…

**San:** When I see him I’m punching him.

 **Mingi:** I second it.

**Seonghwa:** Please refrain from acting violently.

 **Hongjoong:** Your father is right kids. Though Jongie is being difficult and a complete moron, we can’t just jump down his throat. Please try to understand and respect my wishes on this matter. As you all have heard by now, I said some very mean things to him, and I believe he took them to heart. He’s more than likely been beating himself up this whole time, convincing himself that he’s a disgraceful alpha for Yeosang and no longer worthy of him. He’s in just as much pain as Yeosang, though he may not have suffered a drop, he’s more than likely missing him like crazy but forcing himself to stay away and become touch starved.

**Wooyoung:** Damn…

 **Yunho:** Well now I feel like shit for thinking he’s being a selfish pigheaded alpha…

**Mingi:** I just wish he’d come talk to us and not do this.

 **San:** I’m still mad at him regardless…We’re literally taught not to leave our mates when you first form the bond. It’s not healthy and it’s going to be tough to go back to normal after all of this, if they ever even do go back to normal.

**Seonghwa:** Now now. It’s going to be okay. We’ll deal with that when and if it comes to that. But whenever Jongho feels ready to reach out it’ll be on his terms and we need to be supportive, DESPITE whatever you may be feeling towards him. You can deal with it later.

**Hongjoong:** I agree.

 **Wooyoung:** Okay. 

**Yunho:** We’ll just leave him be then…but Yeosang is the problem.

 **Mingi:** Are we supposed to turn him away?

**San:** I’m not turning him away.

 **Seonghwa:** No pups you can continue on with how you have been with him. Don’t change anything about it. Treat Yeosang as you wish, only Jongho restrain yourselves. He’s still young after all.

**Hongjoong:** I think it’s our night for the Yeosang rotation anyway. He’s just been going between all three of our places lately.

**Wooyoung:** He’s just been so quiet…He doesn’t talk to San anymore. Won’t even let him touch him.

 **Yunho:** When he’s here all he does is read or study.

**Mingi:** He doesn’t say anything other than when he has a question really, but he always only talks to Yunho. Won’t talk to me or let me touch him.

 **San:** It’s the same here, he doesn’t even smile at Wooyoung.

**Wooyoung:** But it’s okay! I know it’s not his fault!

 **Seonghwa:** He’ll say good morning and good night to us, and thank us for food and what not, or ask a question to make sure something is okay, but nothing more than that. I can’t even be closer than 2 feet.

**Mingi:** Mm that’s the same as here.

 **San:** Same here, but he’ll ask Woo to go in his room to get him clothes or whatever. He won’t set foot in there himself.

**Wooyoung:** It’s just so heartbreaking…

 **Hongjoong:** I’m sure it’ll be better soon pups…let’s just be patient. And please keep what I said in mind.

**Mingi:** Yes mom

 **Yunho:** Okayyy

**Wooyoung:** I promise to keep San from killing Jongho.

 **San:** It’s gonna be hella hard to do that though.

**Seonghwa:** Just try please? Yeo and Jongho need us. And we need to be available for them.

 **San:** Yeah yeah…I’ll try. Just miss how things used to be…

 **Mingi:** I hope this all blows over soon.

 **Yunho:** I promise to behave 

 **Wooyoung:** I do too.  Just want my best friend back

 **Hongjoong:** Before you know it pups, we’ll be back to normal.

**San:** I sure fucking hope so.

 **Seonghwa:** Language.

**San:** I don’t really give a damn right now hyung

 **Mingi:** Yikes

**Wooyoung:** Don’t worry I’ll fix him! :D

 **Yunho:** EW EW EW

**Wooyoung:** Bold of you to assume it’s dirty

 **Yunho:** It’s YOU of course it’s dirty

**Hongjoong:** Anywayyyyy, have a good day pups, we’ll keep you updated on Yeosang’s condition and if anything changes alright?

**Yunho:** Thanks!

 **Wooyoung:** Thanks mom <3

**Seonghwa:** Behave today. No aggression. San I mean you. If I get a call from one of your professors, I swear

 **San:** Yeah yeah whatever…I got it.

_________________________________________

**Family <3**

**Jin:** How are my pups today? <3

**Minnie:** Shouldn’t you be worrying about the one in your stomach…

 **Joon:** Jimin.

**Tae:** Leave him alone. He’s having a rough time.

 **Joon:** It’s not an excuse to have an attitude towards Jin.

**Kookie:** Shouldn’t Yoongi be getting released today?

 **Hope:** Doctors are still running tests on him. Then they’ll determine if he’s stable to go home or not. But if I’m being honest, he’s not great from my standpoint.

**Minnie:** Good…he deserves it anyway.

 **Tae:** Minnie…

**Jin:** It’ll be okay pup…just talk to him whenever you’re ready and don’t force yourself. You can even have a friend over if that’ll make you feel better.

 **Tae:** Yeah! Maybe you should invite Yeosang over? 

**Joon:** That was the boy you guys went out with at the coffee shop that time you were late right?

 **Hope:** Precisely.

**Kookie:** He was nice. And I have to work tonight anyway, and Tae has a couple tutoring sessions.

 **Hope:** I’m gonna stay with Yoongi at the hospital until they say he can be released.

 **Jin:** See pup, it’ll just be me and you. Joon will be out having some conferences with parents. So you’ll have the place to do whatever you want.

 **Minnie:** Okay…

**Tae:** See maybe spending time with someone other than us will be good for you?

 **Kookie:** But I love Jiminnie and I miss cuddles 

**Jimin:** That’s not my fault…

 **Joon:** Sigh…well please try to cheer up even a little bit. You don’t have to talk to Yoongi if he comes back home today. But please just remember we didn’t do anything to hurt you.

**Jin:** Joon it’s fine. He’s hurting. Let him handle this how he feels he needs to.

 **Minnie:** I’m sorry I’m being so difficult lately…I just. He’s such an idiot for doing something so stupid and I don’t understand how he could’ve been okay with it. And letting me suffer through that pain!

**Tae:** Well he didn’t handle the situation the right way, but he did what he thought was best in the moment. And as much as you don’t want to believe it Minnie he’s hurting to…

 **Minnie:** It’s no an excuse to be such an ass Tae

**Kookie:** Now now. Yoongi’s idiocy is his own fault. But Joon said he felt awful for doing that to you.

 **Minnie:** Then maybe he shouldn’t have done it in the first place.

**Hope:** Well. Uh. I left my phone to go to the bathroom and just came back and Yoongi had to be sedated because he read the messages…

 **Jin:** So he’ll have to stay longer no doubt…

**Joon:** Ugh. Okay. Let’s just settle on this. No arguments pups. Yoongi didn’t handle this in the best way. Jimin did suffer immense pain, but he did not drop. Yes Yoongi is in the hospital and Jimin is in a rather depressive state. But despite it all, we can’t keep blaming Yoongi. It was an accident.

 **Jin:** Agreed. Understood pups?

**Kookie:** No arguments here.

 **Tae:** I agree.

**Hope:** I think it’ll be best that way.

 **Minnie:** Fine. I guess so…

**Jin:** You can still be upset. We’re not invalidating your feelings. Just try to remember you aren’t the only one being affected and your alpha is in the hospital still. Okay?

 **Minnie:** Yeah…

**Jin:** Thank you pup. Now talk to your friend and see if he’ll come over okay? You need someone else other than us for a change.

 **Minnie:** Alright I’ll text him. See if he’s free. If not I’m going to the studio..

___________________________________________

Jimin sighed laying on his bed in his shared room, trying to ignore the fact that it had been a week since he’d last seen the alpha, and that he missed him, even if he was angry. Though that could just be because of the bond mark, but he didn’t really know or care to know anyway, opting to just wallow in his misery.

Thinking on if he should _actually_ message Yeosang and invite him over or not, he sighed, deciding to just take the chance anyway, and if he didn’t want to come over he could just go to the studio like he said. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to see someone outside of their group, like the other members had been telling him. Since the whole ordeal happened, he hadn’t gone to class, telling his professors to email any course work to him, or give it to Namjoon.

Surprisingly enough, they had complied without any issue, not bothering to ask what the reasoning behind it was. He suspected Jin had something to do with that though, as he was fiercely protective of all of the younger ones, taking on the classic mother role. He felt bad that he had been rude to Jin earlier, and he felt like he should apologize, but would wait a little while, not wanting to face the motherly omega just yet.

The head omegas pregnant belly made him soft, and seeing it made his gut churn, and heart ache to be in a similar position, full of his alphas pups…

**Yeosang~**

**Jimin:** Hey Yeosangie <3

**Yeosang:** Hello

 **Jimin:** How are you :3

**Yeosang:** I’m…

 **Jimin:** You’re?

**Yeosang:** I’m sad…

 **Jimin:** You can talk to me if you want 

**Yeosang:** I wouldn’t want to bother you with my own problems

**Yeosang:** Anyway, how are you

 **Jimin:** It’s no bother I promise! And I’ve been better.

**Yeosang:** Yeah..I feel that.

 **Jimin:** Seriously Yeosangie talk to me, what’s wrong?

**Yeosang:** So, my friend and I started dating recently. We’ve both liked each other for quite a long time, y’know?

 **Jimin:** Like one of the cliché story moments?

**Yeosang:** Precisely. Well he’s an alpha. And when we started dating we didn’t talk much about anything and I have a huge issue giving into my instincts. I just find myself to be disgusted that I could be reduced to such a horrid state.

 **Jimin:** Oh I understand that. Being an omega is sometimes a curse.

**Yeosang:** Glad I found someone who can understand that feeling. Anyway, we had a couple issues, more so I riled up his alpha once at the mention of being in love with him, and saying I love him indirectly through a group chat. And he was hot to say the least, because he works out and isn’t bad looking.

 **Jimin:** Ah yeah…Is he young? It’s usually easy to rile up young alphas.

**Yeosang:** Presented only 2 years ago, he’s 20. Late bloomer.

 **Jimin:** Yeah then it makes sense as to why he can be set off so easy. Usually they present around 15 or 16. So what happened next?

**Yeosang:** Well after that things just seemed tense and then I told him I didn’t want to walk on eggshells. And well I stayed in room when we first started dating because my hallmates are from out pack and the omega was in heat, and well they’re not quiet. Anyway, he’s a theater student and missed a dose of suppressants.

 **Jimin:** No! Don’t tell me…

**Yeosang:** He went into pre-rut and it triggered me to go into heat. We had to be separated. And it was about day 3 I think? I don’t really know. Well my friends who were caring for me went out to lunch, and whatever else, and well he broke out of his room.

 **Jimin:** Oh my god! That sounds terrifying, like something from a movie.

**Yeosang:** Yeah. Well when he came in first, like everything was so much better, the pain of my heat was gone and he was caring for me y’know? Giving me water and cuddles, and well we got a little in the moment. But we didn’t have sex.

 **Jimin:** Did he…?

**Yeosang:** He mated me…And then took off the next morning. But the heads had shown up and scolded him, and he felt so guilty. He was really upset by it. But I defended him, because everyone makes mistakes you know.

 **Jimin:** Oh my god! Yeosang I’m so sorry that happened to you! That’s awful! You must’ve been in so much pain. Did anything happen?

**Yeosang:** I yelled for my packmates across the hall, and then I guess I dropped. I guess it was only about 25 minutes but it still happened. And nobody has seen him since, haven’t talked to him. He’s avoiding everyone. I haven’t been back to my room for a week now? I don’t really know…I’ve been staying at my pack mates places, but I don’t act the same anymore…The alphas all make me sick. I guess not having MY alpha is taking a toll on me and I don’t want anyone else other than an omega to touch me. I can’t even talk to the alphas anymore…I physically can’t even if I wanted to. It’s hard…My omega is so upset at being abandoned…

 **Jimin:** Oh my god. You’re coming over. It’s settled. I texted you cause I wanted to ask but you are most definitely coming over. You live on campus right? I’ll meet you there and we’ll come back to my place. Okay? We’ll spend the day hanging out.

**Yeosang:** You really don’t have to do that…

 **Jimin:** I want to. Besides…I’m in a pretty similar situation myself.

**Yeosang:** What really?

 **Jimin:** I’ll tell you all about it when I come to get you. Give me 10-15 minutes.

**Yeosang:** Thank you…

 **Jimin:** Meet me by the library?

**Yeosang:** Can do. See you soon Jimin.

 **Jimin:** 

**Yeosang:** 

Jimin tucked his phone away, unable to believe that Yeosang, such a quiet and calm collected omega, was going through a situation similar to him. It was crazy how things happened.

“Jin! I’m going to the school to meet Yeosang and bring him back here!” Jimin shouted, getting off the bed. He quickly made sure he was presentable, strolling out of his room, and to the front door pulling on his shoes.

“Okay be safe! Love you!” Jin yelled back, most likely from his own bedroom. He had been lounging a lot lately in their bed now that his belly was getting bigger, and Namjoon was insistent on the omega taking it easy.

“Love you!” He yelled, opening the door and exiting, shutting the door behind him. Quickly walking through the hall and down the stairs, out the front door, tucking his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt. Jimin ambled down the sidewalk admiring the way the sun caused everything to glow, it was only about 1 in the afternoon, so it wasn’t late by any means.

He didn’t know of anyone personally who had dropped because of a bad mating situation, hell he hadn’t even dropped, just had excruciating pain. The omega hoped his fellow omega was truly okay, but he didn’t know what a drop was like, had only learned about it in Omega Ed class, or read about it on the internet.

_________________________

About 15 minutes later he stepped up to the library, not seeing the other anywhere, sitting down on the front steps to wait for him. Hearing the door open, he ignored it, not bothering to turn around, just looking at the shoelaces on his shoes boredly.

“Hey.” He heard a voice behind him, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin, and turned to see who had spoken to him.

“Oh! You scared me!” Jimin gasped, standing up to face Yeosang who had a small guilty smile on his face.

“I’m sorry. Did you wait long?” Yeosang asked, as they both made their way towards the pink haired omegas place.

“Oh no, barely even a minute. I just got here.” Jimin smiled warmly, leading the way.

“So…” Yeosang started, but didn’t say anything further, looking up at the sky as they walked.

“I guess you wanna know what happened to me hm?” Jimin said gently, not wanting to come off rude.

“Only if you’re willing to tell me of course.” Yeosang reassured, looking at Jimin with a nervous glint in his eyes.

“It’s no problem really.” He sighed, pausing for a minute before speaking again. “Well we weren’t in our cycles at all, had just been having our own time. Mainly because that morning we got on the subject of pups. And of course, that shit does something to your inner wolf.”

Yeosang nodded, though he had never really thought much on the subject of pups before. He hummed to let the other know he was still listening to what he was saying.

“Well anywhere, when he finished, he bit me, and mated me, and we had agreed long before that I’d bite him back, and he let me do it, even though he may have done it on accident. It was sweet. But he was kind, and panicked of course, because he felt he had disappointed me. I calmed him down and then we went back to bed. Well I guess he left sometime when I was sleeping, because all I remember was waking up to what felt like my heart being shredded by a cheese grater.” Jimin shuddered at the memory of that horrific pain, looking at Yeosang who sent him a look of sympathy.

“Yeah…I had something similar to that.” Yeosang cringed.

“Mmm. It sucked ass. Well my friend came in and was trying to help, but all I remember was the pain. Our pack heads had to come home and another one of our members went to go look for him. He’s a music major and usually hangs out at the studio there a lot, and that’s where he was found. Unconscious. He was rushed to the hospital and we all went to go see him…” Jimin looked down at his shoes while he watched, remembering just how awful it had been to see the alpha in that hospital bed, and then having the audacity to act like he was okay.

“Oh my god. That’s terrible! I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Yeosang stared at the other omega with wide eyes, unable to believe that that had happened to such a bubbly and sweet omega.

“It’s okay. Well I had gone in to see him and he acted like he was completely fine. I said some pretty mean things to him, and then left. I haven’t seen him since but I guess today he read the group chat messages off one of our pack members phone who’s staying with him at the moment, after I said some more horrible things, and went wild. He had to be sedated, but should be getting released soon anyway. It just…I don’t want to see him. He left me alone and caused me so much pain.” Jimin sighed, leading Yeosang through the door of their apartment.

The other omega inspected the place as they walked through the building, admiring the beauty of the artwork lining the walls. The pink haired omega walked them up to a door, and unlocked it, motioning for him to go in first. Yeosang bowed his head in thanks, entering the apartment and standing hesitantly, watching as the other omega entered and shut the door behind him.

“I’m so sorry…that’s awful. But I totally understand not wanting to see him. He was kind of an idiot for doing such a thing…guess we both fall into that category y’know? Stupid alphas and all…” Yeosang chuckled lightly, smiling softly at the other omega. Jimin giggled and nodded in agreement.

“You’re right there. Well, enough about our horrid love lives. Let’s cuddle and watch some movies and forget about them, what do you say?” Jimin clapped his hands, looking at his fellow omega with a bright smile.

Yeosang thought it over, smiling slightly, and nodded at the other omega. He toed off his shoes with Jimin, and they went to park themselves on the couch, turning on the tv and picking some random movie on Netflix.

_______________________________

“Y’know maybe this wasn’t such a good idea to watch.” Yeosang mumbled, watching Massimo on the tv screen.

“What’s not a good idea about a hot Italian mafia boss?” Jimin giggled, cuddling into Yeosang’s side further. Yeosang blushed, watching the shower scene unfold, biting his lower lip slightly, wishing for that to be him and Jongho…

“Ah to be her…” Jimin pouted, leaning his head on the other omegas shoulder.

“Yeah…” Yeosang mumbled, blush coating his cheeks further, trying to keep his thoughts in a more PG area.


	23. Chapter 23: Sweeties & Silent Treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! I hope you all like it :)   
> My best friend has recently taken up editing for me which I am extremely thankful for <3 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think <3  
> Leave a kudos or a bookmark if you love this fic :D   
> Enjoy!   
> Hope you all had a fantastic day/night wherever you are

Seokjin finally ventured out of the bedroom, curiosity getting the better of him, and wanting to check up on his pup. He wandered through the hallway and emerged into the living room, smiling at the two heads that he could see on the couch. They were watching a movie on Netflix, and if the omega recalled it was called ‘The Perfect Date’, a very cute movie, though the two omegas were currently sobbing.

“Pup?” Jin tentatively spoke, and both the omegas on the couch jumped, whipping around to look at him. He smiled warmly at the brunette omega, assuming this was the aforementioned Yeosang, walking over to the pair. His heart ached to soothe the young omegas, the tear tracks on their faces making his inner omega whine, begging him to just smother them in his scent.

“M-Mum?” Jimin whispered, lower lip wobbling ever so slightly. Jin tsked, leaning down and scenting the pink haired omega heavily, coating him and saturating the air in his apple crisp scent.

Yeosang purred without meaning to, the scent in the air easing his discomfort, and watched the pregnant omega scent Jimin. He subconsciously wondered what it would be like to be pregnant with Jongho’s pups, but quickly shut that down as more tears fell from his eyes, remembering his alpha was avoiding him.

“C’mere sweeties.” Jin quickly walked around the couch, the pair of young omegas splitting to allow him room to sit between the two. He put his arms around each of their shoulders, and tugged them into him, giving Yeosang the same scenting treatment he gave Jimin a moment ago. He didn’t care that he wasn’t apart of his pack, and he didn’t really care if the young omega didn’t want it, he was going to comfort him.

“You two are having a hard time hm? Talk to me. What’s up pups?” Jin cooed to the omegas, looking at Jimin to explain.

“Well…Y-Yeosangie’s alpha mated him by accident…and they’re newly together, just started dating, and well he went into rut and caused Yeosang to go into heat. Broke out of his room and went to him, accidentally mated him…got scolded by their head, and his alpha took off the next morning and well…Yeosang dropped. He hasn’t seen him for a week and um, nobody in their pack has seen or spoken to him either.” Jimin quickly rambled on, looking at Jin with guilty eyes.

“That’s awful that you suffered a drop, poor pup…” Jin hummed sadly, heart aching and pet the brunette omegas hair.

“It’s okay! Don’t worry about me, I’m okay now.” Yeosang mumbled, head bowed, hands tucked between his legs.

“He’s in a similar situation as you Jimin-ah.” Jin said, eyeing the young omega. Jimin hummed in agreement to what he’d said, feeling said omega lean into him even more.

“I’m sorry if I’m intruding. I-I can leave i-if it’s too m-much trouble.” Yeosang sniffled, shifting as if he were going to get up.

“Oh no. You can stay right where you are. As if I’d let you go, especially when you’re in a similar situation as my own pup. You’re welcome to come over anytime Yeosang.” Jin smiled at him, said omega easing back into his hold. “By the way, my name is Seokjin, but you can call me Jin. My mates name is Namjoon, but at the moment he’s handling some student conferences back at school. We both teach there.”

“Wow. I didn’t realize. That’s amazing.” Yeosang smiled shyly.

“It’s a blessing and a curse.” Jimin pouted. Jin laughed, the brunette omega letting out a soft chuckle of his own.

“We treat you pups like we’re your parents and try to make sure that you have everything you need. We help you out as much as possible so, I’d say it’s quite a blessing.” Jin laughed.

"That is until we get nagged for coming home late.” Jimin giggled sarcastically.

“Oh you love it.” Jin cuffed the back of the pink haired omegas head, smirking in satisfaction as said boy nearly jumped out of his skin at the action.

“I do.” Jimin pouted, a blush on his cheeks.

“Now. Yeosang darling, you should invite your pack heads over, I’d like to talk with them. I’m guessing they’re still a tad young?” Jin smiled warmly at the young omega.

“Yeah, Hwa is 22 and Joong is 22 as well. We’re all kind of young in the pack...” Yeosang spoke lowly, shyly looking at the pregnant omega.

“No worries, I’d still like to meet them if I could?” Jin pet Yeosang’s hair gently, not understanding how it was so soft. It was like petting a puppy, that soft velvety fur, and he would be damned if he said aloud that he liked to pet the omegas hair. The boy nodded, and quickly took his phone out tapping on the screen quickly.

“Oh my god! I just remembered!” Jimin gasped, “When Yeosang and I first hung out at the coffee shop, I had told Yoongi about wanting a pack sleepover! But I forgot to even bring it up to Yeosang to ask his heads, now you can do it!”

“You want our packs to have a sleepover?” Yeosang asked, tilting his head.

“It sounds like a lovely idea to me pup. Of course, we need to check with his pack heads, it’s their choice okay baby?” Jin scented the omega again, rubbing his cheek against that pink head of hair.

“I know.” Jimin pouted, hanging his head slightly. “I just want to have a sleepover with another pack.”

“I hope they say yes.” Yeosang smiled at the omega. Jimin lifted his head to look at the other omega and squealed, moving off the couch to step around Jin and promptly tackled Yeosang. Jin laughed at the two young omega, watching at Jimin scented Yeosang heavily, and got off the couch with a tad bit of difficulty.

“Where are you going?” Jimin asked, looking at Jin with curiosity in his eyes, Yeosang tilting his head slightly.

“Just gonna go grab my phone pups. Let Namjoon know, so he can come home. I’m sure he’d like to be here if Yeosang’s heads come over.” Jin smiled warmly, receiving nods in answer, going in search of his phone in the bedroom. Tapping on the screen for a few moments he pulled up his messaging app and texted his mate, smiling softly to himself.

**Joonie <3:**

 **Jin:** Hey babe, so you may need to come home early.

**Joonie <3:** What happened?! Who’s hurt?! Is it the pup?! Are you okay?! What’s wrong?

 **Jin:** Okay.

 **Jin:** First of all.

 **Jin:** Wow.

**Joonie <3:** Jin just tell me what happened before I break my desk in half.

 **Jin:** Alright…anywayyyyy  Jimin’s friend came over. And I told him he should invite his pack heads over. And Jimin brought up the idea of having a pack sleepover.

**Joonie <3:** So you want me to come home to meet the heads hm?

 **Jin:** Yes please?

**Joonie <3:** I’ll be back soon love. Have 2 more to get through then I’ll be back. Will that work?

 **Jin:** Yes. Thank you.

**Joonie <3:** God don’t scare me like that.

 **Jin:** I’m sorry 

**Joonie <3:** It’s okay baby.

**Joonie <3:** By the way how is he?

 **Jin:** He’s a lot better since his friend came over…and sadly he’s in a similar situation as our Minnie. His alpha mated him on accident. They’re newly dating. Then he left him, hasn’t seen him for a week. Nobody in their pack has seen or spoken to him either. And Yeosang dropped apparently.

**Joonie <3:** Oh my! Poor pup.

 **Jin:** Mm I said that too..

**Joonie <3:** I guess I understand the want for a sleepover even more.

 **Jin:** It’d be nice I mean…I have another pack the pups can interact with and hang out.

 **Joonie <3:** Mm. well we’ll talk it over alright?

 **Jin:** Alright :D

**Joonie <3:** Back to it now baby. I love you. <3

 **Jin:** I love you <3

Jin pocketed his phone, and left the bedroom, going back out into the living room where the pair of omegas were currently playing Muk-jji-ppa. He shook his head fondly, and went to go plop himself into the giant furry Lovesac in their living room, watching them with a small smile, hand resting atop his bump.

“Has your head answered yet?” Jin spoke to the room.

“Let me check.” Yeosang pulled his phone out from his pocket, seeing a new message from Hongjoong and Seonghwa saying they’d be there soon. “They said they’d be here soon. I told them the directions to get here, since Jimin walked me…”

“That’s great!” Jin smiled warmly at the brunette omega, Jimin giggling excitedly. The pregnant omega was swimming in happy pheromones in the apartment, and he was thoroughly pleased by it, since Jimin had been in such a slump lately.

“Namjoon said we’d talk it over, the sleepover that is.” Jin said, more to Jimin than Yeosang.

“Alright well I guess I’ll have to accept that…” Jimin huffed. Yeosang smiled softly and scented the pink haired omega, Jimin giggling with a small blush coating his cheeks bashfully.

“You two are adorable. Tae is missing out.” Jin smirked, watching as Jimin’s eyes widened comically at the mention of his platonic soulmate.

“Dammit! He would’ve loved to have a cuddle pile too…” Jimin whined

________________________________

Yoongi shuffled around his hospital room with a blank face, barely having spoken since he was sedated earlier. It had been maybe 45 minutes since he’d woken up, Hoseok nervously watching him from his place beside the bed. A nurse had come in when he’d first woken up to check his vitals and make sure he was stable, Hoseok asking if he’d still be able to leave today. He remembered the nurse saying he could still go home today, and then tuned everything out after that, he wanted to see his omega.

“Yoongi...” Hoseok muttered, biting his lip nervously, having received the discharge papers from a nurse. It was so unlike the beta to be asking like this, but he supposed it wasn’t without reason.

“Hm…” Yoongi hummed, pacing in a lazy circle, not looking up to meet the eyes of his friend.

“They need you to sign the discharge papers…” Hoseok said, standing up from his seat.

“Can’t you sign them for me…” Yoongi grunted.

“Um, unfortunately not…You have to.” Hoseok mumbled, watching his friend worriedly.

“Give it here.” Yoongi said firmly, finally looking up to meet the eyes of the beta, unbothered by the way he flinched as their gazes met. The beta dutifully handed over the clipboard with the papers attached, and a pen. He took them into his hands, scribbling his name on the line at the bottom, and handed it back to Hoseok.

“I’ll be right back. Just going to go drop them off at the desk.” Then he was gone from the room, door shutting firmly behind him, leaving Yoongi alone to his thoughts.

The alpha remembered reading the messages, and seeing how upset and angry Jimin had been at him. It was his fault his omega hated him now, and he wanted to see him as soon as possible and make up for what he did. Though he had a strong feeling Jimin didn’t want to see him, and that hurt him alpha deeply, his own mate not wanting anything to do with him.

He could feel through their bond the cloud of depression over his heart had faded away, replaced with pleasant content happiness. These feelings were not his own though, it was Jimin’s and he was clearly having a good time. The alpha smiled softly, able to tell how his omega was even if he was still so far away from him, though he wished he were the one making him feel that way. He had no idea what got the omega in such a good mood, but he hoped it’d remain, desperately wanting to keep the omega happy from now on.

Yoongi remembered the way the omega had been when he’d first seen him earlier in the week, he had been so enraged with the alpha. He’d never seen the omega so upset before, and it killed him because he had been such an idiot and ruined things between them. The alpha truly hoped he could mend the bridge between them, wanting to go back to before, which was just a dream, as he’d have to work himself to the bone to get back to before. Though, he didn’t care what it took, he wanted to be the reason for his omega to smile again, and never wanted to be the reason for the omegas tears. He’d be a better alpha, and an even better mate to Jimin from now on.

“Yoongi?” Hoseoks voice brought him out of his mental stupor. Looking over to see the beta holding his jacket for him. “Ready to go?”

He nodded, walking over and grabbing his jacket, slipping it on and sighing softly. They had unhooked him when they’d first checked on him, and allowed him to change back into his clothes which was nice, though they smelled like distressed alpha.

The beta led him through the building, a comfortable silence draping over them as they walked, Yoongi relaxing more and more the closer to the door they got. Nostrils flaring, and pupils dilating as they exiting the building, squinting slightly at the sunlight. The alpha felt like he was being punched in the nose with about a million scents, having only been smelling the sterile clean smell that hospitals have.

“I got us an Uber.” Hoseok said to the alpha, receiving a nod from the other.

They both climbed into the car, Hoseok talking to the driver, Yoongi just sitting slightly, and closing his eyes. He felt the car start moving and they were on their way to the apartment, anxiety growing stronger in his chest with each passing moment. The alpha was nervous to go back home, he hoped Jimin would be a little happy to see him…

______________________________

Jimin giggled with Yeosang as Jin ranted about one time that Namjoon had tripped and fallen on a date, and had to go get stitches. It was quite funny if he were being honest, since the alpha was always so clumsy.

“Seriously sometimes I cannot believe how clumsy that man is, despite being incredibly smart.” Jin shook his head, though the young omegas could tell how fond the pregnant male was for his mate.

They heard some footsteps in the hallway leading to the door, before it swung open to reveal Namjoon, and his dimples as he smiled.

“I’m home.” He said, hanging up his jacket, and toeing off his shoes.

“Welcome back.” Jin said from his spot in the Lovesac. Jimin smiled and waved, and Yeosang timidly waved at the alpha.

“Joon, this is Yeosang.” Jin smiled softly at his mate, hoping he didn’t pry.

“Very nice to meet you Yeosang. Welcome to our home, I hope you have had a good time so far. Jin told me your situation earlier, though I do hope that was okay. Please take you time, no pressure at all.” Namjoon smiled warmly at the brunette omega, though he couldn’t see it as his head was bowed.

Jimin gently rubbed Yeosang back, smiling thankfully at Namjoon as he went to go join his mate in the giant ball of coziness. Jin cuddled up to his mate the second he was beside him, purring happily as Namjoon rubbed his stomach lightly.

“So you wanted a sleep over hm?” Namjoon said, more so speaking to Jimin.

“Yeah! I wanted to bring it up last time after I saw Yeosang, but I forgot I guess.” Jimin smiled, a small blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

However, before Namjoon could speak the front door opened yet again, footsteps drowned out by the conversation. Hoseok stepped through first, smiling wide at everyone, and waving at Yeosang excitedly, happy to see the other after so long. Yoongi shouldered his way through the door, stepping to the side of the beta.

“Yoongi?! I didn’t know you were released!” Jin said, shocked, getting up slowly and going over to the pair as Hoseok shut the door.

Yoongi didn’t say anything, only nodded, barely looking at the head omega, eyeing the person sitting beside Jimin, who was currently cuddled into the stranger’s side. Jimin hadn’t even looked in his direction, and he knew he deserved it, but it hurt nonetheless. He felt through the bond though, a small bit on longing from the other, though it was quickly replaced with something close to worry. Was Jimin worried about him?

“Yeosang are you okay?” He heard Jimin speak softly, gritting his teeth as he watched his mate rub the persons back. He vaguely recalled Jimin mentioning someone named Yeosang before, but he couldn’t really bother to care at the moment.

“Why don’t you take him into Tae and JK’s room Minnie.” Namjoon said, watching Yoongi like a hawk, as Jin was in a close vicinity of the alpha.

“Sure. C’mon Yeo.” Jimin said, gently grabbing Yeosangs hand and standing up, leading him to his best friends room, shutting the door behind them.

“Hobi why don’t you go and join them.” Jin said warmly, hugging the beta happily, and scenting him. Hoseok nodded, smiling at Jin and scampered off to the room, knocking lightly on the door and entering when it was opened.

“How are you?” Jin asked Yoongi, fidgeting with his hands to keep from touching the young alpha. He knew newly mated alphas could be aggressive after prolonged time away from their omega, but he just wanted to comfort his pup.

“Fine. I’m going to bed…” Yoongi grumbled, though he tilted his head to the side in invitation for the pregnant omega. Jin practically vibrated, enveloping the small alpha in his arms, scenting his heavily. Yoongi closed his eyes and relaxed as the scent of the head omega wrapped around him like a cozy blanket, head swimming with the force of it. It had been a while since he’d been scented, and he was a little touch starved, though Hoseok had insisted on touching him quite often, it was never like this,

“Sleep well. We can talk later.” Jin mumbled into his ear. Yoongi nodded against his shoulder, stepping out of the embrace lightly, looking at Namjoon and nodding his head at him before going to his room. He shut the door behind him, kicking his shoes off once inside, and flopped down onto the bed, closing his eyes.

He wasn’t necessarily tired physically, but mentally he was exhausted, and desperately needed to sleep in the comfort of his own bed. So he climbed under the blankets, not caring that he was still fully clothed and sighed, breathing in the faint smell of his omega. Body fully relaxing at last, content to have at least this much, and drifted off to sleep.

__________________________________

“Well that went better than expected.” Namjoon said, standing up to go over to his mate.

“Mmm it certainly did. Poor Yeosang, probably got overwhelmed at the fact Yoongi was unknowingly releasing so many pheromones. He’s not fond of alphas right now.” Jin said, hugging the alpha. Namjoon rubbed circled into his back and hummed, swaying them gently.

“I know. But at least he’s home safe. And he seemed to be okay.” The alpha said, kissing Seokjins cheek.

“Probably just missing his omega…” Jin said leaning his head on Namjoons shoulder, allowing himself to be guided.

Namjoon didn’t say anything more, humming to a random tune, swaying them around the room slow and gentle. Jin pliant to his movements, happy pheromones seeping from him at the sweet moment, heart fluttering in complete adoration.

“I love you.” Jin said.

“I love you more.” Namjoon mumbled.

“I love you most.” Jin lifted his head, kissing the alpha sweetly. Namjoon purred, kissing back for a few moments, before pulling away, slowly waltzing around the living room as they waited for Yeosangs pack heads to get there. All in all, it was quite nice.


	24. Chapter 24: Making A Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I had originally planned to have this up Saturday and another chapter done yesterday, but I got lazy and had some serious trouble writing this chapter.  
> Gave me quite the block.  
> I hope it's alright and to everyone liking :)  
> Lemme know what you think :)  
> Thank you to everyone who's left Kudos, comments, and bookmarked so far  
> You all are amazing  
> I'm utterly blown away with the amount of love I've gotten on this work.  
> Also just wanted to let everyone know as well, I have this work posted on Wattpad :D
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/235169390-suitors-without-shame

Seonghwa walked following the direction Yeosang had texted him, holding Hongjoong’s hand as the omega chatted away about his day.

“And she used the most hideous shade of green fabric to make a top and it was disgusting. Like it was a one shoulder top, but the arm of the other one was cut into 5 strands, and it looked so tacky. Plus she added yellow sequins on it, like _the entire top_. Covered. And the back had a diamond shaped hole cut out. Who does that?” The omega winced, recalling the atrocious piece of clothing a fellow classmate had put together during his fashion lesson.

“Well it’s a good thing you’re in there. You make the most amazing things.” Seonghwa looked down at the omega, and winked, causing a blush to creep onto his cheeks.

“You big flirt.” Hongjoong pouted.

“Well you’re adorable, and easy to flirt with y’know because you’re my mate and all. Plus I love you.” Seonghwa said easily, the words just flowing out with so much love and adoration for the red headed omega. Hongjoong whined and tugged the alpha to a stop, hiding in his chest, blushing furiously.

“As much as I wanna enjoy this moment, our pup is waiting for us in an unfamiliar place and I’m anxious to get to him.” Seonghwa kissed the omegas head, before leaning down and picking him up off the ground, holding him up by the backs of his thighs. The omega squeaked, and clung to the alpha tightly, afraid that he’d be dropped, though he knew the alpha would never in his life drop him.

“You’re such a dad.” Hongjoong giggled, nuzzling the alphas neck lightly. Seonghwa made a noise of complaint but otherwise didn’t say anything.

After a few minutes Hongjoong was set back down onto his feet, looking up at the alpha in confusion.

“We’re here baby, lets go.” Seonghwa smiled at the omega, grabbing his hand and leading him through the building, looking for the correct door. Once they saw it they walked up to it, standing in front of it and Seonghwa raised his hand to knock, hearing someone yell from the other side of the door.

_“Be right there!”_

Hongjoong smiled nervously at the alpha, rocking on his feet, trying to prepare himself for what to expect, motherly instincts going off the rails at the possibilities.

______________________________

Seokjin opened the door with a friendly smile, looking at the pair standing before him, who looked a tad stressed and possibly close to fainting.

“Hello! You must be Yeosang’s head Alpha and omega. Please do come in!” Seokjin smiled at the pair who nodded, entering as he stepped aside. He closed the door behind him, letting them look around for a moment.

“Thank you for having us, it’s our pleasure.” Seonghwa said, using a more adult voice, like when teenagers used a business voice in their workplaces talking to people on the phone.

“Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. I’m so happy I got to meet you two.” Jin led them deeper into the apartment, allowing them to settle themselves on the couch in the living room, as he occupied the Lovesac once more. They’d stopped dancing once Jin said his feet were hurting, the alpha dutifully picking the omega up and depositing him in the plush chair.

Namjoon had gone to talk to Yoongi a few moments before the pair had knocked on the door, so he had been scrolling on his phone, lounging. He was surprised by how mature they looked, all sharp angles and heavy stares, though he could tell the omega was fidgeting restlessly, though trying hard to hide it.

“You have a lovely place.” Seonghwa smiled, turning his head to look around a little more, really in awe of how homey the place felt.

“Oh for the love of god! Where’s my pup? Please tell me he’s okay!” Hongjoong proclaimed, looking at the pregnant omega with a pointed look. Though if he were being honest he was trying very hard to ignore the fact that this stunningly beautiful omega before him was pregnant. He’s never really thought about pups before, other than in heat, but right now he was fighting his omega to not be reduced to a pile of mush at the mere thought of carrying Seonghwa’s pup.

“Oh! Of course. I understand the want to see your pups safe while in an unfamiliar place. Yeosang! Jimin! Hobi! Can you come out here please! Thanks!” Jin called out for the trio, smiling at the pair once more.

Seonghwa bristled at someone calling Yeosang’s name so casually, instincts telling him to protect, though he knew this omega wasn’t a threat, he was severely protective of his pups. Hongjoong seemed to notice his agitation, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly, rubbing it with his thumb gently. It helped a little to ground him once more, not wanting to alarm the pregnant male by his sudden flair up of instincts, or unnecessarily release pheromones.

They heard a door open before some footsteps, seeing two unfamiliar people as Yeosang finally appeared behind them.

“Oh my god! He’s beautiful!” Jimin shrieked, staring at the red headed omega with wide eyes before looking at Yeosang as if he was betrayed. “I remember you showing us a photo of him, but in person he’s even more gorgeous!”

“Uhhh…Who are you talking about?” Seonghwa said, raising an eyebrow at the pink haired boy.

“Him!” Jimin pointed at Hongjoong. “Yeosang hung out with us once before at a coffee shop, and one of our omegas had touched him accidentally, and he showed us a picture. I remember how pretty he was, but this is something else!”

Hongjoong blushed, completely flustered by the omega gushing over his beauty, though he was brought back down to earth as he said something that made him pause. Yeosang had hung out with them before? He never mentioned it him…

“Yunho is in your pack too right?” Hoseok said to Yeosang. Seonghwa stiffened at the mention of yet another once of his pups, Hongjoong squeezing his hand, though the alpha could feel the omegas hand shaking.

“Yeah. You guys are dance majors too right?” Yeosang said plainly.

“Yes we are.” Jimin singsonged.

“Yunho is one of our close friends in our major. He’s amazing!” Hoseok raved.

“Well he’s always been amazing at dancing, it’s pretty impressive.” Yeosang mumbled, looking away awkwardly.

“You pups wanted to say something right?” Jin said to Jimin and Yeosang, smiling.

“Oh!” Jimin ran over to the pair on the couch and stood before them, before bowing pointedly. “Please let our packs have a sleepover!”

Seonghwa was taken aback, staring at the short pink haired omega, unable to process that this boy was bowing to him.

“Yeosang?” Hongjoong looked at the omega for clarification.

“Um…Please? Can our packs have a sleepover? I think it’d be nice.” Yeosang mumbled, looking at the head omega with a small smile. Hongjoong of course couldn’t refuse that look, and looked to his mate with a small smile.

“I think that sounds nice as well. What about you Hwa?” Hongjoong said happily.

Jimin looked up to stare at the alpha, waiting for his answer, Jin watched from his spot on the chair, and Hoseok grinned excitedly waiting. Yeosang looked to Seonghwa, catching his eyes for a moment, and the alpha could see genuine happiness from being around these people.

“I think it’s a lovely idea. We can certainly do that. I just need to take it up with my pack. When would you like to have it?” Seonghwa said, looking at the pregnant omega.

A door shut, and some footsteps were heard coming in their direction and Namjoon appeared from the hallway, a warm welcoming smile.

“Ah! You must be Yeosang’s pack heads. I take it Jimin has already brought up the idea of a sleepover?” Namjoon chuckled, Hoseok laughed and punched his shoulder in a friendly matter.

“Ah uh…Y-yes they did.” Seonghwa tripped over his words, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“We were just discussing when we should have it.” Hongjoong said, patting Seonghwa’s shoulder in sympathy.

“Tonight if you’re alright with it.” Namjoon said easily.

“T-Tonight?!” Seonghwa choked out, eyes wide as he stared at the older man.

“Well you see,” Jin started, getting up off his plush chair and coming closer to sit in the arm chair beside the couch. “Our own pup is in a similar situation as your own.”

Hongjoong’s eyes widened, staring at the pregnant omega, eyes darting to look at Yeosang, Hoseok, and Jimin chatting all together in a trio off to the side.

“No…” Hongjoong looked back at the omega, hand over his mouth as his eyes watered.

“His alpha was just released from the hospital today because he collapsed. He left pretty soon after it because he felt like he was an inferior alpha. It was an accident as well. Poor pups were in so much pain. Thankfully neither of them suffered severe consequences, Jimin didn’t drop, a luxury I wish poor Yeosang had…I hope they work it out soon. For both their sakes, and they both make up.” Jin spoke softly, not wanting the younger members to hear him.

“It’d be really nice for the pups for have a break don’t you think? Though if you’d rather another night we can just as easily do that.” Namjoon said, smiling at the pair of mates on the sofa.

Seonghwa blinked, registering the information he was just told, looking at the older pack heads before turning his head to look at his pup conversing, and then to his mate. Hongjoong’s eyes were on the pups, a sad smile on his face before he sensed Seonghwa’s gaze on him, turning his gaze to meet the alphas.

“It wouldn’t be so bad, right?” Hongjoong spoke softly, smiling slightly at the alpha.

“I don’t think it’d be too bad at all. Though I have to apologize in advance for how rowdy our pups can be.” Seonghwa said, looking at the older alpha with his signature pained smile.

Namjoon and Seokjin laughed, waving them off.

“Oh trust us, you’ll be just fine!” Jin smiled.

“We’re pretty rowdy ourselves. Though never Yoongi, he’s usually more reserved, plus after just getting back from the hospital he may not be very social.” Namjoon sighed.

“Well we’ll just have to go back to our place and get some things to spend the night, and of course tell the pack.” Seonghwa uttered as he stood, Hongjoong following his lead.

“Of course, most definitely.” Seokjin nodded.

Before anyone could say anything however, everyone’s head whipped around as they heard a yelp, seeing Jimin and Hoseok smothering Yeosang in a group hug. Seonghwa twitched, eyes flashing red and before he knew what he was doing a growl ripped through his throat, Jimin and Hoseok quickly letting the brunette omega go. Hongjoong stared wide eyed at his mate as Yeosang’s eyes snapped up to stare at the head alpha as well, finally making eye contact with him for the first time in a week.

Namjoon narrowed his eyes, lips pulling back to bare his teeth at the young alpha, but before he could snarl, Seokjin stepped in front of him. The hair on the back of his neck raised at the sight of his pregnant mate in front of an aggressive alpha.

“Whoa there pup. It’s alright. See everything is alright.” Seokjin spoke in a soothing tone, forcing the young alpha to look at him. Seonghwa swallowed, acknowledging the pregnant omega, his alpha calming down at the sight, not wanting to unintentionally injure him.

“Hwa?” Hongjoong whispered.

“I-I’m okay…I’m so sorry. I’m not…uh the fondest of people touching my pups…A-and he set me on alert. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to go off like that.” Seonghwa mumbled, bowing his head to the omega.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry. He’s okay. I understand the feeling.” Namjoon spoke up behind his mate, pulling him back against his chest, hugging him under his protruding stomach.

“Yeo baby, please come here. He misses you.” Hongjoong pleaded. Yeosang bit his lip, fighting between wanting to run and hide, or fall into the head alphas arms and be scented with that heavenly scent of home.

“Yeo…I’m begging you.” Seonghwa’s voice broke at the end, looking at the omega sadly. Jimin and Hoseok watched from the side, hearts aching for their fellow friend, Namjoon and Seokjin feeling bad for the young pack leaders.

Yeosang sprinted towards the alpha and tackled him in a hug, seating himself on the olders lap and hiding in his neck. Seonghwa had never felt such relief in his life, arms wrapping tight around his pup, scenting him, though keeping in mind to not load the room in his pheromones.

Hongjoong watched the pair with a soft smile, feeling how happy his alpha was now that he had his pup in his arms and was able to scent him after not being able to for so long. Yeosang had just about melted in the alphas hold as the comforting scent of dark chocolate coating him like a second skin.

“We’re going to take our leave now, if you’d excuse us. We’ll get our pack ready and head back over?” Hongjoong spoke, looking at the older mates.

“Oh of course! Please take your time. Don’t bother trying to call us to tell us you’re coming, you’re welcome at whatever time you’d like to come by.” Jin smiled at the redhead.

“Thank you. And thank you for having him over.” Hongjoong smiled, standing up. Seonghwa followed his lead holding Yeosang in his arms as he did so, though his nose was buried in the omegas shoulder. The omega nodded at Jimin and Hoseok, sending them a warm smile that nearly caused Jimin to faint from how gorgeous the man was. Then the mates left, carrying their pup as they went, walking back to the school to inform the rest of their pups.

“I’m sorry…” Yeosang mumbled.

“No baby don’t worry about it. You were feeling neglected, please don’t feel bad. We’re okay…We just missed you.” Hongjoong cooed to the omega, smiling reassuringly at him when he looked his way.

“Exactly pup. But we’re always here for you, and I’m sorry you’re going through this.” Seonghwa said, placing a kiss into the omegas hair.

“Thank you both…So much.” Yeosang sniffed, fighting back tears.

“Shh baby it’s gonna be okay. Jongho will come to his senses soon enough..” Hongjoong reassured.

“H-How are we gonna g-get him t-to come?” Yeosang asked, looking at the head omega with wide eyes.

“Why don’t you give mum your phone and he’ll send a message to him, but it’ll look like it was from you.” Seonghwa said, rubbing Yeosang’s back. The omega nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket, handing it over to the head omega.

“I’ll keep it simple pup.” Hongjoong smiled, opening the omegas phone and pulling up the chat with the young alpha.

**Jongie~**

 **Yeo-baby:** We’re going to a sleepover at another packs place. Please come..? Meet us at Hwa and Joong’s place in an hour if you’ll come…

Hongjoong read the message aloud for the omega and his mate to hear, both making a noise of agreement on the message. He put Yeosang’s phone in his pocket, and let out a sigh as the campus came into view.

“Yeo baby most of your clothes are spread between our places right?” Hongjoong asked, receiving a hum of affirmation from said boy.

Seonghwa set the omega down so he could walk, not wanting to embarrass him if he were carried through the campus instead. Yeosang blushed slightly, mumbling out a thank you, trailing behind the mates as they grabbed hold of one another’s hands.

“Once we get back to our place, I’ll send everyone a message in the group chat. Let them know.” Seonghwa told the omegas, walking towards his shared room.

About 5 minutes later the alpha opened the door for the omegas, letting them walk in first before following behind, shutting the door after.

The omegas quickly went to work, going their separate ways to pack things for the night, Hongjoong telling the alpha he’d pack for him. Seonghwa smiled at the omega, thanking him, and pulled out his phone, bringing up the group chat.

**Pack Babes <3**

 **Toothless:** Hey pups, pack your bags we’re going to a sleepover.

**Puppy:** EXCUSE ME WHAT

 **Wee-Woo:** A SLEEPOVER?!

 **Sanshine:** WHERE?! OH MY GOD IM SO EXCITED!

 **Mingles:** FUCK YESSSSS!

**Toothless:** Yeosang was over at his friends house today, and they invited us over for a sleepover. They’re very nice people.

 **Puppy:** Yeo made friends?!

**Wee-Woo:** Our baby <3 

 **Mingles:** I’m happy for him, he’s been so miserable.

**Sanshine:** Have to say I’m a little jealous but he deserves something good, he’s been really sad…

 **Toothless:** You have an hour. Pack your bags and meet us here at our place. Got it?

 **Puppy:** Roger!

 **Mingles:** We’ll be there!

**Wee-Woo:** You guys have Yeosang? He need anything from his room?

 **Sanshine:** Let us know, we’ll let you know when we’re headed over so he has time to tell us if he needs something.

**Toothless:** Yes we do, we brought him back with us so he could pack some of the stuff he has here up. I’ll let him know.

 **Sanshine:** Thank youuuuu

**Wee-Woo:** I’m so excited omg :D

________________________________

Yeosang had gotten his phone back from Hongjoong a few minutes ago, looking at the message that was currently on his screen unable to believe his eyes.

**Jongie~**

 **Jongie:** I’ll be there soon Yeo…Wait for me…I love you.

Yeosang felt tears gathering in his eyes, unable to stop the feeling of longing that flooded him so fast he felt like he was going to split open. His alpha had actually responded…He was going to see him soon.

He’d finally get to see his alpha after not seeing him for a week…but he wasn’t sure he was ready to face him. He’d abandoned him after all, but Yeosang couldn’t deny that he missed him.

The omega just hoped that things didn’t get messy with the alpha coming, but he supposed he could take a page from Jimin’s book and just ignore him. It was going to be hard, but after all the alpha had ignored him and pretty much everyone this whole entire time, so in a way he guessed Jongho deserved it. He couldn’t help the tiny part of him that felt guilty, but that was his omega, trying to persuade him to just rollover and beg for the alpha to forgive him for being so stubborn.

He’d have to wait to see how things panned out when the alpha showed up at Seonghwa’s, having a pretty good idea that nobody in the pack knew he’d be coming, or had been invited in the first place.

Ah…this was going to be interesting indeed.


	25. Chapter 25: Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait but I hope you like it!   
> Get ready for whats to come because we'll have the sleepover commence!!!

Mingi and Yunho had shown up maybe 10 minutes ago, Yeosang had asked San and Wooyoung to grab him a sweatshirt from his room before they came over, and Jongho hadn’t shown up yet. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had been shocked when Yeosang had come to see them, holding his phone up to show them the message. Though it was a small response, it was progress, nonetheless.

There was a knock on the door and Yeosang mumbled that he’d get it, everyone quickly turning to look at him in awe. Said omega walked to the door and pulled it open, seeing San and Wooyoung, fighting down the small bit of disappointment at it not being who he’d thought it was.

“Here Yeo. We brought you a sweatshirt.” Wooyoung held out the article of clothing, smiling softly at his friend.

“Thank you…” Yeosang mumbled, looking at his friend, before taking the sweatshirt, face falling.

“And uh…We brought something else to, came across it on our way. ” San spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck. Yeosang looking at the alpha for the first time in a week, curiosity in his eyes.

“I didn’t ask you to get me anything else though?” Yeosang said softly, brows furrowed as he looked at the alpha.

San and Wooyoung moved aside, and he nearly burst into tears as someone else stepped into his line of sight. He looked horrible, cheeks hollowed, bags under his eyes, muscles having slimmed down a tad, hair a mess, though it was tad longer, and the scent of sadness rippling off him.

“Hey…” Jongho spoke up, voice so soft Yeosang almost had to lean forward to hear the alpha better. A whimper fell from his lips as he was all but punched in the face by the alphas scent, dropping the sweatshirt. His knees started to buckle, but before he could fall Wooyoung was moving forward to brace him. Jongho twitched but otherwise didn’t do anything else, San eyeing him slightly, before looking at the pair of omegas.

“Yeo? Are you okay..?” San asked softly, squatting to grab the hoodie the omega dropped.

“Y-Yeah...U-Um…just got a little overwhelmed.” He managed to speak without very much trouble thankfully, but his chest was aching, nose working to inhale more of that intoxicating scent.

“C’mon lets get you inside…” Wooyoung looked at the pair of alphas, before guiding Yeosang back into the apartment, Hongjoong and Yunho quickly coming to his side.

Jongho slowly stepped into the apartment, body tense and ready to snap like a live wire, desperately forcing himself to remain calm and not cause Yeosang any more pain. He was also painfully aware of the members touching his mate, teeth chewing on the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check.

Once he rounded the slight corner to get a view of the living room where everyone else was, all eyes were on him, save for Yeosang, who had his head bowed. San came up behind him, glaring at the back of the young alphas neck, before moving past him and going to his own mate.

“Jongho…” Seonghwa was shocked to see the young alpha, he knew he’d said he’d come, but a part of him wasn’t expecting the alpha to actually come.

“Hey…” Jongho mumbled, but didn’t look up to meet the eyes of the head alpha, waiting to be scolded and told to get out. Seconds later he was engulfed in the thin arms of the alpha, dark chocolate invading his nose as the older scented him heavily.

“I missed you pup.” Seonghwa mumbled, squeezing him close. Jongho hummed leaning his weight on the alpha, lifting his arms to hug him back, eyes falling shut at the comfort he was being given.

“Well we should get going pups. They’re expecting us.” Hongjoong spoke to the room. The pack made a collective sound of agreement, all grabbing their bags, though San insisted on carrying Yeosang’s. Yunho and Mingi pulled the omega up off the couch, and led him past the young alpha engulfed in the heads arms, chatting softly.

“Yeosang knows the way too so, Woo and San you both go with them, we’ll walk with Jongie..” Seonghwa spoke up, looking at the couple. They both nodded, and jogged to catch up with the trio, front door opening and closing as they went.

“Hey baby…” Hongjoong said softly. Jongho turned his head to look at the head omega, eyes watering.

“M-mum…”

“C’mere pup…” Hongjoong opened his arms, Jongho breaking from the alphas hold to clutch onto the older omega. Tears falling down his cheeks as he was soothed by the omegas comforting scent of strawberry.

“H-He hates me!” Jongho whimpered, burrowing his face in the olders neck.

“He doesn’t hate you. He’s just been having a hard time as well. It’ll take time but he’ll warm up to you.” Seonghwa cooed, rubbing the young alphas back.

“Wh-What if he n-never does!” Jongho cried.

“That’s not a possibility pup. You guys are bonded for life now, you can’t run away from one another, you’ll just be forced back to each other. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay. You guys will work it out. Just let it run it’s course, it’s going to take time. But we’re so glad to have you back, we missed you pup. You look better than I thought you would…” Hongjoong murmured.

“I-I showered…” Jongho sniffled.

“Just give it time okay pup. Trust us. It’s gonna be okay, he’ll come to you when he’s ready, right now he’s just fighting the urge, probably out of his own stubbornness.” Seonghwa said, grabbing his and his mates bags, guiding them towards the door. Hongjoong released his pup, letting him walk normally, opting to just rest his hand on the young boys back as they walked.

“Okay…” Jongho mumbled. Seonghwa shut the door behind them as they left, making sure it was locked, and then they were on their way, a comfortable silence shadowing them.

_______________________________

“What happened back there Yeosang?” Yunho asked as they walked.

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.” Mingi reassured, rubbing the smaller mans back.

“Well…I just kind of got hit with his scent and it made me feel like my legs were going to give out…” Yeosang responded, playing with his fingers.

“But that’s okay! It’s totally normal!” Wooyoung chirped, smiling at the other omega.

“I guess so…” Yeosang sighed. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well don’t worry about that now. We’re just glad you’re able to talk to us finally.” San whined, a pout on his lips.

“I’m really sorry I just wanted to be alone…alphas were setting me on edge and I couldn’t bring myself to speak to any of you…” Yeosang said softly, biting his lip as anxiety flooded his body. He hoped nobody would be mad at him, he didn’t think he could take the members being angry with him.

“It’s okay! We understand.” Mingi laughed, ruffling up his hair. He was taken aback at how lighthearted and carefree the statement was.

“Yeah! Yeosang you went through some none of us have ever had to deal with. Of course you’re gonna have your own way of healing over it. It’s okay! We forgive you.” Yunho smiled at his pack mate.

“And obviously I could never be mad at you for feeling the way you did! It was a pretty normal reaction considering what happened.” Wooyoung reassured his friend, jabbing him in the shoulder.

“I’m not mad at you for it. I’m more mad at Jongho for causing the whole situation, but I understand pup. It’s the natural scheme of things.” San tacked on, a friendly smile forming on his lips.

“I love you guys.” Yeosang uttered out, a soft blush forming on his cheeks at the declaration. The group all collectively stopped, causing Yeosang to halt as well, looking at them to see what was wrong. What he saw made him blush furiously, all four of them were looking at him as if he were the sun itself.

“Yeosang!!!!” The quartet screamed, before he was engulfed in a group hug, a horribly feminine yelp screeching its way out of his throat. The omega blushed horribly as they all scented him heavily, coos and sweet praises falling from their mouths, causing a purr to erupt. They all collectively melted at how adorable the young omega was and giggled, finally backing off to let him have some space, a soft shy smile and heavy blush on his face.

“L-Lets just go!” Yeosang quickly took off in a fast-paced walk, the others trailing behind him with kilowatt smiles.

About 5 minutes later they were walking into the building and up the stairs to the door Jimin had brought him earlier. He knocked lightly on the door, hearing someone yell before footsteps echoed from the other side. The door swung open and standing on the other side was Jimin, smile getting bigger as he saw all the others with Yeosang.

“Yunho!” Jimin squealed.

“What! I didn’t know it was you we were having a sleepover with Chim! C’mere!” Yunho pushed through his friends to tackle the other omega in a hug laughing.

“I’m sorry should have mentioned...” Yeosang mumbled.

“C’mon in! Please make yourselves at home!” Jin said, randomly appearing out of nowhere behind the hugging omegas.

The rest of the members nodded and entered the apartment, shutting the door behind them, setting their bags down out of the way, and toeing off their shoes.

“Seonghwa and Hongjoong are coming, they’re just with someone else…” Yeosang said softly.

“Your alpha, pup?” Jin asked, petting the omegas hair. The boy nodded and Seokjin nodded to himself, looking at the rest of the pack that was with the omega.

“YUNHO!” Hoseok screamed, having come around the corner to see his dance mate.

“Hobi!” Yunho yelled and went to go give him a hug too.

“Are they here?!” Tae yelled, running out from his room, squealing as he laid eyes on Yeosang and went to hug him. The brunette smiled, letting out a small laugh and hugged the bluenette back.

“Mingi!” Jungkook called, seeing his classmate from Alpha ed class.

“Hey! I didn’t think I’d be seeing you!” Mingi smiled, going to chat with his friend. Wooyoung and San stood awkwardly as everyone interacted, not knowing anyone remotely close like the others.

“Wooyoung-ah.”

Wooyoung looked in the direction of his friend, seeing the omegas looking at him with a soft smile. He went over rather shy, though taking note of the blue headed beauty that was this tall golden unfamiliar omega. San smiled softly at his mate, watching him go, and went to go talk with Mingi and the other alpha.

“This is Wooyoung. He’s my best friend.” Yeosang explained.

“Hello! I’m Taehyung. You’re so pretty.” Taehyung gushed. Wooyoung blushed, but was incredibly flattered.

“If anyone is pretty it’s us together. With your beautiful, and my face? We’re gonna be unstoppable.” Wooyoung giggled.

“Why because your face is ugly so everyone will laugh at you and fawn over him?” Yeosang said it so plainly, as if he didn’t care that he’d just roasted his friend like a marshmallow at a campfire.

Taehyung laughed out loud, unable to stop, Wooyoungs face was priceless. He looked like he’d just malfunctioned and powered down, unable to believe that that had actually been said to him.

“Kids all here?” Namjoon chuckled, going over to kiss his mate on the cheek. Jin blushed slightly, but shook his head.

“Not yet. Still missing a couple.” Namjoon nodded at the answer, looking around at all the people that had gathered, a small smile taking over his face.

A knock sounded on the door, and he went to pull it open, being greeted by the sight of Hongjoong and Seonghwa, with another person he hadn’t seen before.

“Hello! We made it!” Hongjoong smiled. The alpha chuckled, stepping aside to let them in. They passed through the doorway, toeing their shoes off by the others, and set their bags down as well. Hongjoong quickly going to chat with Seokjin, a comfortable warmth filling the room as the head omegas chatted.

“Who’s this?” Namjoon looked at the boy standing by Seonghwa quietly, a friendly smile on his face as he spoke.

“This is Jongho, Yeosang’s mate.” Seonghwa said, looking at the older with a sort of embarrassed look.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Jongho, my name is Namjoon. My mate is currently talking to your head, his name is Seokjin. Though do be mindful, we’re expecting.” Namjoon said warmly to the young alpha.

“Nice to meet you.” Jongho nodded his head, but otherwise didn’t say anything more. Namjoon smiled softly, and the young alpha went off towards the group of alphas, Mingi and San looking at him shocked, but Jungkook began talking to him easily. If he remembered correctly, they were in the same alpha ed class.

“So, tell me who everyone is, I only recognize a few from seeing them in the hallways and what not.” Namjoon chuckled, looking at the younger head alpha.

“So, the tall one over there,” Seonghwa motioned over to where the alphas had gathered, “That’s Mingi, you just met Jongho, and the other one is San. Those are my alphas.”

“Wow you have a good number of alphas, plus yourself, that makes four right?” Namjoon asked the younger, a friendly smile on his face.

“Yeah we do, I know most packs only have 2 or so. Now my omegas,” He pointed towards where Yeosang was, “You know Yeosang, the other one is Wooyoung. You’ve met my mate Hongjoong already, and the blue haired tall one is Yunho.”

“Ah they’re quite well behaved, sometimes we get super rowdy.” Namjoon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Well, we’re usually chaotic as all hell, but I did tell them to behave. So, who’s everyone from your pack?” Seonghwa chuckled.

“Well you met Jimin earlier, I apologize for how forward he was.” Namjoon laughed. “The blue headed one with Yeosang and Wooyoung is Taehyung, the one I believe who accidentally touched your mate. I formally apologize and take full accountability for how actions. He just loves to be friendly with omegas, he has quite a great deal of anxiety. Poor pup. His alpha, talking over with yours, is Jungkook. Heard you gave him quite the scare that day, but don’t feel bad they need to learn the order. It’s alright, and I did tell them to be more respectful.”

“Oh my god I had totally forgot all about that, I am so sorry.” Seonghwa blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh don’t even worry about it. And the one, Yunho was it, is talking to with Jimin is Hoseok, our only beta..” Namjoon spoke fondly, though he was interrupted as a door opened, and out stumbled Yoongi looking as if he’d just woken up yet again from taking another nap. “That would be Yoongi, Jimin’s alpha.”

“Ah…the one that put him in a similar situation as Yeosang.” Seonghwa nodded, but he wasn’t judging or being condescending.

“Mm. He’s normally very mellow and antisocial, but he just got released from the hospital today and I’m surprised he even made an appearance.” Namjoon uttered, rubbing his face.

“Well it was the same with Jongho, I’m just glad he’s here in the presence of Yeosang, and that Jimin’s alpha came out too. I can’t imagine how hard it is on all of them.” Seonghwa sighed.

“I know, I just wish I could do more.” Namjoon mumbled, Seonghwa humming in agreement as they just watched their packs mingle.

__________________________ 

“How did you manage for him to come?” Jin asked the red headed omega, leading them to sit on the couch.

“Well I texted him from Yeosang’s phone to let him know. We figured it’d be best that way, since he wasn’t really answering all of us. Well we had gotten back home and were packing, and Yeosang came to show us that Jongho had actually texted him back. San and Wooyoung showed up with him in tow, and well Yeosang had been the one to answer the door. Poor pup got overwhelmed with his scent, since it’d been so long since he’d smelt it. Had to sit down for a bit, and we split up, that’s why we came in two groups.” Hongjoong explained to the pregnant omega.

“Wow. That’s incredible. At least he showed up, it must mean a lot to you.” Jin said, eyeing Yoongi who was standing in the hallway opening by himself, watching everyone socialize. Hongjoong noticed the others gaze, and turned to look at the small mint haired alpha, turning back to the older with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh that’s Yoongi...Jimin’s alpha. Just got home from the hospital today, and Jimin had given him the silent treatment. Hadn’t said two words to him, and they’ve been separated for about a week. I’m surprised he’s out and about, though I think curiosity got the better of him.” Jin smiled fondly, watching the alpha as he stalked his mate from afar.

“Poor pups. It’s makes me so sad to see them hurting, y’know?” Hongjoong spoke softly.

“Oh I know..now, let me tell you who everyone is. Sound okay?” Jin smiled, lightening the mood.

“Yes, please do. I recognize a couple of them, especially the adorable blue headed omega. Poor baby, I’m so sorry if he got a scare from Seonghwa. And not to mention the poor alpha, oh lord that pup was terrified.” Hongjoongs eyes were wide, and Jin laughed good naturedly.

“Oh it’s fine. We had a talk about it and now he knows to be more respectful. But his name is Taehyung, his alpha is Jungkook, Jimin you met earlier, and then the other person with them was Hoseok. Quite chaotic with all of them, but you have 1 extra than we do.” Jin gushed to the omega.

“Wow. But you must do pretty well as you and you mate are teachers at the college and they’re students.” Hongjoong shook his head in amazement.

“We do the best we can, sometimes it gets hard but it’s not all that bad. We were all friends before we presented.” Jin explained.

“I wish we could have it easier sometimes, but it’s actually the highlight of my life. We were friends before we became a pack just like all of you. It’s rough with the schedules of cycles and classes and whatever but we try to make do, I just sometimes don’t know how to deal with it. Seonghwa and I mated a year after we presented so we were incredibly young, but we’d been dating for a few years before that. It gets a little rough at times cause we’re all so close in age, but Seonghwa and I make do with how we can. It’s just now that things are moving along I…” Hongjoong spoke, a fond smile on his face, clamming up at the end.

“Let me guess. You’re thinking about pups?” Jin asked with a knowing smile. Hongjoong choked on air, blushing deeply and looking around to make sure that he didn’t alarm anyone with his sudden outburst.

“I can’t help but think about them! I’d love to have my own...and I don’t mean this in a weird way but seeing you, made me realize that even more. He and I have been together since we were 13, and I just feel ready.” Hongjoong blushed shyly.

“Well don’t try to rush it. I know you feel ready but the reality of it is going to shift your life. You strike me as the type to miss your pups during your heat or when you go long periods of time without them.” Jin said.

“Well you’d be right.” Hongjoong blushed, hanging his head in embarrassment.

“Having your own pup is going to take away from them. It’s not a bad thing but just something for you to keep in mind, especially if you love having them close by.” Jin ruffled up the younger omegas hair, laughing softly at the whine that escaped him.

“What’s wrong, is everything okay?” Seonghwa was beside them in an instant having heard his mate whine, analyzing him. Jin blinked at how attentive the alpha was, and wondered if maybe Seonghwa was destined to be an omega instead, what with his caring nature and motherly attentive instincts.

“I’m fine Hwa. He just messed up my hair.” Hongjoong smiled, giggling at the alpha as he blushed.

“I’ve never seen someone move so fast.” Namjoon chuckled, coming up behind them as well, looking at Seonghwa with an impressed look.

“Sorry, I just…I’m really protective of him and my pack.” Seonghwa blushed.

“That’s fine! Don’t ever apologize for caring about your packmates. That’s what any good alpha would do, and you’re doing a fantastic job, especially from what we’ve seen in the short span of knowing you.” Jin admonished the younger.

“He’s right you know. You’re a fine alpha and pack leader.” Namjoon patted the alpha on the back. Seonghwa blushed deeper under the compliments but didn’t have much time to be embarrassed as Jungkook and Jongho had taken it upon themselves to start arm wrestling, San and Mingi shouting loudly.

“I’m sorry about them.” Hongjoong groaned.

“It’s fine, I bet you anything JK started it.” Jin sighed.

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Namjoon chuckled.

“Jongho and him will get along just fine.” Seonghwa said, happy his pup was having a good time. He noticed the mint haired alpha standing awkwardly before he shuffled over to sit on the giant plush Lovesac in the corner, playing on his phone.

“He ventured.” Namjoon said, kissing Jin’s head.

“That he did. I’m glad.” Seokjin purred, pleased that his pup was out and about. Seonghwa didn’t understand it, but he supposed they had their own worries as well, and probably felt something similar to how he was with Jongho being here.

He was glad they’d met, cause they were quickly going to become a big part of their lives, and he was happy to have another pack leader as friends. Seonghwa looked around the apartment, seeing his pack socializing happily, a warm fuzzy feeling filling up the apartment and he sighed, shoulders relaxing, and stress melting off his body. This, this was something he could get used, this warm and cozy feeling.


	26. Chapter 26: New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter :)  
> I'm no too sure how I feel about it, but the sleepover has more to come! :) :D <3   
> Leave a comment, kudos, or bookmark. :D
> 
> I love reading your comments <3

By now everyone had circled around Jongho and Jungkook, save for Yoongi who stayed in the Lovesac, as they arm wrestled, still going at it for nearly 2 minutes now. Yeosang was standing on Jungkook’s side by Taehyung who was cheering on his boyfriend, trying his best not to look at his own alpha and failing.

Even the heads had gathered in the circle to watch, probably because it was some source entertainment at the moment, and most likely wanting to see which one was going to win.

Jongho averted his eyes to Yeosang, who was watching him shyly, locking their eyes for a moment, and that was all he needed. He flexed his arm and grit his teeth, letting out a breath, nostrils flaring as his picked out that delicious honey scent among the others, slamming Jungkook’s hand down on the counter, panting softly. It was silent for a moment before people started talking, surprise and shock at the outcome of what had happened.

“Holy shit!” Mingi gaped, with Yunho letting out some intelligible sound.

“Did that actually just happen? Kookie lost?!” Jimin was shocked, looking at his blue headed counterpart, who had a baffled look on his face.

“Damn..” San licked his lips, pulling Wooyoung closer to him. Wooyoungs eyes were wide, not knowing how to react at the display of strength.

Yeosang was frozen, eyes wide as he looked at Jongho who flexed his fingers to loosen the strain from the force he’d been exuding, mouth open slightly. The alphas eyes were on his still, not once leaving them until Jungkook started to talk to him.

“Damn I gotta hand it to you, you’re incredibly strong.” Jungkook praised, holding his hand out. Jongho finally looked at him, and smiled easily, grabbing his hand in a friendly shake.

“I can’t believe it.” Namjoon said to Seokjin, holding him close.

“Jongho works out all the time and can split apples in half like nothing. I’m surprised he didn’t finish it sooner.” Hongjoong replied, the others looking at him. Seonghwa watched the two young alphas silently, before he looked at Yeosang who met his gaze, quickly averting it and starting a conversation with Taehyung. Seonghwa smirked to himself and leaned down to nuzzle his mate, keeping that bit of information to himself, maybe he’d tap into it.

“Alright pups! Let’s get everything situated and we’ll all gather in the living room.” Jin spoke up over the noise, everyone quieting down to listen to him.

“Are we gonna have food?” Jungkook asked, causing Hobi, Jimin, and Taehyung to laugh.

“Yes pup we’re gonna have food.” Namjoon chuckled.

“Let’s go!” Seokjin called, going to the living room. Mingi and San moved some furniture out of the way at the omegas orders, Jimin, Yeosang, Yunho, Wooyoung and Taehyung constructing a massive nest for everyone to sit and lounge in.

“Oh, this is adorable!” Jin squealed with Hongjoong, phones out to take pictures and videos of the omegas. Seonghwa and Namjoon chuckled at their mates, fawning over just how adorable they were, gushing over their pups.

Jungkook was like a love-struck puppy, watching his omega radiate happiness as he worked with the other. San and Mingi were gushing to one another at just how cute their omegas were, and Yoongi silently recorded Jimin from his place in the corner. Jonghos heart fluttered with the happiness radiating from his omega, feeling just how content and happy the omega was through their bond.

“You!” Namjoon pointed at the alphas causing them to jump and look at him, “Go grabs some snacks and drinks for everyone, JK and Hobi help them find stuff yeah?”

“Can do!” Jungkook said, casting a longing look at his omega before leading Mingi, San, Jongho, and Hoseok into the kitchen to do as the alpha said.

“Ugh they’re just adorable! My adorable babies.” Jin cooed, giggling as Jimin and Taehyung whined at the endearment.

“You two puppies! You’re so cute!” Hongjoong squealed, watching his pups who had happy smiles on their faces, before blushing at the sweet talk.

“Mum?” Wooyoung spoke up from the nest.

“Yes baby?” Hongjoong cooed.

“All done!” Wooyoung smiled.

“Chim? Tae?” Jin called. The gumdrop twins looked at him with smiles on their faces.

“C’mere! You first Jin!” Jimin smiled, getting up, Taehyung following his lead.

“Go on babe. We’ll get in last, right Seonghwa?” Namjoon asked, looking at the young alpha, as if it were a test. Seonghwa swallowed but nodded slowly, looking at Yeosang, Yunho, and Wooyoung who were looking at the older alpha with furrowed eyebrows.

“But…Hwa gets in first...” Wooyoung mumbled.

“It’s just the dynamic they’ve fallen in to. It’s always been that way whenever we get together as a pack. We don’t live together, all separate. But the omegas will make a nest, myself included, and Seonghwa will get in first before the rest of the alphas.” Hongjoong quickly explained.

“Awwh that’s adorable, like making a nest for your head alpha.” Jin melted, Hongjoong humming in agreement.

“Oh my apologies, if you want to follow your dynamic of things please do. Don’t let me impede on it! I’m sorry for assuming. We do the typical pack nesting, the omegas build it for the head omega, and they settle in, then the younger alphas with our beta, and then myself last.” Namjoon said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment for assuming their pack was like his own.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll do it your way while I’m here. Got it pups?” Seonghwa said, turning to look at his omegas with a raised eyebrow. The trio nodded, and conversed as Seokjin entered the nest, getting help from the other 5 to sit down, struggling a little from his protruding stomach. They all snuggled up together, Seokjin sandwiched between all of them as purrs resonated in the room, happy pheromones everywhere.

Namjoon looked up at Yoongi who was still firmly planted in his plush chair, doing who knows what on his phone, and smiled softly, just glad his presence was here. He cleared his throat a little loudly, the omegas not paying attention to him, Seonghwa looked at him from the corner of his eye but that wasn’t who he wanted.

Yoongi twitched, feeling the head alphas gaze on him, glancing up to stare back at him, and raised an eyebrow. Namjoon jerked his head towards the nest and raised an eyebrow back, silently asking if the alpha was going to join in. Yoongi stayed still, before slowly shaking his head, getting a not in return and went back to his phone, scrolling through social media.

_______________________________

Wooyoung blushed looking at the head omega, unsure of what to do, and trying with all his effort not to stare at the pregnant stomach.

“Wooyoung just talk to him.” Yunho whispered, nudging the omega.

“No that’s insensitive!” Wooyoung whispered back, nudging his friend back.

“I can hear you two.” Jin laughed softly, looking at the two omegas. Wooyoung squeaked and blushed deeply, looking at the pregnant omega in embarrassment.

“What did you want pup?” Jin smiled.

“C-Can I cuddle you? I mean you just look so comfy and f-fluffy.” Wooyoung looked down at his hands, fidgeting. Yunho laughed and scented him, hugging the omega close to him as he waited for the older to answer.

“Oh my gods!” Jin all but melted at how absolutely adorable this boy was. “You all have my permission to cuddle and scent me as much as you want, I think of you as my own pups as well now.”

“So can I touch your belly..?” Wooyoung asked, biting his lip.

“You want to feel?” Jin asked.

“It’s hard to explain but when we felt it, it was like instant calm wrapped around us.” Jimin spoke up.

“There’s just something comforting and cozy about it.” Tae smiled shyly.

“I understand.” Jin smiled, and gently grabbed Wooyoungs hand, guiding it to his stomach and placed it over his clothed bump. Next he grabbed Yeosangs hand and repeated the process, before lastly grabbing Yunhos hand, who seemed more than a little shocked to be included in the endeavor. Jimin and Taehyung giggled at the looks on the three omegas faces, shock and awe taking over their features as they felt the comfort and warmth flood into their veins.

“Hey we brought the snacks!” Mingi called out, carrying some trays of snacks with Jongho, San, Jungkook and Hoseok.

Jungkook and Hoseok set theirs down on the coffee table that had been moved while the omegas made a nest, going to take the other trays from the trio, who were currently frozen in place.

“Everything okay?” Jungkook asked looking at San and Mingi curiously. Hoseok coughed, and nudged the younger, who looked at the pile of omegas, seeing Yunho, Yeosang, and Wooyoung touching Jins stomach and he smiled fondly understanding.

“Oh my god…” Mingi choked out, seeing his boyfriend with a starstruck look in his eyes. Yunho looked absolutely gorgeous, big brown eyes wide with wonder as he looked at the protruding stomach of the other. Something stirred deep in his chest, seeing his omega with such a look on his face, desperately wanting to see that look more. His alpha whining about making pups with his boyfriend, wanting to see Yunho look at his own pregnant stomach.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” San breathed out, looking at the awe in Wooyoungs face. It was beautiful, seeing that sparkling in his omegas eyes, mouth slightly open in curiosity as if he didn’t know what to make of it. They’d often talked about pups, daydreaming and fantasizing about the future and their own, but seeing this, this made him want to make the dream a reality. He wanted to see his beautiful mate, glowing and even more gorgeous, even if it wasn’t possible. He wanted to see Wooyoung full of his own pups, and soft and motherly, oh he wanted it so bad.

Mingi nudged him with his elbow, making him look up at the alpha in question, the other jerking his head to the other side of him where Jongho was standing. He leaned forward and looked at the other alpha and blinked in shock.

Jongho was stood there, a smile on his face, tears lining his eyes, hand to his chest gripping his shirt. Feeling the gaze of the other two he looked at them, blushing deeply and coughed clearing his throat.

“Jongho?” Mingi asked quietly.

“I-I’m fine.” Jongho wiped his eyes, sniffing slightly and let out a breath.

“Are you sure…?” San asked softly.

“Yeah. Leave it alone…” Jongho mumbled. They were interrupted before anyone could say anything once more, as Jimin called for Hoseok to join the nest, Tae beckoning Jungkook in as well.

“C’mon pups, you can go in too.” Seonghwa spoke up, getting their attention.

“We can?” San asked looking at Namjoon.

“Go on pups.” Namjoon said, smiling.

“Get down here!” Jin laughed. They looked at each other and shrugged, climbing into the nest, Jongho sitting on the opposite side of Yeosang, being right beside Taehyung, Jungkook, as well as Jimin and Hoseok. Yeosang had San, Wooyoung, Yunho, and Mingi on his side, Jin sandwiched in the middle of all of them, Hongjoong climbed in next, on Yeosangs side, Seonghwa and Namjoon following his lead, and settled in. Namjoon was behind his mate, pulling him back so he was sat in between his legs, back rested against his chest. Seonghwa tugged Yeosang into his lap, arms wrapped around his stomach, but he whined and crawled out of the head alphas arms, cuddling into Yunho.

Hoseok got up and put in a movie, and went back to the nest only to be tackled down by Jungkook who started to wrestle. San whooped and climbed across the nest, mindful of the omegas and joined in on the wrestling. Mingi laughed and joined in on the fun, only to get tackled by Jongho, surprised by the action.

“Alright boys, if you’re going to wrestle, out of the nest!” Namjoon laughed, and the alphas, including Hoseok all left the nest only to resume wrestling on the floor a few feet away. Yoongi looked up to watch with a bored look before going back to his phone, all the omegas grouped together again, Namjoon and Seonghwa left to themselves as they were abandoned.

All the omegas, this time including Hongjoong, Jimin, and Taehyung had their hands on the pregnant omegas stomach in some way or another. Omegas usually bonded together during pregnancy, comforting one another, and bonding, that way when they had their pups, they would have other omegas to help care for the litter. It was nice, Jin loved having his own pack around him, but having the new addition of these omegas was nice too, and he already fell in love with them.

Maybe he could bring the idea up to Joon about merging and making one big pack…Hmm…

_____________________________________

San was currently wrestling with Mingi, who was hell bent on being superior, as if he were showing off for his omega, who wasn’t paying any attention to them anyway. San struggled to hold off the taller alpha, which was proving quite difficult, but didn’t have to do much as Jungkook tackled Mingi with a laugh. Hoseoks laugh rang through the apartment, bouncing off the walls as he and Jongho wrestled together, the beta having witnessed the ordeal of the others.

Namjoon watched the alphas dick around and shook his head fondly, he and Seonghwa looking on with pained smiles, utterly embarrassed by their packs antics.

“Well I’m glad they get along.” Seonghwa sighed.

“Oh I know. I am too, they’re always messing around, though usually Jimin and Taehyung are involved in the matter as well.” Namjoon chuckled.

Jongho and Jungkook were now currently wrestling, Jungkook clearly trying to redeem his honor after losing the arm wrestle. Seonghwa groaned and rubbed his face while Namjoon just laughed watching the youngest members of their packs have fun, though that died down when Jongho suplexed Jungkook.

“Holy shit.” Namjoon choked on his spit. Seonghwa had managed to catch the action and quickly started to apologize to the older for the stupidity of his pup.

“They’re alphas. Relax. Just surprised at how strong he is.” Namjoon chuckled, knowing that young alphas typically liked to roughhouse. Much like any little boy really, though he’d seen some girls get down and dirty too and never wanted to piss one of to that level.

“You think anything is gonna change when your pup is here?” Seonghwa asked softly out of his own personal curiosity.

“Well, I know things are going to change, but it’s going to be a good change, I can feel it. The kids are chaotic as all hell, but that’s the thing about our place, it’s always filled with noise, y’know? It brings a nice warmth to the place already, and I can’t imagine it would change all that much with our own pup.” Namjoon spoke fondly, having talked about this with his mate enough times to feel that wholesome feeling in his chest.

The alphas turned away from the alphas messing around, eyes landing simultaneously on the omegas. It took about 5 seconds before the alphas nearly melted into puddles on the floor, hands held to their chests over their hearts dramatically at the adorable scene before them.

Jin was sat in the middle of all the omegas, Yunho and Taehyung leaning on his shoulders, Jimin had his head rested on Jin’s thigh, his hand combing through the pink hair. Yeosang was snuggled up into Wooyoungs body, wrapped in his best friends arms as the laid together on one of Hongjoong’s thighs, and the whole scene screamed home for the alphas. The red headed omega was petting the younger omegas heads, alternating between the two with one hand, his other rested on Taehyungs leg as he was right beside him.

It was adorable, seeing all the omegas cuddling and petting one another, and if they were being honest they should do this more often. Seonghwa would be lying if he said he’d seen his mate this content before, the omega practically glowing with happiness at all the omegas piled together.

Namjoon often saw Jin fawning over the omegas in the pack, spoiling them rotten, but he could tell the extra addition of the other 4 omegas was brightening his aura. Jin was already glowing due to being pregnant, but with all the omegas together he was practically a beacon of light. You couldn’t help but be attracted to the light the omega was giving off in the room full of rowdiness, comfort, and love.

“I could get used to this…” Seonghwa said softly, unable to tear his eyes away from his pack omegas.

“Yeah,” Joon agreed, “I think I could too.”

“Oh! I should give you my number. That way in case any of my pups show up randomly again, or if we want to schedule another one of these.” Seonghwa smiled warmly at the other.

“Yes! That we should.” Namjoon took his phone out of his pocket, letting the younger type in his phone number and information. He sent a quick message to the other alpha so he’d have his number already, and then quickly pocketed his phone.

“I’m grateful that you had Yeosang over today.” Seonghwa mumbled.

“No need to thank me pup. Besides, my own invited him over. I’m just glad we were able to provide some comfort to him while he was here.” Namjoon rubbed Seonghwa’s back in a friendly manor.

______________________________

“Ah! Dammit!” Jungkook growled. Namjoon quickly whipped his head around to look at the young alpha. He was cradling his hand to his chest, San by his side apologizing profusely, the other alphas circled around them.

“What happened?” Namjoon rushed over and knelt down by the young alpha.

“Sannie did you hurt him?” Seonghwa called, coming to kneel by the group as well.

“They were play wrestling and I think he got his wrist bent the wrong way when San pinned him.” Mingi explained.

“That’s three times I’ve lost today to their pack alphas Joon. I wanted a win.” Jungkook whined.

“Do you need any ice? Jongho asked softly.

“Kookie can you move it?” Hoseok asked worriedly, moving to kneel beside his friend as well. Jungkook winced slightly as he flexed and bent his wrist slowly, hissing slightly when he moved it a certain way. Namjoon lightly grabbed the young alphas hand to inspect his wrist, not seeing anything that resembled it being broken, or bruising, but better to be safer than sorry.

“Can one of you go get an ice pack from the freezer please? Just to be safe? Yoongi-ah! Go grab some pain killers, yeah?” Namjoon called to the mint haired alpha. Yoongi looked up, eyebrows furrowing as he saw the scene and quickly got up to go get the requested medicine.

San quickly went to grab an ice pack from the freezer, wrapping it in a couple paper towels and going back to the group, handing it over to Namjoon. He took it and gently placed it on the young alphas wrist, who hissed slightly from the added weight on his sore wrist. Mingi rubbed his friends back gently, smiling softly when he looked at him with a grimace.

“Try not to alarm Tae, he’s resting comfortably with the others, okay Kookie?” Yoongi said quietly, appearing at the group and handing over two pills and a small paper cup of water. The youngers eyes widened as he nodded, taking the cup and opening his mouth for Yoongi to drop the pills in, swallowing the water in a matter of seconds.

Yoongi took the cup back and went to go toss it in the trash can, and on his way back to the living room as he passed the alphas again he ruffled Jungkook’s hair lightly, going to take his seat back in the Lovesac.

Jungkook smiled, looking in the direction of the other alpha and Namjoon sighed rubbing his face.

“You kids are going to be the death of me. You almost gave me a heart attack.” Namjoon groaned.

“Heh sorry.” Jungkook smiled sheepishly, a small blush coating his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, it was my fault.” San apologized.

“Hey no worries pup. Accidents happen, and I know how young alphas are when they rough house.” Namjoon chuckled fondly, thinking back on when he was younger and messing around with some of his friends from school.

“Still, I’m sorry.” San rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Seonghwa chuckled and ruffled San’s hair, smiling as San blushed and swatted his hand away, Mingi hooking his arm around the others neck.

“Alright alright, we should probably settle down.” Namjoon chuckled.

“Eh let them have their fun, they can’t do this much unless our pack all gets together, but even then it’s usually minimal, too whipped for their omegas.” Seonghwa chuckled.

“Hmm, fine. Just take it easy on each other. No injuries please?” Namjoon raised his eyebrow, staring the alphas down, Hoseok laughed and smacked the alpha on the back causing him to cough from the force of it.

Collecting himself, he stood up, reminding Jungkook to leave the ice on for a couple more minutes then to put it away. Seonghwa followed his lead, leaning in the scent Jongho for a moment, San protesting that he wanted to be scented too, to which Mingi took it upon himself to scent the alpha. Seonghwa chuckled, shaking his head fondly, ruffling Mingi’s hair and walked with Namjoon back towards the giant nest full of omegas.

They seated themselves on the couch, and watched them with fond smiles on their faces, listening to the soft chatter from them, and smiling wider as the alphas started to cause a ruckus.

“This is what I look forward to when my pup arrives.” Namjoon smiled, leaning his cheek to rest on his hand propped up by his elbow.

“I can understand why..” Seonghwa mumbled, something stirring in his chest at the thought of having his own pup. He also couldn’t get the thought out of having the pack all in one place together, liking having them all in his presence.

He’d have to take it up with Hongjoong when they went back home…because if this was what it was like having your pack all together, then he wanted it desperately.


	27. Chapter 27: Soft & Cuddly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE!   
> I'M HERE AND I POSTED FINALLY 
> 
> I do want to tell you all that I appreciate all the love and support I've received from all of you who commented on the authors notes, which have since been deleted. 
> 
> If you didn't read the authors notes - just know I've been dealing with a small bit of chaos and had to take a break and that's the reason why I haven't posted for so long. 
> 
> This chapter specifically gave me a lot of issues and I'm happy to finally have it done, and have since started working on chapter 28. I hope to have it done tonight or sometime this weekend.   
> You all deserve to have some content after waiting so long and things have calmed down for the time being so I can actually take the time to write and produce quality content for all of you. 
> 
> <3 Without all of you I don't know where I would be.   
> I apologize if anyone is upset that I deleted the authors notes but I like having just the chapters showing and appreciate all that comments and participated in sharing your biases.   
> I don't want anyone to think I don't care about what any of you said.   
> You all mean a lot to me as well as your responses and I appreciate anyone who took the time to reply to my notes. 
> 
> Also. <3 :D :)   
> I just wanna say that I love you all and hope you all like this chapter  
> It's a little shorter than some of the rest, but I hope it's okay :D 
> 
> Let me know what you think :D

Currently everyone was settled down in the nest, munching on snacks and watching whatever movie was playing, though most of them weren’t exactly paying attention. Yoongi had remained outside the nest, staying in the Lovesac and continuing to play on his phone. Hoseok had gotten up after a few minutes to go sit with him, cuddling up with the alpha, knowing he was probably pretty touch starved.

Yoongi had thrown his arm over the betas shoulder, as if the motion was natural to him, and that was what made Jimin grit his teeth in annoyance. Hoseoks head was tucked into the others neck to inhale the scent of lemons as the alpha scrolled on his phone.

Jimin tried not to feel hurt that another person was cuddled up with his alpha, knowing his feelings would leak through the bond and give him away to the other. He had made the mistake of looking over when Hobi got up and left the nest, curiosity getting the better of him.

When he saw his packmate snuggle up with his alpha as if he belonged there himself, it took everything in him not to break down into tears and sob on the spot. It didn’t matter that it was Hoseok, a friend of his and let alone a beta, his omega was still whining and crying in the back of his mind for his mate.

If Yoongi felt what his mate was currently feeling, he didn’t give it away and that was the most frustrating part about the short alpha. Yoongi has a very good poker face and barely gave away what he was feeling through looks alone, it took a special person to be able to read his tells and expressions.

Jongho was seated beside Seonghwa and Hongjoong, who fussed over him, Hongjoong insisting he continuously scent the younger and hold him close. Seonghwa chuckled at the young alphas dismay, letting his mate do what he pleased, but sneaking in a quick scenting here and there. Yeosang and Jimin were cuddling one another happily, just happy they had one another to mutually comfort themselves, while Jin and Namjoon were curled up together. The pregnant omega reaching down to pet the cuddling omegas hair every now and then, his mate following his lead and smiling simultaneously as the pair of omegas purred in content.

Wooyoung was cuddled up with San, who was persistent on holding him as close as humanly possible, Mingi and Yunho on one side of them, in a similar predicament. Yunho looking like he was so done with the alphas antics, and on the other side of them were Jungkook and Taehyung cuddled up together.

Taehyung was happy to be snuggled up with his alpha of course, but he looked at Yunho and Wooyoung and bit his lip getting lost in thought. The omega knew what it was like to cuddle with his packmates but wondered what it’d be like to cuddle with the other omegas, and if he’d feel the same as he does with his pack. He wanted to have more friends to confide in like Jimin had Yeosang today, and maybe he could get over some of his anxiety if he were friends with other omegas.

Plus, he didn’t have any friends outside of his pack at the moment, not to mention he and Yeosang weren’t exactly _close_ after that one little meeting at the coffee shop. He guessed Jimin and him just kind of hit it off, but he was happy for his friend, though he also wanted something like that for himself.

“Wooyoung?” Taehyung asked softly, after working up the courage to speak to the other. Said omega perked up at the sound of his name, and turned to look at the blue headed beauty, eyebrows pulled together in curiosity.

“Yes?” Wooyoung smiled. Taehyung blushed and scooched out of his alphas arms to sit on the floor of the nest. Jungkook letting out a soft huff at the loss of contact to his omega, and studied him curiously, wondering just what his boyfriend was doing.

“A-Are we friends?” Taehyung questioned softly.

Wooyoung blinked at hearing the question, completely caught off guard by it, Jungkook looking down at his boyfriend, who abandoned his lap, in shock. The alpha was surprised, not knowing what brought on this sudden question and small bit of confidence to bring it up either.

“Of course, we’re friends Taehyungie!” Wooyoung grinned at the other. Taehyung blushed softly, looking at the other with a small twinkle in his eyes, looking like he wanted to say more. Jungkook looked at the blonde omega with an appreciative smile, happy that Tae made a new friend.

“Can uh...” Taehyung spoke up, shyly tapping the tips of his pointer fingers together, biting his lower lip. Wooyoung swooned at the adorable action, flopping back into Sans chest, the alpha letting out an ‘oof’ at the sudden weight, but otherwise didn’t comment.

“What is it Tae? Is everything okay?” Yunho asked, leaning forward to see the blue haired omega around San and Wooyoung. Mingi loosened his grip around his waist, allowing him to move a little more freely without restriction.

Taehyung looked at the taller omega, thinking for a moment, wondering if he’d be friends with him too.

“Are we friends too Yun?” Taehyung asked.

“Uh…Absolutely! How could I not want to be friends with you?!” Yunho laughed, smiling widely at the other. Taehyung giggled, causing Jungkook to smile at the sound, unable to ignore such a beautiful noise coming from his boyfriends throat.

“D-Do you guys want to cuddle?” Taehyung mumbled. Yunho and Wooyoung looked at one another with wide eyes, before squealing and tackling down the blue haired omega. Jungkook tensed as his omega was pushed into the floor by the other two omegas, but otherwise stayed still, remembering that there was no real threat.

“Of course, we do. How could we not?” Wooyoung giggled, rubbing his cheek against Taehyungs. The blue haired omega blushed furiously, Jungkook swooning at how absolutely adorable his boyfriend was when flustered. His heart soared with pride at hearing his boyfriend ask the question to the others with confidence, even if he was a bit shy about it.

“You’re so cute. Oh my god.” Yunho gushed, hugging the omega around his broad shoulders, placing a kiss to one of his tanned cheeks.

Taehyung blushed even deeper, if that was possible, and giggled causing the other two omegas to scent him. He purred as he was wrapped in the others scents of Cinnamon and Lavender, it was so unlike that of his packs. His pack was home to him and he was so used to their scents, but the softness of the lavender and the pure comfort at cinnamon filling his noise was so different, and he quite liked it. 

Jungkook melted hearing his boyfriend giggle and purr at the affection be was being given, and he wasn’t going to lie, it was a nice sight to see from afar. Usually he only ever saw his boyfriend up close or just with Jimin, occasionally with someone else, but rarely. Seeing his omega so happy and giggly with Wooyoung and Yunho was doing things to him, and his alpha was incredibly pleased Tae was having a good time.

The young alpha was so proud his omega was making friends with people outside their pack, and that these two were so nice to him. How could he possibly not be proud though? His boxy smile could make a stadium full of people scream, and the expressions he made were so cute sometimes that Jungkook could positively melt like ice on a hot summer day.

The trio of omegas arranged themselves, so Taehyung was comfortably snuggled between the others, making sure he was scented thoroughly as well. The omega felt as if he was in heaven, unable to describe the feeling he was feeling with just mere words. It wasn’t like with his pack at all, this was different, cozy and comfy, as if he were nestled in between layer of clouds and marshmallows.

He was warm, and felt so safe it was oddly daunting, especially to feel this way with people outside of his pack. The omega felt almost as if he was betraying his pack by feeling this way, but knew that nobody would be angry at him if he were to voice his thoughts out loud.

San and Mingi chuckled to one another, seeing the poor blue headed omega being smothered by their omegas, unable to feel sorry for him. Jungkook looked over at the pair of snickering alphas with a questioning look, one eyebrow raised.

“What is it pup?” Mingi asked, catching the young alphas gaze.

“What are you guys laughing about?” Jungkook asked softly, not wanting to disturb the omegas.

“Oh! It’s just our omegas are the extremely cuddly type and will most likely smother yours to death.” San chuckled. Jungkook tensed at that, alpha stirring to life at the mention of his omega dying, but he quickly took a deep breath reigning it in. There was no real threat, it was just a figure of speech, his omega was in no real danger. They were omegas after all, the least threatening type of person.

“You two are a lot like me and my omega.” Mingi said.

“What do you mean?” Jungkook asked, tilting his slightly like a curious puppy. San cooed at the action, and smiled at the young alpha, causing a blush to coat his cheeks.

“Everyone always jokes that Yunho and I are fated mates.” Mingi spoke fondly.

“Like that story everyone’s parents used to tell them? How someone is literally made for you specifically and you were fated to meet and become mates?” Jungkook was in shock, he’d never heard of actual fated mates ever in his life, only something from fairy tales he was read as a child.

“Exactly!” San grinned, gently shoving Mingi who blushed.

“Yunho knows me better than I know myself sometimes and he’s absolute perfection. I’d gladly put my life on the line if it meant protecting him.” Mingi uttered, eyes gazing at his omega with so much love it was practically oozing from his skin.

“You really love your mate a lot.” Jungkook smiled softly.

“Oh, they’re not mated.” San smirked.

“Not yet anyway.” Mingi blushed, embarrassed.

“What? Really? You could have fooled me. The way you guys interact with one another is like you’ve been doing it for years or that of a mated couple. My parents were the same way. You could know what the other was gonna say before they even said it, and you knew what they wanted without them having to do anything.” Jungkook’s eyes were wide as he spoke rapidly to the taller alpha.

“Exactly. Now you see why we joke about them being fated mates.” San giggled, ruffling the young alphas hair fondly, swooning at the child like whine the boy let out.

“Everything okay pup?” Namjoon asked looking over, alerted by the whine of his pup.

“Yeah dad.” Jungkook pouted as he fixed his hair. “Just messed my hair up.”

“Alright.” Namjoon chuckled, glancing over at the trio of omegas all cuddled together and nudged his mate. Jin looked at his husband curiously, before seeing what he wanted him to and just about exploded with happiness. The sight was incredibly soft for the pregnant omega and he was so close to going over and scenting them and claiming the omegas as his own pups.

“Oh my goodness they’re just so precious!” Jin squealed.

Hongjoong was alerted by the sound of the pregnant omegas squeal and looked over to see what the fuss was about and shrieked in absolute happiness. Seonghwa quickly looked down at his mate wondering just what caused him to make that sound and looked over to see the sight as well and smiled.

“I love seeing them like this. It’s a nice change.” Seonghwa spoke up quietly, so only the people around him could hear him.

“They’re so adorable oh my god. Hwa we have to get them like this more often!” Hongjoong gushed, sharing an excited look with the pregnant omega.

“We’d love to have you all over more often!” Seokjin grinned.

“Really?” Hongjoong’s eyes widened.

“Of course. Our pups have really taken a liking to yours and they get along quite well. I think it’d good for them to have another pack to depend on, don’t you?” Namjoon chuckled softly, placing a kiss into Jin’s hair.

“We really appreciate you saying that. If I was being honest I thought there would be more injuries and a lot of yelling and screaming and them running around like toddlers.” Seonghwa sighed, resting his chin on Hongjoong’s shoulder.

“Are you serious?” Namjoon choked on his spit, eyes wide at the other alphas words.

“Oh yeah. They’re a rowdy bunch of pups. Jongho’s almost always injured in some way or another, or injuring someone else. Wooyoung can scream like a banshee and San the same. Yeosang is relatively calm and settles for just judging the rest and Yunho and Mingi are like two halves of a whole braincell.” Hongjoong giggled. Seokjin laughed along with the other omega, Seonghwa sharing a look of pity to Namjoon, though the older could tell how fond the couple were of their pack.

The quartet of heads turned their attention back to the tv screen, though Seokjin snapped a couple photos of Yoongi and Hoseok cuddled up with one another and Jimin and Yeosang snuggled up as well. He was absolutely delighted to see that everyone was having a great time, and wanted to take as many photos to remember as possible.

_______________________________

Taehyung was in heaven, cuddled up with the other two omegas, and he never wanted it to end. He’d never purred so much in his life, or felt so cozy, other than with Jungkook of course, that was his mate to be.

“Tae baby?” Kook spoke up, looking at his boyfriend cuddled in the omega burrito. He hummed as a response, nuzzling his face deeper into Wooyoung’s neck, earning a purr from the other at the action.

“You wanna sleep out here with them or back in our room?” Jungkook smiled watching his boyfriend, unable to ignore the way his heart fluttered seeing him like this.

San and Mingi collectively snickered with one another as the young alpha fawned over his boyfriend, but they couldn’t deny they were incredibly sweet and adorable. They knew that they were like that as well with their own omegas, and couldn’t deny the sight was incredibly endearing.

“I dun know yet alpha.” Tae mumbled out, a little sleepy so he wasn’t entirely aware he’d let the name slip. Jungkook tensed and blushed deeply, quickly getting up to excuse himself to the bathroom to calm down before he did anything he didn’t want to. San chuckled and Mingi looked after the young alpha sympathetically.

“He’s adorable.” San giggled.

“It takes a little while to get used to being called that. I remember the first time Yunho called me alpha.” Mingi sighed quietly remembering the night like it was yesterday.

“It’s a good thing I was on birth control because I would’ve been knocked up for sure.” Yunho giggled, causing Mingi to look at his boyfriend at lightning speed unaware that he’d been heard.

“Sannie too. He was incredibly wild. I remember I couldn’t walk for about 3 days after that. Oh my god he felt so bad, but I never regretted it. I think it made me start saying it more often because that was the most amazing night of my life, second to his and I’s first kiss.” Wooyoung snickered, turning his head slightly to look at his mate who was shyly playing with his fingers.

“Jungkook was awestruck. I think I’d fried his brain on accident because he didn’t talk for a good 10 minutes after that. It was kind of adorable, and he said he needed to go to the bathroom to calm down because he didn’t wanna hurt me on accident.” Tae grinned, thinking of that day fondly. He’d only felt more love for the alpha after that day, because Jungkook respected him and had the decency to force himself to calm down instead of hurting him on accident.

Jungkook came back to the room a couple minute after and sat beside the other alphas who were strangely quiet, with blushes on their cheeks.

“Um…what happened?” Jungkook mumbled quietly, and looked at the others.

“Oh they’re fine. We just embarrassed them is all.” Wooyoung giggled.

“Y’know typical alphas. Can’t take when they get called out on their weak points.” Yunho smirked, snickering.

“Yeah alpha, it’s okay” Taehyung giggled looking at Jungkook with puppy eyes and an adorable pout. Jungkooks breath felt like it’d been stolen from his body in a matter of seconds and shivered trying to remain calm. He felt the heat of a blush creeping onto his cheeks, and now understood why the other two were acting like they were. Omegas were dangerous creatures and his boyfriend was a hell of a vixen sometimes when he wanted to be, but the soft puppy act always made him melt into a puddle.

“D-Damn…” He looked away, putting his fist to his mouth shyly, looking like a smaller version of himself.

“Yeah…” San spoke up quietly, looking at Wooyoung with dejected eyes. His mate only giggled when he met his eyes and winked, blowing him a kiss, causing the alpha to whine quietly.

“Yun c’mon.” Mingi whined, causing his mate to snicker at the alphas expense.

“Hey, you brought it up, maybe should’ve spoken quieter and I wouldn’t have heard you. Now you get to deal with that little bit of information and control yourself, you big brute.” Yunho smirked, causing Mingi to huff and flop down onto his back.

“They’re gonna be the death of us.” San whined flopping down beside Mingi who hummed in agreement.

The trio of alphas wallowed in embarrassment of their mates teasing and settled on just letting them cuddle to their hearts content. They watched whatever movie and tried to ignore the heat of the blushes that still coated their cheeks as their omegas giggled to themselves at their distress.

The room was coated in a warm comfortable lull as some people chatted quietly among themselves and others opted for watching the movie. It was a nice feeling, and everyone collectively felt as if they were sitting on a cloud and wrapped in a down comforter. The whole room was just soft and cuddly and nobody wanted to disturb the feeling or ruin the moment.


	28. Chapter 28: Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter :)   
> I worked hard to be able to get this one up so soon after Chapter 27  
> Hopefully I can get another one out later but I make no promises
> 
> Again this one is a little short as well, I apologize for that, but I hope you like it :)
> 
> <3 Plus its 2 am where I am at the moment (I don't know how many of you are in different time zones) and I expect that many of you will be asleep when this gets uploaded but I can't wait for you all to read it
> 
> Let me know what you think  
> Things are heating up ;)   
> Stay tuned, more big things to come <3

Yoongi looked up in time to see Jimin be pulled into Joon’s arms, gritting his teeth to force himself to be quiet and not do something stupid. He knew that Jimin would be able to feel his emotions, and he had to hide his feelings as fast as possible before the omega picked up on it.

He was in no position to be angry over this, he did this and caused Jimin an incredible amount of pain. The least he could do was control himself when his own pack was touching his mate, though it was proving to be more difficult with each passing moment.

Hoseok sensed that something was going on and looked at Yoongi, nudging him slightly to get his attention. When the alpha looked at him he raised his eyebrow in question and Yoongi sighed.

“I’m just a little on edge cause someone is touching him…” Yoongi mumbled quietly so only the beta could hear him.

“You’re only on edge cause it’s an alpha aren’t you?” Hobi asked softly. Yoongi nodded quietly and sighed realizing he’d been caught, but he couldn’t deny that it was really bothering him.

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Hoseok sighed, returning to his previous position, tucking his head into the alphas neck.

“I can’t…I don’t wanna force him to confront me before he’s ready. Joon even told me to let Jimin take the reins in this situation since I kind of forced something on him.” Yoongi leaned his cheek on the betas head, rubbing it on his hair.

“It’s alright Yoongs…We know you didn’t do it on purpose. It’s alright. He’ll come to realize eventually that you made a mistake.” Hobi hummed, referencing the fact that he’d left his new mate all alone to deal with it by himself because he was afraid.

A stab of guilt hit the alpha in the heart and he whined pitifully at the beta, and shifted so that his face was buried in his friends chest.

________________________________

On the other side of the room in the nest Jimin was purring as he was showered in affection from Jin and Namjoon. The head alpha having recently pulled him into his lap where Jin scented him as if he were a possession. He was quite happy with the attention, and wasn’t going to fight it, allowing Namjoon to hold him close and scent him as well.

He could feel through his bond that Yoongi wasn’t the happiest and figured the alpha had seen what’d happened. Shrugging it off because he knew the alpha had no right to say anything, this was normal between the pack members.

“Minnie you alright?” Seokjin asked softly, placing a kiss to his forehead.

“Mmm I’m perfect.” Jimin purred closing his eyes and cuddling into Namjoon’s chest much like a toddler. The alphas chest vibrated with a soft purr, and he placed a kiss on the omegas head.

“I just wanna make sure you’re perfectly okay. You know since I’m an alpha and all.” Namjoon said softly, squeezing the boy in his lap.

“No you’re perfect.” Jimin cooed, cuddling closer though it was pretty much impossible. Seokjin squealed and took is phone out to take about 20 photos of the pair, gushing over every single one, though they all looked identical.

Namjoon laughed at his mate, chest full of love at just how excited and happy he’d been since Seonghwa’s pack had come over. It was definitely nice to see his mate acting this way, he rarely ever was like this with their own pack, only on rare occasions. Plus he had a strong urge to baby Jimin, especially after all he’d been through, and it was making his alpha feel a whole lot better being able to care for his pup.

Seokjin was never really the jealous type, he knew Namjoon would never cheat on him or do anything to make him question whether the relationship was genuine. He fawned over Jin as if he walked on water, and always made sure to make him feel loved. Not to mention that Jin would never be jealous of one of the pups receiving attention from his husband. He often pampered some of them more than others and Namjoon would never get jealous either, but had told Jin he’d of course be a little on edge with the other alphas touching him.

They had a wonderful relationship and it was apparent that the pups all respected them enough to never infringe on it either. They never interrupted them when they needed time alone, or away from them, and always did the right thing and told them when something was wrong. Give or take a few times, since some of the pups really didn’t want to be a bother to them, but they quickly shut that down as best they could.

They never wanted it to seem like the members couldn’t come to them no matter what the issues was. Plus they did their best to work things out as a pack and make things easier, which they’d done with Jungkook not that long ago.

“Babe?” Namjoon spoke up.

“Hm? What is it?” Jin asked, focusing on his mate.

“I think someone is a little jealous.” Namjoon smirked, jerking his chin a little to indicate Jin should turn around.

Jin did just that and saw Yoongi’s eyes narrowed in a small unthreatening glare. He couldn’t help but cover his mouth and turn back to look at his mate, doing his best to hold his laughter in. Yoongi could put on a great façade but he was the least threatening person on the planet, the members often comparing him to a kitten or a dumpling. The alpha of course never liked those comparisons, and whined about it for hours, which just made the members do it more.

“Little meow meow.” Jin giggled, causing Namjoon to chuckle and look down at Jimin to see if the omega had heard anything. His face melted into one of content as he saw that the pink haired omega was sound asleep in his arms. Jin cooed and took a photo, reaching a hand over to run his fingers through the sleeping boys hair gently, causing a purr to erupt from him.

Namjoon looked up to see Yoongi was still watching him, but his gaze looked a little harder around the edges this time and he smirked. The alpha was actually quite pissed off that his mate was in the hands of another alpha, let alone a friend of his. If he had to guess the mint haired alpha hid his murderous intentions when Seokjin looked at him, as to not cause him any distress.

Yoongi’s eyes met Namjoon’s and his lip raised in a quiet snarl, warning him silently that he had his mate in his arms and to proceed with caution.

Namjoon smirked wider and kept his eyes on the young alphas as he leaned down to nuzzles the sleeping omegas neck. Jimin purred and shifted a little, tilting his head to allow easier access, causing Yoongi to tense up.

Namjoon backed off and chuckled to himself, sometimes he really couldn’t resists messing with his pups, it was too easy. Not to mention he could read Yoongi like an open book, and the small alpha was clearly doing his best to remain in check.

“What are you laughing about Joon?” Jin asked, clueless to what had happened only moments ago.

“Just messing with Yoongi a little. It’s too easy.” Namjoon leaned over a little, doing his best not to jostle the sleeping omega, and place a sweet kiss to Jin’s cheek.

“Oh don’t rile him up, you big bully.” Jin chastised, smacking his alphas shoulder. Joon just grinned at the slight scolding and winked at his mate, who blinked in surprise as a blush spread across his face prettily.

“You’re awfully playful tonight…” Jin mumbled shyly. Namjoon smiled, dimples on display and used one of his arms to pull his mate into his side so he could scent him. The omega purred, leaning his head on his husbands shoulder, and smiling at the sleeping pup cradled against the alphas strong chest.

He could only imagine what it’d be like to see the alpha holding their own pup in his arms, and his heart leaped at that. Ah, he couldn’t wait to see their pup, he hoped they’d be here soon, but alas he still had more time to wait before they made their appearance.

__________________________________

Yoongi suppressed a growl, forcing himself to remain calm as he watched Joon baby his omega so effortlessly. It was damaging to his pride and his alpha was _furious_ that another alpha was touching his mate. Plus, Jimin was sleeping so soundly in the alphas arms, as if it were his rightful place to be, and it only pissed him off further.

“Yoongi…” Hoseok sighed, patting the alphas chest. The alpha looked at his friend with a glare, Hobi just shrugging it off knowing that the glare wasn’t directed at him necessarily.

“It’s _okay_ Yoongi. He’s safe and I know that your alpha is probably going insane but Namjoon isn’t a threat. He loves Jin too much, and you know that he’s just messing with you cause you’re letting your emotions show clear as day.” The beta said boredly, flicking his friends nose.

“I know I just…someone else is holding him how I should and he looks so damned adorable. Fuck…” Yoongi groaned putting his hand over his face.

“Calm down. Remember this whenever you start to act up. He’s safe. He’s not in any danger. There’s absolutely no threat. And the most important one of all, _he’s your mate_.” Hoseok smiled at his friend and gently ruffled his hair, causing the alpha to sigh.

“You’re right, but that doesn’t make it any easier. It’s just an automatic response.” Yoongi looked over at his omega who was safely cradled in the head alphas arms, sleeping away like a newborn baby. Hobi’s words echoed in his head as he looked at his mate, his alpha calming down just a little knowing that Namjoon would never actually challenge him for Jimin.

Seokjin turned to meet his gaze and he blushed slightly under the knowing look of the head omega. Seokjin smiled warmly at him and nodded at him, as if to say that Jimin would be alright with them.

The corner of his lip twitched upwards, through it quickly turned into a scowl as Joon placed a kiss to his mates forehead. Jimin making a soft sound and moving closer to the alpha, hand clutching at the fabric of his shirt.

“Hopeless.” Hoseok uttered, though Yoongi paid no attention to him. Jealousy stirring up once again like hot coals of a fire that had long since burned up. He was so ready to challenge the head alpha to a fight for his mate, which was incredibly stupid but his alpha was pissed. Jealous was unbecoming on him, but he couldn’t give two shits at the moment, wanting nothing more than to go and rip his omega from the alphas arms and claim him all over again as his own. Aching to replace the alphas pine scent with his own lemon, coating the omega head to toe in it, claiming him like a prized possession.

_________________________

Jongho was in a similar predicament as Yoongi, with Hongjoong and Seonghwa giving Yeosang the same amount of attention Jimin was getting. Yeosang was currently sandwiched between the head omega and alpha, eyes droopy as he was scented into oblivion and pet like a sleepy kitten.

The alpha was doing his best to remain calm with the situation, knowing Yeosang would be able to tell whatever he was feeling, though he didn’t seem too bothered at the moment. Jongho could feel how content his mate was, and judging by that soft look on his face the omega finally had some peace.

Seonghwa looked up and met the eyes of the young alpha, and frowned slightly, wondering why his pup had such a murderous look on his face. Taking a moment for his brain to catch up he looked down at Yeosang who was between them, a tad bit scent drunk, and that’s when it clicked.

Smirking devilishly, he looked back at Jongho and pulled Yeosang into his lap, cradling the boy like a baby, allowing him to adjust so he’d be more comfortable. Yeosang had no objections, body no longer as sensitive to the touch of others alphas now that he’d adjusted from being touched and cuddled so much this afternoon.

“Oh my god this is adorable.” Hongjoong cooed, leaning over to kiss his mate on the cheek, and gently run his fingers through his pups hair.

“Keep an eye on Jongho.” Seonghwa spoke lowly, grinning at the young alpha who looked ready to kill him in an instant.

“Don’t harass the poor boy Hwa. He’s been through enough.” Hongjoong groaned, earning a snort in response from his mate.

“It’s hard not to. I mean he’s been eye stalking Yeo all night long. Of course I’m gonna have a _little_ fun.” Seonghwa pouted at Hongjoong, causing the omega to huff and give into the alphas adorable face.

“Fine. But whatever happens it’s on you.” Hongjoong crossed his arms and sighed.

“Mmm..wha?” Yeosang mumbled sleepily, looking at Seonghwa and then Hongjoong, much like a toddler who’d just woken from a nap. Hongjoong cooed at the adorable sight, and Seonghwa scented the younger some more, effectively coating the boy in his scent entirely. Yeosang purred as the combined scent of dark chocolate covered strawberries enveloped him, both the heads scents layered on his skin.

Jongho grit his teeth, hands clenched into tight fists, nails digging into the palms of his hands as he watched his omega be babied and pampered by another alpha that was not him. He obviously knew Seonghwa would _never_ try to take Yeosang away from him, but his alpha only saw another alpha and deemed them a threat to his mate. Murder was clear in his head, wanting to removed those hands from his omega at all costs and as fast as possible, even if he had to rip limbs off.

Seonghwa smirked at the young alpha, unable to help himself as he tightened his hold on Yeosang. Said boy cuddled closer and buried his nose in the alphas neck, lulling himself to sleep with inhales of dark chocolate. Seonghwa was a source of comfort to all the omegas, and they sometimes sought out his scent instead of the other members.

The alpha was a person that was deemed powerful and strong, ready to protect at all costs, and that made the omegas trust him easily. Not that there was any reason to not trust the alpha, he’d never hurt his pack members, unless warranted, and even then he exuded complete control and never had to resort to violence. His scent was rich and delectable, easy for allowing the omegas to use it to lull themselves to sleep, though he’d never understood it himself.

Seonghwa would have thought having a scent like San’s or Wooyoungs would be more sleep inducing, though all the omegas collectively agreed his was the best, so he just shrugged it off. Yeosang was a purring machine, soft throaty vibrations sounding from the omegas throat as his breathing evened out and he was lulled to sleep.

The alpha wasn’t entirely trying to rile up Jongho, but it was bonus for him to have his pup back finally, and it made a huge chunk of stress leave his body at finally being able to hold him. Yeosang was delicate, even if he put on a tough façade for the rest of the pack, he was quite fragile at times. Seeing him so wounded and vulnerable this past week was heartbreaking for the alpha, and he’d wanted nothing more than to smother him in love and affection. Though the omega hadn’t wanted any contact from another alpha, and the fact he was allowing it now made his alpha feel complete again, having his missing pup back again.

Hongjoong smiled at the pair, looking over at Jongho, eyes widening at seeing the pure rage in the alphas face and scooted closer to his mate. Seonghwa chuckled and kisses his mates fiery head of hair, scenting him lightly for comfort.

“He won’t hurt you love. He’s mad at me, not you.” Hwa spoke softly, just for Hongjoong to hear.

“I know but…I’ve never seen him look like that before.” Hongjoong whispered, looking at Yeosang sleeping soundly.

“Mmm. Newly mated young alphas, notorious for anger and lashing out easily, but I’m sure he has a good amount of restraint right now given everything that’s happened recently.” He mumbled into his mates ear, causing a shiver to rip up his spine at the low baritone of the alphas voice.

“Yeah…I hope you’re right.” The omega replied back.

______________________________

Jongho’s eyes narrowed further when Hongjoong looked away, wishing he could send Seonghwa underground for touching what was his. What made him even more pissed off was the fact that Yeosang had buried his nose in the alphas neck just before falling asleep.

Oh his alpha was rip shit pissed, and ready to fight Seonghwa, but he had to stay calm. He didn’t want to cause anyone here any distress, and just settled on feeling his alpha rage around inside of him, and watching his omega sleep in the arms of another alpha.

After about 5 minutes that proved to be too difficult and he took out his phone to try to distract himself a bit, but every couple of seconds he was looking up to check on his mate.

Jealousy was something Jongho never really felt because the pack members never got jealous of one another, and there was a mutual agreement that nobody would ever tread into someone else’s relationship. He knew Seonghwa wasn’t the type to risk it all and throw his relationship away to go for another omega, a taken one at that. Jongho was sure the alpha was toying with him, but that just made him even more angry, jealously slating itself into his chest.

He was jealous that Seonghwa was able to touch his omega so easily, scent him, and give him the affection he no doubt was craving. Jongho knew that Yeosang missed him, but there was no way he’d give up his resolve and take Jongho back like nothing had happened. The young alpha knew he should be grateful someone was actually looking out for his mate while he could not, but he was just angry and jealous that it wasn’t him doing that.

His alpha told him he was a disgrace and that he should be the one holding their mate like that, but it just wasn’t going to happen so simply…Well, it could if he just manned up and talked to Yeosang. He wasn’t going to do that though, Hongjoong had said that he should let Yeosang come to him, but it was so hard to wait patiently, especially with what was going on now.

Resuming his miniscule attempt at distracting himself as he scrolled through his phone, peeking up at his mate every couple of seconds, he grit his teeth as Seonghwa smirked at him with that stupid knowing look on his face. _That_ was _really_ making it hard not to commit murder on the spot, because the alpha seemed almost smug that he was tormenting him. Flaunting the fact that he was able to touch what was rightfully his, especially by playing with Yeosang’s wonderfully soft fluffy hair, and being able to inhale that intoxicating scent of honey so easily.

Staying calm was going to prove to be quite difficult after all, but he had to get a handle on himself if he didn’t want to ruin the whole sleepover.


	29. Chapter 29: Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This has been a long awaited update! :D   
> I finally got it done and it's a long one ;) <3   
> I hope you all like it
> 
> I moved in on the first and have been unpacking and getting things situated and such but theres still so much left to do ugh :/   
> But i wanted to make sure you all got an update :D You've been waiting patiently for it (or not LOL)
> 
> DRAAAAMMMMAAAAAA <3   
> Let me know what you think and I hope to have another chapter up soon :) You're all so amazing for sticking by my side and I'm so thrilled by the love that this story has gotten <3   
> I love you all <3 Happy reading

Yeosang could feel something stirring in his chest that wasn’t his while he napped on Seonghwa’s chest and it was more than a little uncomfortable. A whine bubbled up out of his throat and he shifted around in the arms of the alpha holding him, eyes scrunching at the slight discomfort. The omega trying his best to hold onto the sleep he was desperately trying to stay in, but it was proving to be quite the task because whatever was disrupting his much needed sleep, was quite persistent.

His eyes fluttered open slightly as the feeling got more intense, letting out a groan in response as he adjusted to the light in the room. Seonghwa looked down at Yeosang who looked quite grumpy and he frowned, brushing his bangs out of his face. Hongjoong had looked over with curiosity in his eyes as he felt the slight worry from the alpha through their bond.

“What’s wrong pup?” Seonghwa spoke softly, eyes studying the omegas face as he tried to figure out what was wrong with his pup.

“Hurts…” Yeosang grumbled, squeezing his eyes shut.

“What hurts baby?” Hongjoong questioned, leaning in to feel Yeosang’s forehead in case he had a fever. Nodding to himself when he felt no extra heat, he pulled his hand away and furrowed his eyebrows trying to think of just what it could be.

“Something in my chest. I don’t know what it is…it’s uncomfortable and kind of hurts.” Yeosang huffed out, leaning his temple on Seonghwa’s shoulder, opening his eyes and looking at Hongjoong with a disgruntled look.

Seonghwa gently rubbed his cheek against Yeosang’s hair, comforting him silently and looking at Jongho once he straightened back up. The alphas hand was currently white knuckled as he gripped his phone with incredible strength, murder clear in his eyes, and Seonghwa knew then what was bothering Yeosang.

Since they were mated, they could feel one another’s emotions, but since Yeosang didn’t bite Jongho back, it was stronger for him. Yeosang could feel about 10 times more than what Jongho felt, that’s why most couples agreed to share the bite marks, let alone only one person having it.

When only one person bore the mark, the couples would tend to fall into the distinct dynamic of only alpha and omega. Alphas asserting their dominance more and causing their omegas to submit more. Omegas doing everything to please their alphas and following their orders blindly without realizing what was truly happening.

This was taught in all alpha and omega ed classes, and Seonghwa worried that Jongho would begin to follow that role without realizing it. Alphas often became incredibly aggressive when this happened, seeing every alpha in a close vicinity of their omegas as a threat trying to steal their mate. When it got to that point, that was usually when violence broke out in packs and the alpha would have to be sedated and brought to the hospital and the omega made to completely finish the bond.

“Joong, It’s Jongho.” Hwa spoke quietly, hoping Yeosang was too out of it to focus on what he was saying. Things proved to be in his favor as the young omega didn’t react to what he had said, only letting out a small grunt of discomfort and rubbed at his chest as if he had heartburn or something.

“I know.” Hongjoong nodded, worry in his eyes as he caressed the youngers cheek, causing him to lean into the touch. The red head knew just what his mate was thinking, that Jongho could be falling into a dynamic role and asserting his claim over the omega further by becoming jealous that another alpha was touching his mate.

“Ugh…” Yeosang huffed, closing his eyes tightly for a second and blinking them back open, breathing a little heavier. Seonghwa bit back a growl, his alpha was not pleased that his pup was disturbed, and he wanted to make it all better. He wanted to rid his pup of the threat, and cooed to the omega softly, rubbing his cheek on the youngers hair.

Though before he could do anything to solve the problem, a loud growl rang through the room causing everyone to look up, wondering what it was, and then a snap.

Seonghwa looked up to see that Jongho had snapped his phone cleanly in half and dropped it on the ground as he got up leaving the apartment, slamming the door on his way out. Mingi moved to get up, but Yeosang was moving as well, standing up quickly and looking at Mingi with a shake of his head.

“I’ve got him…” Yeosang spoke softly.

“Are you sure?” Mingi’s face showed clear worry, but Yeosang just smiled weakly and nodded.

“Yeosang maybe someone should go with you.” Yunho offered. Once more Yeosang smiled weakly, lips barely rising at the corners and shook his head at his fellow omega, going to put on his shoes and opened the door, quickly going after Jongho.

He shut the door much quieter than the alpha had, following the scent of baked bread as he weaved through the building towards the exit. He ended up outside, seeing Jongho walking down the sidewalk, headed back towards the campus and he panicked, heart beating erratically at the sight of his alpha leaving.

“Jongho!” The shout left his mouth before he could even think, the alphas name ringing loudly through the quiet street. He had barely spoken the alphas name in the week he was left to suffer alone, but his omega wanted to say it more, call to his alpha like it’d been begging to the whole time. He felt something in his chest stir once more, and grunted clutching at the fabric over it and wondered just what was happening to him. Maybe it was his omega, but he had never felt something like this from his own omega before, which left him even more confused.

Jongho stopped where he was, turning around slowly with wide eyes as he saw that Yeosang was _actually_ standing there. His alpha was floored, and his face lit up with happiness that _Yeosang_ _had come after him_. He couldn’t believe that Yeosang came after him, half expecting someone else to have taken on the task. His name on the omegas tongue did something to him, and his alpha was on the brink of gaining control over him, overwhelmed with joy that their mate was standing before him.

“What the hell Jongho! What _was_ that?” Yeosang yelled. They were roughly 15 to 20 feet apart, so he could raise his voice, though even if they were closer the omega was sure he’d do the same regardless. Jongho frowned, he didn’t understand why he was being yelled at, his omega had chased after him, he finally had him back so why was he angry with him? Though the young alpha was clueless to realize that his alpha had already taken control of him to an extent and was making his thoughts muddled up. His head foggy to remember the events of the past few minutes, only paying attention the fact their mate was standing before him and had called out to him.

“What _was_ that Jongho?” Yeosang repeated with a shout, hands clenching into firsts as he walked towards the alpha.

“What?” Jongho asked, not entirely sure what he meant. He had already momentarily forgotten what had happened the second he saw Yeosang standing there, half believing he’d hallucinated hearing the omegas voice. 

“God, are you playing dumb on purpose? Do you really not know? You just growled so loud I’m sure you would have made omegas in a 50 foot radius submit to you! Not to mention that you just snapped your phone in half and stormed out without a word and slammed their door! It’s not your place Jongho! That was so rude!” Yeosang was furious, he was completely baffled that Jongho could be so stupid.

“Why don’t we talk about how you were all cozied up with another alpha then? What the fuck was that Yeosang?!” Jongho stalked towards the omega, causing him to seize up and stand frozen in place, eyes widening a little. The image of his omega in another alphas arms popping up in his mind, agitating him further.

“You! It was _YOU!_ The reason I felt so uneasy! Your fucking emotions were leaking through this stupid bond and caused my chest to hurt! You dick! I was just trying to sleep and Seonghwa was cuddling me, like he does everyone else in the pack! That’s normal, you know that! Are you being intentionally stupid right now to pick a fight with me? _After everything that you’ve done?!_ ” Yeosang shook with the force of his emotions, heat gathering at the corners of his eyes as he fought back the urge to cry.

Yelling at his mate was causing him physical pain, heart clenching and aching with the force he was exuding to make himself stay mad at the alpha. His omega was begging him and pleading him to roll over and apologize to the alpha for yelling, and promise he’d obey and be a good omega and only let him touch them.

The alpha was taken aback by the shouts from his omega, heart aching to go and comfort him, but he was frozen in place, processing everything his omega had said to him. His words stung, making the alpha feel even worse than he already did, and though he knew he had the power to make Yeosang submit to him, he could never do that to him. Seeing the glossy coating on his mates’ eyes from just a few feet away was pulling at his heart strings, his alpha begging him to go to their mate and make everything all better, but he knew Yeosang would push him away if he did.

“You said you forgave me...” Jongho spoke lowly. Yeosang snarled, eyes flashing blue wildly as he bared his teeth at the alpha. Jongho felt the hair on the back of his neck raise from the snarl that came from his mates throat, let alone seeing him on the defensive towards him. The alpha was not pleased to see his omega was acting this way, and wanted nothing more than to put an end to it right here and now with just a few words, but he held himself back.

“ _No I did not!_ I said it was _OKAY!_ Not that I _forgave_ you!” Yeosang scoffed, voice condescending and bitter as he spoke to the alpha with seething rage. Jongho tensed up seeing how mad his omega was, fighting back his own anger at his mate trying to hold dominance over him.

“That’s basically the same thing!” Jongho yelled back, holding his tongue on what he actually wanted to say.

“ _No the fuck it isn’t!_ Are you stupid?!” The omega hissed. Jongho inhaled sharply through his nose, chest feeling tight as he stared at his mate. An omega’s hiss was like the ultimate form of saying ‘back off’, repelling alphas from coming close to them, and striking a nerve to make them hesitate. Hissing was the omegas one true power over an alpha, and caused them to back down and submit, but Jongho wasn’t going to let Yeosang win. Pushing back the side of him that was saying what he was about to do was wrong, he stared down his mate, eyes burning red and growled menacingly.

“ _Omega!_ ” The alpha command was firm, and he felt a sickening sort of pride as he watched Yeosang shrivel up, his earlier attitude long forgotten, eyes back to their normal brown. The omega looked distraught and betrayed as he wobbled on Bambi legs that gave out, causing him to fall to his knees before the alpha and stare up at him helplessly. The alpha looked down on his mate with barely restrained anger, a look the omega had never seen before, and yet he couldn’t help but think, _‘he looks so **alpha** ’_. His heart was telling him that he should obey his mate, but his mind was utterly betrayed that Jongho would do such a thing to him, especially when he was trying to get the other to understand his side of things the only way he knew how.

“You will stop this behavior at once.” Jongho spoke low and monotone, void of any emotion, resonating pure power and dominance, demanding it even as his eyes stayed a strong red.

“Y-Y-Yes………alpha………” Yeosang squeaked out begrudgingly, bowing his head before his alpha in submission, exposing his throat and mark to the other, losing his fight and willpower. Jongho felt guilty of course but he couldn’t have his omega acting as if he were the one to hold the power in the relationship.

The alpha walked over and grabbed the omegas jaw firmly, lifting Yeosang’s head to make eye contact with him, eyes widening as he saw the tears in his mates eyes.

“Wh-Why………Y-you’re……horrible!” Yeosang spoke brokenly as he fought back tears. Jongho reeled back letting go of the omegas chin, eyes staring into Yeosang’s own brown ones as he fully understood exactly what he did.

“O-Oh my god, _Yeosang!”_ Jongho knelt down and cupped the omegas cheeks as he stared at him with remorse, eyes back to their normal color, head clearing as he felt horror rise in his chest at just how badly he’d fucked up. “I am so sorry baby!”

Yeosang slapped his hands away from his face, glaring with murderous intent in his eyes, standing up and shuddering in anger.

“You used an _alpha_ command on me?!” Yeosang screeched, glaring darkly at his stupid alpha.

“I am so sorry! Yeosang, baby, please you have to believe me, I didn’t do it intentionally.” Jongho stood up slowing, shrinking slightly under the watchful gaze that was his mates. Yeosang watched his every move like a snake ready to strike, and it was doing things to the alphas heart. He’d never fully felt fear before from being around the omega, but now seeing him like this, he felt the shiver down his spine that couldn’t be anything else but fear itself.

“Don’t call me that.” The voice that came from the omega was so unlike the deep soft spoken voice that was like music to the alphas ears, it was cold, dark, and void of any emotion.

“Yeosang…” Jongho spoke carefully, voice coming out rather timidly.

“You…You…” Yeosang stuttered over himself not knowing exactly what he was trying to say to the other. Jongho was tense as he waited for the omega to speak to him, and it felt like years before the other spoke again, when in reality it was nothing more than a minute.

“You seriously expect me to believe that you didn’t do it intentionally? Looked like it was exactly what you wanted to do and accomplish.” Yeosang spoke darkly, glaring at the alpha.

“I’m sorry! I lost control for a minute. I didn’t do it intentionally baby you have to believe me! _Please!”_ Jongho took a step towards the omega, cringing as the other took one step backwards. “Yeosang please let me explain…”

“What’s to explain? You’re just like all of the other alphas, aren’t you? Just want some omega bitch to force into submission to get your way. You don’t care that I hate being an omega, so you used my worst fear against me.” Yeosang’s eyes slowly started to cloud up and Jongho was frozen in shock. Was his omega going into a drop right here, in front of him?

“Yeosang, please, baby…” Jongho took another step towards the omega, watching in horror as the omega stood motionless. Yeosang was looking at him, but the alpha would say it was more like he was looking through him instead.

“You don’t actually like me…you forced this mark on me without my consent…I was helpless…” The omega shivered, skin becoming paler by the second, eyes becoming more lifeless as he stood there like a statue. Jongho felt his protective instincts kick in and rushed forward, and before Yeosang could react the alpha was wrapping the omega in his arms tightly. Yeosang shivered at the touch, body flinching away at the touch from the alpha, having become touch starved from the alphas touch from the week they were separated.

Sure, the others had made sure he got enough attention and affection, but his body was hopeless longing for the touch of his mate the whole time. It felt like he was being burned where the alpha was touching him, and as much as he wanted to stay here, he had to get away because it _hurt_.

“ _I love you_.” Jongho whimpered, holding the omega tight to his body despite the other trying to push him away weakly. Yeosang let out whimpers and whines as he pushed pathetically at the alphas chest, unable to fight the urge to get away. 

Jongho kept his eyes on the omegas face, watching to see if his omega was going further into a drop, and felt his heart shatter seeing nothing had changed.

“Yeosang. Baby I didn’t mean to abandon you, I just wanted to be a good alpha for you, and I had ruined that by fucking up and mating you. Please you have to believe me, this isn’t how I wanted to do thing. I love you Yeosang, come back to me!” Jongho cried, squeezing the omega in his arms.

The omega could barely register the words being spoken to him, his head was foggy, and he could barely see the alpha standing before him. Black surrounded the edges of his vision, body shivering as he felt cold as ice despite the fire licking at his skin from the alphas contact.

Yeosang felt so tired, unable to fight the urge to shut his eyes anymore, they closed, and his body went limp, sinking in the black abyss of the drop. Ice wrapped around his bones, and his shuddered feeling as if all his nerves were placed inside a glacier, unable to feel the heat from the other anymore.

“Yeosang? _Yeosang!”_ Jongho shouted, staring at the omega that had gone limp in his hold. He felt heat gather at the corners of his eyes, throat feeling tight as he fought the urge to sob. His beautiful and precious omega, dropped in his arms, and he was the reason. He’d caused Yeosang so much pain and suffering, something he’d never be able to forget, this image being burned into his memory like a brand mark.

“Please please please, baby come back to me. I love you. I’m an idiot! I know! Please just come back to me, I’ll be better.” Jongho moved their bodies down so he was sitting on the sidewalk with Yeosang clutched to his chest.

“My omega, come back to me, I’ll do anything you ask of me. I’ll be the perfect alpha for you, the mate you truly deserve. I’m begging you Yeo…I was an idiot, please forgive me, I’ll never make you feel this way again! I’ll never use an alpha command on you ever again! Please! You can mark me back! I never meant to take that away from you, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to cause you to suffer. I love you…You have to believe me…” Jongho felt the tears flow down his cheeks as he spoke, chest heaving as his breathing stuttered with the emotion flowing through him.

“I’m so sorry Yeosang…You never deserved this. You never deserved to feel like this or be treated like this. I can’t imagine how much pain and suffering you’ve felt throughout this past week. I felt everything you felt…I’m so sorry baby…I love you. I’ll be so good to you from now on like I should have been from the start. I promise you. You have my word…I’ll do _anything_ just _please come back to me!”_ Jongho sobbed, pressing his forehead into the omegas brown hair, lips trembling as he suppressed the urge to scream. However, the omega in his arms was beginning to warm up, though the alpha hadn’t realized it yet.

“Yeosang…I love…Y-You…” Jongho cried, eyes shut tightly, clutching at the boy he loved so dearly that he’d gladly lay down his life to see him smile again.

“J-Jong….ho…”

Jongho’s head snapped up and stared down at the omega whose eyes were now opened just a bit, looking disgruntled as if woken from a nap.

“Yeosang!” The alpha gasped, squeezing the life out of his mate.

“Y-You’re…g-gonna…p-pop me…” Yeosang grabbed ahold of the fabric of the alphas shirt weakly, words spoken in a raspy tone, like his throat was dry and he’d run 10 laps at a full sprint.

The alpha immediately let go of him and stared down at the moody omega, and smiled despite the tears flowing from his eyes.

“You came back…” Jongho whispered, hands cupping the omegas cheeks softly, as if he were a delicate piece of glass.

“O-Of course I did. Y-You said you’d do a-anything...” Yeosang let out a huff, which was probably meant to be a small laugh, but to the alpha it was as if the omega had the air knocked out of him.

“I-I did…” Jongho nodded with a gulp. The omega held the alphas gaze for a moment before whimpering and falling deeper in the alphas hold, nose buried in his scent gland and inhaling deeply. Jongho shivered, head tilting to allow the omega easier access and played with the hair at the nape of his mates neck.

“D-Does this mean…you…?” The alphas voice was just barely above a whisper, but Yeosang heard it clear as day.

“I forgive you…you idiot.” Yeosang purred inhaling more of the alphas scent, before sinking his teeth into the alphas scent gland. Jongho grunted, heart skipping a beat as he felt like his body was being pieced together with something else, emotions swarming him all at once. The alpha let out a gasp once Yeosang removed his teeth, groaning as the others warm tongue laved over the bite mark, cleaning the small amount of blood off his skin.

“Better…?” Yeosang whispered, leaning back to look at the shocked expression on the alphas face.

“I-is this…how you felt?” Jongho spoke quietly, processing everything that was suddenly thrust at him. Emotions that were not his hitting him like punches, and he knew it was Yeosang’s feeling that he was feeling.

“Mm…you said you felt everything, but…you really didn’t…” Yeosang gently grabbed hold of the alphas hand, playing with his fingers.

“Wow…I…I had no idea…I’m so sorry…” Jongho felt like the words he was saying wasn’t enough. He looked at the boy who was playing with his fingers as if he hadn’t just basically tortured him for a week, and moved leaning in and kissed him.

Yeosang’s eyes widened, mouth opening a bit in shock at the others lips on his. It took a couple of moments before he processed what had happened and closed his eyes, leaning forward and kissing the other back.

Jongho felt like he could finally breath again, he felt complete once more, having his mate here in his arms, lips pressed together. After a few moments he pulled away and looked at the star struck omega, smiling dopily as a blush spread across the others cheeks, unable to not feel happy.

“I’m so glad to have you back. You really scared me baby…” Jongho spoke softly, voice full of love.

“I’m sorry…I just…I was hurt and angry and I had all these feelings and you…it was overwhelming.” Yeosang mumbled, looking away from the other.

“Ah ah ah. None of that. Look at me.” Jongho spoke firmly, though not in a commanding voice. The omega met his gaze once more and was surprised to see nothing but love in the other’s eyes.

“I don’t care. I have you now and that’s all that matters.” Jongho brushed some of the omegas hair out of his face and smiled gently as the other basically melted. Yeosangs shoulders dropped as if they had been held up by puppet strings before, tension melting from his body, and Jongho was pleased to see the other was relaxed finally.

“Please…don’t be an idiot ever again.” Yeosang said quietly, looking at the other tiredly.

“I promise. I’ll start being the perfect alpha from now on, the one that you deserved right from the start.” Jongho pulled the other into his arms once more, placing a kiss to his mates forehead.

Yeosang purred, cuddling into the alphas embrace, finally feeling like he was home, body humming with happiness at the others touch instead of the burn from before. Jongho nudged his head to the side, burying his nose in his scent glands, and Yeosang smiled to himself, tilting his head to allow the other better access. The purr that ripped through Jongho’s body was incredibly loud, Yeosang could practically feel the vibrations through the others chest.

“You’re like a cat.” Yeosang giggled quietly, squirming slightly at the ticklish feeling where the alpha brushed his nose against his skin.

“I can’t help it…I missed smelling heaven while I was away…” Jongho murmured, chuckling as he felt the embarrassment of his mate through the bond at his words.

“Shut up you big sap…” Yeosang blushed, looking at a random pebble on the sidewalk. Jongho let go of the omega and shifted to a squat, grabbing hold of the omega and lifting him effortlessly, smirking to himself at the girlish yelp that escaped from the omegas mouth.

“Lets head back yeah? What do you think? Before San comes out here threatening murder.” Jongho started walking back towards the building before his mate even uttered a work.

“I won’t let him hurt you.” Yeosang smiled, leaning his head on the alphas shoulder as he was carried.

“He has valid reason.” Jongho spoke, walking inside and up the stairs to the door of the apartment everyone was gathered in. Once they reached the door Yeosang reached and turned the knob so the door opened, allowing the alpha to walk inside and this time gently shut the door with his foot.

Everyone’s eyes were on them, and Jongho felt nervous, like someone would tell him to take his hands off Yeosang.

“So,” San spoke up, standing up from his spot where he was previously seated. “Are you done being a colossal fuckhead?”

“San!” Seonghwa scolded, Namjoon and Jin fighting back the urge to laugh at the young alphas name calling.

“Yeah, now you gonna hop off my dick and let me pamper my mate?” Jongho shot back without a moment of hesitation. 

“Jongho!” Hongjoong gasped in horror at what the young alpha had said, Yunho barking out a laugh with Wooyoung.

San held the young alphas gaze with a glare, before looking at Yeosang tucked into the others embrace. The omega looked at his friend and nodded to the other, moving his head so the other alpha could see the fresh mating mark on the boys neck.

“Good.” San nodded and sat back down pulling Wooyoung into his lap, everyone relaxing as the tension in the air melted away. Jongho walked over to the neck after kicking his shoes off and pulling Yeosang’s off as well and sat down with his mate placed in his lap.

Yoongi watched the young mates settle back into the nest and looked at his omega who was currently cuddled up with Jin and Namjoon, jaw clenching. He was going to have his omega back, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him from what he was about to do.


	30. Chapter 30: Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone it's the moment so many of you have been waiting for :D  
> I struggled to get this done, so I apologize for the wait.  
> Though I must say StrayKids have some fantastic songs for concentration ahaha :) <3 (Any, Back Door, We Go)  
> Not to mention NCT's new song Make A Wish? *Chefs kiss* 
> 
> But I hope you all like this chapter :)  
> I know how so many of you were raging at the cliff hanger from the last chapter ;)  
> What can I say? I like a good ending sometimes ;D

Hoseok could sense something was up with his friend and looked to see that the alpha was staring with death in his eyes towards the heads holding his omega. The beta couldn’t deny that he was a bit on edge seeing just how angry the alpha was with something that was a constant normal for the pack. Mutual cuddling happened all the time, Jimin often being in a cuddle pile with Jungkook and Tae at least once a day, as well as Joon making sure the omegas were all scented and loved.

Jin was of course the mother figure in the pack and comforted and scented all of the members as much as he could, wanting to make sure all his pups were happy and attended to. Yoongi wasn’t exactly a possessive person, and often didn’t like too much skinship but who knows what’s changed since he mated Jimin.

“Yoongi…Don’t.” Hoseok murmured to his friend, worried that the alpha was actually dumb enough to do something reckless.

“I have to.” Yoongi grumbled, teeth clenched so tight the alpha felt slightly worried they might crack. The beta stared at his friend with wide eyes at the answer he gave, genuinely beginning to fear that Yoongi would endanger Jin just to get his omega back.

“Please, I’m begging you Suga…” Hoseok clutched at the fabric of the alphas hoodie and looked at him worriedly, the nickname for his friend slipping out to show how desperate he was.

Yoongi didn’t say a word, only removing the betas hands from his hoodie and stood up, teeth bared in a silent snarl as he walked across the room to the nest. Namjoon’s head snapped up to meet his eyes picking up on the scent of the alpha, narrowing at the intent that was written on the mint haired alphas face.

“Yoongi.” Namjoon warned, Jin picking up on the alphas edge and looking at Yoongi, eyes slowly beginning to widen in fear, stress and anxiety leaking into his scent.

Everyone else in the room seemed frozen as Yoongi stared at his friend and head alpha, tension filling the room so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. Jin protectively placed his hands over his stomach, unable to take his eyes off the alpha, set on edge and ready to flee at a moment’s notice. The pup in his stomach twisting and turning, though it couldn’t be felt on the outside, picking up on their mothers stress and panic, wanting to comfort Jin. All of the alphas in the room holding their omegas close to them, ready to protect them if the other alpha became aggressive.

“Omega.” Yoongi spoke firmly, anger seeping into his voice, though no alpha command present even if it’s what his alpha was telling him he should do. Said omega couldn’t resist that voice, and looked into the eyes of his alpha fearfully, afraid that he was going to be attacked. Jimin was rarely, if ever, afraid of Yoongi, the alpha quite docile and having great control over his alpha under normal circumstances, but this time the omega was genuinely afraid of the alpha.

“G-Go away…” Jimin whimpered, voice barely above a whisper as he sat frozen in fear in Namjoon’s arms.

The alphas arms tightened around the boy in his lap as he narrowed his eyes at his friend, ready to defend his pup and pregnant mate in a second without any hesitation. Jin had shuffled himself to be sitting behind him, and he couldn’t deny his alpha was pleased his omega had taken it upon himself to use his body as a shield.

“You’re coming with me.” Yoongi looked at Namjoon pointedly though the words were direction to the pink haired omega. He squatted down nodding to the alpha, and putting his hands near the omegas body, ready to take him into his own arms and pick him up.

Namjoon eyed the alpha and slowly released his hold on the omega in his arms, allowing Yoongi to pick him up effortlessly. Jimin yelped as he was lifted and thrown over the alphas shoulder, staring at Namjoon in betrayal as the world around him moved, Yoongi walking away.

Namjoon smiled nervously at the omega who looked at him betrayed as he was practically dragged away, watching as the small alpha went into his shared room with his mate, door shutting behind them. Jin let out a breath of air, shuddering as the scent of angry alpha faded from the room slowly, and leaned his forehead on his mates back.

“It’s all okay now baby...It’s okay…we’re okay…” Jin mumbled to his stomach, rubbing it lightly, anxiety fading as the threat was removed. The pup safely inside him kicked, and Jin so hoped that the others would be able to feel the gentle nudges soon, because this was an incredible feeling. Though the omega was slightly ashamed he hadn’t told his alpha the pup had started to move, but he wanted to keep that to himself and have that one little piece of his pregnancy to treasure for himself.

Namjoon turned around and embraced his mate, holding him close and pulling the omegas nose into his neck. Jin inhaled the smell of pine, rubbing his nose on the tanned skin of the alphas neck, eyes closing as Namjoon played with his hair.

“It’s all okay now baby.” Joon whispered, moving his other hand to place on the omegas small protruding stomach, gritting his teeth at the flinch from the other. With great difficulty he removed his hand, allowing the omega to have his time and not be touched so suddenly, even if it was what his alpha was desperately crying out for.

“I-I’m sorry…” Jin whispered, voice shaky as a trembling hand grabbed ahold of one of the alphas, pulling it to his stomach despite how badly his body was shaking.

“Jin.” Namjoon sighed, forcing the omega to stop pulling on his hand, refusing to touch the omega when he truly didn’t want to be touched. Especially when the omega had been scared for their pup, his maternal instinct forcing him to prevent someone from touching them.

“B-But…” Jin looked up at the alpha, shocked to see a soft smile full of love, eyes full of the same.

“I’m not going to touch you when your instincts are telling you not to be touched.” Namjoon kissed the omegas forehead softly.

“But…they’re your pup too, you have the right…” Jin felt like a bad omega, denying his alpha the right to touch his protruding stomach that housed their pup.

“You need space after being set on edge. Relax baby. I’ll be fine. Plus, I know you’re safe so that’s enough for me.” Joon smiled at his mate and kissed his forehead, looking towards where the alpha left a moment ago. He hoped everything was going to be alright between the two of them, ready to run and jump in if he heard anything that implied something had gone wrong.

____________________________________

When Yoongi entered the bedroom, he kicked the door shut and tossed the omega on the bed, watching him bounce a little. Jimin was starting at him in fear, those beautiful brown eyes widened, and body curled up protectively, anxiety rolling off him in waves.

“P-Please…A-Alpha don’t hurt me…” Jimin whimpered, and it broke Yoongi’s heart into two. He felt horrible that he had scared his omega, but he had to do this if he had any shot at getting him back.

“No…baby never. I’m sorry I scared you lovely…” Yoongi spoke gently, going to sit in the desk chair in the corner of the room, giving the omega his space and time to process. Jimin eyes him uncertainly, unable to believe that the alpha was actually calm after the stunt he just pulled.

“Listen Minnie, I just needed to talk to you, and I didn’t know what else to do. I know it wasn’t the best way to go about things, but I’m sorry for scaring you my love…” Yoongi sighed, looking at his mate tiredly.

“You what? I’m sorry you scared me half to death and caused a scene out there just because you needed to talk to me?” Jimin spoke appalled, unable to believe Yoongi was so stupid. Though he watched the way the alphas eyes flashed red, and he took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking and wondered if he was genuinely angry.

“Look. Hate me. Be mad at me. I don’t care. But I need to resolve things with you, and I can’t wait around for you to come to me. I don’t want to fight with you. I know I fucked up. I know. Trust me, you are a perfect reminder of how badly I fucked up, but I still love you. I can’t take being away from you anymore and watching others touch you so casually when I can’t even get close to you. Christ you barely looked at me, I would know because I was watching the whole time, even took a few photos on my phone because I couldn’t resist it. You’re just so stunningly beautiful and gorgeous and I can’t stay away from you anymore. I know you can’t forgive me for what I did, and I don’t want you to. I don’t deserve it, but I just have to have you back…please…I’m begging you.” Yoongi paused after his little speech, before he opened his mouth again to speak once more, eyes glowing a vibrant ruby as his alpha seized control for the moment.

“ _We’re_ begging you…” The red faded away to the alphas familiar brown eyes, and he looked at Jimin so spread open and full of emotion, the omega felt tears gathering in his eyes. He’d never seen Yoongi look to bare and open before, it was all new to the omega, let alone the alpha coming out to speak to the omega, _begging_ him in fact, it was doing things to his heart.

“You can’t just say all those things after nearly setting everyone out there on edge like that…” Jimin mumbled, because he didn’t know what else he was supposed to say to the alpha.

“Jimin…” The alpha spoke softly, the omegas name rolling like velvet on the others tongue, so smooth and familiar, it caused a shiver to rip down his spine.

“I-I…I can’t forgive…” Jimin paused, thinking of what he wanted to say next, Yoongi watching from his spot across the room. “I-I can’t forgive your actions, but I can forgive _you_.”

“Huh?” Yoongi blinked, dumbfounded by what the omega said, eyebrows pulling together in confusion as he stared at his mate as if he had three heads. Jimin giggled at his alpha, unable to contain it when he just looked so cute and adorable with confusion written all over his squishy face.

Yoongi melted at the beautiful sound that came from his omegas mouth, having missed that sound, a loud purr rumbling in his chest and escaping out his throat. Jimin jumped, staring at the alpha who looked like he was turning into a puddle, the purr loud and ringing off the walls like a content cat. The alphas head lolled back as his eyes closed savoring that sound, burning it into his memory and fighting the urge to kiss the omega stupid.

“Yoongi..?” Jimin stood from the bed, walking over to the alpha. He stopped a few inches away, hand reaching out slightly but hesitating, limp and just hanging in the air. The alphas head snapped back up and looking at his mate with wide eyes, nose twitching as the delicious scent of blackberry drifted into his nose and filled his lungs.

“O-Oh…I forgot…it’s probably really overwhelming being around my scent again…” Jimin bit his lip and looked down at his feet, feeling how his omega stirred and whined being so close to their alpha. Lemon was invading his senses and pores, filling him to the brim, and he was forcing himself to exude complete composure. He’d missed Yoongi’s scent horribly, wanting nothing more than to fall into the alphas arms and be scented into oblivion.

“It’s fine…I’m just doing my best to be a good alpha and not jump you right now…” Yoongi’s eyes trailed the lengths of Jimin’s body, eyeing him hungrily like a predator, hands aching to grab those sinful hips of his. The alpha wasn’t going to deny how much he wanted to grab a handful of the omegas plump ass either. He watched the boy fidget for a couple minutes, silence enveloping them comfortably, smiling dopily at the boy he was so head over heels for.

Jimin lifted his head and nearly fainted with how beautiful his alpha looked while smiling, it was a stunning look for the usually blank faced alpha. He’d missed that smile, the way the alphas cheeks squished, and his gums showed in the most adorable way, much like a little kid trying to show all of their teeth in a photo.

“You’re so pretty.” Jimin blurted out like the hopeless romantic he is. Yoongi blinked processing what the omega said before a blush coated his pale cheeks, the omega stifling the pride that filled his chest.

“Th-Thanks.” Yoongi stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. Jimin smiled at his mate, thinking about the past week and all that’s happened, and sighed out looking at Yoongi with a determined face.

“You look like you have something you wanna say pup.” The alpha spoke softly, creating an opening for the omega to say his piece.

“Mm.” Jimin hummed, taking a moment to pause and get his thoughts together before speaking.

“I said I can forgive you but not your actions. I mean that, but I don’t wanna be away from you anymore. I know I technically caused us to go through just as much pain as you did, and I’m sorry for everything I did to you alpha. I so sorry…I was just so upset and abandoned and lonely. I was scared, but that’s not an excuse for the way I treated you…You were just doing what you thought was best, but you should listen to your textbook next time…I just don’t want any more issues. Realizing how bad it can get really made me think and seeing Yeosang with his alpha today…it was an eyeopener. He dropped Yoongi. That sweet amazing person out there was accidentally mated too, and his alpha separated from him for the week too and he dropped. I never want that to be us. I never want to go through that. Just…next time you think about being a complete idiot, please just talk to me? I can help you…but I can only do that if you don’t flee to the studio. I was so worried about you…I love you, you idiot.” Jimin felt heat gathering behind his eyes, throat becoming dry as he was riddled with emotions he’d kept bottled up for the past few days.

“Can we just go back to being… _us?_ Is that okay with you?” Jimin winced as his voice wobbled around the words, looking at the mint haired alpha who seemed to be deep in thought.

Yoongi stood from the chair, looking at the boy in front of him, taking note of the glassy sheen on the omegas eyes, and detecting the change in the others scent as he got worked up while speaking.

“C’mere you…” Yoongi breathed, pulling the omega into his arms tightly like he’d been aching to for the majority of the day now.

Jimin felt like he could finally breath again, sighing out all the distress, anxiety, and tension that had been plaguing him for the past week. Small hands clutching at the back of the alphas shirt, burying his face in the others scent gland and breathing in the heavenly scent of lemon that made his mouth water. A loud purr erupted from his chest as Yoongi rubbed his cheek against his hair, squeezing him close.

Yoongi closed his eyes as he held the omega close, smiling to himself as the other purred contently in his arms. His alpha preened at the contact from the other, heart feeling as if it’d been freed from a dark dungeon. The alpha felt like he could physically feel the stress and tension leave his body, the air feeling fresher as he breathed in, everything looking brighter than it had moments before.

It was like he could see for the first time, breathe the freshest of air, and hear everything all at once. He could feel just what Jimin was feeling as well and knew the other felt much the same as him. It was like a new page had been turned and everything that had happened was wiped away.

“I love you.” Yoongi murmured into the head of pink hair, briefly wondering if the omega would want to change it soon.

“I love you too you big idiot. So much…” Jimin sighed, practically melting into the other’s arms, he felt like he was coming home for the first time in years.

“Hey!” Yoongi scoffed, faking offense as he pulled back to look at his omega incredulously.

“Oh, don’t you dare start, you _know_ I’m right.” Jimin sassed at the alpha, smirking to himself.

“I see I’m gonna have to retrain you.” Yoongi smirked, winking at the other causing the omega to blush a pretty shade of pink, much like his hair.

“St-Stop…You’re not playing fair alpha.” Jimin whined.

“Aren’t I?” Yoongi chuckled lowly, leaning in to lick the others scent gland, relishing in the hitch in the others breathing.

“N-No!” Jimin quickly backed out of the alphas reach, cheeks burning with heat.

“Ah, you’re so fucking cute.” Yoongi swooned, putting a hand to his chest and faking death.

“Sh-shut up.” Jimin pouted.

“AH! Too cute! I’ll never survive!” Yoongi said dramatically placing a hand to his forehead like he was going to faint.

“Yoongi I swear to god…” Jimin whined, covering his face in shame. The alpha laughed and walked over firmly grabbing hold of the omegas wide hips and purring, massaging the bones with his fingers gently. He watched in satisfaction as Jimin practically turned into putty, leaning his full body weight onto the alphas chest.

“You like that hm?” Yoongi chuckled softly, the omega nodding against his chest.

“I like you.” Jimin mumbled. Yoongi cooed at the omega, placing a kiss into the cotton candy colored hair, and ceasing his ministrations on the omegas hips, allowing him to focus and come to his senses.

“I like you too.” Yoongi hummed, fixing a few strands of the others hair that seemed to have a mind of their own.

“We should probably get back out there…I’m sure Hoseok is _dying_ to know what’s happening.” Jimin spoke somewhat bitterly.

“Oh, what’s this? Were you jealous lovely?” Yoongi smirked at the omega knowingly. Jimin wouldn’t meet his eyes as he fought to maintain his stubborn act, knowing Hobi would never try to interfere in their relationship.

“What? Me? Pfft, no. You have the wrong omega if you think I was jealous.” Jimin rolled his eyes trying to play it off as best he could, which wasn’t very good at all.

“Hmm…Alright.” Yoongi nodded playfully, leaning in to whisper into the omegas ear. “Though if you _were_ , it’d be pretty fuckin sexy. Gets be riled up thinking about you being possessive of me.”

Jimin’s breathing hitched as his eyes widened, his poorly kept façade breaking and shattering away. Damn Yoongi for having this effect on him, it was unfair that just a few simple words could get him horny in a couple of seconds. Embarrassment clawing at him when he felt a familiar slickness on his ass, looking anywhere but the alpha as he leaned back to examine him like a microscope specimen.

“Aw, did I make you horny baby?” Yoongi licked his lips, eyeing him up like he was a predator, smirk firmly planted on his lips.

“Fuck you.” Jimin ground out, unable to think of a better comeback, brain not processing words at the moment.

“Oh, trust me. I plan to fuck you into the mattress and make sure you can’t walk for a couple days. I’ve been in hell without you and I intend to make up for that.” Yoongi chuckled, watching as Jimin swallowed stiffly.

“I hate you.” Jimin choked out.

“Nah babe, you wish you could.” Yoongi leaned in and stole a kiss from the others plump pretty lips. Jimin blinked, staring at Yoongi in awe, licking his lips and shivering as he tasted the alpha on them. Yoongi’s eyes tracked his tongue and Jimin felt more slick gush out of him, a small part of his underwear becoming uncomfortably wet, but he couldn’t deny that he had missed this.

“We _really_ should get back out there.” Jimin squeaked timidly. Yoongi growled, teeth on display and eyes flashing red for a moment, and Jimin inhaled sharply, because that was incredibly _hot_.

“No.” Yoongi said firmly leaning into the others space, dominance radiating off him.

“Wh-Why not?” Jimin uttered quietly.

“I’m not letting any other alpha smell you like this. You’re changing clothes before we go out there. Got that?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow in finality, leaving no room for further discussion. Jimin nodded quickly and scampered off to the closet to grab clothes, pulling out a pair of his sweatpants, though his hair stood on end when Yoongi growled once more.

“Ah ah ah, naughty boy. Mine.”

Jimin gulped, dropping the article of clothing in his hands, quickly grabbing a pair of the alphas sweatpants, and going to the dressing and pulling out a pair of Yoongi’s underwear for good measure. He looked back at the alpha for permission, shivering at the smirk that was on the others face as he nodded in approval. Jimin quickly stripped his bottoms off, blushing as Yoongi kept his eyes on him, watching his every move, and pulled on the fresh clothing.

“Good boy.” Yoongi purred, smirking at how Jimin paused in his ministrations, and took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Y-Yes alpha.” Jimin squeaked out, going back to stand before the other. Yoongi grabbed him by the nape and pulled him in, seizing his lips in a searing kiss full of everything from the past week. Jimin felt like his knees were going to give out and grabbed onto the other dizzily as the life was kissing from him.

His chest rose and fell rapidly once Yoongi decided air was necessary, the omegas eyes tracking the alphas tongue as it swiped across his lips, as if savoring the taste of his lips. Yoongi stepped aside allowing Jimin to exit the room finally, slapping the omegas plump ass as he walked past, savoring the yelp that escaped the other.

“Let’s get going hm? Can’t keep everyone waiting.” Yoongi smirked, letting Jimin take the lead and chuckling to himself as he watched the omega struggle to function.

The omega opened the door and exited the room, Yoongi following behind him at a safe distance with a satisfactory smirk on his lips. They stopped at the opening for the living room as everyone’s eyes fell on them, examining them.

“Hey.” Yoongi kept his smirk on his face as he wrapped an arm around the omegas waist and led him to the love sac that was empty, taking note that Hobi was in the nest. Yoongi settled into the plush chair once more and pulled the boy down into his lap where he belonged, almost like he was showing him off.

“So, what are we watching?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow at Namjoon who was studying him.

“U-Uh…Tooth Fairy.” Jin spoke up.

“Ah, good movie.” Yoongi nodded, directing his attention to the screen and offering no further information to what had just happened. Jimin perched in his lap with a dark blush on his cheeks, shying away under all the eyes on him. He settled back against the alpha and turned his attention to the tv to watch the movie, everyone stunned by the response but otherwise not saying anything else.

A comfortable silence blanketed the room as everyone watched the movie, a few comments tossed around here and there, laughs, and snickers filling the room at funny parts. Jin and Joon eyed the couple on the love sac warily but smiled to themselves happy their pups had worked things out finally.


	31. Chapter 31: The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii   
> I'm alive!  
> I hope everyone is doing well!  
> I'm really sorry for making you all wait so long.   
> I've just really been going through it and needed to take some time for myself mentally.   
> I regret not posting as frequently as I used to :(   
> And this chapter is a bit shorter than most.   
> I apologize if it's not the best, I had a bit of trouble writing this, since I had multiple bouts of writers block.   
> It's been a chore lately to try and write, focusing is proving to be quite difficult.   
> I will get back into a normal schedule soon I presume.   
> I hope you all like this chapter! <3  
> Thank you to everyone who's commented, left kudos, bookmarked.   
> You all are what makes me strive to be a great writer.   
> Thank you for sticking by me through my trying times and pauses. <3 :) You all are the best. 
> 
> On another note  
> I've been listening to a couple of songs :)  
> Blue Hour - TXT (has to be one of my favorite, I just get so much joy from this song)  
> Pretty Savage - Blackpink   
> All In - Straykids (It's just so catch, makes you wanna dance)  
> Helicopter - CLC (I just love their stuff <3) 
> 
> What have you been listening to? <3 :)

Everyone in the pack had been worried when Yoongi had left the room with Jimin, their pack members fearing the worst would happen. Jin was still on edge from the recent events that had occurred, and Namjoon though worried about his pups, was more worried for his mate. Taehyung was currently muttering to himself about all the possible things that could be happening, and Jungkook was stressing over his mates monologuing.

Hoseok was unable to sit still and had gotten up to join the nest, settling into it nervously, anxiety eating away at him. Hongjoong and Seonghwa watched the other pack quietly, knowing what it was like to be in their position all too well, though they both didn’t have a clue how to help. Jongho felt anxiety through his bond and looked down at his mate seated in his lap to see Yeosang was chewing on his bottom lip, lost in thought.

“What’s on your mind?” Jongho mumbled softly, moving some hair out of the omegas face. Yeosang looked at his mate and smiled softly, before he spoke in a low tone not to disturb anyone.

“I’m worried about him…” Yeosang played with his alphas fingers, ducking his head a bit to hide his worried expression.

“Baby, they’re gonna be alright…” Jongho whispered to his mate.

“I really hope so. They went through something similar that we did…and he was the one who was there for me in a way the others couldn’t be…” Yeosang mumbled, leaning on the alpha, Jongho letting out a hum and squeezing his mate gently to show he understood.

Jin overheard the boy speaking and smiled gently to himself, glad that his pup had a friend outside of their pack who cared about him. He’d settled down a bit from the earlier shock, though had some worry lingering of course.

“What’s on your mind baby?” Joon asked his mate, smiling softly at him.

“Oh…Uh I was just thinking that it’s nice that Jimin and Yeosang are friends.” Jin smiled softly looking at his mate, before snuggling close to him. Joon purred and was happy his omega was feeling more at ease now, able to sense through the bond that his mate was only worried for the pups instead of the stress and nerves.

Tae noticed the fact that Jin was no longer stressing and relaxed knowing the head omega was at ease now. Jungkook sighed mentally in relief, he hated seeing his omega fret over things that he had no control over. Hoseok picked up on the mood and stood up putting in Tooth Fairy, receiving a couple of whoops of joy from Wooyoung, Yunho, and Mingi.

“They’re going to be fine. I just know it. You have a wonderful group of pups and they all seem to get along rather well, plus if my two were anything to go off of, yours will be just fine as well.” Hongjoong smiled softly, speaking to Jin in a warm friendly manner.

“Thank you, that really means a lot. It’s just so hard not to stress myself to the brink with worry. They’re such wonderful pups and I love them with every fiber of my being, but sometimes I really wish they were smarter and made better decisions.” Jin giggled, smiling at Hongjoong, Hwa and Joon thinking the omegas were similar to that of gossiping parents at a school event.

Everyone had settled down a bit, hoping that Yoongi and Jimin handled things in an adult manner, though there were no shouts, screams, or cries, which proved to be a good sign. Jin snuggled up with his husband, enjoying the others warmth and comforting scent, looking at his other 3 pups who were cuddled all up together and chatting quietly, smiling to himself. Yoongi and Jimin would work things out, and they’d all go back to normal, and most likely hang out with Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s pack more often now. At least the omega hoped things would turn out that way, he really wanted it to happen.

___________________________

“So, Jongho.” Seonghwa spoke up, looking at the young alpha, watching as the boys shoulders tensed.

“Yes…?” Jongho looked at the head alpha sheepishly, unable to hide anything under the elders gaze.

“Are you feeling better now?” The alpha asked, smiling kindly at his pup.

“Mm…a lot better…It’s like a weight was lifted off my chest and I can breathe clearly for the first time in my life.” Jongho smiled softly at the omega in his lap, who had a pretty blush on his face.

“About time you smartened up.” San sassed the young alpha, receiving a smack on the chest from Wooyoung.

“Hey, don’t be a dick. They made up. Yeo is okay and Jongho isn’t being a meanie anymore. So, you don’t need to beat on him.” Wooyoung scolded his alpha.

“Hey, he’s just doing what all of us alphas have been wanting to.” Mingi shrugged.

“I’m really sorry…” Jongho apologized, looking at his pack shamefully.

“It’s okay Jongie. We’re just glad to have you two back to normal.” Yunho smiled at the younger warmly.

“We were all worried for you both.” Hongjoong spoke up, ruffling the young alphas hair.

“I’m sorry mum.” Jongho whined, pouting at the head omega.

“Awwwh the baby is back!” Yunho cooed.

“I love having baby Jongho.” Wooyoung giggled.

“Fuck off, he’s not your baby, you whore.” Yeosang sneered at his friend.

“What did you say to me bitch?” Wooyoung raised his eyebrows comically, looking at the other with wide eyes.

“You heard me; I didn’t stutter. Though I suppose it does take longer for your 2 braincells to process what people say to you.” Yeosang said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders unbothered.

Yunho choked on his spit before breaking out into choppy laughter, Wooyoung shrieking indignantly, and San chuckling at his mates dismay. Seonghwa looked so disappointed, though Hongjoong thought it was hilarious, unable to not share a laugh with Yunho. Mingi cackled away with his mate, and Jongho snickered into his mates shoulder to hide his laughter.

“It’s so good to have you two back to normal.” Hwa smiled at the pair, unable to continue his disappointed parent act, after all he was incredibly soft for his pups.

“That it is.” Hongjoong chuckled, smiling at his pups.

“I’m really sorry for all of the trouble I caused all week…But thank you all for supporting me and taking care of me.” Yeosang mumbled softly, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with his fingers nervously despite his previous joking manner.

“Oh, shut up.” Wooyoung scoffed.

“It’s what family does.” Yunho smiled, having calmed down from his earlier hysterics.

“We take care of each other.” Mingi smiled softly.

“Exactly. We all look out for one another, and be honest Yeo, you know we’ve never been normal. We’re always having something happen.” San chimed in, smiling kindly when Yeosang raised his head to meet his eyes.

“Chaos or not, we’re still a pack and a family. We take care of one another and we love each other, there’s no need to apologize for what’s in the past.” Seonghwa said matter-of-factly, looking pointedly at the omega, chuckling soft at the embarrassed blush that spread along his face.

“You 6 are our babies, and we love and care for you all as if you were our own. I may be mean and stern at first, but I want nothing more than the best for you all. I hate to see any of you in dismay. This was the most stressful time of my life, I’ll admit, but I’m so happy to have you back to normal.” Hongjoong said to the pair, unable to bite back the emotion that bled into his words, voice thick as he fought off tears.

“Mum…” Yeosang whimpered, leaving Jongho’s arms to hug the head omega tightly. Wooyoung and Yunho looked close to tears and joined in on the hug with their fellow omega. San. Mingi, and Jongho watched their omegas with soft expressions, smiling warmly at the scene before them.

“Mum’s right you 3. We love you a lot, and care about you. We’d do anything for you.” Seonghwa smiled softly. The three alphas looked at one another before tackling the elder in a group hug, laughing as the alpha yelped in surprise from the onslaught of affection.

“Such a sap dad.” San laughed.

“You guys are the best.” Jongho smiled.

“I really don’t have anything to say, I just wanted a hug.” Mingi admitted with a shy smile.

“You pups…I swear…” Seonghwa rolled his eyes playfully before scenting the three alphas, ignoring their playful whines and fake retching sounds.

“Uh…” Hongjoong coughed, causing the 4 alphas to look over at the pile of omegas. “I think I maybe scented them too much?”

“You don’t seem too upset over it.” Hwa chuckled, looking at the blissed out scent drunk omegas, Hongjoong smiling proudly.

“Oh my god I _love_ when he’s like this.” Mingi grinned, snatching Yunho from Hongjoong and holding him in his lap. Yunho made an unintelligible sound, purring and cuddling close like a sleep toddler, or milk drunk baby.

“Saaaannnnnniiiieeeee…” Wooyoung giggled a little deliriously.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. _Thank you._ ” San repeated, gently grabbing his mate and cuddling him close, laying them both down with the omega tucked under his chin. Wooyoung speaking gibberish in a whispered babyish tone to the alpha, telling a story full of many odd details and tripping over his words like a 4 year old.

“Yeo?” Jongho cooed, watching as his mate got up enough to crawl over to him, dropping his head down onto his lap, and dozing off. Jongho melted at how cute his mate was, playing with his hair and scratching over his scalp lightly, eliciting soft sounds and purrs from the boy resting on his lap.

“They’re all so different when they’re like this.” Seonghwa chuckled.

“I love it.” Hongjoong giggled, sidling up beside his alpha, and looking at the pups with bright eyes.

“Your turn.” Seonghwa smirked, pulling the omega close and scenting him heavily, making sure he was completely doused in his scent. Once he felt he’d do exactly that he pulled away just enough to look at the omegas droopy eyes, chuckling as he all but fell into his chest.

“N-No fairrrrr…” Hongjoong whined, though he felt so calm and at peace it was unreal.

“Fair is foul, and foul is fair my love.” Seonghwa shrugged, placing a kiss into the fiery red locks on his mates head.

The alphas pampered their omegas, relishing in the calm that collected in the air and filled the room with warmth and peace. The sound of the movie ample background noise and each person did their own thing, a few timbers of voice vibrating in the air where some had hushed conversations with one another. It was a nice feeling, and everyone internally felt like they were floating on a cloud along a slow lazy stream.

_______________________

The sound of a door was heard before the soft sound of feet padding along the floor before Yoongi and Jimin appeared in the line of sight. They stopped at the opening for the living room as everyone’s eyes fell on them, examining them to see just what kind of state their were in.

“Hey.” Yoongi kept his smirk on his face as he wrapped an arm around the omegas waist and led him to the love sac that was empty. The alpha settled into the plush chair that he’d previously occupied and pulled Jimin down into his lap, almost like he was showing him off.

“So, what are we watching?” Yoongi asked, eyebrow raised as he looked at Namjoon who seemed to be analyzing him.

“U-Uh…Tooth Fairy.” Jin spoke up.

“Ah, good movie.” Yoongi nodded, directing his attention to the screen and offering no further communication. Jimin perched in his lap with a dark blush on his cheeks, shying away under all the eyes that were on him. He settled back against the alpha and turned his attention to the TV to watch the movie.

A comfortable silence blanketed the room as everyone watched the movie, a few comments tossed around here and there, laughs, and snickers filling the room at funny parts. Jin and Joon eyed the couple on the love sac warily but smiled to themselves happy their pups had worked things out finally. 

See, I told you things would work out.” Hongjoong whispered to Jin.

“I’m so glad…Thank you.” Jin smiled at his newfound friend.

“Everyone’s back to normal now.” Joon smiled.

“It’s a load off. I don’t think I could have handled more of that…” Seonghwa spoke up sheepishly.

“You’ll have a whole lot more to handle the more you all grow up together.” Namjoon laughed as the youngers expression turned into one of dismay.

“At least they all get along with each other. I see more of this in the future.” Hongjoong spoke up.

“Oh yes! Absolutely. Maybe we’ll have to make it a weekly endeavor or a monthly thing.” Jin grinned at the other omega.

“I would love that! Can we Hwa?” The redheaded omega looked at his mate with pleading puppy eyes.

“We’ll have to see. It all depends on everyone’s schedules babe.” Seonghwa chuckled, gently tapping the omega on the nose.

“I agree with him, we’ll have to sort out schedules first Jinnie, and then we can go from there. Alright?” Namjoon smiled at his mate, kissing his cheek.

“As long as it’s considered it’s fine with me!” Jin grinned, sharing a knowing look with the other omega. They knew the alphas would give in, it was too hard not to anyway, the omegas knew the alphas were having a great time.

“Maybe next time we can have it at ours?” Hongjoong smiled, looking at Seonghwa hopefully. The alpha just chuckled and nuzzled his mate, unable to put any sort of damper on the omegas joy. He could tell how much his mate liked being around the others, and he never wanted to take that away from him. Seonghwa was glad his mate had another head omega he could hang around with, or ask for advice.

“You two are like 13 year old girls preparing for a sleepover.” Joon chuckled, smiling fondly at his mate.

“Because we’re friends now! Our pups are friendly with each other too, and it’s nice having another head omega to talk to!” Jin giggled along with Hongjoong, Namjoon just shaking his head fondly.

“It’s only just slightly weird that you two are professors at the school.” Hongjoong said.

“Yeah. But work and home are two separate things.” Jin replied.

______________________

Namjoon and Seonghwa watched on as their mates chatted animatedly, looking around the room and surveying their pups. It was nice, they both could admit it.

“Definitely have to do this more often.” Joon said with a relaxed sigh.

“Mm…I never see them this well behaved.” Hwa chuckled.

“Absolutely.” Joon grinned.

They settled into a comfortable silence, watching the movie play, and switching between giving kisses to their mates, and checking up on their pups. It truly was a nice time…


	32. Chapter 32: Bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I busted all my UWU's writing this chapter. <3  
> I hope you all like it! :) Let me know what you think. 
> 
> I wanted to make sure I had this one out as soon as possible since you all waited for me. :(  
> I apologize for continuously making you wait for me to update. :(  
> But I appreciate all of you so much, and I love you all! <3  
> Thank you so much for the love and support on this fic. :)  
> You mean the world to me!

It was getting late already, and everyone was beginning to doze off by now, barely focusing on the movie or talking to one another anymore.

Namjoon chuckled looking at the people in the room, and then down at his mate who was sleeping against his shoulder at the moment.

“Alright everyone, I think it’s time for bed.” Namjoon announced, rousing a couple of members who’d been on the cusp of sleep. Jin let out a disgruntled whine, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly, looking at Namjoon with clear murder in his eyes. The alpha chuckled at how unbelievably adorable his mate was, and pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling sweetly.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Seonghwa spoke up, being one of the few people still awake and coherent enough to get things situated.

“I’m just going to take him to bed then get you all some bedding and see if my pups wanna sleep out here too.” Namjoon said, receiving a nod from the other alpha. He stood up, easily picking Jin up off the floor and carrying him to their room bridal style, thankful the door was open, so he didn’t have to maneuver his mate too much.

Walking into the room he kept the lights off, but that’s wasn’t a big deal anyway, he’d carried Jin to bed many times, and had since learned not to bump into anything after doing so countless times. He set Jin down on the bed atop the blankets, helping him out of his pants and socks, smiling softly when the omega swatted his hands for trying to take his shirt off.

“Leave it on...” Jin mumbled sleepily.

“As you wish my precious omega.” Namjoon cooed, pulling the blankets back with help of Jin lifting his hips to make it easier and climbing under them. The alpha tucked his omega under the blankets, placing his hand over the omegas pregnant stomach where the blankets covered it safely.

“Mmm…” Jin hummed, eyes shut.

“I love you. I’ll be back in soon, gotta make sure the kids are all situated.” Namjoon whispered, stealing a kiss from the sleepy omega. The omega said no more, having dozed off into sleep probably sometime while the alpha was talking. He chuckled shaking his head fondly, leaving the room quietly.

When he walked back into the room, he noticed that Hoseok was missing, as well as Yoongi and shrugged it off, seeing Jimin cuddled up with Tae and Jungkook.

“Alright.” Namjoon clapped his hands, rubbing them together and looked at everyone in the room. “My pups first, where are you all sleeping?”

“Hoseok said he’d sleep in his bed, Yoongi too, but I think he’s working on some tracks and doesn’t wanna disturb anyone.” Jungkook looked up at the alpha, one of his hands playing with his boyfriends blue hair.

“Okay, Jimin? Tae?” Namjoon looked at the omegas, chuckling at the sleepy whines the pair made at being addressed.

“Out here…” Tae mumbled; face pressed into the alphas chest, so the words were muffled. Jungkook smiled down at his boyfriend, giggling slightly at just how adorable he was when sleepy.

“Me too…” Jimin yawned, burying his face between Taehyungs shoulder blades as he was pressed up against the others back.

“Alright so Kookie you’re out here obviously.” Namjoon nodded, making a mental note of it, letting the young alpha go back to snuggling with his boyfriend and friend. “Hwa? Could I ask for your assistance getting extra pillows and blankets?”

“Of course.” Seonghwa nodded, moving his sleeping mate as carefully as possible to lay down comfortably on the floor of the nest. Smiling at him for a moment, he pet his fiery hair before standing up to follow the older alpha to a closet where they kept extra bedding supplies. It was common for packs to have a surplus of blankets and pillows, that way individual omegas could have enough materials for their nests, or enough for a group nest. Namjoon was glad they still had enough left over from the nest that was made earlier, though this would surely use up the last of everything.

As Namjoon opened the door, Seonghwa held his arms out for the older to load his arms up with blankets and pillows, and once they were full Namjoon grabbed the rest of the things in the closet. Shutting the door with his foot he led Seonghwa back to the living room and they distributed the blankets and pillows among everyone.

“Bathroom is through there.” Namjoon pointed in the direction of the bathroom. “Help yourselves to any drinks or snacks that don’t have labels if you wake up during the middle of the night and want something.”

“Thank you. Really, we appreciate your generous hospitality and I sincerely apologize for any trouble my pups caused while sorting things out for themselves earlier.” Seonghwa spoke somewhat embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. It was no trouble really. If you need anything at all during the night you can wake up Jungkook or just come knock on the door, ours is the one at the very end of the hall.” Namjoon patted the alpha on the shoulder in a friendly manner, smiling kindly. Seonghwa nodded and smiled, going back to the nest to rouse his mate so they could begin to get ready for bed.

With that settled Namjoon shut off the lights in the room, thankful they had a couple of night lights plugged in to illuminate the room just enough so nobody would be stepped on. The alpha yawned and walked back down the hall, and stopped at Hoseok’s room, opening the door and peeking in seeing the beta sprawled on his bed, sleeping soundly. Smiling softly, he left the room, shutting the door behind him quietly and debated whether he should check up on Yoongi, but decided against it.

He knew how much the alpha hated to be bothered when he was working on music, and rubbed his face walking the rest of the way down the hall to where his mate was sleeping safely and soundly. Shutting the door behind him once he’d entered, he stripped himself of his shirt, digging through the dresser and pulling out shorts. Shedding his pants off, he pulled on the shorts, leaving his socks on, and climbed into bed beside his husband.

“Mmm…” Jin mumbled, sensing his mate had climbed into bed, turning over so he was facing him. Namjoon melted and leaned forward placing a kiss on the omegas forehead, scooting closer so he could wrap him up in his arms. Jin purred as soon as Namjoon touched him, sensing he was safe and that his mate was holding him. Namjoon let out his own purr when Jin pushed his stomach against his, their pup sandwiched delicately between them.

“I can’t wait to meet you little one…your mom is so unbelievably stunning and crazy. Not to mention your brothers are the biggest pains in the butt I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.” Namjoon chuckled, speaking into the air though his words were directed to the pup housed inside his mates womb.

“I love you so much already and each day that passes by bring us closer to meeting you…You’ll always be cared for and looked after, and never feel alone. I promise to love and protect you with every fiber of my being until I take my last breath one day…even then I’ll still be looking out for you. You’re the most precious thing in my life right now and I will continue to protect you day in and day out…I love you my precious pup…” Namjoon trailed off, moving one of his hands to place against the side of the omegas stomach, smiling softly at the small sound that escaped from his mate at the touch.

The alpha closed his eyes, staying where he was, and let the delicious scent of apple crisp lull him to sleep like every other night.

_______________________

Yoongi had disappeared into the bedroom he shared with his mate, plugging headphones into his laptop as he opened it, making himself comfortable on the bed. He’d told Jimin he had some work to do since being in the hospital set him behind, and the omega nodded, opting to stay out in the living room and cuddle with his best friend.

As much as the small alpha tried to focus on the work he had to do, he couldn’t help but think about his omega. He’d been away from his omega for a week, hadn’t heard his voice the whole time, hadn’t been able to smell that sweet smell of blackberries, and more importantly, hadn’t been able to cherish him like he deserved.

The alpha sighed and put his laptop to the side, tugging his headphones out and running his fingers through his hair, looking at the closed door. On the other side of the door was his beautiful omega, sleeping soundly without him, and that made his chest ache just a bit.

“Fuck…” Yoongi grumbled, getting off the bed and walking over to the door, pulling it open and walking out into the hallway noticing the lights were off. Namjoon must’ve gone to bed already and had shut the lights off on his way he thought.

“Oh!” A whispered voice spoke in surprise, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin, turning fast to see two people coming out of the bathroom.

“Heh, I’m sorry…I didn’t think anyone was still awake…” Yoongi mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Yoongi, right?” Yeosang spoke, a soft friendly smile on his face.

“Mm…that’s me. You’re Yeosang, right? I think I remember Minnie tell me about you guys going out to Kook’s coffee shop once…” Yoongi spoke quietly, crossing his arms over his chest anxiously. This was the omega who had been comforting his mate pretty much all day right in front of him, and though Yoongi was grateful he felt like this boy had things he needed to say to him.

“I’ll leave you to it.” The alpha that was behind the omega spoke up, nodding to Yoongi and sneaking past them back towards the living room, holding a ball of clothing. Yoongi recognized them as the ones that caused a bit of a dramatic scene, more so the ones that led him to confronting Jimin. In a small way he was thankful for their display.

“What is it you have to say to me? I’m sure Jimin told you about me.” Yoongi mumbled out.

“Oh, I don’t really have anything to say, it’s not my place. I spent pretty much all day with him, and he was really upset…but even though he was upset with you I could tell he really loves you. I’m just happy you made up.” Yeosang said softly, the deep tone of his voice somehow calming to Yoongi.

“Thank you for being a friend to him…” Yoongi said softly.

“Of course.” Yeosang nodded and walked off towards the living room.

Yoongi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, thinking that things would have been so much worse. He hadn’t expected things to be so lighthearted and simple, but the small alpha really was grateful for the omega being there for his mate, Jimin needed some more friends outside of the pack.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed his racing heart from the encounter and walked out into the living room, trying to make out the familiar head of pink hair. It was a little difficult because the lights were off, and the little night lights didn’t give off enough light to allow him to see clearly.

“Jiminnie?” Yoongi cooed quietly, a blush heating his cheeks at the soft babyish tone of his voice.

“Mmmm…Yoongi?” The soft sleepy voice of his omega sounded from the pile of bodies in the nest. Yoongi smiled to himself and walked over, finding his mate easily, kneeling down to tangle his fingers in the soft pink locks.

“It’s me baby…C’mon.” Yoongi whispered, moving his body to pick his omega up easily. Taehyung let out a disgruntled whine in his sleep, effectively rousing Jungkook who lifted his head, looking around bleary eyed and tired. Yoongi chuckled and shifted Jimin so he was holding him with one arm and reached over combing his fingers through Jungkook’s hair. Holding in a snort as the alpha practically melted into a puddle, his head falling back down onto his pillow, a small grunt leaving his pouty lips. Shaking his head fondly Yoongi gently brushed the backs of his fingers against Taehyung’s cheek, the bluenette purring and settling back down, no longer upset at the loss of his friend.

“Alphaaa…” Jimin whined, one hand clutching at the alphas shirt.

“Shh baby…let’s get to bed.” Yoongi whispered into the omegas hair, standing up with him in his arms and walking back to their room. He closed the door quietly behind him, setting his mate on the bed carefully, and picked up his laptop and headphones, moving them to the desk in the corner.

The small alpha shed himself of his shirt and pants, socks following closely behind before going over and helping his omega out of his clothes as well. Yoongi pulled the blankets back, rolling the omega so he was on the uncovered section before climbing in behind him. Pulling the blankets back up to cover them, Yoongi sidled up behind his omega, wrapping one of his arms firmly around his mates waist, the other arm slipping underneath the pillow their heads were on.

“I love you…” Yoongi whispered on the back of Jimin’s neck, smirking to himself at the full body shiver that shuddered through the boy. Jimin didn’t reply, just purred contently, effectively lulling Yoongi to sleep. The alpha would have been mildly embarrassed at how quickly he was beginning to get tired at such a simple act, but he supposed this is what spending a week apart would do to you. Without another though the alpha fell into a peaceful slumber for the first time in a week.

_________________________

Seonghwa took turns waking up all of his pups after he’d settled Hongjoong back into the nest, making sure he was comfortable and showed no signs of waking up. He’d already woken up Jongho and Yeosang, thankful they weren’t so difficult to rouse, and had since moved onto Yunho and Mingi. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the small alpha coming to retrieve his mate, shushing his fellow packmates and lulling them back to sleep before making off with the boy he’d been seeking out.

“Cute.” Seonghwa mumbled, smiling to himself at seeing Yeosang and Jongho come back, before focusing his attention on Yunho and Mingi. He gently shook the alphas shoulder, causing a grunt to be pulled from the sleeping boy. Seonghwa just shook his head and smiled, gently running his fingers through Yunhos hair, the omega making a small sound and lifting his head, eyes fluttering open.

“Hwa…?” Yunho mumbled, reaching up to rub his eye.

“Hey puppy…you wanna get up and get ready for bed?” Seonghwa cooed.

“Mmm…” Yunho nodded, humming his agreement and sluggishly sitting up with a bit of difficulty since Mingi had his arm around his waist.

“Wake him up for me, yeah?” Seonghwa whispered, leaning in to scent the puppy like omega, who nodded with his eyes shut, purring at the affection.

“Mingki…” Yunho mumbled, blinking his eyes open and looking down at the alpha, moving his hand to flick him in the nose.

“Huh!” Mingi jolted awake, lifting his head to look around wide eyed before sighing and letting his head fall down, speaking in a deeper tone as he looked at his boyfriend. “What’s wrong Yun?”

“Let’s go change…get up.” Yunho stood up, with some help from Seonghwa, Mingi groaning his irritation before standing up as well. Both went to retrieve clothes from their bags and looked at Seonghwa for direction, nodding when the alpha pointed towards the bathroom.

The head alpha chuckled and shook his head fondly as he watched the two stumble their way to the bathroom, smiling softly when he heard the door click shut. With a sigh he ran his fingers through his hair, looking at San and Wooyoung, internally groaning at having to wake them up since San was so difficult to wake.

The alpha waited until Yunho and Mingi had come back, scenting them both and smiling softly at the childlike sleepy faces on the pair, helping them lay back down. He covered them up with a couple of blankets and cooed at the pair, they were so adorable. Internally groaning he walked over to where San and Wooyoung had cuddled up and dozed off, looking at them and debating on how he was going to handle this.

“Wooyoung-ah…” Seonghwa whispered, combing his fingers through the omegas hair, eliciting a whine from the other.

“If you don’t get up, I’m going to eat all of your ramen.” Seonghwa said, smirking as the omega let out a yelp and sat up at the speed of lightning.

“What’s wrong? Wha?” San jolted awake, alerted by his mates yelp, sitting up and assessing the situation.

“Ah, good. You’re both up. Go change.” Seonghwa smiled kindly, but his words were firm and sharp, bordering on an alpha command. The pair of chaotic mates nodded, San getting up sluggishly and going to their bags to get clothes, Seonghwa helping Wooyoung up and scenting him.

“Meanie…” Wooyoung whined, playfully smacking the alpha on the chest with a pout.

“I’m sorry pup, I had to wake you up somehow.” Seonghwa chuckled, running his fingers through the omegas hair, causing the boy to purr and hug him lazily. He returned the hug and snickered as he turned his head to check on San and saw the alpha had fallen asleep while standing.

Shaking his head Seonghwa led Wooyoung over to his mate and dragged the pair to the bathroom. Pushing them inside he flipped the switch to turn the light on snorting at the strangled sounds the pair made at the brightness.

“Change.” Hwa commanded, shutting the door firmly, but keeping it quiet not to wake anyone else up. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for the pair to exit, hearing a bit of thumping through the wall he was leaning on.

Not long after the door opened and the disheveled mates exited the bathroom, looking ready to pass out on the spot.

“Ah. Good.” Seonghwa chuckled, grabbing one of each of their hands and leading them back to the living room. He took the clothes and dropped them on their bags, shrugging and letting it be dealt with tomorrow and helped them settled down on the nest. Once they were in a comfortable position, he covered them with a couple of blankets and smiled softly, running his fingers through San’s hair first, and then Wooyoungs.

“Good night pups.” Seonghwa cooed, receiving sleepy hums from the mates, and stood up stretching his arms over his head, catching the time on the wall clock which read **12:37 AM**. Sighing to himself he strolled to his own bag and grabbed fresh clothes, and his toothbrush and toothpaste, making his way to the bathroom.

He quickly changed his clothes and brushed his teeth, nodding to himself in the mirror after he was done, and folded up his dirty clothes. Exiting the bathroom, he deposited his dirty clothes into an empty grocery bag he’d packed, tying it off and sliding it back into his bag and zipping it back up, then tucking away his toothbrush and toothpaste.

“Finally…” Seonghwa mumbled to himself, running his fingers through his hair he padded over to the nest and climbed under the blanket beside his mate. As soon as he’d laid down, Hongjoong immediately scooted closer to him, as if seeking out his mate, and the alpha cooed, placing a kiss to his mates forehead.

“I love you.” Seonghwa whispered against his mates forehead, wrapping his arms around the small omega, and let out a breath, eyes falling shut, and falling asleep.


	33. Chapter 33: Sunday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone.  
> It's been a long time.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)  
> Hopefully I can continue to keep producing chapters in a timely manner.  
> <3  
> Thank you to everyone who has continued to support me with this fic and constantly giving me kind words to read. <3 Your comments and such keep me motivated and going.

Jin woke up the next morning comfortably warm and cozy, wrapped up in the muscular arms of his mate. What a nice way to wake up in his opinion really. He was also excited to start the morning and see all of his pups smiling faces, as well as the young pack leaders pups.

“What are you so happy about this morning?” Joon’s deep voice rang in his ears. The omega blinked, looking at the alpha in surprise not having noticed he’d been awake.

“Mmm…Didn’t know you were up.” Jin smiled at his mate softly, rubbing his nose against the alphas.

“I didn’t mean to startle you gorgeous.” Joon mumbled, rubbing his hand across the swollen expanse of the omegas abdomen. The omega purred at the touch, cuddling closer to the alpha, feeling the pup inside his stomach shift around, hearing their father speak. Jin smiled, it was a heartwarming feeling, and he was happy that the pup knew the sound of their father it made him incredibly happy and excited.

“What are you thinking about precious?” Joon cooed, nuzzling the omegas hair.

“Oh nothing, just that our pup loves to hear your voice.” Jin giggled, watching as the alpha nodded, not really understanding what he said.

“Wait…WHAT?!” Joon gasped, staring with wide eyes at his mate. “They’re moving?!”

Jin giggled watching the look of awe one the alphas face as he rubbed at his stomach, moving one of his own hands to place over the alphas.

“Yes, they are, but you can’t feel it yet.” Jin snickered, watching a pout fall on the alphas beautifully sculpted face.

“No fair, you get to have that all to yourself…” Joon whined, lips pouted adorably.

“Of course, I do, I’m the one growing them.” Jin laughed.

“I put it there.” The alpha whined once more.

“I had the eggs. You only fertilized them.” Jin smirked.

“Ugh I’m not going to win this.” Namjoon groaned.

“Nope.” Jin smiled, popping the ‘p’.

“When will I get to feel them..?” Joon looked at the omega briefly before turning his attention back to the omegas stomach.

“Well, according to the baby book I bought, you won’t be able to feel it until around next week. I should be about 18 weeks or so?” Jin shrugged unsure, “I have an appointment for an ultrasound next week too.”

Namjoon pouted, nodding and rubbed the omegas stomach some more, pulling him closer without crushing the baby. Jin smiled dopily, cuddling his face into the alphas neck and breathing in that intoxicating scent of pine that made him feel like he was taking a walk through a tree farm during the holidays.

The silence was interrupted by a knock on the door, and Joon huffed, before letting the omega go and climbing out of the bed. Making his way to the door he opened it, not expecting to see Jungkook standing on the other side of the door.

“Kook?” Namjoon questioned, eyebrows pulling together in curiosity, the pups rarely if ever woke them up or knocked on the door, so for them to do so something must’ve happened.

“Is everything okay pup?” Jin asked, sitting up in the bed to look at the young alpha standing in the doorway.

“Everything’s fine, just, Seonghwa made breakfast for everyone!” Jungkook giggled. Namjoon blinked looking back to his mate in shock, the omega sharing an equally surprised look as well. Neither had expected their guest to make breakfast the following morning, let alone feed their pups.

Jin got out of bed, and quickly found a pair of pajama pants, before walking to the door to greet the young alpha with a hug, and scent him sweetly. Jungkook purred, hugging the head omega back and tucking his head under the omegas neck, giggling with a blush on his cheeks while Namjoon threw on some sweats and a t-shirt.

Namjoon went back to the door, placing a hand on his mates lower back, signaling for his mate to let the young alpha go. Once he had, Jungkook smiled, bunny like teeth on display and turned around walking to the kitchen, with the mates following behind, smelling the delicious aroma that was breakfast.

“Oh, you’re up finally.” Yoongi grumbled, sipping on a cup of coffee as he leaned up against the counter, looking at the pair as they walked into the kitchen.

“We didn’t know this was going to happen.” Jin blushed.

“Seonghwa you didn’t need to do all of this…” Namjoon rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment seeing pancakes stacked on a plate, bacon, eggs, French toast, juices and fruits littering the table, quite the breakfast ensemble. Hoseok, Jungkook, Yoongi, Tae, and Jimin we’re all up and enjoying the food around the table, and from what Namjoon could see Seonghwa’s pack were up and eating in the living room.

“Oh, it’s no bother, I felt like it anyway. I hope it wasn’t an issue? I wanted to thank you for being such great hosts for this slumber party and I hope it’s alright my pups are eating in the living room, a few are hard to wake up…” Seonghwa smiled softly as he looked over his shoulder at the couple, washing his hands in the sink.

“It’s no issue at all, this is fantastic!” Seokjin grinned immediately retrieving a plate and digging into the delicious buffet of breakfast foods. Namjoon felt slightly pissed off that another alpha provided for his pregnant mate and pack, but he quickly shut that down knowing the young alpha was just being polite and not actively seeking to steal his mate or pups.

“Did everyone sleep alright?” Namjoon asked the room, voice raising a little, so it carried into the living room.

“Mmm. We did, thank you.” Hongjoong spoke up, coming into the kitchen to hug his alpha, and hand over his empty plate. Seonghwa smiled at his mate, taking the dish to put into the sink and immediately washing it, setting it aside on a towel to dry.

“Oh, my goodness you are a wonderful cook!” Jin gushed, eating his food quickly, Namjoon bit his lip trying to hold in a laugh.

“Not to mention a wonderful guest, you’re doing dishes! That shouldn’t be you!” Jin spoke up again, chastising the young alpha, causing Seonghwa to blush and smile sheepishly.

“I just can’t help myself, my apologies.” Seonghwa spoke shyly.

“Seonghwa is a clean freak!” Yunho shouted from the living room drawing Namjoon’s attention, Mingi nodding rapidly, mouth full so he couldn’t speak.

“He’s so bad! It’s like living with my actual mother!” Wooyoung screeched, causing Hobi to laugh.

“Hey now! Nothing wrong with being tidy!” Jin scolded the trio, giggling as they laughed at what he said.

“He comes to our dorms and does an inspection.” Jongho groaned walking into the kitchen with an empty plate, handing it to the head alpha.

“I’ll have you know; I never fail.” Yeosang smirked following behind, handing his plate to the alpha as well, Seonghwa chuckled at the pair and went about washing the plates.

“We always do.” San grumbled in the living room, still looking sleepy despite having woken up close to an hour ago.

“Because you two just love to pile it all up in the corner instead of putting your laundry away.” Seonghwa shook his head, sounding much like a disappointed parent, setting the freshly washed dishes aside to dry, Hongjoong hugging him from behind.

“We should start doing that.” Namjoon grinned causing his pack to groan.

“I could get behind that!” Jin spoke, mouth full of pancakes.

“NO! PLEASE DON’T!” Jimin and Tae yelled together, causing Yoongi to chuckle and Jungkook to ruffle his boyfriends hair.

“Are you not tidy people?” Yeosang asked Jimin, dumbfounded.

“Only with specific things.” Jimin blushed.

“You have to see Yeosang’s dorm room, spotless. I’m not even kidding, it doesn’t even look like anyone lives there with how clean and neat everything is.” Wooyoung whined, walking into the kitchen to hand Seonghwa his plate. Hongjoong chuckled at his pups dramatics and detached himself from his mate, going to sit down beside Jin, sparking up a friendly conversation.

“Because I like to make sure everything is in its designated spot!” Yeosang protested, glaring at Wooyoung.

“Seonghwa favors you.” Wooyoung smirked, hugging said alpha from the side as he washed the plate. Seonghwa shook his head and leaned over nipping Wooyoung on the ear to scold him, causing the omega to yelp and cover his ear, jumping away from the alpha.

San stumbled into the kitchen with a less than impressed face, and Seonghwa chuckled, unable to stop himself, receiving a glare from the tired alpha who walked over to his mate and promptly draped himself over the omega.

“Grumpy this morning?” Yoongi raised his eyebrow at the couple.

“Wooyoungie and Sannie only mated a couple weeks ago, so Sannie is still very overprotective.” Tae spoke up. Everyone seemed to stop talking, Jungkook staring at his boyfriend in shock, Jimin currently coughing as he had inhaled his drink on accident.

“Taehyungie!” Wooyoung cried dramatically.

“Tae baby you make my heart so full.” Jin smiled at the blue haired omega, who was currently blushing.

“So proud of you baby.” Jungkook smiled nuzzling his boyfriend, everyone smiling at the pair.

“I hate to be that person but…Why is everyone freaking out?” Hongjoong questioned softly.

“Oh, don’t worry about it! Tae here is very shy and has a lot of anxiety, the fact he spoke about someone else so confidently is a huge breakthrough for him.” Jin explained.

“Tae usually never makes friends, but he took to Wooyoung and San so easily it’s a milestone for us. We’re so proud he’s making friends outside of the pack and has the confidence to speak freely.” Jungkook smiled, kissing his boyfriends head, causing the boy to blush at all the chatter about him.

“Oh my, that’s wonderful! Of course, the two most outspoken in my pack would get your shy one to come out of his shell.” Hongjoong chuckled, unable to dampen down some of the pride he felt.

“We’re grateful really, not to mention Jimin having Yeosang over? That’s huge too.” Namjoon smiled.

“Well, we’d love to allow the pups to hang out freely. Yeosang usually never hangs around with anyone outside of our pack too, so it’s wonderful he came over as well.” Seonghwa smiled, finishing the last dish and drying his hands.

“We’d love that. What do you say pups?” Joon looked at his pack, receiving collective nods of agreement, though some were more outspoken, like Hoseok, Jimin, and Jungkook.

“This means more arm wrestling matches!” Jungkook shouted at Jongho, who smirked at the young alpha.

“Awwwh was one loss not enough for you? Gotta defend your honor?” Jongho sassed, flexing his arm that was around Yeosang’s shoulder. Said omega rolled his eyes at the display and poked the alpha in the ribs, pulling a girly squeak out of his mouth.

Everyone laughed, while Jongho blushed and pouted at his mate, Jungkook shaking his head at his friend and smiling.

“Well, we should be going so you can have at least _some_ of your day leftover.” Seonghwa spoke up.

“Are you sure? It’s no bother.” Jin said, slightly upset that they were already leaving. He would never say it out loud, but he liked having their house full like this, the comfortable hominess that filled it and the joy that exuded from everyone there. It felt natural and he already felt as if they were one big, joined pack, he’d definitely have to bring it up to Joon soon.

“Unfortunately, yes, now that Jongho and Yeosang are good I think it’s a good idea we have some time alone.” Seonghwa said, rubbing the back of his neck. Hongjoong quickly noticed the alpha’s antsy behavior and stood up from his spot.

“We haven’t been able to have all of our pups together for quite some time now, and as you saw from his reaction to Yeosang barely looking at him yesterday it’s really important to us to have everyone together. I promise we’ll do this again some time.” Hongjoong smiled, looking from Jin to Namjoon, to his mate before repeating the process.

“Oh! Yes of course! Please don’t feel obligated to stay. I totally get it, now that Yoongi is finally over being an idiot we can have some much needed family time as well.” Jin piped up, smiling kindly at the other omega.

Hongjoong smiled gratefully at the pregnant omega and Seonghwa took that as his moment to get his pups together and tell them to get packed up. Most of them obligated to stay in their pajamas and just packed everything up in their bags, though Yeosang changed into proper clothing as well as Yunho, and Seonghwa who had changed when he’d got up.

“Thank you so much for having us, it was wonderful.” Hongjoong smiled at the mated head couple.

“You’re welcome over anytime. That goes for everyone.” Namjoon grinned, dimples on display.

“Absolutely.” Jin smiled.

Their pups were saying goodbye and exchanging phone numbers before Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s pack were putting their shoes on and jackets. Everyone gathered at the door to say goodbye to each other, Taehyung braving to hug Wooyoung much to Jins delight.

“Thank you again.” Seonghwa smiled kindly at the heads.

“Oh please, hush now.” Jin playfully scolded.

“Our home is yours as well, if any of the pups need a getaway, they are welcome here.” Namjoon smiled kindly.

“Thank you, really, I think I speak for everyone when I say that.” Hongjoong giggled.

“Now Yunho can sleep over before performances!” Hobi cheered.

“This may be a mistake.” Yoongi grumbled, causing the beta to laugh and punch him in the shoulder.

After some more goodbyes were exchanged, Seonghwa and his pack took their leave, the door shutting softly behind them.

“Alright babies, cuddles at our place?” Hongjoong spoke up.

“I’ll race you!” San yelled, taking off sprinting.

“Fuck you San!” Yunho yelled, chasing after the alpha.

Yeosang rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Language!” Seonghwa scolded, sighing tiredly.

They all exited the apartment building and walked down the street, except for San and Yunho who were much further, clearly adamant on racing to see who’d get there first. Hongjoong laughed happily, feeling happy and whole to have his pack back to normal, the stress that he’d endured from the last week had really taken a toll on him.

____________________________

Everyone was currently nestled together in a giant nest constructed on the living room floor of Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s place. A movie played on the tv, The Perfect Date, recommended from Yeosang saying he’d watched it with Jimin.

Everyone was loving it, laughing at the outfits Brooks had to wear for his dates, and more importantly yelling at the boy for his idiocy in not knowing about Celia liking him sooner.

It was a nice relaxing afternoon, having everyone all together finally, with no stress. Seonghwa felt the stress from the earlier week leave his body by each minute, happy everyone had gotten their problems solved. He looked over at Jongho and Yeosang who were cuddled up together, looking so at peace and his heart buzzed with happiness.

Mingi was sitting up, Yunho comfortably sat in his lap and a blanket laid on top of them, soft purrs filling the room.

San and Wooyoung were inseparable as always, though San had a small content smile on his face as he played with his mates hair. Wooyoung had his head resting on his mates hip, laying down between the alphas legs and holding one of his thighs hostage as San lounged comfortably.

Hongjoong felt the happiness buzzing through his bond and looks up at his mate from his place in his lap.

“What’s got you so happy?” He whispered, smiling.

“This…Having everyone here together and Jongho and Yeosang back to normal, Mingi not occupied with his rut and Wooyoung not in heat either. It’s a shame our cycles are coming up…” Seonghwa sighed softly.

“We’ll deal with it when we get there.” Hongjoong pecked the alpha on the lips and smiled softly.

“You’re right. I love you.” Seonghwa whispered, gently nipping the omegas ear, causing him to shiver.

“I love you too.” Hon

Hongjoong blushed, turning his attention back to the movie.

Yeah…this was nice…He hoped it’d never end, but as usual fate always seemed to punch them in the gut.


End file.
